The Outcast
by Silver1
Summary: When Kari's special powers flare up in the middle of school, she quickly finds herself alienated from the rest of society. The Dark Ocrean returns for her, but this time she might not resist it's call.
1. Default Chapter

Exposed

The Outcast

Chapter 1: Exposed

by Silver

*Not-very-standard Disclaimer: The day I own the rights to Digimon's creatures and characters is the day I can stop writing this stupid disclaimer. Til then, I'm trapped by red tape.*

Author's Note: This story was originally intended to be a one-chapter fic for Cyber Serpent's contest, but it quickly grew into a much larger story. I'll use American names, with one or two small alterations. For example, I will spellJapanese spelling form for Veemon's champion, XVmon, because I think ExVeemon is a silly way to spell that name.

Special thanks go to Megchan who supplies me with information about the Japanese school system. If anyone else has some knowledge of Japanese society, I'd appreciate some info. There are still a few aspects of Japanese society I need to be better understand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"None of us knows what the next change is going to be, what unexpected opportunity is just around the corner, waiting a few months or a few years to change all the tenor of our lives."   
-Kathleen Norris

The peaceful bliss of sleep was rudely broken by the electronic screech of an alarm clock. Kari Kamiya moaned and brought her had down clumsily on the snooze button, silencing the tormenting buzzer. She rolled over and tried to fall asleep. Unfortunately, the sensation of being poked pulled her back to the world.

"C'mon, Kari." Gatomon shook her partner's shoulder. "Get up."

Kari looked at Gatomon over her shoulder. "Let me sleep. I thought cats loved to snooze."

Gatomon gave her a dubious look. "Digimon don't snooze like cats do, and your Mom will bring the house down if you sleep through the whole day." 

Kari nodded and forced herself to get up. "Okay, okay. Party pooper." She pressed hand to her head. "Ohhh…"

Gatomon look shifted to that of concern, "Are you okay?"

Kari nodded, "Yeah, my head just hurts a little. I didn't get a very good sleep."

"How come?"

Kari rolled out of bed and walked towards her closet. "I was really restless, I'm not sure why. Something just didn't feel right." She stopped to look herself in the mirror. It had been over 7 years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and the restoration of peace to the Digital World. Kari was now 18 years old and had just begun her third and final year of High School. She hadn't changed much from the young 11 year-old who had help to save two worlds, although some would argue that she'd grown even more attractive. While her body had grown over time, her face had remained basically the same, with the exception that she had allowed the back of her hair to grow down to just above her shoulders. 

Kari took out her school uniform, the same kind that Sora had once worn when she had been in High School. Tai, Sora, and the other older Digidestined were now off at college, as was Yolei. It felt strange to live in her family's apartment with Tai gone, but there were times when Kari enjoyed the having her parents to herself. She glanced over at her desk where she saw a picture of the older Digidestined gathered together before they all went off to college. Tai was in the middle with a goofy expression on his face. Kari hoped Tai would come visit soon. 

Returning her mind to the present, Kari quickly showered and dressed, then went into the kitchen with Gatomon. Kari's mother was already cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Kari, Gatomon."

"Morning, Mom." Kari sat down at the table with Gatomon. One of the few good things that had resulted from MaloMyotismon's appearance was the revelation of Digimon to the families of the Digidestined. Kari had finally been able to spend time with Gatomon without having to hide her from Kari's parents. Tai had also been able to bring Agumon home to stay. After a small period of adjustment, Kari's parents had accepted both Gatomon and Agumon as members of the family. The same was true for the other families of the Digidestined. Last Kari had heard, Agumon had become the unofficial mascot for Tai's college. 

Mrs. Kamiya brought Kari a plate of eggs, and some tuna for Gatomon. "Hurry up, or you'll be late." Kari nodded and devoured her meal. She thanked her mother and picked up her schoolwork case. Gatomon jumped into Kari's arms and they headed out the door. 

********

Kari walked along at a steady pace, enjoying the summer weather. The streets were filled to overflowing with people and cars, as usual. She heard a few voices in the crowd. "Look, that girl has a Digimon." "Oh, how cute!" "I want one too." Kari smiled. Digimon were slowly becoming a part of everyday life. Eventually, everyone would have a Digimon partner. 

The transition wasn't easy, however. Several times Kari or another Digidestined had been forced to send a rampaging Digimon back to the Digital World because he, she, or it was unable to cope with being in the real world. Kari had also heard horror stories of people abandoning unwanted Digimon, which hurt the Digimon in a way that people couldn't understand. Other humans were downright opposed to the very existence of Digimon. It would be a long, long time before true harmony would exist between humans and Digimon. Kari sometimes wondered if she'd live long enough to see that peace achieved.

Shaking the depressing thoughts out of her mind, Kari looked towards the bay area, and stopped dead in her tracks. The bay water was pitch black. "What?" Kari blinked.

"Hey! Kari!" Kari snapped her head to the right and saw a figure running towards her. Davis Motomiya waved as he ran up to her along with Veemon. Kari looked back at the bay area. The water had returned to his normal blue hue. _I must be more tired than I thought. Kari nodded. For a moment she had feared that the Dark Ocean had returned, but it had been years since that terrible place had bothered her. She barely even thought about it since they'd sealed Daemon away. There was no reason to start worrying now._

Kari turned toward Davis. "Good morning." Davis hadn't changed much over the years either. He was still energetic and a little reckless, and he always had the same enthusiastic look in his eyes. He'd stopped wearing Tai's goggles a while ago, yet he had held onto them as a treasured item. According to Davis, Tai's goggles were hung right on Davis' bedpost. Davis' hair was still stylized in a spiky afro. He wore his school uniform with the green jacket unbuttoned and no tie, just as Kari's brother had when he was in High School. Probably the biggest change for Davis was that he had dropped his silly crush on her long ago, and now they were just close friends. 

Kari and Davis were the only Digidestined going to school together. TK had moved away due to his mother's job. Even though Kari missed him, she felt a little comfort when she received his e-mails, which came on a weekly basis. Ken had gone to a high school closer to his home on the other side of town and Cody was still in Junior High. 

Davis frowned, "You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." 

Kari nodded, "I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." The two of them headed down the street, talking all the way. 

They reached their high school in no time. A few heads turned their way the instant Kari and Davis set foot on campus. Kari was one of the most popular girls in school, and Davis was a star player on the soccer team. Boys watched Kari with more than a little interest, and girls fawned over Davis. _Popularity has its perks. _

Kari and Davis stopped by the stairs leading to the school roof. . Veemon and Gatomon bade them goodbye and ran up the steps. "See you at lunch." 

The presence of Digimon in society had forced the school system to adopt new policies. Because teachers saw Digimon as a potential distraction, every school had adopted a "no-Digimon in the classroom" policy. However, an amendment had been added to the rule after some pushing from Digimon supporters. Since Digimon suffered from crippling loneliness when separated from their partners in the human world, the school rules clearly stated that Digimon were allowed to remain on school grounds, but could not enter the classrooms while school was in session. That meant that Digimon could wait outside the school for their partners. An unofficial rule was that Digimon couldn't hang out by the windows either, since that would also distract the students.

"Well," Davis turned to face Kari. "Ready for another 'fun-filled day?'" He gave a slight roll of the eyes.

Kari smiled, "You'd rather take on a horde of evil Digimon rather than face one day of school." One thing that never changed about Davis was the poor grades he received.

Davis nodded as he held the door open for Kari, "You ain't kiddin'."

********

Chemistry class trudged by at its usual monotonous pace. Kari and her friends were gathered around a lab table, working on their latest assignment. Kari was reading the book to her friends while they mixed the chemicals. This was the only class that Kari didn't share with Davis, which was probably good because Kari had heard stories from people of how many times Davis had nearly blown apart the lab in an experiment. Kari still laughed at the time Davis had apparently set his hair on fire. Fortunately for Davis, his hair grew back very quickly. 

Kari read the lines carefully so as not to give confusing directions. The last thing she needed was to wind up like Yolei or Davis when they tried a lab experiment. Suddenly, the book pages began to blur slightly. Kari began to feel a little light-headed and stumbled backwards into one of her friends.

Kari's friend, Kay Joshu, asked, "Kari? Are you okay?"

Kari regained her footing. "Um… y-yeah, these chemicals must be getting to me." Why did her skin feel so warm? Kari went to the sink and turned it on to splash some water on her face. Pitch-black water gushed from the faucet. Kari let out a slight shriek and jumped back. 

Everyone in the classroom turned to look at her. The teacher spoke up, "Kari, is something the matter?"

Kari looked back at the faucet. The water was crystal clear. Her skin began to feel even hotter, and the room seemed to be glowing. "Sir?" Kari looked at the teacher, "May I please go to the nurse's office?" But her teacher didn't reply. He just stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. 

Kari looked around. Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes. "What? What is it?" Kari's head began to hurt even more, and her body felt like it was on fire. _Somebody help me! The room began to glow all around her, but Kari's consciousness was sinking into darkness._

********

"Kari… Kari…" Kari's eyes fluttered open to reveal a darkened room. The bed she was lying on was soft and cool, but Kari's skin still burned slightly. She looked to her right and saw her parents sitting next to her. Davis was also there, standing farther back. Kari could tell that the room was pure white, even though the lights were turned off. 

Kari's mother let out a relieved sigh, "Kari, I'm so glad you're awake."

Kari's mouth felt like a desert. "Mom? Dad? Where am I?" Her voice sounded like a frog.

Kari's father said, "You're in the hospital, sweetie. You passed out at school. How do you feel?"

"Hot… Thirsty…"

Kari's mother began to stand up to get a glass, but Davis had already gotten it and handed it to her. Kari's mother thanked him quietly and held the glass up to Kari's lips. Cool water cascaded down her throat as Kari sipped. Her body began to cool slightly, and her head no longer hurt. Kari looked over at the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened, "I've been out for six hours?"

Kari's mother nodded, "We were terrified. The doctors said that you'd suffered from some kind of heat stroke, but they couldn't understand why. You have a small fever, but you should be feeling better in no time." 

Kari's mind drifted back to the lab. She remembered how hot she had felt, and how the room had glowed. She was at a loss as to how she had become sick so suddenly. Kari looked over at Davis. He looked like he needed to speak to her badly. Kari asked, "Mom, Dad, could I speak with Davis for a minute?"

Mr. Kamiya looked surprised, and Mrs. Kamiya looked slightly horrified. "A-alright. But not for too long; you need your rest." They stood up and walked towards the door. Mrs. Kamiya shot Davis a look that would have frightened a Bakemon. She always became overprotective whenever Kari was sick. 

Kari called to her parents, "Mom, Dad, please don't tell Tai about this."

Her father stopped, "But, Kari, Tai would want to know what had happened to you. I'm sure he'd come down right away."

Kari shook her head slightly, "No. I don't want him have to leave college because of me. I'm fine, so please don't tell him." Kari's parents looked even more concerned, but nodded and exited the room.

Davis picked up a large backpack leaning against the wall and sat down next to Kari. He held her hand. "You really had a scared for a while. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Kari smiled, "Thank you. You stayed with me all this time?"

Davis nodded, "I came as soon as I got out of school. I figured you'd like to see handsome face when you woke up." He put on a proud smile.

Kari giggled. She couldn't resist teasing him on that one. "Sorry, Davis, but you're no Prince Charming." Despite the momentary lapse in his pride, Davis smiled. 

"Hey, I brought someone else to see you." He placed the backpack on his lap and lifted the hood. A white head with long ears popped out and took a deep gasp of breath. 

Gatomon glared at Davis, "You just _had_ to put me in with your sweaty gym-socks, didn't you?"

Davis shrugged, "Just be glad you had some cushioning and that I didn't bring Veemon along. It's not easy to sneak a Digimon into places like this, you know." Digimon weren't allowed in hospitals because some people were afraid of new digital diseases. Separate Digimon hospitals were being built in the city, even though Digimon anatomy was still under study. Since a Digimon's body dissolved into data when they died, it was impossible to study them internally. X-Rays and CAT-scans were the only means of studying volunteer Digimon. The Digidestined knew that there was no threat of disease, however, because Kari had been the only member of the team to ever fall ill in the Digital World, and that had been a relapse of the fever that had forced her to stay at home in the real world that fateful summer. Humans were in no danger of disease from Digimon. 

Kari smiled, "Gatomon."

Gatomon forgot about Davis and hopped down to Kari's side. "Kari, I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Kari let go of Davis' hand and scratched Gatomon behind the ear. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I just wish I understood why I passed out in chem. today." 

Davis spoke up hesitantly. "Kari, do you remember anything about what happened just before you passed out?"

Kari frowned, "My skin felt hot, and I was dizzy. The room became so bright I could have sworn the walls were glowing."

Davis' shoulders slumped. "Um… Kari?"

"Yes?"

"I talked to Kay about what happened. She said that _you started to glow."_

There was a long silence. Finally, Kari found her voice. "I-I what?"

Davis repeated slowly, "You glowed. Your friends were all shocked. They said that you glowed bright white and nearly blinded them. I think they were exaggerating about the blind part." Davis tried to pass that last line off as a joke, but the worried tone in his voice foiled his efforts. 

Gatomon said, "It sounds just like when we fought against Machinedramon." 

Kari nodded, "Yes, but… but… H-how can my powers be starting up now? They haven't worked since we defeated the Dark Masters." No. That wasn't true. Kari's power had manifested once before, when she had been pulled into the Dark Ocean. She looked at Gatomon and Davis. "Just before I passed out, I turned on a faucet and I thought that black water came out of he nozzle."

Davis face fell. "It can't be the Dark Ocean. It can't. We sealed that place up seven years ago!"

Kari nodded, "I know, I know. But why else would I start reacting like this?" Davis was at a loss for words. Kari suddenly felt uneasy. The whole school had probably heard about her glowing by now. _How are people going to react? She suddenly felt afraid. _

Gatomon sensed her friend's emotions. "Don't worry, Kari. I'll protect you from the Dark Ocean. It'll never touch you."

Davis put his hand on Kari's shoulder. "Yeah, don't worry about the Dark Ocean. I'll call Ken and the others and we'll get TK to come back here and we'll handle this together. Don't worry. It'll be fine."

Kari shook her head, "It's not just the Dark Ocean. The whole school probably knows that I started glowing. How do you think people will react to that?" 

Davis gave her a reassuring smile. "They'll be a little surprised, but then everyone will forget about it. It'll blow over. They'll probably think that there was something weird in the school water or something."

Kari shook her head. _Ever the optimist. "I don't know. I need to go home and think this through. Davis, don't tell _anyone_ about this."_

Davis looked shocked, "But what about TK and the others? Don't you want them to know about the Dark Ocean?"

Kari said, "No, not yet. I'm not sure if it really is the Dark Ocean. I want to make sure before I disrupt everyone's lives." 

Davis said, "Kari, they're our friends, they'll be happy to help."

Kari implored him, "Davis, don't tell a soul, _please_."

Davis sighed, "All right, all right. I won't say anything, but I think you're making a mistake." He checked his watch. "I'd better get going home. My folks will want to know what's happening, and they'll have my head if I don't do my homework. Gatomon can stay here but you gotta hide her from the staff or they'll kick her out." 

Kari smiled, "Thank you, Davis. I'll see you later."

Davis nodded, "I'll be by tomorrow. Later, Kari, Gatomon." He stood up and left the room.

********

The cool night air did nothing to calm Kari's mind and body as she lay in bed. Hospitals were difficult to stay in. She hadn't been in one since she had come down with pneumonia. Kari hadn't mentioned anything about the Dark Ocean to her parents, they wouldn't have understood anyway. She hadn't mentioned her ability to glow either. That was one of the few remaining secrets that Kari kept from her parents about her role as a Digidestined. Kari and Tai had both agreed that their parents didn't need to know about Kari's special powers. 

But now that secret might be exposed to the whole city instead of just Kari's family. Kari could already envision her classmates telling their families about how Kari had glowed in the middle of class. How would people react? Would the be frightened? Confused? Doubtful? Surely some of the parents and students would dismiss the story as fantasy; but the students who had been in the chemistry lab with Kari would not. They knew the truth.

And what other people thought might be the least of Kari's concerns. What if the Dark Ocean really had returned? It had never stopped reaching for Kari, trying to drown her in its dark waves. She thought she'd overcome its influence when she had visited the beach with Ken and Yolei, but now she wasn't sure. Kari had never faced the Darkness directly, she'd only reacted to its intrusions into her life. 

_What's going to happen to me?_ Kari shuddered. _I don't want to leave my friends and my family. I want to stay where I am_.

"Kari?" Gatomon broke into Kari's thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Kari faked a smile, "Yes, I'm fine."

Gatomon's face became stern. "I know you better than that. You always try and hide what you're feeling! Come on, Kari, tell me what's bothering you."

Kari looked a little shamed at being chided by her partner. She should have known better than to try and hide things from her Digimon partner. Kari had never stopped trying to hide her doubts and sadness from other people because she still wanted to keep others from being hurt. But that didn't always feel good. Kari sighed, "I'm scared, Gatomon. On one side I have my classmates who saw me glow today. I don't know what they'll do when they see me tomorrow. On the other side I have the Dark Ocean, which is coming to get me again… I feel like I'm going to be crushed between the two threats."

Gatomon nestled next to Kari. "Don't be afraid, Kari. I'll protect you no-matter-what. No one's going to touch you as long as I'm here." 

Kari looped an arm around Gatomon and held her close. "Thank you, Gatomon." Feeling slightly safer, Kari closed her eyes and slipped into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari faces her classmates and learns who her true friends are in the next chapter of "The Outcast." 

Author's Note: Now that I have finished one chapter of "The Outcast," I'm going to switch over to "Darkness Reborn." Expect the first chapter to be out relatively soon. It's my hope that alternating between stories will keep me from losing interest in both plotlines and encourage me to write faster. In the meantime, feel free to review my latest work. 


	2. All Eyes on Me

The Outcast

The Outcast

Chapter 2: All eyes on me

by Silver

*Evil Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon's creatures, characters, or basic plot. Several characters in this story are my own creations, so please don't use them without my permission.*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fear is the main source of superstition, and one of the main sources of cruelty. To conquer fear is the beginning of wisdom."

-Bertrand Russell

_ _

_ _

__Kari didn't need the alarm clock's buzz to wake her; she hadn't slept the entire night. It had been two days since the "incident" in chemistry class. Kari's fever had vanished and she had quickly regained her strength. Her mother had given her permission to go to school, but that had had instantly sent Kari's mind into the process of envisioning worst-case scenarios. Kari still wasn't sure how the school would react to her return. Surely by now news of her glowing had spread throughout the student body. 

Kari took a deep breath. Tai would tell her that worrying wouldn't solve anything. The only thing she could do was to go to school and see how people reacted to her. That didn't give her much comfort. Kari quickly prepared herself for school and ate breakfast. At the door, she said, "I'm going now, Mom." 

Kari's mother peeked out from the kitchen. "Aren't you taking Gatomon with you?"

Kari shook her head, "Gatomon's… not feeling well." That was half-true. Gatomon would soon be suffering from a lack of energy while her Digidestined partner was elsewhere. Kari felt ashamed to leaving Gatomon behind willingly, but they had talked about school the night before and had come to the realization that taking Gatomon alongwould only complicate matters. At least a few people would be nervous around Kari after what had happened two days ago, and a Digimon would only add to that uneasiness. 

Kari's mother nodded, "Alright. I'll bring her some tea later on, that should help. Don't push yourself too hard at school, dear. Come home right away if you don't feel well."

Kari nodded, "I will." She stepped out the door and headed to school with her heart pounding.

********

Kari was less than a block away from school and her heart was still threatening to break free from her chest and hop all the way back home. Even though she was surrounded by adults and strangers who didn't have a clue about the other day's events, Kari felt as though all eyes were on her. She kept repeating in her mind, _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…_

__"Hey, Kari!" Kari's heart nearly exploded at the shout of her name. Davis and Veemon came running up through the crowd. "Hi!" 

Kari took a few deep breaths. "You startled me."

Davis rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry. I've been trying to catch up to you."

Kari frowned, "Catch up to me?"

Davis nodded, "I wanted to walk with you from your apartment to school, but…"

Veemon finished the sentence for Davis, "But Davis overslept." 

Davis promptly brought his fist down on Veemon's skull. "Squealer." 

Kari giggled and felt a little more at-easy. At least one person wasn't afraid of her. "Thanks anyway, guys." 

Davis switched to a more professional manner. "Are you feeling better?" 

Kari said uncertainly, "I feel better… but I don't know if I'll…"

Davis nodded, indicating that Kari didn't need to finish her sentence. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Kari felt like changing the subject. "So, anything big going on today?"

Davis' face brightened, "Yeah, we've got that huge game against Ken's team today!"

_That's right, I forgot all about that_. Kari realized just how much time she'd missed. Today was the day that Davis' soccer team played against Ken's high school team. Even though Ken no longer had superior speed and athletic skills brought on by the dark spore, he was still a fierce soccer player who had led his team to championships three times over in junior high and high school. Davis' team had also won two championships as well. Whenever the Ken and Davis' teams played against each other, it was always a fierce game. The whole school would probably be there. _The whole school…_Kari felt uneasy again. 

Davis continued, "I'm betting we can beat Ken's team this year, just like last year."

Veemon pointed out, "But Ken's team beat you the year before that."

Davis gave a dismissive wave, "My biorhythm was off that day, I'll be in top shape this time." 

Kari said, "We better get going or we'll be late." 

Just as before, Kari could feel everyone's heads turn towards Davis and Kari the instant they set foot on campus. However, this time the feel was much different. There wasn't a feeling of respect or interest, instead there was an awkward silence, and Kari felt that all eyes were focused on her instead of Davis. Kari could see people whispering to one another, and some actually backed up and ducked behind the building. Kari could feel despair and loneliness welling up inside of her. She whispered to Davis, "Let's get inside, quick." 

There were fewer people inside, so Kari felt more at ease. That was probably only a short reprieve until classes started. 

Davis said, "I gotta see the soccer coach real quick. Catch you in class!" He ran off while waving goodbye. Kari gave a less enthusiastic wave. Davis might be her only ally in the school. Except maybe…

Kari quickly spun around and walked down the hall. She needed to know if her closest girl friend, Kay Joshu, was still on her side. It was okay if strangers were intimidated by her, but Kari needed to know if she still had her closest friends. She had known Kay for over 12 years. The two of them had been best friends even before Kari went to the Digital World. Kari still remembered how much fun she had had with Kay going to birthday parties. Kay had been a member of the party group that had prevented Kari from joining the fight with Diaboromon. Tai still held a slight grudge over that. 

Kay was standing in front of her locker. She was about as tall as Kari with dark brown hair that waved down past her shoulders. She was very kind and gentle, but also frail and nervous. 

Kari walked up quietly, "Um… K-Kay?" She could feel her knees shaking.

Kay jumped back with a gasp and looked at Kari. "K-Kari!" Her eyes were wide with a look of fear in them. Kay had been right next to Kari when she had started to glow.

Kari took a slow step forward. "Kay, please, let me explain what happened the other day."

Kay shook her head and took two more steps back. She dropped a book as she spun around and all but sprinted down the hall. Kari didn't chase after her, she knew it would be pointless. _Kay…_ How could one of Kari's best friends be terrified of her? _It's because she wasn't a Digidestined_. Part of the reason Davis wasn't scared of Kari was because he'd faced far more terrifying things in the Digital World. Compared to Kimeramon, a glowing 19-year-old was nothing. But Kay and the others hadn't experienced such things. They had a reason to be afraid.

Kari picked up Kay's book and placed it back in the locker. Before closing the locker, Kari took out a pen from her backpack and scribbled a note in one of Kay's notebooks. 

Kay, please don't be afraid of me.

-Kari

Kari sighed and closed the door. She doubted one little note would change Kay's mind. She'd just lost one of her best friends, and she'd probably lose many more friends before the day was done. 

********

Normally, lunchtime was considered to be a relaxing break from classes and hard work, but Kari had dreaded the lunch hour even more than her classes. Lunchtime meant that she might have to deal with everyone in the school, not just her classmates. Kari had decided to eat lunch outside rather than stay contained within the classroom. Part of the reason was that Kari felt the walls closing in on her all day, but another reason was that she didn't want to be trapped in a room if people came to confront her. Kari had seen some very threatening gazes from people in both the hallways and in her classroom. Literally everyone knew that she was the now infamous "Glow Girl." 

Even the teachers were afraid of her. Several had ordered her to sit in the back of the classroom while other simply denied her existence. They skipped her name at role-call and they ignored her raised hand whenever the opportunity for questions arose. Kari had always been favored by the teachers for her attentiveness and manners in class. Why were they shunning her now? 

Kari continued to wander around the school grounds, looking for a secluded area to sit down and enjoy her lunch. Students were still trying to make the most of the fall weather by eating outside before winter came. That made it incredibly difficult to find a place to sit down. Every time Kari wandered even remotely close to a group of students, she received a barrage of dangerous glares that warned her away. 

Kari look to her left and saw Kay standing with her boyfriend, Muri Ikari, and a group of his friends. Muri Ikari was a member of the school soccer team and was one of the most popular students, even though Davis maintained that he was still the superior soccer player. Tall and muscular with dark black hair and eyes, Muri was the supreme heartthrob for the girls in Kari's class. Even Kari had felt a little giddy when she had heart that Muri thought she was cute. Kay had become the envy of every girl when she and Muri had started dating. It was surprising that a timid girl like Kay would be dating such a popular boy like Muri. 

Kay and Kari locked eyes for a moment, but then Kay shrank down behind Muri's shoulders. Muri held up a hand in defense of Kay and shot an ice-cold glare at Kari. Kari shivered and moved on.

Despite his attractiveness and athletic skills, there was something about Muri that scared Kari sometimes. Muri had taken an interest in Kari when she had first come to high school, but after he had seen her with Gatomon, he'd distanced himself from her.Kari's suspected that Muri resented Digimon, even though he had never openly expressed such an opinion. Kari's suspicions were heightened by the fact that Muri's father, Hitoshi Ikari, was one of the most charismatic anti-Digimon speakers in society. He was always featured in debates about the future of Digimon in society.

Kari walked towards a tree near the schoolyard fence. This would be the perfect place to sit down and enjoy a little privacy. Kari sat down and began to nibble on her food while trying to figure out how she could improve her standing at the school. Nothing came to mind. She could explain to the school why she had glowed, but that wouldn't necessarily undo most her peers' fears. 

It didn't take Kari long to realize that her spot was not as private as she had hoped. Passer-bys on the street could see her hiding behind the tree. She received many sympathetic looks. No doubt many people assumed that Kari was an unpopular girl hiding from nasty classmates, which wasn't far from the truth. 

A female voice came from behind the tree. "Hey, did you hear about Kari Kamiya?"

A second voice said, "You mean Glow Girl?"

"Yeah, I hear she came back today."

A third voice said, "Do you think she'll glow again?"

Someone laughed, "Naw, this time she'll blow up the whole school!"

"That's not funny!"  
"I hear she owns a Digimon."

"Maybe the Digimon's what makes her glow."

"That's so creepy. If that'w what Digimon do to you, then I don't want one."

"Never mind that. Let's eat."

"Yeah, we can eat in privacy over here." One of the girls poked her head around the tree and let out a slight shriek when she saw Kari. Kari just stared at her, wonder what the other girl would do. The girl vanished behind the tree again. "Let's eat somewhere else!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask, let's just go!" The sound of fading footsteps could be heard, then nothing.

Kari stood up with tears burning her eyes. This spot was no longer private. She'd have to eat somewhere else. She began to walk back to the school. 

"There you are!" Kari jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around to see Davis. Davis smiled, "Easy, I don't bite."

Kari let out a deep breath. "Davis, that's twice today you've startled me. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Davis said, "Sorry, but you've been really hard to find lately. You bolted outta class before I could talk to you. Have you had lunch yet?" Kari shook her head, causing Davis to smile even more. "Good. I got a spot all picked out for us."

Davis' "spot" turned out to be on the roof where Veemon was patiently waiting. Davis explained, "People have been acting a little edgy around Veemon lately, so we decided to eat lunch away from the crowd."

They sat down and began to eat. Veemon noticed Kari's expression. "What's wrong, Kari?" 

Feeling the need to vent, Kari told Davis and Veemon about the gossiping girls. By the time she was finished, Davis was furious. "Those girls are just morons! They don't have a clue what they're talking about."

Kari said, "But they're not alone. It seems like the whole school is afraid of me."

Veemon said," It's not the whole school. Some people are just intimidated by the crowd. They're just afraid of what other people will do, but they don't hate you."

Kari sighed, "I wish I could believe that."

Davis changed the subject, "Are you still coming to the soccer game today?"

Kari shook her head, "I don't think I'd be too welcome."

Davis said, "But Ken's going to be there, and I'm sure he'd be happy to see you. Besides, the game won't be as much fun if you're not there."

Kari said, "I… I don't know."

Veemon said, "Please, Kari. You can help me cheer for Davis."

Kari replied, "It wouldn't be good for me to be seen with you, Veemon. People think that Gatomon is the reason I started to glow."

Davis waved a hand, "Those people don't have a clue. Kari, please come. You're my best friend and it wouldn't be the same to play in a game without you rooting for me."

Kari sighed and nodded, "Okay, Davis. I'll come but I'm still not so sure."

Davis smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine. Thanks, Kari."

Kari gave a slight smile. "I should be thanking you, Davis. You're the only person who isn't afraid of me. I don't know how I can thank you." 

Davis replied, "Just cheer for me really loud at the game."

Kari asked, "And what if I cheer for Ken instead?"

Davis' smile faded, "Don't even joke about that. I'm gonna win this one for sure!"

********

"GO DAVIS!" Kari cheered from the sidelines as Davis ran with the ball towards the opposing team's goal.

Kari hadn't felt comfortable sitting on the bleachers, so she and Veemon had stood on the sidelines. Kari had to admit the excitement of the game was enough to distract her from some of her doubts.

Davis was about to slip past the half-backs when Ken came out of nowhere and stole the ball from Davis. Ken charged down the field with Davis on his heels.

Muri Ikari, playing center forward, ran in and kicked the ball out from Ken's path and sent it towards the left wing player. Kari expected that the ball would be passed over to Davis, who was playing right wing, but instead the left wing ran with the ball and tried to maneuver past the offensive players. A member of Ken's team stole the ball and kicked it to Ken. Davis ran forward and headed the ball to Muri, who then tried to break through the other team's offensive line.

The game continued with neither side yielding. Kari noticed that throughout the game, none of Davis' teammates passed the ball to him. They always passed to another player, especially Muri, even though Davis was often the better choice to pass to. _What's wrong with them?_ Davis had always been one of the team's best players, especially in games against Ken. 

After a long series of passes, shots, goals, and blocks, the game entered the final few moments with the score 6 to 5 in favor of Ken's team. Muri had the ball and was running alongside Davis. Ken was on defense and running to meet them.

Kari instantly recognized the best strategy. Muri should pass the ball up to Davis, who could then score. But, to everyone's surprise, Muri began to run ahead of Davis. He was actually going to charge the goal on his own!

Kari watched as Ken slid forward and kicked the ball away from Muri. Muri tripped on Ken's leg and fell to the ground. One of Ken's teammates went after the ball, but Davis charged in and kicked the ball with all his strength. Caught off-guard, the goalie didn't react fast enough and the ball sailed into the net just as the buzzer sounded. The game went into overtime.

********

"Alright, boys, listen up!" Davis' coach bellowed. "We barely made it this far, but now we have to pull it together. Muri, don't be a glory-hog. We nearly lost the game because you didn't pass when you should have."

"Right, right." Muri sounded disinterested.

The coach continued, "I want everyone to stay on their assigned guards and I want to see plenty of passing. Now, let's go win this!"

"BREAK!" The team clapped in unison. Davis turned towards the field. _I'll win this time, Ken!_

"Davis, hang on." His coach beckoned him closer. "Davis, I want you to sit this one out."

"WHAT? But it's overtime!"  
The coach nodded, "I know, and we wouldn't have made it if you hadn't scored. But the truth is that you're doing more harm than help."

"What do you mean?"

"You must have noticed it. No one is passing to you. You've had to steal all your shots. You're breaking up the team's unity, so I have to pull you off. In fact, the team took a vote before the game to have you kicked off. At first, I didn't consider it, but after seeing how it effects our gameplay, I think it'd be in the team's best interest."

Davis could feel the blood leave his face. "But I'm the team's best player!"  
"That doesn't make you irreplaceable. I'm sorry, Davis, but you're off the team."

Davis face went from white to red. "Fine! I wouldn't want to be a part of this loser team anyway!" He stormed off without another word.

Davis marched to the locker room, showered, then changed into his school uniform. He left his soccer clothes in a wad on the floor.

He couldn't figure out why the team wanted him gone. He hadn't done anything to anger the team, except… Was it because Davis had been seen with Kari? If that was the case, Davis definitely didn't want to be a part of the team. _This team can rot for all I care_. He slammed the locker door and headed back to the field. He wanted to at least see Ken and Kari before he headed home.

********

Kari sat beside Veemon as the students filed out of the bleachers. Muri had scored the winning goal in the game, making him the hero of the hour. All of the students seemed happy with the game, except for Kari. 

Kari had seen Davis walk off the field and she had started to worry when he failed to return. It didn't make sense for Davis to be pulled at the most important part of the game. 

Kari overheard a few students talking. "Yah-hoo! We won!"

"Barely. If Davis Motomiya hadn't scored we would have lost."

"But it was Muri who won the game!"

"Hey, did you hear that Davis got kicked off the team?" Kari and Veemon gasped.  
"Why? He's one of the team's best players, next to Muri." 

"I bet it was because he was hanging around with Glow Girl." 

"Yeah. What was he thinking, hanging around with a freak like that?"

Kari shut out the rest of the conversation. _Davis was kicked off the team because of me? It's all my fault._

"Kari," Veemon cut into Kari's thoughts. "I'm gonna go find Davis. Will you be okay?" 

Kari nodded, "Yes. Go find Davis, Veemon." Veemon waved goodbye as he ran off.

Kari waited near the bleacher's support beams where no one else would notice her. Everything was going wrong. Half the school was afraid of her, the other half was angry, and everyone seemed to think she was a freak. Kay wouldn't speak to her and Davis, the only person who was kind to Kari, was now suffering because of her. _Can things get any worse?_

The answer came quickly as a hand clamped down on Kari's. Kari let out a muffled scream as a strong arm wrapped around her and yanked her into the shadows beneath the bleachers. 

********

"Davis!" Veemon ran up to his partner. "Is it true?"

Davis knew what Veemon meant. _Bad news really does travel fast._

"Yeah, it's true. I'm off the team."

"Davis!" Ken and Wormmon approached from the field. Ken was still in his soccer uniform, and Davis could tell from his expression that his team had lost. 

"Hi, Ken." Davis tried to sound cheery. "Great game. Sorry I wasn't there to score the winning goal."

Ken said, "You tied the game. If not for that, your team wouldn't have had the chance to win at all."

Wormmon asked, "But you'll get them next time, right Ken?"

Veemon said, "Nuh-uh! Davis always dominates!"  
Wormmon glared, "Ken will win next time!" 

Veemon pressed his face against Wormmon's. "Davis will!"

"Ken!"

"Davis!"

"Ken!"

"Davis!"

"Ken!"

"Davis!" 

Davis raised his voice over the squabbling Digimon, "And I though _we_ took these games seriously."

Ken laughed and nodded. Then his expression turned serious. "I just heard you're off the team. Is that true?"

Davis nodded, "Yep."

Wormmon broke off his argument with Veemon, "But why? You're their best player."

Davis grumbled, "It probably has something to do with Kari."

Ken frowned, "Why would Kari have an effect on your team?"

Davis suddenly remembered that was was the only Digidestined who knew about Kari's situation. He was silent as he considered his options. He had promised Kari that he wouldn't tell a soul about her glowing, but that meant that Kari was facing things on her own. If there was one thing that Davis had learned about Kari over the years, it was that she always hid her problems from others, no matter how much it hurt her._ I might have to go over Kari's head on this one._

But there were other things to consider as well. Ken had his own history with the Dark Ocean, and Davis didn't want to force his friend to relive bad memories. Then again, Kari needed all the friends she could get and Ken would be a great source of support. Davis made up his mind and nodded to himself. "Ken, I have something very important to tell you."

********

Kari struggled to break free from her captor's grip, but his hands felt like iron as they squeezed around her waist and mouth. Her arms were pinned at her side, making it difficult to move. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that he had to be from her high school. Who else would be attacking her?

"Hi, Glow Girl." Kari stopped struggling as Muri Ikari stepped into a small patch of light. He was still wearing his soccer uniform, and there was a strange intensity in his eyes. Two of Muri's friends were visible behind him. One was slightly overweight with light brown hair and blue eyes, the other had a medium build and bright red hair with hazel eyes. Both boys had the same gleefully cynical look in their eyes that Muri had. Kay was not with them. Kari doubted her friend knew about this, or perhaps Kay had just been too scared to join in. 

Muri said, "I've been waiting for this all day, freak." He spat on the ground. One of his friends handed him a small knife. He swaggered up to Kari with the blade swaying casually in his hand. "The instant Kay told me that you could glow, I knew that you couldn't be human. I'm not surprised, really. I should have seen this coming given how you're always hanging around with that _Digimon_." He said the name as if it were an insult. "You're just as stupid as Davis, always palling around with a Digimon. What the hell gives you the right to bring those things into our world? They're not natural; they're made up of data, they're artificial. You tampered with life and you've been punished for it. You've been turned into a freak yourself because you tampered with nature and introduced a foreign creature. I don't want monsters like you in my school, so I'm going to end you here and now. Then I'll undo your mistake and remove that Digimon creature." He grabbed a fistful of Kari's hair and yanked her head back. Kari's scream was almost inaudible due to the ever-present hand upon her mouth. Muri said, "You might feel a little sting." There was a glint of pleasure in his eyes. 

Kari's mind began to race. _Oh my God… Oh God! Somebody, please help me! Please help me! HELP!_ Suddenly, a burst of heat blossomed in her chest. She could feel her skin growing hot again. In a bright flash, the boy holding Kari was repelled back into the bleachers. A loud banging of metal was heard as the boys' head connected with the benches. He groaned and slumped to the floor. The pulse of energy also sent Muri and his companions falling to the ground. The glint their his eyes had been replaced by sheer terror. Kari staggered backwards as her body began to glow even bright. Her head began to pound while her vision began to darken. _I'm going to pass out again. _She was probably delirious as well because she could hear the sound of gushing water for some reason. 

The strange thing was that Muri heard it as well. "What the he-" Muri's sentence came to an abrupt stop as a tidal wave of black water crashed down from around the bleacher's corner. The stream of water curved towards the group and Kari could swear she saw a pair of yellow eyes shinning inside the water as it poured down upon the screaming group. The cries of Muri and his friends were drowned out by the sound of crashing waves. Kari suddenly felt like she was submerged in a deep ocean rather than a small jet of water. She could have sworn that she saw something moving in the water, but it was too dark to tell. Her last sensation was that of being swept away into inky darkness.

********

Ken shook his head, "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it…"

Davis said, "Well, believe it. It's happening."

Wormmon sulked, "I'd hoped we were done with that Dark Ocean. It's always trying to hurt Ken." 

Veemon said, "But this time it's after Kari, not Ken." 

Davis agreed, "Just like when she was first pulled into that alternate dimension."

Ken added, "And when she, Yolei, and I were lost in that black forest."

Just then a bright flash erupted from the soccer field near the bleachers. Davis knew what that meant. "Kari!" He took off at a run with Veemon and the others close behind.

In his mind Davis had a worst-case scenario of students swarming around a glowing Kari as they tormented her. He could envision people throwing rocks and pocking her with sticks and knifes. Terror filled him at the thought of what could be happening to Kari. He willed his legs to run faster. Veemon and the others could hardly keep up with him. 

Finally, Davis reached the bleachers. He was relieved to see the no one else had been attracted by the burst of light. Not yet, anyway. He was less relieved, however, to see Kari lying crumpled on the grass directly beneath the bleachers. Her clothes and hair were soaking wet, as was the grass. Davis didn't see anyone else with her. 

He ran up to Kari and knelt down. "Kari? Kari!" 

"Uhhh…" Kari stirred. Then her eyes snapped open and she let out a scream as she sprang up and stumbled away from Davis.

"Kari!" Davis lunged forward and grabbed Kari by the wrist.

Kari cried, "NO! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Kari, it's me, Davis!"

Kari stopped struggling and looked at him. "D-Davis?" She suddenly flung herself forward and buried her face in Davis' shoulder. "Davis… I was so scared!" 

Bewildered by Kari's outburst, Davis awkwardly wrapped his arms around Kari and patted the back of her head. "Easy, easy. It's okay."

Ken asked, "Kari, what happened?"

Kari looked up, "Muri. Where's Muri?"

Davis frowned, "Muri? Muri's not here."

Kari stepped away from Davis. "Muri grabbed me… H-he was going to… and then the Dark Ocean…" Tears welled up in Kari's eyes and she covered her face with her hands as she started to cry.

Feeling inadequate to handle the situation, Davis looked to Ken. "Any ideas?"

Ken said, "Let's get her home before anything else happens. We'll figure out the rest later." He walked over and put his hand on Kari's shoulder. "Kari, let's go home, okay?"

Kari sniffed and nodded, "Yes, let's go home. I want to leave this place." 

********

Davis and Ken escourted Kari home without incident. They arrived at the Kamiya's front door and rang the bell. No one answered.

Kari spoke wearily, "Dad's working late and Mom must be shopping. I have a key." She reached into her backpack, then her eyes widened. "It's gone!" 

Ken assured her, "It probably fell out somewhere. No one's going to know where to use it. Don't worry."

Davis looked around. No one was watching. He called into the door, "Gatomon, open up. It's Davis, Ken, and Kari."

There was a brief pause, then the lock clicked and the door opened. "Kari!" Gatomon leaped forward into Kari's arms. "I missed you so much." She then noticed Kari's expression. "What's wrong?"

Kari said, "I'll tell you later." She stepped inside. "Thank you for walking me home, Davis, Ken." She began to close the door.

Davis said, "Maybe we should-" The door closed in his face. "… stay a while." His eyes drifted to the floor. "She's still trying to handle everything on her own."

Ken said, "That's not healthy. I should know."

Davis straitened up. "Kari needs help, whether she likes it or not. Ken, do you think you can contact TK and the others?"

Ken nodded, "I can, but it won't be easy to get them all together. Tai and the older Digidestined are either scattered throughout Japan or in America."

Davis said, "We need to at least give them a heads-up. We can work out a group session later."

Ken said, "But in the meantime, you'll have to help Kari."

"Me?"  
"Yes, you. You've spent the most time with Kari recently, so you're the best person to try and support her."

Davis shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not the tender type. I'm not sure I'm up to it."

"You'll have to be. I'll contact the others, but you have to help keep Kari going in the meantime."

Davis was silent for a long time. He had always prided himself on his courage and determination when battling an enemy, but he usually let TK or someone else handle emotional problems. With Davis, it was always attack the problem and don't stop until it's resolved. But in this case, being aggressive wouldn't help at all. Kari needed someone who would be sensitive to her emotions and supportive whenever she felt weak. Davis wasn't sure he was that kind of person. 

Ken had a point, however. With TK and the others going to other schools or out of town, Davis had spent the most time with Kari recently. She had grown more comfortable around him, especially after he'd dropped his crush on her. The truth was that Davis had to at least try to help. It was better than doing nothing. Davis said "You're right. I'll just have to deal with it." Ken nodded and the two of them walked towards the street, intent of forming a plan to help their friend. 

********

"Kari, please tell me what's wrong." Gatomon looked at her partner as she leaned against the hallway wall. Several tears streaked down Kari's face and dropped onto Gatomon's forehead. "Kari?"  
Kari remained silent as she slumped down to the floor. She hugged Gatomon close to her and began to cry. She would remain that way until her parents arrived home, one hour later. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Kari thinks the Dark Ocean is a problem, wait until politics enters the equation. Deals are made and friends are separated in the next chapter of _The Outcast_. 

__


	3. Deals

The Outcast

The Outcast

Chapter 3: Deals

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Digimon's creatures, characters, or original storyline. Poor pitiful me.*

Author's Note: Finally got the next chapter out. I'd like to start off by thanking everyone who has reviewed my stories so far. It's nice to know people are enjoying my stories.

I'd also like to thank ChrsDud and Daisukefire, my two beta readers who help improve my writing. I'd also like to thank Lord Archive. His "Izumi Asks" series gave me a great deal of info on Japanese culture. 

Not much else to say, so, on with the show!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The whole art of politics consists in directing rationally the irrationalities of men."  
-- Reinhold Niebuhr****

As with any household, the Kamiya family had gone through its fair share of dark times. There had been the fear following the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, in which Tai and Kari had nearly been killed. There had been the terror and anxiety over Kari's near-death infection of pneumonia, and Tai's subsequent guilt of being the person who escalated Kari's condition. Most recently, the family had felt sadness over the loss of Miko, Kari's pet cat who had passed away years ago. But never had the Kamiya family known such gloom as they did presently. 

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya sat in the living room with Kari weeping on her mother's shoulder while hugging Gatomon to her chest. Kari's mother had found her sitting in the hallway while returning from running errands. Kari's father had followed a half-hour later. Unable to keep her fears and worries bottled up any longer, Kari had burst into a fit of tears and spilled out the contents of the last several days. She told them about her glowing, the student body's reaction of fear, and Muri's attempt on her life. The confession had been somewhat awkward due to the fact that Kari's parents knew nothing of their daughter's illuminative powers, or of the Dark Ocean. Gatomon had provided explanations for Kari whenever she had been too distraught to explain the facts herself.

Mrs. Kamiya stroked the back of her daughter's head, "Kari, why didn't you tell us about this?"

Kari sniffed, "I-I didn't want you to worry. This has never been a problem before, so I didn't see any reason to tell you."

Mr. Kamiya said, "Kari, I don't think you should go to school tomorrow. I want you to stay home until we see how things work out."

Kari's head snapped up, "But I can't just leave! How would that look to everyone else? It'd be like confessing that I was a danger to everyone."

"It's not you who is the danger here, Kari. I'm more worried about what your schoolmates will do after today."

Mrs. Kamiya said to her husband, "We should also warn Davis' parents too. He could be in danger as well, because of his being seen with Kari." Guilt sliced through Kari's heart again as she realized how many people were suffering because of her. Davis might be in just as much danger as she was, and Kari had no idea where Muri and his friends could be. They had simply vanished after being swept away by the dark tidal wave. Kari shivered at the memory of those glazed yellow eyes glaring out from the black water as it reached out for Kari and the others. _Why is all this happening now? Are my powers calling the Dark Ocean to me? Or is it the Dark Ocean that's causing my powers to react?_

Mrs. Kamiya gently nudged her daughter up. "Let's get to bed, Kari. You'll feel better in the morning." 

"Yeah…" Kari didn't sound like she believed her mother. She wasn't sure she'd ever feel better again. 

The irate ringing of the phone halted Kari and her parents as they advanced towards Kari's room. Kari's father sighed, "Go to bed, sweetie. I'll be in soon." He walked over to the phone and answered. "Hello, Kamiya residence." There was a brief pause. "Oh, hello… Yes, yes. She just told me everything… No, she's not. I don't want her going back until that Ikari boy is taken care of. That lunatic could have killed my little girl!" Kari shuddered at the memory of Muri's eyes. They had been filled with such hatred, and a fanatical glint of superiority. Kari trembled at the idea of facing Muri again. 

Kari's father continued his conversation. "What are you going to do about this? The whole school seems petrified of my daughter, even though she hasn't done anything wrong… WHAT?" Mr. Kamiya's face contorted in a scowl and his skin deepened three shades of red. His voice became angry and grew to rage as the conversation continued. "How dare you do that? After all the time and money we put into… I don't give a damn about your school's reputation! You'll be hearing from my lawyer! Don't you hang up on me! You-" Mr. Kamiya stopped as the empty drone of the dial-tone could be heard clear across the room. 

For a moment, Mr. Kamiya just stood there, flexing his grip on the receiver. Kari wondered if he would crush it in his hand, or throw it on the floor. She'd never seen her father this angry. Every muscle in his body seemed to twitch with rage, and his face became an even darker shade of crimson. Finally, he slammed the receiver down and looked at his family. "Kari, go to bed. I'll be in shortly." He looked at his wife. "Honey, you and I need to talk." 

Kari wandered into her room and dressed for bed, all the while listening for the sounds of her parents. It was terrifyingly quiet. She couldn't hear anything from the living room. Kari crawled into be with Gatomon. 

"Kari?" Gatomon nestled close to her partner. "You're trembling."

Kari's voice was hushed and nervous. "Something's happened. Something bad has happened because of me." 

Gatomon shook her head, "That's not it. I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds.

"WHAAAT?!!" Kari's mother's voice cut through the door and raked across Kari and Gatomon's ears, causing them both to jump. "How can they do that? Those-"

"Honey!" Mr. Kamiya hissed to his wife. "Be quiet! Kari'll hear you." The voices died down. Now Kari knew that something was wrong, and it related to her. She could feel her body begin to shudder even more at the thought of even more unknown threats and dangers. She began checking her clock, waiting for one of her parents to enter and explain what was going on.

After an eternity of five minutes, Kari's father crept in and sat down next to Kari's bed. "Kari, sweetie, I have some bad news."

Kari asked, "What is it? Who was on the phone?" She already had a vague guess.

"It was your principle. Someone reported seeing a bright light flash near the bleachers today, and the news is already spreading around. What's more, Hitoshi Ikari called the Principle and asked if he'd seen Muri recently. Muri hasn't been home all day."

Kari could feel the color leave her face. "The Dark Ocean… the Dark Ocean took Muri!"

Mr. Kamiya put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "We don't know that for sure. Muri could just be hiding out somewhere. The police can't declare him missing until tomorrow, but that's not the point right now… Kari, your principle thinks that it'd be dangerous for you to return to school. Too many people are confused and afraid. So… he… he…" Mr. Kamiya shook his head. "I don't know how else to say this. He calls it "protective discharge" but he's really-"

Kari finished the thought with tears burning behind her eyes. "I'm expelled? I can't go back to school?" Mr. Kamiya nodded slowly.

"That's not fair!" Gatomon stood up and brandished her claws. "Kari didn't do anything wrong! Those boys attacked her. Where does that principle get off expelling Kari?"

"He says that he's doing it for Kari's protection, and to preserve the school's reputation. I think he's more interested in the second part."

Kari sat on her bed, gripping the sheets and staring into the dark corner of the room while trying to absorb what had just happened. An expulsion… It was the worst thing to happen in Kari's academic life.

Given Japan's strict focus on education, people with expulsions on their records had a much more difficult time gaining entrance into high schools and colleges. Kari's expulsion would make it hard to transfer into a new high school, especially with the semester in full swing. And she could forget about college for a while. _My dream… my dream to be a teacher_. She couldn't become a teacher without some kind of educational record. She needed to go to college. She _had_ to go to college. "Daddy… what am I going to do now?" Kari wanted to cry, but, somehow, her face felt utterly blank. As if she had already used up all her emotions. But she could feel warm tears pooling behind her eyes. 

Mr. Kamiya gently settled Kari onto her pillow. "I know things look bad right now, Kari, but we're going to fight this. I'll call my lawyer first thing in the morning and we'll protest this expulsion. Get some sleep for now. We'll worry about what to do in the morning."

"right…" Kari spoke as if she hadn't heard. 

Mr. Kamiya leaned down and kissed Kari's forehead. "Don't worry, Kari. We'll get through this together." Mr. Kamiya stood up and walked to the door, closing it behind him. Kari wouldn't remember if she fell asleep that night. Her mind went numb. It felt as if she was dreaming the horrible reality unfolding before her. 

********

For all their years of biological and social evolution, humans were still prone to follow their most primitive desires and instincts. The desire for procreation, food, safety, and strength were some of the strongest factors in the human psyche that drove humanity onward. Fears kept humanity from taking needless risks and driving itself towards extinction. One of the greatest fears in the human mind was the terror of darkness. Total darkness was a catalyst for terror that inspired flight in almost every creature, for darkness was the realm of death.

And it was this fear of darkness and death that drove him to stumble along blindly as he fled the terror he'd just experienced. His dark eyes were wide with fear, his normally handsome features were frozen in a look of shock, and his black hair was matted down to his skull by sweat. He had no idea where he was, nor where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away. The shadows perused him and reached out to drag him back.

He wasn't thinking about where to go, or who to turn to. He just ran, which was considerably hard, given that his eyes were closed. Every time he opened his eyes to gaze out and get his bearings, the sunlight stabbed his gaze, bringing pain and a return to blindness. Rejected by the light and haunted by the dark, he ran on. 

Pain ripped through his face as he slammed into something hard and cold. He stumbled backwards and fell on his bottom. With a loud cry, he rolled to the side and sprinted in a new direction. He headed to the left, or was it the right? Maybe he was finally going strait after heading sideways so long. He couldn't tell. Terror griped his heart at the thought that he was actually running back towards the darkness, but the primal instincts within his brain urged his body onward while his mind cried for him to stop and think.

There were sounds now, loud sounds. He could hear the shuffling of footsteps and the loud screeching of creatures nearby. There was also a small shimmer of heat up ahead that almost felt like sunlight. He ran forward, hoping that the blinding radiance would drive back the shadows. But he could feel them reaching out for him and calling him back. Not even the light would drive them away. 

He slammed up against something warm and living. The warm, fleshy feeling wrapped around his shoulders, and it was then that he knew he had been caught! That thought gave rise to an even greater horror he'd seen. With a shriek of pure terror, he shoved the body away and ran away from whatever creature stood before him. But then he felt the same feeling of warmth from another form behind him, and then another, and another. He was sure he had stumbled into a realm of the demons. 

"Hey, look at him."

"Poor kid."

"Are you alright?" He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He quickly shoved it away and stumbled back. "Oh my!" He began forcing his way past warm bodies. He knew he had to get away.

Voices began to shout at him. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Of all the nerve!"

"Get lost, ya jerk!" Tears flowed down his cheeks as the sunlight stung from behind his eyelids. After being in darkness for so long, he couldn't stand even filtered sunlight. 

He felt a pair of hands rest upon his shoulders. "Hey, settle down." He cried out in rage as much as terror as the urge for self-preservation took over. He spun around and swung at the nearest living thing. There was a loud cracking sound, followed by a thud. A scream followed soon after that. He smiled. Now his attackers knew to fear him. He dove forward and struck at the next nearest object. There was another thumping sound, but it was quickly returned with a blow to his chin. Taken unawares, he stumbled back into another body. _All around me, they're all around me!_ He continued to punch and kick as arms wrapped all around him. Something kicked the back of his right knee, and he stumbled down onto one knees. 

The thousands of hands pressed down upon him, pinning him to the ground. "NO!" He cried, "Let me go! Let me go!" 

There was a loud shrieking nose that alternated in pitch. It sounded like the wail of a monster, like one of those damn Digimon. That had to be it. The Digimon were attacking him! It was all their fault, just like his father had said. The unseen creature screeched and gave two loud slamming sounds before he could hear the sound of running footsteps. Had a Digimon sent servants to capture him? He struggled even more.

"What's going on here?" An authoritative voice demanded.

"This guy started hitting people for no reason! And with his eyes closed at that!"

"Holy! Do you know who this is?"

"No, who?"

"That's Muri Ikari. Hitoshi Ikari's son!" 

********

School was unpleasant enough when he was popular with the students, but now that Davis was on the bottom rung of the social ladder, school had fallen to an all-time low. No one would talk to him, no one would even look at him. It was as if people were hoping that just by ignoring him, he'd go away. 

Davis' first impulse was to walk around and give a hard time to anyone who averted their gaze. That was what the old Davis would have done, but Davis had learned that blowing your top every five minutes wasn't the smartest way to go. It was as Tai had once said, "You have to think with your head instead of your heart." It had taken Davis a long time to get control of his impulsive nature, and he slipped sometimes, but he was slowly calming down from the over-eager, hot-head that had first visited the Digital World.

There was one interesting side effect to his new role as a social outcast. Davis had never understood how tough the less-popular students had had it until he had been forced into their role. The period between classes was an empty void, as was eating alone during lunch. In some ways, Davis looked forward to the start of class rather than the end. At least class gave him something to focus on besides how lonely it was in a school full of indifferent students. It was when class ended that he had to return to the void. _Sure wish I'd brought Veemon with me_. Davis' parents had stressed the fact that Veemon shouldn't go to school after hearing what had happened to Kari. They were afraid people would gang up on Davis, as Muri and his crew had done with Kari.

In fact, Muri and his gang were absent from school that day. Davis hadn't seen them at all. The entire student body wanted to give Muri a pat of the back for winning the big game. Davis, on the other hand, hadn't gotten so much as a thumbs-up for tying the game, even from people he thought were his friends. _Loyal friends are hard to find…_That only strengthened Davis' resolution to stand beside Kari no matter what happened. He couldn't ditch her like everyone else had.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class period. Davis stood up and placed his books back in his desk. He then pulled out a notebook and began to doodle. Jun often teased him about his bad art, but at least it killed time. A loud click sounded from the loudspeaker. "Davis Motomiya, please report to the principle's office." Davis suppressed a groan. _Now what?_

Davis stood up and avoided the jeering gazes of the other students as he walked down the hallway. The principle's office was on the other side of the building, which left Davis taking the fabled "long walk." It wasn't anything new, really. Davis usually made this trek about once a month after performing some-sort of mischief. 

Davis knocked on the door as soon as he reached the principle's office. "Come in." Davis entered and stood before the principle. He was a tall man who wore a light gray suit and had a no-nonsense manner about him. His brown hair was combed close to his head and his green eyes were as cold as stone. They'd glared at Davis many times in the past. Davis gulped. He usually considered the Principle to be a tightwad who couldn't loosen up if his life depended on it. Most often, the Principle came across as completely void of emotion. The only emotion Davis had ever seen in the older man was rage from when Davis had tried to drill peepholes in the back of his gym locker so that boys could peek into the girl's shower room. He didn't want to see that side of the principle ever again.

"Mr. Motomiya, please sit down." Davis did so. The principle stared at him across the desk. "Have you heard about Ms. Kamiya?"

Davis nodded, "I heard that Muri Ikari and a bunch of his goons jumped her. Have they been expelled?"

The Principle shook his head. "Mr. Ikari has not come in today, and we have not made any plans to expel him or his friends. Rather, the school board has decided that it is in the genuine interest of the school as well as the Kamiya family that Ms. Kamiya no longer attend this school."

Davis paled, "You expelled her??? But she didn't do anything!"

The Principle nodded, "She's been seen glowing twice. This makes students uneasy, which leads to the incident involving Mr. Ikari yesterday. It'd be safer for Ms. Kamiya if she did not come here and expose herself to greater risk."

Davis' voice became firm. He could hardly control the urge to shout protests in the principle's face and demand Kari be let back in. "And what about me? I was seen hanging around with Kari."

The Principle replied, "I'm going to set up a special education system for you. Starting today, you'll be given a packet of reading and homework. You will have the whole week to read the material and do the assignments. Every Saturday afternoon, you will turn in the packet and receive a new one. Tests will be taken in school when you turn in the packet, under teacher supervision, of course. You'll still receive credit for the work you do, and you'll have the comfort of doing school work in your own home."

"Why didn't you give this stuff to Kari too?" Davis could feel the blood swelling in his face.

The Principle said, "The school board decided that it was in the best 'interest' of the school not to associate ourselves with Ms. Kamiya, lest rumors spread about our school."

Davis gripped the arm of his chair. "You mean you cut her loose to save the schools reputation?"

The Principle sighed and leaned forward, placing his clasped hands on the desk. Some of the formality left his voice, "Listen, Davis, I don't like this anymore than you do, but the fact of the matter is that this school has a reputation to uphold. Many people would reconsider sending their children here if word of Kari's 'unique' abilities got out. We have to protect the school's standing and the safety of its students."

Although taken aback by the informality of the Principle, Davis gritted his teeth in sheer anger. "You sold Kari out."

The authority of the Principle returned. "Call it what you will _Mr. Motomiya_, but you do not have any say in the matter. It has already been decided. Now, you can either take up my offer, or suffer an expulsion yourself. It's your decision."

Davis grimaced and nodded. He couldn't afford to be expelled. He parents didn't have the financing to purchase a new tuition for him. The principle nodded and opened a drawer. "Here is your first set of assignments. I'll expect them returned this Saturday afternoon. Please clean out your desk and locker before you go." He handed Davis a binder half the size of a dictionary. It was dull red with dividers inserted between the class assignments. 

Davis stood up, took the binder, and walked out without another word. He walked in silent fury until he was out of hearing and visual range of the principle's office, then he took out his frustration on the nearest locker. Davis kicked it again and again while muttering curses until a large dent was carved into the door. He hated this. He hated how shallow and selfish the students were. He hated the school for being so spineless. And, most of all, he hated himself for being absolutely powerless to do anything about what was happening!

He'd need to clear out his desk and locker fast, then get home and tell his family what had happened. Jun had graduated from college and was now living on her own, but she'd be just as outraged as her parents. Davis would then go see Kari. He needed to know if she was okay.

No, scratch that. There was no way that Kari would be "okay" with what was happening. Davis just needed to be there for her, period.

********

Koishii Ikari, wife to Hitoshi Ikari and mother of Muri Ikari, wrung her hands nervously as she sat by the phone. For what must have been the tenth time, she reached for the phone, lifted the receiver, and then set it back down. 

It had nearly been 24 hours since Muri should have left school, so the police could soon begin searching for him. This had been the longest day of her life, ever. Koishii had always feared for Muri's safety after the Digimon debates had begun. Hitoshi was one of the anti-Digimon community's best speakers, which placed Muri at risk. Digimon extremist groups could always kidnap Muri in order to silence Hitoshi. The Ikaris were often the victims of threats from Digimon supporters. The calls ranged from ridiculous insults to strong warnings to bomb threats. 

As much as Koishii respected the strength of Hitoshi's convictions and the power of his creations, sometimes she wished they could lead a normal life and Hitoshi could resume his legal career. Hitoshi had always been a skilled lawyer, but once an anti-Digimon political party had been created, Hitoshi had been hired to be a regular public speaker. They didn't need to make Hitoshi a big offer, he had practically volunteered for the job. He felt that combating the presence of Digimon in society was his purpose in life, his destiny. His only demand was a stable pay, because he had to support his family if he was going to abandon his law practice. The pay was impressive, especially given the fact that the party ran on donations, but the risk involved was giving Koishii gray hairs.

Hitoshi stepped into view near the doorway. He was clad in a dark blue business suit and black shoes. His dark hair was combed strait back, and his eyes were filled with focus and confidence. He carried his briefcase at his side as if it held within itself the key to building a new world.

Despite his towering stance and firm posture, Koishii could still see signs of weariness in her husband. Lines traced around his eyes, and his cheeks were a little hollow. Hitoshi spent many nights plucking out gray hairs that appeared now and then so as not to lose his powerful look. He didn't eat or sleep much while preparing for debates. Beneath that imposing aura was a man who just wanted to sleep away the next free months and feast until he was ripe and plump, but is devotion denied those desires. 

"Hitoshi." Koishii stood up. "Do you have to go now? It's almost time to call the police."

Her husband said, "I can't wait that long, Koishii. I have a debate with Dr. Takenouchi on national television. It'll be a very important opportunity to generate support and revenue for our cause."

"But Muri is missing! Aren't you concerned?"

"Of course I am! But I have a responsibility to our society to debate the presence of Digimon within society. We cannot allow these abominations to poison our world. They are not natural creatures and they have no place in God's domain."

Koishii nodded and recited her husband's line of logic. "God created the heavens, the Earth, the light, the sea, and humans, but no where in the bible does he say that God created Digimon. And God made Eve from Adam's rib so that woman could be man's partner, not a Digimon."

Hitoshi nodded, "We must not lose focus at such an important time." Hitoshi's reasons were mostly religiously founded, but his arguments had to take a different form. The Ikari family was part of the Christian minority in Japan, so religious arguments were less persuasive, especially to a Buddhist and Shinto-based nation like Japan where the bible had less influence. 

Therefore, Hitoshi argued more on Digimon's negative influence upon society, and saved his religious convictions for smaller target groups. 

Hitoshi opened the door, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Just then, the phone rang. Koishii snapped the phone up before it could reach its second chime. "Hello? Yes, this Mrs. Ikari. WHAT?" Her skin paled to pure white. She listened in silence, nodding slightly now and then. She eventually hung up the phone without another word. She looked to her husband. "Muri was found downtown, attacking people. He keeps screaming about monsters and darkness and things being too bright… Oh, Hitoshi, they put him in a mental hospital!"

********

It was three hours before Hitoshi Ikari was finished with the debate against Dr. Takenouchi, who had accompanied Hitoshi at the man's request. Hitoshi wanted the opinion of a scientist who researched Digimon, and Dr. Takenouchi was the world's current expert on Digimon. If monsters had harmed Muri, Hitoshi wanted concrete proof. The father in him wanted vengeance for whatever harm had befallen his child, but the politician in him overrode that feeling. This was an opportunity to gather ammunition against Digimon. This was his holy quest, the purpose for which God had chosen him. 

Hitoshi held the door open for Dr. Takenouchi, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." To say that Hitoshi and Dr. Takenouchi had a strained relationship was to make a gross understatement. Hitoshi had never been a huge fan of science, which took focus away from religion. God created life, not evolution. God was responsible for the wonders of the universe, not tiny atoms or chemical reactions. Science, to Hitoshi, was a religion unto itself, and he wanted nothing to do with it. 

The nurse at the reception desk told the men where to find Muri. He was on the top floor. Hitoshi and Dr. Takenouchi entered the elevator. The whole way up, Hitoshi studied Takenouchi's face. The two of them had been opponents from the very start of the Digimon debates. Takenouchi, now 54 years old, looked a bit weathered from all the stress of constant debates and research. Hitoshi often felt the same drainage upon his strength as well. Takenouchi's dark gray hair now had a few streaks of silver in it, but he maintained a strong presence, even in private. Despite his disproval of Takenouchi's beliefs, Hitoshi had to admit that he had an impressive opponent. 

After a prolonged silence, the door open. Hitoshi walked to the right, where he saw his wife waiting for him at the end of the hallway. Koishii ran up to him and began to cry. She had always been a heavily emotional person. Hitoshi knew he could not afford such comforts. He had to be resolute and completely in control of his emotions, lest he lose influence within society. "How is Muri?"

Koishii whispered, "He's inside. He won't talk to me. You can go in, but don't turn on the light." Hitoshi nodded and opened the door. Dr. Takenouchi remained outside with Koishii. 

The room was pitch black. The window blinds were rolled down. Someone had even taped the shutters together to keep light from seeping through. Muri was huddled in a corner, his arms hugging his knees close to his face. 

Hitoshi had never been very comfortable around his son. There'd always been some distance between them. Hitoshi had always hoped that Muri would understand that what he was doing in the fight against Digimon was for the sake of his child. He wanted Muri to grow up free from being forced to live next to those beasts, which meant sacrificing the short-term benefit of "quality time." Hitoshi watched his son from the doorway. The light from the hall poured past him and flooded a section of the room.

"The light." Muri whispered, "turn off the light. It's too bright."

"Muri," Hitoshi's voice was firm and commanding, "stand up." Muri did not move. "Stand up." The only movement was a slight trembling. "Muri, stand up _now_."

Muri lifted his head and screamed, "TURN OFF THE LIGHT!!!" It was then that Hitoshi got a look at Muri's face. Several scars marked his left cheek, and his eyes were red and wet. There was a look of desperation and terror in his eyes. Hitoshi was so taken aback that he actually complied with Muri's plea.

As the light drained away from the room, Hitoshi stepped closer to Muri, squinting to see his son. He banged his kneed against the bed and let out a slight grunt. Muri giggled.

"That's not funny, Muri." 

Muri didn't respond. He kept mumbling to himself. "Never get me. They'll never take me. I'm not like them. Gotta get to light, but can't stand light. Light. Shinny, bright light. So pretty, so bad, so sad."

"Muri, what happened?" Hitoshi heard the sound of Muri shuffle. He could not see his son, but he knew their gazes had somehow locked.

Muri's spoke in a singsong voice. "Kari… Kari Ka-mi-ya. Pretty little glow girl. Shinning so bright, deep in the night. Freaky little Kari, gonna cut your head off…"

Hitoshi looked away in disgust. How could his son rant such things? He felt his way to the door, blocking out the rest of Muri's song. He opened the door.

"NO! No light!" Muri covered his head with his hands and tried to squeeze into a smaller ball. Hitoshi stepped into the hallway and quickly slammed the door. 

Koishii looked at him, "He's been going on and on about Kari Kamiya." Kamiya? Kamiya… Yes. Hitoshi remembered Muri mentioning a girl in his class named Kari. She was one of the poor innocents that had been fooled into accepting a Digimon as a partner. Muri hadn't liked her very much, despite an early attraction. What did she have to do with all this? Hitoshi then remembered that Takenouchi's daughter, Sora, was a friend of Kari's. He might know something about this. 

"Dr. Takenouchi—"

Takenouchi held up a hand. "I know what you're going to ask, and I don't know anything about it. I will, however, go over and ask the Kamiya family about this."

"I will accompany you."

"No. I'll go alone. There's no need to turn this into a debate just yet."

Hitoshi could feel his impatience growing. Takenouchi always brought out this side in him. "My son is ranting in there about Kari Kamiya. I have a right to know what he is going on about."

Takenouchi nodded, "Yes, you do. But the Kamiya family doesn't _have_ to answer to you. If you go, they might remain silent. I'll go myself and explain things to you as soon as I can."

"I know many of Muri's friends. I can simply ask them what is going on."

Koishii put a hand on Hitoshi's shoulder, "But Muri needs you here, now."

Takenouchi nodded, "You should stay with your son until he calms down. I'll call you as soon as I'm done talking to the Kamiyas." 

"Doctor-"

Takenouchi sighed. His forced courtesy melted away. "Listen to me, Hitoshi. I'm going to be honest. I don't like you. I don't like your philosophy, or how you use it as a weapon against Digimon and Digimon sympathizers. But, no matter how much I dislike you, I'm not going to try and make life harder for you. I will get the information from the Kamiya's, but I don't want you turning their lives into a public spectacle. You will stay away from the Kamiya's or you'll never hear the full story."

Hitoshi stood in silent fury as Dr. Takenouchi spun on his heel and marched down the hallway. _How dare he? _This insult would not go forgotten. Hitoshi looked at his wife. "I am going to investigate this on my own. Stay with Muri and call me if anything changes." 

Koishii knew better than to try to stop him. Hitoshi waited for Takenouchi's elevator to leave, and then he set out on his own. Each step he took carried with it the unquestioning faith of the righteous.

********

Davis was gasping for breath by the time he reached Kari's house. The day hadn't gone as planned, and he was running late. After his meeting with the Principle, Davis had hurried home and explained the situation to his parents. Both had been outraged at the decision, and had called the Principle to argue their case. Davis would have been fine with that, except that his parents had forced him to stay behind and await the final decision, which remained unchanged.

It was late in the evening and Davis needed to see how Kari was doing. Veemon had once again been left behind because Davis didn't know the situation with the Kamiyas. It seemed that everyone was suddenly uncomfortable around Digimon these days.

Davis dragged himself up the stairs, ready to collapse. His lungs were burning and he felt light-headed. _Next time, I'm taking the bus_. This wouldn't have been a problem if his parents would just buy him a car!

Davis hit the buzzer on the Kamiya's door. After a few moments, Mr. Kamiya opened the door. "Davis, what a nice surprise." It was then he saw how red Davis' face was. "Are you alright?"

"I… ran… here." Davis panted. "Can… can I have some water, please?" Mr. Kamiya opened the door and invited Davis in. "Where's Kari?"

"She's in the family room, watching TV." Mr. Kamiya sighed, "I'm glad you're here, Davis. Kari's been in shock all day." Mrs. Kamiya came out of the kitchen with a frosty glass of water. Davis gulped it down greedily and thanked them. 

"I'd a been here sooner, but I had some trouble at school today."

"Trouble?" Mrs. Kamiya looked concerned. 

"I'll explain everything. But I really wanna see how Kari is doing." Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya escorted Davis to the family room. Kari was sitting on the couch, curled up with her head resting on her hand. Gatomon was napping on Kari's lap. Kari's gaze was distant, as if she wasn't even looking at the television. Davis checked the program on. It was a recording of a debate over Digimon between Hitoshi Ikari and Sora's father. "Hey, Kari." Davis kept his voice down so as not to wake Gatomon. 

Kari's head snapped up, startled. "Davis!" Davis held a hand up, signaling Kari not to rise. No sense in raising a perfectly good catnap.

Davis sat down in the chair nearest the sofa. "I heard about what those backstabbers at school did. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're lying." Davis had known Kari long enough to figure out that she never told someone she was unhappy.

Kari huffed, "What does it matter how I feel? What's done is done. There's no way the school is going to let me back in."

Mr. Kamiya retorted, "Honey, we_ are _going to fight this. I've already called our lawyer. He's making some final preparations and we'll file a suit tomorrow."

Kari looked at her father with tears brimming in her eyes. "Even if I go back, what good will that do? People will hate and fear me. There's no point in going back."

Mrs. Kamiya pointed out, "But we can withdraw from the school rather than be expelled. That will look better on a transcript to a new high school."

Mr. Kamiya sighed, "Let's talk about this in a moment. Why don't we watch this debate. It's a big event for the whole nation."

"Great," Davis leaned back in his chair. "Let's see how long we can listen to that blowhard before we change the channel."

"Davis!" Mrs. Kamiya sounded angry.

"Sorry, but I don't like Mr. Ikari. Bad enough he's Muri's father, but the guy's a loony. He's got almost all of Japan eating out of one hand while he clubs Digimon with this other." 

Mr. Kamiya nodded, "That about sums him up."

Mrs. Kamiya was less tolerant. "But you shouldn't be so disrespectful. There's always a chance that Mr. Ikari will see the truth."

"Maybe." Davis shrugged, "But I feel sorry for the Digimon that gets paired with that guy." Everyone, even Mrs. Kamiya, nodded slightly.

On the television, Mr. Ikari said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I come here today to warn the populace of a latent threat that hides behind a cute face. These Digimon that seek to become a part of our world will only cause destruction in the end. Time and again, we have seen what happens when foreign life forms intrude into another ecosystem. In 1982, a jellyfish like organism called the comb jelly was accidentally introduced into the Black Sea by an American ship. The comb jelly had been in the ballast water, water taken in by the ship to maintain balance, which was discarded into the Sea. The comb jelly began to feast upon the resources of the Black Sea, with no predators to keep their population in check. Very quickly, commercial fishing in the Black Sea dwindled and eventually died off, which was a staggering blow to the Russian economy."

"You may ask why I use such a bizarre example in this debate, but this is actually a very clear indication of what would happen if Digimon entered our world. If left unchecked, they would double the population, consume our resources, and drive us all to starvation and poverty. I'm sure we all remember the "Odaiba Fog Incident," in which monsters, later known as Digimon, kidnapped the populace and put them all to sleep. Or perhaps we can recall the more recent world crisis, where Digimon began to appear around the world in a massive attack."

Dr. Takenouchi spoke up, "I must to object to that! That incident was not a coordinated attack. Digimon were transported to our world and became confused and scared. We would have acted the same way if we had been taken from our homes."

Mr. Ikari asked, "And what of the Fog Incident? Was that a mistake as well?"

Dr. Takenouchi replied, "No. That was planned. However, the Digimon responsible for that strike was defeated. The threat he posed is gone."

"And what of other threats? How do we know there won't be more attacks in the future? Can we guarantee the safety of our nation? Of our children? Of our world?"

Mr. Kamiya sighed, "Ouch." Davis nodded. He did not like Hitoshi Ikari, but he had to admit that the man was a powerful speaker. His dark blue suite and clean-cut figure made him appear very powerful and competent. He spoke clearly with great conviction, and he paused at just the right moments to add drama to his words. By contrast, Dr. Takenouchi was dressed in a light gray suit that made him fade away into the background. Although firm and knowledgeable, he still could not emulate Ikari's aura of confidence or leadership. Dr. Takenouchi knew more, but Ikari was the better speaker.

Ikari continued, "We must not be taken in by the cute appearance of Digimon. They are a genuine threat and are best left in their own world. There is no need for them to invade ours."

Davis looked away from the screen. Talks like that made him sick. It sounded nice and convincing and politically correct, but it was really a load of Numamon poop. Davis knew that at there were people who opposed the presence of Digimon in society, but there were two different categories for those people.

One group feared that Digimon would put too much strain on the environment. With every human having a Digimon partner, the world population could literally double within a year, making it even harder to supply food. Countries were already having economic troubles and starvation without having Digimon present. Other people feared that the homeless population would double due to the presence of Digimon partners. Davis disagreed with their views, but he could understand where they were coming from. These people had genuine concerns.

Dr. Takenouchi cut off Davis' line of thought with his rebuttal. "My opponent makes some very good points, but he has not considered the solutions to those problems. First of all, he is right that the Odaiba Fog Incident was the result of a planned strike. But, as I said, the Digimon responsible for that is gone, forever. And there were no Digimon present in our society at that time, so what difference would it make if Digimon were here on Earth or not if a future attack came? If anything, Digimon would be a boon to our defense, because Digimon fight to protect their partners, who they support with unconditional love."

"His second point was that the world cannot support such a massive increase in the populace, yet he forgets that the Digital World still exists. We are currently working on plans to grow food within the Digital World to help support our population, both Digimon and human. This is not a case of one world dumping its populace into another. It is an event where two worlds begin to form a symbiotic relationship." 

Davis gave an emphatic punch into the air. "Score!" 

Mr. Ikari resumed control of the speech. "I admit that my opponent has some very good points, but there are other problems that arise from the presence of Digimon. For example," he raised a hand to indicate a large screen behind the stage where two pictures appeared. "These two Digimon have created a huge uproar simply by being seen."

The room in the Kamiya house fell into stunned silence. On the screen were images of what looked like two angels. Both were clad in white body suits and had wings protruding from their backs. They also both wore helmets with iron crosses running along the face with no visible eyeholes. Most of Japan had no idea who these Digimon were, but Davis and Kari knew them as Angewomon and Angemon, Gatomon and Patamon's respective evolved forms. 

Davis glanced a Kari quickly. She was looking very pale, and her eyes were wide. Anger at Ikari flashed through Davis like an eruption. How dare he use Kari's partner as a weapon against Digimon? Where did he get off turning his friends into political tools? Davis forced himself to take a deep breath. He'd vent some other way. It wasn't healthy to bottle up emotions, but it wasn't a good idea to let them run loose either. Hitoshi Ikari probably didn't even know that Davis was a friend to these Digimon. Heck, he probably didn't even know Davis, Kari, or TK existed at all. 

Gatomon stirred as Kari's muscles tightened. "Hey… what's going on?" Gatomon blinked, "Wow. I'm on TV."

"These two 'Digimon' were seen in Japan, France, and China. The male angel flew through Odaiba shortly before the fog incident, and was later seen fighting other Digimon over France. The female angel was seen in China, leading a band of Digimon who vanished suddenly. The sightings of these two angels caused a riot among many Christian and Jewish believers, as well as other religious organizations. Many people believed that the sighting of these 'angels' signaled the coming of God and the final judgment. Many people even converted, decreasing the number of other faith groups. Imagine how angry people became when they realized that they had not see angelic messengers, but Digimon imposters instead."

"Imposters?" Gatomon's fur shot strait up. "Where does that stuffed suit get off callin' me an imposter?"

"Easy, Gatomon. He didn't mean it that way." Kari didn't sound too convinced herself.

"I'd like to use him as a scratching post."

Davis smiled, "No arguments here."

"Davis!" Mrs. Kamiya looked at both Davis and Gatomon crossly, forcing both to settle down. Mothers always seemed to have gazes like that. 

Dr. Takenouchi replied, "While I'm sure many people were confused and angry at what was happening, these Digimon cannot be blamed for what happened. Both were fighting to save the world from aggressors. An education program to help people distinguish Digimon would work to avoiding misconceptions such as these. Additionally, theologists are already trying to understand the meaning of these two Digimon. Or, are you against the idea of Digimon really being evangelical? Perhaps God has some plan for them as he does for us."

Ikari's composure wavered for a moment. "Digimon were created through data, doctor. There is no 'plan.' These Digimon just look like angels, they were not sent by God. You have no right to make such pronouncements."

That reminded Davis of the second group of anti-Digimon supporters: the fanatics. Some were people who saw Digimon as a conspiracy to start a new war using Digimon weapons. Others thought they were aliens who had come to enslave Earth. These crackpots usually made Davis laugh, but then there were the religious fanatics. These people proclaimed Digimon as unholy monsters who had nothing to do with God. They were created by data, not the divine hand. It was really the same old story. Religious protesters always used the bible do denounce whatever they disliked. Quotes from the bible were twisted around to fit whatever the speaker wanted them to mean. Davis couldn't stand fanatics. They were so thickheaded, and never even thought about different viewpoints or their own reasons. Arguing with them would be like talking to brick wall.

Ikari continued, "And just how would we instigate this education plan of yours?"

"In early school grades. Perhaps kindergarten through second grade. It would be a government-funded program, so financing would not be a problem." 

"Don't our children have enough educational demands as it is?"

Takenouchi smiled, "I doubt any youngster would complain about having to learn Digimon." 

Ikari replied, "I would not allow my children to learn such things, doctor. If anything, I would see it as a form of brainwashing. You propose to teach children one perspective, to support Digimon, while they are away from their parents. It sounds to me like you're meddling with people's viewpoints."

The doorbell rang at that moment. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya got up and answered the door. Davis heard a few hushed words, then Mr. Kamiya returned with Sora's father. "Hello, Kari, Davis, Gatomon." 

"Mr. Takenouchi!" Kari smiled and rose from the couch with Gatomon in her arms. "It's great to see you."

Davis got up as well. "We were just watching you on TV."

Dr. Takenouchi looked at the screen. "Oh, this thing." He shook Davis' hand and gave Kari a small hug. "I don't suppose there's a comedy on right now."

"That Ikari guy seems to be a real joke." Davis scowled. 

Dr. Takenouchi smiled, but it faded quickly. "He's a very dangerous man. I'm sure of that."

"But you were making some very good points, I think you won that debate." Kari smiled.

"No, I didn't." Dr. Takenouchi sat on the couch. "What part are we at?"

Mrs. Kamiya came in with a glass of water. "He just accused you of trying to brainwash children."

Dr. Takenouchi took the drink and thanked his hosts. "Ah, yes. That little outburst. I think I hit a nerve there."

Davis scoffed, "The guy's full of it. He's just trying to make you look bad."

"And he's succeeding. No matter how many good points I made, Ikari still wins the debate."

"Why?" Kari looked confused

"Because he's more of a political speaker than I am." Takenouchi explained, "Hitoshi Ikari knows how to win a crowd through charisma and emotional appeals. Logic doesn't win public debates. The person who charms the crowd the most is also the person who wins the most support. Ikari made me look like a villain who wanted to force his view on others, so people stopped listening to me. You should have seen the fit my public relations manager had when I walked off stage. I wore the wrong clothes, didn't carry myself well, and that quote about God and angel Digimon really set people off."

Davis protested, "But you're right."

Dr. Takenouchi sighed, "It's not always about being right, unfortunately. May I turn this off?" Mr. Kamiya nodded, and the screen went dark, decreasing the light in the room noticeably. "I'm afraid I'm not here to talk about the debate. I have a very important matter to discuss with Kari."

Kari suddenly looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Takenouchi was silent for a moment, then said, "Muri Ikari was found in the street today. He was hysterical and violent. He kept ranting about darkness and monsters chasing him. He said that the light hurt him, and he mentioned your name several times. That's what I've heard, anyway." 

"I see…" Kari shifted uncomfortably.

"Kari, did something happen between you and Muri? His father's sworn to get information, and I doubt he's sitting idly at home right now. It was all I could do to get him to stay away from your home, but he can still talk to other students. I need to know what is going on so I can head him off before he makes an aggressive move."

Kari nodded and explained what had happened recently, just as she had done for her parents. When she finished, Dr. Takenouchi sat with his eyes closed in deep concentration. "That's… that's quite a story. Are you sure that this 'Dark Ocean' took Muri?"

Kari replied, "Yes. A wave of black water swept him and his friends up. I never saw them afterwards."

"But you were not taken yourself."

"No. I don't know why. The Dark Ocean wants me, not them."

"And some people think you are glowing because of Gatomon?" Kari could only nod an affirmative to that question.

Dr. Takenouchi leaned back. "This is going to become very ugly. I have no doubt that Ikari will hear about this and cause a huge political scene. This is just the sort of opportunity he's looking for."

Kari nearly shouted, "But it's not Gatomon's fault! I don't know why I glow, I just do. But it's not because of Digimon."

Dr. Takenouchi placed a hand on Kari's shoulder. "Easy, now. I know that's the truth. It's the populace who doesn't understand. People are afraid right now. They don't know what to think about Digimon, because only a few people in the world have partners. Many of those people keep their Digimon secret, for fear of violence by anti-Digimon protestors. People are still getting used to the idea of Digital Monsters, which makes these times very uncertain." He sat silently for a moment before speaking again.

"We're going to have to act quickly in order to head off Ikari's propaganda. He's going to have plenty of eyewitnesses, mostly the students in Kari's class. He's going to blame all of this on Gatomon. Kari will become the victim of a Digimon's influence."

Gatomon cried, "I'd never to anything to hurt Kari!"

"But that's what people will think." Takenouchi looked at the people assembled before him. "This problem is two-fold. On the one hand, we have to find out just why Kari is glowing. On the other, we need to counteract the anti-Digimon sentiment that Ikari will try to create using this situation."

"What do you propose?" Mrs. Kamiya stood closer to her daughter, creating a small bubble of protection with her very presence.

"I'll contact some people in office. I can work out a deal to keep things under control. We won't be able to keep this a secret, but we can minimize the backlash." 

Davis frowned, "You have friends in the government? How many?"

Dr. Takenouchi smiled, "As many as I want. Do you two remember the arms race that ran from about 1949 till the collapse of the Soviet Union?"

Davis and Kari nodded, "Countries began to stockpile nuclear weapons as a form of war deterrent. But the plan backfired and suddenly all the superpowers had nuclear weapons. Smaller countries weren't far behind. Everyone was suddenly afraid of all-out nuclear war." 

Dr. Takenouchi nodded, "Very good. And so the world was stuck with a nuclear arsenal that everyone was too afraid to use. In many ways, the world is now in a 'digital arms race.' Whichever country knows the most about Digimon holds an advantage over the others, so scientists are constantly researching the nature of Digimon."

"For what?"

Dr. Takenouchi shrugged, "You name it. Digimon can help heal the sick, improve agriculture or manufacturing, handle dangerous materials, and maybe even help cure diseases. Unfortunately, many countries see Digimon only as potential weapons. I fear that people can't see the good in Digimon. They only see the destructive side."

Davis nodded, "Just like Mr. Ikari."

"Yes. He's a very obvious case. But this information race works to our advantage, for now. I'm one of Japan's top researchers in the field of Digimon. Jim Kido and Izzy Izumi have been of great help. I'm not obliged to share my information with the government. In truth, I could sell my information to he highest bidder, so the government courts me in order to 'maintain my loyalty.'"

Kari asked, "You wouldn't really sell your research, would you?"

Dr. Takenouchi said, "Of course not. I'm not that kind of person. But it does give me some influence with the heavy hitters. I'll call them right away and start the damage control on this situation before Ikari can stir things up. In exchange for my information, the government can give all of you protection."

Kari smiled, "That's wonderful!"

Dr. Takenouchi held up a hand. "It isn't all good news… Kari, I hate to say it, but our first priority is to prove that Gatomon isn't responsible for your glowing."

Gatomon ask, "How do I prove that? Written exam?"

Dr. Takenouchi sighed. "In an experiment, there are two groups: the control group and the experimental group. The two groups are almost completely alike with one exception, the variable. A variable is a factor that is left in the control group, but removed from the experimental group."

Mr. Kamiya frowned, "What's the variable in this case?"

"The variable is Gatomon. Kari has spent many years with Gatomon, so, in a way, they serve as the control group. We need to find out what would happen if Kari and Gatomon were separated for a period of time."

Kari and Gatomon stared at Dr. Takenouchi in shock. "You want to separate us?"

"Want to? No. Have to? Yes. Kari, Gatomon, we have to prove that Gatomon isn't the cause of all this. Tomorrow morning, I want you to come down to my lab and we'll run some tests on Kari to see if there is anything wrong with her. I have some colleagues who'd be happy to help, including Izzy, who is interning with me. Then, we'll have to send Gatomon back to the Digital World for a time, until we've proven that Kari's luminescence isn't a result of being around Digimon."

"And just how do we prove that?" Davis stood up in sheer fury.

"We need to record Kari glowing while Gatomon is gone. It make take time. I can't say how long. Maybe a few weeks, possibly a few years. But this has to be proven or human-Digimon relations will take a sever blow. Kari, I-"

"NO!" Kari stood up while clutching Gatomon. "You can't take Gatomon away from me! That's not fair! I won't give her up."

Dr. Takenouchi stood to look into Kari's eyes. "Kari, I hate doing this, but it's the only way. If we don't send Gatomon back to the Digital World, officials might lock her up for study. This is the best way." 

"But it's not fair!"

Davis said, "I'm with Kari. This isn't right!"

Dr. Takenouchi remained firm. "It's not fair, but it is right."

Mrs. Kamiya said, "Kari, listen to Mr. Takenouchi. What he's saying is true. It's painful, but it seems like the only option."

Mr. Kamiya added, "It'll only be for a little while, just long enough to prove that this isn't Gatomon's fault. Then, we can start looking for the real cause of your glowing."

"No!" Kari took a step back from the group. "Gatomon is a member of our family. You don't just send away family members! I can't believe you're doing this to us." Kari's skin seemed to brighten in the dimness of the room. "I'm not going to give Gatomon up. She's my best friend in the whole world!" Kari's skin began to shimmer, and her whole body began to give off a bright aura. Everyone else in the room could only stare at Kari in amazement. This was the first time any of them, Davis included, had ever seen her glow. 

Time stood still as Davis gazed at the mini star that was Kari Kamiya. She shown so brightly in contrast to the small lamps and ceiling lights. Davis had to squint to see her. She was so beautiful with all that light shinning around her. Davis couldn't understand how anyone could be afraid of her when she looked like this. 

He suddenly realized that his staring could only be making Kari nervous. He gave his head a small shake and stepped forward. "Kari, take it easy. No one's going to take Gatomon away. Let's talk this over. I'm sure there's another way. Just calm down." He took a step forward. 

"NO! No, no, noooo!" The light surrounding Kari reached for Davis with claws of radiance. He was lifted off his feet by an intense burst of heat and flicked across the room. Davis' back slammed down on the wooden table and he bounced to the floor.

"Davis!" Dr. Takenouchi and Mr. Kamiya ran over to help Davis up. He felt as if he'd just gone ten rounds with a Tyrannomon on his own. 

"I'm okay." He lied. "I'm okay." Davis stood up with the help of the older men. He looked over at Kari, forcing a smile onto his face to show her that he was all right. Kari stood there, holding Gatomon close and tears pouring down her eyes. She looked ready to fall apart on the spot.

"Davis… I'm sorry. I-I…" Kari averted her gaze and ran for her room.

"Kari! Wait!" Kari slammed the door shut before Mrs. Kamiya could get in. The audible click of a lock being set could be heard, followed by the sounds of crying.

********

Kari sat huddled in a corner, holding Gatomon close as she cried. What had she just done? The image of Davis crashing down after being blasted by her own power kept replaying through Kari's mind. She could have killed one of her best friends? And what about her family? She could have hurt them as well. _I am a monster…_She was a threat to everyone around her. She seemed to cause suffering to anyone she met. This wasn't restricted to her family or Davis. Her friends, the Numemon, had died because they were trying to protect her. All of Odaiba had suffered because of Myotismon's search for Kari, the eight Digidestined child. Yolei and TK had both been dragged into the Dark Ocean because of her. All these events were caused by Kari.

_Maybe I should just leave_. Kari's could see herself slipping away in the night and running off to some remote place where she could harm no one. That would probably be the safest course. But one thing held back this urge. She loved the place where she lived. All the friends, family, and memories where here in Odaiba. Kari hated the idea of having to say goodbye to all of that. _I'm… I'm not strong enough to do that_.

But what could she do? If she wasn't able to leave, then the only alternative was to loose Gatomon. She hated that idea. Gatomon had grown up all alone in the Digital World. All the Digidestined's Digimon were in the real world with their respective partners now. To make matters worse, Gennai and Azulongmon had decided to close the digiports after realizing that Digimon could slip through the Digital World's weakened defenses. A trip to the Digital World, for now, was strictly one-way. Kari would never even dream of forcing her partner into a life of loneliness again.

"Kari?" Gatomon looked up at her best friend, "You don't have to be scared. I'm okay with going to the Digital World for a while."

Kari snapped out of her depressed state into a new realm of shock. "What? But why?"

Gatomon said, "I don't want to make life harder for you and your family. If I have to spend a little time in the Digital World for a while, then I will. It'll be okay."

"You're lying." Kari smiled, "Your ears always twitch when you lie."

"Really?" Gatomon rubbed her purple-tipped ears. "But I'm not lying when I say that I don't want to cause trouble for you and your family. I'll go to the Digital World willingly. You don't even have to ask."

"But that's not fair to you. And I don't want to lose you!"

Gatomon replied, "You'll never loose me, Kari. No-matter-what, we'll be together again. This is just a little down time, I guess. And it's like Sora's dad said, 'It's not fair, but it is the right thing to do.'"

Kari tilted her head back and closed her eyes. In less than a week, the whole world had betrayed her. Only a handful of people seemed to stand by her side, and now she had to give up her best friend. _Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve all this?_

Kari looked back down at Gatomon. "Are… are you sure about this?" Gatomon nodded. "Okay... I hate this, but I guess there's no other choice." _If only I was strong enough to just leave_. Kari felt shame searing inside her heart. 

She slowly worked onto her feet, then shuffled to the doorway. 

********

"Here, this should help the burning." Mrs. Kamiya pressed an bag of ice over Davis' face. A stream of sweet coolness flowed out over his burning face. Davis had seen his reflection in the TV screen after being hit by Kari's power. Is face was pure red. Even though her powers had hurt him, Davis still couldn't get over how beautiful Kari had looked with that light pouring off her. She was unlike anything he'd ever seen in his life. He failed to understand how anyone could be scared of such a beautiful sight. Sure, it was surprising to see Kari glow, but it wasn't like she'd grown horns out the top of her head. The school's reaction to Kari's powers seemed even more pointless now that Davis had witnessed Kari's gift himself. And he had been hit by that power, no one at school had been. _If I'm not scared of her after that, then I don't think anyone should be._

A click from Kari's door caught everyone's attention. The door slowly slid open, and Kari stepped into view. "Kari." Davis stood up.

"Davis…" Kari fidgeted. "I'm-I'm so sorry."

Davis replied, "It's fine. No worries. I'm okay." Kari thanked him with a slight smile. Davis gave his classic goofy grin and scratched the back of his head. He always got a little embarrassed whenever Kari acted overly nice to him. He wasn't sure why. 

"Everyone, I've decided to follow Mr. Takenouchi's plan."

Dr. Takenouchi nodded, "You've made the right choice, Kari. I know it's hard, but it's the best thing to do right now." 

Kari's parents came up and hugged her. "It'll all be okay, sweetie." Mr. Kamiya didn't sound as confident as his words. "It'll only be for a little while."

"Wait a minute." Davis spoke from the back of the group. "I'm still not sure about this. Isn't there any other way?"

"Davis," Mrs. Kamiya spoke in the tone that a mother used to silence a disrespectful child, "don't make this any harder than it already is. It isn't your decision."

Davis held his hands up, "Okay, okay." 

Kari asked, "How much time do I have before Gatomon has to leave?"

Dr. Takenouchi replied, "Tomorrow afternoon. I'll escort you to my lab tomorrow. We'll run some tests."

"Tests?" Mrs. Kamiya sounded worried.

"Nothing dangerous. We just want to gather some of Kari's physical data. We want to compare it to later readings after Kari has been separated from Gatomon. We should be done by late afternoon. That's when we'll have to send Gatomon back. I'll have to bring in a reporter so that Ikari can't accuse us of lying or falsifying a video. Besides, by tomorrow, I'm sure Ikari will be making his announcement."

Kari nodded, "I-I understand."

Dr. Takenouchi placed a hand on Kari's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kari. I'm so, so sorry. You should get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"The worst day." Kari turned around and headed back to her room. "I'll… I'll see you all tomorrow." She closed the door.

Davis took another deep breath. He hated it when people didn't listen to his opinion, but Mrs. Kamiya was probably right. This wasn't his decision. "Can I come to see Gatomon off?"

Dr. Takenouchi shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Davis. Digimon research is still kept secret for the most part. The fewer people involved, the better. But I think you should visit Kari tomorrow night, Davis. She's going to need her friends now more than ever." 

Davis nodded, "Okay. I guess that's that." He said goodbye to everyone, then walked out the door. He couldn't think of anything else to say. This felt completely out of his league."

********

Up and down. Up and down. The soccer ball's unchanging path through the air continued in a casual pattern as it rose into the air, then returned to Davis' hands. Life, Davis reflected, was a lot like tossing a soccer ball up and down. The more energy you put into it, the higher the ball went. But that meant the ball had farther to fall. The safe thing to do was to only put a little energy into it and shorten the fall, but that was boring and pointless. It wouldn't really be a life worth living. It was a tradeoff, safety for vivaciousness. 

Both Kari and Davis had given life everything they had, as Digidestined and as students. They had been popular, respected, and well liked. Davis wasn't too great in the grades department, but Kari had done just fine. 

But now that was all over. They were both social outcasts. None of Davis' friends, save the scattered Digidestined, would want to be around him now. The real victim, however, was Kari. She was being stripped of her freedom and friends. Davis' situation was a walk in the park compared to hers. "What are we gonna do?" Davis looked down under his bed. 

As he had grown up, Davis and Veemon had decided that they couldn't share a bed any longer, so they had found a used bunk bed set and put it in their room. They alternated between the top and bottom bunk every week, because they had never been able to settle who got the top bunk.

Veemon was lying on his back, looking up at the bed above him. "I don't know. Gatomon's gonna be really lonely."  
Davis nodded, "And Kari's gonna feel miserable. There has to be a way to fight this."

"Why not ask Jun? She might have an idea."

"Jun?" Davis' elder sister had moved into a home of her own after receiving a degree is psychology. Jun had always been good at reading people, especially when they were lying. She always said that it had something to do with people blinking rapidly when they lied. Davis had teased her at first that there was no way she could get a psychology degree, but Jun, stubborn as ever, had proved him wrong.

Despite their early sibling feuds, Davis did respect Jun a lot, and had learned to show more appreciation for her as he'd calmed down over the years. He certainly wasn't coming up with a plan of action, so maybe Jun would have some advice. "Good idea, Veemon. I'll give her a call." Veemon handed the phone up to Davis.

Davis punched in Jun's number. She should still be up. The phone rang several times. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jun."

"Dufus! Hi, how's it going?" Davis smiled. Jun never stopped teasing him with those bad nicknames.

Davis said, "Things aren't going well. There's a big problem."

"What's wrong?" Jun's voice changed from joking to concerned. 

Davis outlined the events of the last few days, taking time to explain certain elements to Jun, like the Dark Ocean or Kari's crest power. By the end, Davis was sure Jun's eyes were bulging. 

Jun's only reply was, "I see…" That was more coherent than Davis would have expected. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you'd have an idea."

Jun asked, "First off, what's your goal?" Davis could tell he was being psychoanalyzed. 

"I'm… not sure." 

"Okay, then what's your main concern?"

"Kari, of course. She's got all this bad stuff happening to her, and I want to make it go away."

"Davis," Jun sounded as cautious as a person who was about to pose a challenge, but did not want to offend. "Do you really think you can undo all that's happening?"

Davis wanted to protest, to say that he could do something. But he knew she was right. "No… I can't take this on alone."

"It's good that you admit that. Now we can focus on what you _can _do."

"Which is what, exactly? I can't get people to leave Kari alone, so what good am I?"  
"Davis, this is just like a soccer game. You have to keep your eye on the real goal." Jun had become a master of soccer analogies while trying to get her brother to see things from her perspective. "Let's say you're trying to get past the defense. Is that your ultimate goal?"

Davis shook his head, "No. Scoring is."

"Right, so the defense players are just a distraction. You need to focus on the goal."

"Which is?"

"Kari's feelings. You can't make all this go away, but you can help support Kari. The best thing you can do is to simply be there for her, as much as you can."

That actually made a lot of sense. Davis had to admit that Jun had a point. "You know, you're right."

"I always am."

"Yeah, right." Davis rolled his eyes. "I'm going to do what you said. I'm going to stick by Kari, 26-30!"

"That's 24-7, Davis. And you'll get in a lot of trouble if you try that. Just be there for her when you can."

"Thanks for your help, Jun."  
"That's what big sisters are for. By the way, Davis, guess what? I got my own Digimon today. He just popped right out of my computer!" 

Davis blinked, "Really? When?"

"About an hour ago. I've been so busy talking to him that I haven't had a chance to call you about it yet. Guess which Digimon I got."

"Sukamon?" Davis had told Jun about enough Digimon for her to know what he was implying.  
"HEY!" 

"No? How about Raremon?"   
"Davis!"

"Bakemon? You know, a Bakemon for a _baka-_woman." _Baka _was Japanese for "idiot." 

"I swear I'm gonna come over there and bash your thick head in!"

"Not Bakemon, huh? How about a Numemon?"  
"NOOO! His name is Kapurimon! He's an in-training, and he's cute, and he could kick Veemon's butt!" 

"Kapurimon? Never heard of him."

"He looks like a fox cub's head with a metal helmet and blue fur. He's also got a blue and white striped tail. So there!" 

Davis laughed, "Okay, okay. Sorry. I'd love to meet the little guy. But Veemon could whip him easily."

"We'll see about that!"

Davis suddenly thought of something, "Hey, Jun?"

"WHAT?" She sounded ready to rip his head off.

"When are you going to see Jim again?" Davis heard a slight gasp. He could tell Jun was blushing. Jun and Jim Kido, Joe's elder brother, had been dating for several years now. Jun had somehow gained his attention shortly after the end of the Digidestined's adventures. There had been talk that Matt had pushed for Joe to hook Jun and Jim up so that Jun would stop bothering Matt and Sora. Jun still held a grudge that Matt had chosen Sora over her. 

"We're going out tomorrow night. I want to show him Kapurimon. Why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to Joe, but he's really hard to get a hold of. With all those late night classes, he's never home. I'm hoping Jim can have better luck gettin' in touch with him."

"Okay, I'll ask. Anything else?"

"Nope, that does it. Thanks again for the advice."

There was an edge to Jun's voice. "Don't think I'm gonna forget your jokes about my Digimon. I'll pay you back, Davis."

Davis laughed, "Looking forward to it. Bye, Jun."

"Bye." Jun hung up. Davis turned off the phone and handed it back to Veemon.

Veemon… that brought up another thought. Davis probably couldn't bring Veemon over to Kari's home anymore, which meant that he'd be left behind. Davis had already left his partner at home several times now. He didn't like that. And Veemon was worried about Gatomon, which only added to his depressed mood. Davis could help Kari with her loneliness, but Veemon would have to sit on the sidelines.

"Veemon, are you cool with all this? I'm going to have to leave you behind for a while."

Veemon shook his head, "No. I'm not cool with it."

Davis blinked. He hadn't expected that answer. "Well, what else can we do? I can't take you over to Kari's place?"

"I know." Veemon jumped out of bed and looked up and Davis. "Davis, I want to go to the Digital World with Gatomon!"

"What?" Davis sat bolt upright in bed. "Why?"

"If you're spending all your time with Kari, then I'm gonna be stuck here all alone with nothing to do. If I go to the Digital World, I can help Gatomon while you help Kari."

"But, if you go to the Digital World, you won't be able to come back until Gatomon does. We wouldn't get to see each other." Davis' heart wrenched at the thought of saying goodbye to Veemon. 

Some of the fire left Veemon's voice. "I know…" Then the fire returned, "But this is the right thing to do. I know it is! Please, Davis, try to understand."

As much as he didn't want to, Davis did understand. Veemon felt the urge to help his friends as strongly as Davis did. It would be selfish of Davis to deny his partner his choice. "Okay, Veemon. I'll call Izzy and he can get in touch with Gennai."

"Thanks, Davis."

Davis sighed, his eyes suddenly felt wet. "You know, this means tomorrow's our last day together for a while."

Veemon nodded sadly, "Yeah…"

Davis' face brightened. "So let's pig out! Ice cream, cookies, the works!"

Veemon jumped up and down, "Yeah! That's a great send off!" He stopped hopping and looked at Davis. "Um, Davis?"

Davis could see where this was going. "You want the top bunk tonight, don't you? Okay." He started to climb down. 

"No," Veemon hopped up onto the bed. "Actually, can we share the top bunk tonight?"

Davis blinked, "You and I agreed that we were getting too old for that."

Veemon nodded, "I know, but, I like being with you Davis. Please?" 

Davis smiled and nodded, "Okay, buddy." He gave Veemon a pat on the back.

"Thanks, pal."

Davis sighed, "Everything's changing so fast."

Veemon agreed, "I know. But this isn't goodbye forever. We're just going to help our friends, then, we can all be together again."

Davis looked at Veemon. "Yeah, you're right." _I hope I'm strong enough to last that long without you, Veemon_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A long road begins and Davis and Kari try to cope with their new situation. Chapter 4 of "The Outcast" is coming soon.

Author's Note: I hope no one was too offended by the story's religious radical, Hitoshi Ikari. He's not meant as an insult to the Christian religion (of which I am a small member). But I needed someone who would have a strong but misinterpreted religious reaction to Digimon, and Hitoshi's character fit the bill. He's not meant as a critique or parody of any specific person or persons.

Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. I've got projects galore up here, but I can do some writing in between. In the meantime, I'd appreciate any and all reviews. 


	4. Sacrifice

The Outcast

Chapter 4: Sacrifice

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Digimon's creatures, characters, etc.*

            Author's Note: Several of the Digidestined's parents are mentioned by name in this chapter. Even though most of them are never named specifically in the show, Megchan was generous enough to provide names on her message board. These names come from the Japanese script. 

            Thanks go to DaisukeFire and Chapel, my two proofreaders. They're a huge help in improving my stories. 

            I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him by asking if there is anything you can do. Think up something appropriate and do it."  
- Edgar Watson Howe

            Thin rays of light trickled past the drapes and poured down over Kari's eyes. She grumbled some unintelligible words and rolled over on her side, away from the dreary light. Today was the day. The day she'd have to say goodbye. 

            She'd spent a good deal of the previous night crying silently, trying not to shake too much lest Gatomon detect her mood. Now, physically and emotionally exhausted, Kari only felt a terrible numbness that crept its way to her very core. She was sure she had no more tears to shed. 

            Gatomon lay next to Kari, curled up in a small ball of smooth white fur. Kari gently traced her fingers through her partner's hairs while she remembered the first day they'd met. Gatomon had looked like such a strange kitty with those purple-tipped ears and yellow gloves. It was only until much later that Gatomon had felt comfortable enough to show Kari the scars that lay hidden under those gloves. Gatomon had been through so many terrible events in her life, it broke Kari's heart to have to force more pain upon her. _I won't cry… Not today_. Kari closed her eyes to hold back the stinging tears. 

            In truth, Kari was just as afraid of being alone herself as she was for Gatomon. She had lost most of her friends, and many of the few friends she had left were too far away to help. Only Davis, Cody, and possibly Ken were still close. Cody was very busy with his schoolwork and kendo practice. It was doubtful he even knew of Kari's situation. Ken lived on the other side of town, and it wouldn't be easy for him to reach Kari once word got out of her special powers. For all she knew, Hitoshi Ikari had already made a public statement. 

            A gentle knock sounded from the door. "Kari?" Mr. Kamiya peeked in, "You need to get up and get dressed. Mr. Takenouchi will be here soon." Kari nodded, then slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Gatomon. She showered and dressed, a routine she followed every day of her life. Yet this time, every simple routine felt like a heavy weight. The burden of what this day held was almost more than Kari could bear. _Be strong. Gatomon won't be able to leave peacefully if she sees you like this._

Kari gently nudged her partner. "Gatomon, it's time for breakfast."

            Gatomon opened one eye. "Is it today already?" Kari nodded. "I see…" Gatomon stood up and jumped into Kari's arms. "I hope your Mom has some good fish this morning, I could use a good meal." If there were anything that could make this day more tolerable for a Digimon, it would be food.

            "I know how you feel." Kari stepped out into the hallway. Her mother was busy cooking breakfast. Her father was reading the morning paper. Both of them had somber looks on their faces. "Good morning." Kari tried to sound cheerful, but failed. 

            Mr. Kamiya smiled blankly at his daughter, "Good morning, sweet-heart. Morning, Gatomon." His words were cheerful, but a dark shadow enclosed his face. 

            "Yeah, sure." Gatomon's voice was hollow and dark. 

            Mrs. Kamiya brought over their breakfast. Blueberry pancakes and fresh salmon, Kari and Gatomon's respective breakfast favorites. "I know this is hard, but it's only temporary."

            Mr. Kamiya nodded, "This is just until we work out Kari's condition, then everything will be back to normal."

            Condition. Normal. They made it sound like Kari had a disease, as if she were as sickly as when she had been a child. _I wish this would all go away as quickly as the flu did._ Kari could feel the reservoir of tears stinging her eyes, but she willed them back. They couldn't come now. They'd have to wait. Kari finished her meal in silence. 

            The doorbell chimed. Mr. Kamiya got up and answered the door. As predicted, it was Sora's father. "Morning, everyone." He nodded to Kari and Gatomon somberly. "We need to get going. I've made all the preparations, but we have to hurry. Hitoshi Ikari is going to make a public announcement in less than an hour.

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            In his dreams, Davis had battled snarling monsters, outrun huge avalanches, and driven a very loud car. In all his dreams, there had been one omnipresent noise that was so familiar that he was actually comfortable around it. As he awoke, he couldn't remember what that sound was, until he looked to his right and saw Veemon asleep next to him. The little blue Digimon's mouth was curled back as he let out a snore while a small bead of drool dangled from his lip. 

            For a moment, Davis could have stayed there forever, listening to his friend snore and enjoying the bond they shared. But then reality reached for him again with uncaring hands, and he knew what was going to happen. _Today's the day we have to say goodbye_. 

            Davis stumbled out of bed and onto the floor. The noise he made could have woken ShogunGekomon, but Veemon simply mumbled something and rolled over to resume his snoring. Davis chuckled, then proceeded to shower and dress. He had a lot to do today, but even simple routines like brushing his teeth took a lot of energy. _This is a day to get through, not to enjoy_. He doubted he'd find anything enjoyable about this day. 

            He'd told his parents about Veemon's decision to go to the Digital World last night. They had been saddened by the loss, since Veemon was just as much a member of the family as Jun or Davis, but they understood. Davis hated what was happening, but this was what Veemon wanted. Veemon was his partner, not his pet or slave. If Veemon wanted to do something, Davis had no right to deny him, even if it hurt to let him go. 

            Davis walked into the kitchen and poured some cereal. No one else was home; his parents had already left for work. There was a note on the desk.

Davis,

We're going to get home early tonight, so don't worry. We'll have an extra-special dinner tonight, with all your favorite foods. I packed a lunch for Veemon. It's in the fridge. There's enough food there to share with Gatomon. It's the box with blue and pink stripes.

I also packed a lunch for the two of you. It's the box colored like a soccer ball. 

Your Father and I are so proud of you for the difficult decision you've made. You're doing the right thing. Hang in there. 

                                                                                    Love,

                                                                                    Mom

            The Motomiya family had never been renowned for brilliant speeches, but they all believed in speaking from the heart. The words on the paper gave Davis a little bit of strength to keep going. _I have to hang in there, for everyone's sake. Veemon can't help out Gatomon if I break down like a baby. I've gotta stay strong until he leaves_. Crying wasn't usually a concern for Davis, but he'd come to realize that it wasn't "unmanly" to cry. It was a necessity.

            Davis decided to watch TV while eating breakfast. He switched on the TV, only to drop his spoon two seconds later as the camera focused upon Hitoshi Ikari. A small "live" sign was overlaid in the upper right-hand corner of the screen. Ikari was in a room with wooden walls and bright lights glowing on him from behind the camera. He stood behind a podium and was looking intently at the camera. Davis had never been in the room that he saw on the screen, but he knew where it was. It had to be inside the "Guardians Opposing Digimon" organization's office.

 G.O.D. coordinated all anti-Digimon speeches and rallies. They were publicly funded and had speakers and supporters in almost every nation. Ikari was the prime speaker for Japan, but Mimi and Michael had reported hearing anti-Digimon speakers in America. Other Digidestined had reported similar talks in every other part of the world. It sometimes scared Davis to think that the whole world was split between two sides in the Digimon debate. He hadn't met anyone who had yet to develop a firm stance on the issue. 

            Mr. Ikari said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the world today faces a new threat to its children. Often times, threats approach silently and take the forms of innocence. The "Greenhouse effect" started with just a few harmless gasses. The Nazi party began with one young angry farm boy. But today we face a danger not of this world. We face a danger that takes the form of cute creatures calling themselves 'Digital Monsters,' or 'Digimon' for short.

            "I have advocated the reality of this threat for over two years now, but I have been unable to alert everyone to the ever-present danger amongst us. But now the danger has struck my family directly. My son, Muri Ikari, is in a mental hospital, driven mad by horrors he cannot coherently describe. After conducting a private investigation with the aid of my colleagues and concerned citizens, I have discovered the source of my son's pain."

            _Guy works fast_. Davis braced himself for the declaration. _I hope Kari isn't watching this_.

*            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *          

            Kari's face paled slightly as she heard the words reach out to her through the radio speakers. They were in Mr. Takenouchi's car, heading for the research institute. The radio program that they had been listening to had been cut off by a special announcement. Curious, they had all listened intently as Hitoshi Ikari began to speak. Now, their curiosity gave way to fear.

            "Don't listen." From the back seat, Mrs. Kamiya reached for the off switch. 

Kari, in the front passenger seat, reached over and held her mother's hand back. "No, Mom, I need to hear this."

Mr. Ikari continued, "I spoke with Muri's friends and classmates, only to learn a very disturbing truth. One young girl, Kari Kamiya, has developed unnatural powers, possibly due to the presence of Digimon. She is registered in the community records as owning a cat-like Digimon called 'Gatomon.'" Gatomon bristled at the way Ikari portrayed her as a possession. 

"Several days ago, Ms. Kamiya began to glow bright white in the middle of class. After which, she fainted and spent two days in the hospital. Upon her return, she once again began to glow near her school's soccer field. It was then that my son was attacked by her intensive powers." 

Kari could feel tears welling up in her eyes. _That's not true! I didn't do anything to Muri. It was the Dark Ocean!_ She couldn't control the Dark Ocean, yet she was being blamed for its evil. The unfairness of it clenched around her heart. 

"Now, I do not blame Ms. Kamiya, nor do I feel that she is the real threat. She is a victim of circumstance, and I do not seek vengeance. But as a citizen and as a father, I demand to know the cause of this change within such a young girl." Kari could hear the sound of Ikari pounding the podium with his fist for emphasis. "We must know if Digimon can effect such a change in humans before more people are changed. We must realize this potential threat and confront it before it overwhelms us. I call upon the people of Tokyo, no, the people of the world for their support in researching and understanding the nature of this change before it spreads to others. I have several eyewitnesses who saw Ms. Kamiya glow. There is no doubt in my mind as to the validity of this event. As unbelievable as it may sound, Ms. Kamiya has gained powers that no human could ever possess. We must understand this change to protect both her and ourselves. I thank you for your time, and I promise to pursue this development with all my strength and willpower. For I want nothing more than for peace in this world, a peace where my son need not be afraid. A peace where we can all be free from the fear of outside invaders."

The radio faded to silence. A second voice came on. "That was Hitoshi Ikari speaking from the Guardians Opposing Digimon organization's headquarters in downtown Tokyo. We have yet to confirm his eyewitnesses, but we promise to-" Kari flicked off the radio. She didn't need to hear anymore. 

Her lips began to quiver and her body trembled. Tears pooled in her eyes and streaked down her face. This was it, the moment of dread. This was where her life as she knew it ended. 

"Kari," Mr. Kamiya placed a hand on her shoulder, "it's going to be fine. Mr. Ikari doesn't have any proof that Gatomon did this, and he's not labeling you as the cause either. This is just temporary."

Mr. Takenouchi nodded, "And we'll have a counter press release ready in less than an hour. I've already prepared it." He nodded towards his briefcase in the back seat. 

Kari just sighed. She wasn't sure she could stand the thought of people being terrified of her. The fear that had started in her school was now spreading out over the whole of Japan, maybe even the world. _Tai will hear about this. He's going to be mad_. Kari knew that he wouldn't like being kept in the dark about what was going on in Kari's life, but she hadn't wanted to worry him. _I'm sorry, Tai, everyone_.

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

Davis, like Kari's family, had shut off the news report the instant Hitoshi Ikari had finished speaking. Unlike Mrs. Kamiya, however, Davis had been less restrained. His parents would yell at him for sure, and he probably wouldn't see any allowance for over a year, but the television was getting old anyway. A nice big footprint had been pounded into the metal directly over the off button.

Davis had never been so angry in his whole life. Not at Ken, not at when he'd been jealous about TK's friendship with Kari, not even as mad as he had been against MaloMyotismon. At least with his old rivals he could have attacked them physically. He could have vented his frustration. But with Hitoshi Ikari, Davis was completely powerless. _I probably couldn't even get close to him to land a punch_. Ikari and G.O.D., there were two foes he couldn't defeat with force. Davis took a deep breath. _Keep it together. Ikari isn't your problem right now_. Still, Davis could feel the anger boiling inside him. 

Davis walked into his room and shook Veemon gently. "Hey, buddy, time to wake up."

Veemon stirred, "Is it breakfast time yet?"

"Yep." Davis laughed, "Time to eat." In a flash of sheets, Veemon was through the doorway and heading strait for the kitchen. Whenever Veemon needed motivation, food was always the source.

Davis walked back into the kitchen. Veemon was already devouring several doughnuts. Davis would have had those for breakfast if not for the fact that Veemon had developed the annoying habit of hiding a personal stash of food for himself. Whenever Davis' mother bought treats, half of them vanished into Veemon's personal supply. Then again, half of what was left went into Davis' hiding place. Mrs. Motomiya commented that it was like having two sons instead of just one. 

Davis could feel his eyes burn at the thought of that tradition ending. After today, there wouldn't be a need to hide his food. Veemon wouldn't be there to steal it. 

"Hey," Veemon said between bites, "What happened to the TV?"

Davis muttered, "Don't ask." Veemon nodded. He had a pretty good idea of what happened. 

The blue reptilian Digimon said, "So… today's the day, huh?" 

Davis nodded solemnly. "Yeah. This is it."

Veemon gave an obviously forced smile, "It won't be so bad. I'll be back in no time." 

"Yeah. That's right…" Davis tried to sound positive, but it wasn't working.

"And the Digital Worlds a really fun place. Even though most Digimon don't play soccer like you and I do."

"Uh-huh"

"And other Digimon don't have pillow fights like you and I do."

"It'll be okay." Maybe.

Veemon's voice began to waver. "And other Digimon don't have hot-fudge-sundae-making contests like you and I do." 

"We'll have 'em again." This was murder.

Tears were streaking down Veemon's face. "But at least I won't have to hide all the good treats while I'm in the Digital World and you're here on Earth."

Davis' wet cheeks pulled back in a smile, "Don't suppose you wanna tell me where your stash is for while you're gone?"

"Not a chance!" Veemon jumped up on his seat. "Just you watch, Davis! I'll be back! And then I'm gonna run circles around you in soccer, create a hot-fudge sundae ten times bigger than your own, and hide ALL the yummy treats! Just you wait!"

Davis laughed, "You're on! It's a deal!" They shook on it.

Veemon sighed, "But it's not gonna be any fun without you, Davis."

Davis nodded, "You sure you want to go through with this?"

Veemon nodded, "Yeah. I want to help Gatomon the same way you wanna help Kari. It's hard, but it's the right thing to do." 

Davis said, "We'd better contact Gennai. We need to set things up just right." Davis sighed and considered, not for the first time, what he was sending Veemon into. 

The human-Digimon conflict wasn't isolated to just Earth. Many Digimon had doubts about mingling with humans. Tai's group had only encountered small pockets of Digimon populations on File Island and Server. Davis' group hadn't met many more. For most Digimon, the only human they'd encountered was the Digimon Emperor, who'd enslaved them on sight. It was the ultimate in bad first impressions. Some Digimon violently protested the notion of "serving humans" and still others returned from Earth after being abandoned. Their stories of sleeping in the streets and being cast out by their partners only increased the tension among Digimon. Davis sometimes wondered if there wasn't a Digimon version of Hitoshi Ikari roaming around the Digital World stirring up trouble too.

Veemon and Gatomon could very well find themselves isolated from other Digimon due to their "human contamination" the same way Davis and Kari were shunned for their partners.

To make matters worse, military organizations around the world were still trying to enter the Digital World. Just as before, Gennai and his counterparts had been charged with deleting all information relating to the Digital World. Humans could not force their way through dimensions. There had to be mutual agreement between both Digimon and humans so as to avoid the Digital World becoming a tourist attraction as Gennai feared.

In order to safeguard against such an event, Azulongmon had declared all digiports closed until further notice. The only time the portals were allowed to be opened was if a Digimon had to go back to the Digital World. Sometimes Digimon accidentally slipped through the barrier between dimensions, which had been weakened by MaloMyotismon's attack. The only portal was that 100% secure was the Heighten View Terrace portal, which had been sealed by BlackWarGreymon. Davis was sure that Gennai would allow Veemon to traverse the barrier and go back to the Digital World, but it was a strictly one-way trip. Veemon and Gatomon wouldn't be allowed to return until things settled down enough for Digimon to safely enter human society; and that could take years. 

Davis stood up from the table. "Let's get to it. If we get it out of the way now, then we'll have time for one last soccer game later on."

Veemon smiled, "Sounds great! But…"

"But?"

"Could we have a hot-fudge Sunday contest instead?"

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

The research center where Mr. Takenouchi worked was a large white building with mirrored glass covering every portal, even the doors. They were electronically sealed with guards standing beside them. A metal fence surrounded the entire facility. The building gave off a stern warning that none were welcome there, unless they had a purpose. This structure had no time for idle nonsense. 

A guard at a booth inspected Mr. Takenouchi's papers and allowed the car entrance. A small ramp at the side of the building led to a metal garage door. Mr. Takenouchi handed out ID passes to each of his passengers, and then produced a card from the inside of his pocket. He pressed it to a reader, and the garage door slowly creaked open to reveal a second gate, which began to open as well.

Mr. Kamiya blinked, "You sure do take security very seriously around here."

Mr. Takenouchi nodded. "The windows are bullet proof, as are the garage doors and there are armed guards on every floor. You can't enter any of the rooms without a passkey or temporary ID, which is restricted access. Only a few other scientists and myself have access to all the floors." 

Gatomon stared at him wide-eyed, "All that just to protect Digimon research?"

Mr. Takenouchi nodded, "Like I said, whoever has the greatest knowledge about Digimon has the edge over every other country. The government spared no expense building this facility."

Mr. Kamiya grumbled, "Probably at the tax-payers' expense." Mrs. Kamiya elbowed her husband sharply.

Kari frowned, "I thought you worked independently of the government."

Mr. Takenouchi nodded, "I do, but everyone has a stake in this. Digimon affect the whole world, but there's a problem. Only a few countries have the financial backing to perform full-scale research. Third World countries can't possibly finance such a task. Knowing this, they demanded shared information between all nations. They even went so far to threaten cutting off oil supplies to certain countries. To settle the problem, the United Nations created a treaty that any nation that was financially capable of constructing Digimon research centers would be allowed to do so once a U.N. committee reviewed the structure and personnel. The scientists work here on a voluntary basis, and they are not required to share their information with any one government. It's their choice."

Gatomon blinked, "Strange deal."

Mr. Takenouchi nodded, "It was, but these are very strange circumstances. If not for this deal, some countries wouldn't learn a thing about Digimon. Third World nations often woo certain scientists and researches to increase their chances of getting even more information. You should see how many offers I receive online and in the mail. It's astounding!"

Mrs. Kamiya asked, "Aren't you worried about information leaking out?" 

"Yes. Constantly. But we've taken extreme measures for security. My staff and I scanned the entire building for microphones and transmitters just after it was constructed."

"Did you find any?"

"Yes, several. Installed by the government to get around the treaty and spy on us. We kept it hush-hush though. It gives us some leverage over government officials if we need to use it. We never confronted them about it, but since their transmitters don't receive anything, we're sure they know we found their little trick. Even the guards aren't allowed inside the laboratories. They can only stand outside the soundproof doors. We also search every lab worker for hidden papers. All diskettes and CD's are read for information, and all paperwork is reviewed before we can even step out the front door. "

Kari rubbed her forehead. "Is all this deceit and mistrust necessary?"

"I'm afraid it is. The information we hold in here is the key to all future technological, medical, and social advances involving Digimon. It has to be protected at all times. My card is also a tracer, so that if I'm ever kidnapped I can be located." Despite his words, it was clear from the expression on his face that he got a kick out of all the cloak and dagger material.

Kari asked, "Isn't it stressful to have such responsibility?"

Mr. Takenouchi nodded, "Sometimes. And Sumiko is constantly questioning me about Sora's safety in all of this. She keeps saying she's developing wrinkles over the whole thing. But she understands how much I love researching Digimon to build a peaceful future. And Sora's strong enough to protect herself, so we're not too worried, but we have warned her and we make sure she calls us often from college." He pulled into a reserved parking space and everyone emerged from the car. 

They walked to the elevator in the corner of the parking lot. It too required a security card for both entry and exit. Kari constantly looked around her as they walked down the sterol white hallways. The doors all looked sturdy and were probably bulletproof as well. There were card readers by each door, and glass doorways at each hallway intersection. Security cameras monitored their every move. There was a low hum emanating from somewhere, and Kari could almost feel the energy coursing through the building to the hidden machinery locked behind those doors. It took them almost fifteen minutes to traverse the hallway. It occurred to Kari that there was absolutely no privacy within this building. People probably couldn't even go the bathroom unmonitored, and it would take an army to storm this place. _All this because people want to use Digimon as weapons_. The thought made her sick to her stomach. 

Mr. Takenouchi led the group to a doorway that was positioned a fair distance from the way. Being the last door on that side of the hallway, Kari could only assume that they were about to enter a very large room. Mr. Takenouchi pressed his palm against a black square next to the door. A red beam crawled down the face of the panel, outlining his hand in bright red as it descended. After completing, its trek, the line vanished and a loud click resounded. The door hissed open, and the group entered. 

Kari was immediately alert of the drop in temperature. The air was so cool that bumps rose up all along her skin. She shivered slightly, but the sensation quickly passed.

"Welcome to the icebox." A voice came from across the room. A man in a white lab coat approached. He was unusually short for his age, about as tall as Kari. Given the fact that Kari was only medium height, the man's diminished size, and his voice, became a dead giveaway. His face was one of the most welcome sights Kari had experienced recently.

"Izzy!" Izzy Izumi, long-time Digidestined and computer nerd extraordinaire, smiled as he approached the group. Izzy was still the shortest member of the elder Digidestined. His hair was smoother now without the spikes that had appeared in his childhood and early teenage years. His face was still round and his eyes maintained that child-like eagerness for knowledge and challenges. Kari ran up and hugged him. 

Izzy returned the hug. "How have you been?'

Kari replied, "I've been better."

Izzy nodded, "I figured as much. I heard Mr. Ikari's speech. His testimony has more flaws in it than a 1st year C++ pointer programming project." Kari nodded, even though she had no clue what Izzy had just said. 

Mr. Takenouchi said, "Izzy-" 

Izzy replied quickly, "I called your reporter friend. He's on his way and he's been cleared for level 1 access. He'll be here in 10 minutes. The meeting room is all set and the equipment's been primed. The others are getting ready with the second-phase equipment. We'll be ready to start in twenty minutes."

Mr. Takenouchi smiled, not the least bit surprised at Izzy's preparation. "You can be ready in ten minutes." Izzy nodded an affirmative. Mr. Takenouchi said, "I couldn't ask for a better 'assistant' than Izzy. He knows what I want before I even know. He'll be conducting most of the tests while I make a public statement regarding Kari." 

Mrs. Kamiya said, "My goodness, Izzy. You must be very skilled to be trusted to run the tests yourself."

Izzy blushed and laughed, "Well, I know how to push the right buttons. That's all there really is to it."

Mr. Takenouchi said, "Izzy's just being overly modest. The truth is, he probably knows more about Digimon than anyone else in this building. He's more of a Digimon expert than I am. The trouble is that most people don't take him seriously due to his age, so he's officially listed as my assistant. Everyone here recognizes him as a key member of the research team. We'd be lost without him." With that, Sora's father bade everyone goodbye and exited the room.

Gatomon asked, "Hey, where's Tentomon?" 

Izzy replied, "Tentomon says he doesn't feel comfortable in here. He claims that all the scientists leer at him as if he was some kind of lab experiment. So, my Mom recommended he stay at home to help with chores. I think he just made that up so he could eat lunch with my mother. Her food is a lot better than the cafeteria here. We're not allowed to bring in our own lunches, so we have to eat here." Izzy motioned to a group of chairs around a small table. "You can sit down while I make sure everyone else is ready. I've apparently got ten minutes."

Kari frowned, "Is that too short a time?"

Izzy shook his head. "Naw. Dr. Takenouchi just likes to keep me on my toes. Wait here while I check on the other scientists. Don't leave the room because you can't get back in without a card." Izzy left only after getting a nod from each member of the Kamiya family.

Gatomon looked around the room, "This place gives me the creeps. My fur's standing on end."

Kari stroked her partner's fur. "Don't worry. It's not like they experiment on Digimon here."

"Not _here_, maybe. But what about everywhere else?" 

That comment made Kari feel even more uncomfortable. Surly every country had a facility similar to this one, but who knew what they were experimenting on there. The memory of Kimeramon, the synthetic Digimon, tore its way into Kari's mind. What if people tired to create Digimon on their own? What if they kept churning out Digimon bred for war? What if? What if? What if? A million terrifying questions flashed through Kari's mind. 

That led to another question: what did these scientists think of Kari herself. Was she just another scientific anomaly to them? Nothing more than a unique case study to write a paper on? Maybe she was just their alternative to making Kimeramon. 

She must have had a very fearful expression on her face because her mother said, "Don't worry, Kari. I'm sure everyone is looking for a peaceful solution."

Kari wasn't so sure of that. "Mom? Dad? Do you think we'll ever have peace?"

Mr. Kamiya said, "Of course we will. People eventually learn from their mistakes and come to realize how important peace is."

Mrs. Kamiya said, "As long as there are people like you, Kari, who wish for peace, then it's only a matter of time."

Gatomon nodded, "I didn't mean to upset you, Kari. Things'll work out. I promise." Kari smiled and nodded, but the fear wouldn't leave her.

The door hissed open again, and Izzy stepped back into the room. "Dr. Takenouchi is on his way up. We'll start the tests in a few minutes." 

Kari stood up. "What do I have to do?" 

Izzy gave her a reassuring smile, "Just relax. That's all. We're just going to give you a small physical. Trust me, you'll be fine."

Izzy's "small physical" lasted the better half of the day. Kari ran on treadmills, lifted weights, blew through a tube into water-filled cylinder, and had so many cat scans and x-rays that she was positive she'd glow bright green instead of white from that point on. Each test was done in two stages. Stage one was performed when Gatomon was near Kari. Stage two was simply doing all the tests over again, except that Mr. Kamiya had to take Gatomon back home before the tests could begin. Gatomon hadn't liked the idea of being separated from Kari, but Kari had persuaded the angry feline to go along with Mr. Takenouchi's methods. The purpose of these tests, Kari quickly realized, was to detect any physical change in Kari due to the presence or absence of Gatomon. They weren't trying to discover the source of her powers; they were just interested in clearing Gatomon of any suspicion. For all his kindness and support, Mr. Takenouchi was primarily interested in protecting human-Digimon relations, not helping Kari finding answers about _herself_. 

Kari had never figured out why her crest gave her such strange powers while Tai and the others' respective crests had no side effects. It wasn't like Tai could set himself aflame at will, despite his fiery crest of courage. Kari also couldn't understand why she hadn't stopped glowing after giving up her crest power to form the protective barrier in the Digital World. She hadn't thought about these questions in years, until it all came back to haunt her. This was driving her crazy. Why did _she_ have to be different? Why did _she_ have to deal with the burden of these powers? And why was _she_ considered a freak by "normal people?"

Izzy came up with a folder full of readouts in his hand. Kari asked, "What's the diagnosis?" She was only half-joking.

Izzy flipped through the pages. "Well, other than the fact you could stand to lose a few pounds, you're as normal as me or Tai or anyone else." Kari gave a feint smile. Izzy had developed a slim sense of humor over the years. 

"So," Kari hesitated, "do you know why this is happening?"

Izzy replied, "Well, it's definitely not Gatomon."

"Then I guess the tests were a success."

Izzy blinked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Kari sighed, "Come on, Izzy. I know the truth. Mr. Takenouchi is doing this so that we can prove Digimon don't make people glow. We're not trying to find out why I'm actually glowing."

"Now hold on, Kari." Izzy's voice became stern. "It's true that these tests are designed to see if Gatomon really does have an influence upon you, but it's not like were going to just toss you aside like last year's motherboard. We're not done testing yet. We'll find out what's happening, you just have to be patient."

Kari huffed, "But we already know it's my crest that's causing this!"

"Are you sure about that?"  
            "What?" 

Izzy's voice changed to his distinct hypothetical tone. "You're the only Digidestined who has exhibited powers that the rest of us don't seem to have. We've assumed for a while that it was because of your Crest of Light. But the question is: Is it because of your crest that you have these powers? Or is it because of these powers that you received your crest?"

Kari blinked several times. "Um… Yes?"

"Sorry," Izzy laughed, "I'm not making much sense. Here's what I'm trying to say: during the battle with the Dark Masters you were possessed by a spirit inhabiting the Digital World. That spirit showed us the events of Heighten View Terrace when we were very little. Our digivices and crests were created based on the power detected within each of us at the time. It's because of those powers we were chosen to be Digidestined. But that means that crest power was present within us even before the physical crests were created. One could also argue that your powers were also present even before the crest of light was designated to you."

Kari could only listen in confusion and wonder, "So, you're saying that I might have glowed even if I hadn't been chosen to have the Crest of Light?"

Izzy nodded, "That's one of many theories. Another is that it's because of the Digital World itself. Up until now, you've always glowed in the Digital World, but now that the barrier between the two worlds is weakened, it might be that your powers are a sign of the two worlds coming into contact. Yet another theory is that your powers are reacting to the presence of the Dark Ocean. I'm sure I can think up at least a dozen more theories by the end of the week."

Kari's shoulders fell. "So how are we supposed to figure out what's wrong with me? How can I be cured?"

Izzy reached down and took Kari's hand in his own. "Kari, listen to me very closely. There is nothing, absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you. You're not sick, you don't have a disease, and there's no need for you to seek treatment. Whether it's your crest or something else, your powers are a part of you and you don't have to be ashamed of them."

Kari's voice was hushed, "Tell that to Hitoshi Ikari and his friends."

Izzy nodded, "I know it's hard, but people will eventually come around. We'll show them the truth and then everything will be back to normal." Funny how everyone kept saying that, "everything would be back to normal." Kari was no longer sure who they were trying to assure, her, or themselves? 

"Kari," Izzy looked at her with some confusion in his eyes, "Why didn't you mention this to any of us sooner?"

"I… I didn't want anyone to worry. I didn't think it was anything that needed to call the group back together. I didn't want to interrupt their lives."

Izzy protested, "But now Tai and the others will find out through the television and radio rather than directly from you. I have to admit I was very shocked about this when Mr. Takenouchi told me rather than you."

"I'm sorry, Izzy. I just-"

"Kari." Mr. Takenouchi walked towards them with Kari's mother. "It's… it's almost time." Izzy and Kari's conversation came to an abrupt halt with the sobering piece of news. 

Kari nodded. Almost time to say goodbye. "Where's Gatomon?"

Mrs. Kamiya said, "She's still at home, dear. We're going back home now."

Kari said, "I don't understand. Aren't we sending Gatomon back to the Digital World today?"

Mr. Takenouchi replied, "Yes, we are. But there's something I didn't count on. Due to public mistrust of the government, the Prime Minister's staff has decided that we have to send Gatomon back to the Digital World publicly. There have to be witnesses, and cameras."

Kari could feel anger and despair welling up inside of her. She wanted to scream and shout and turn over tables. She wanted to cry about how unfair this all was. Bad enough to send her friend away, but now she had to do it with everyone watching. Instead of screaming, the words hissed out through her tight lips. "When did I become a public spectacle?"

Mr. Takenouchi said, "I know it's unfair, Kari, and I'm sorry. I fought this as hard as I could, but the officials won't budge. People are already afraid of what your powers signify. A band of protestors has already formed near your house. Fortunately, police are keeping them away from your house."

Kari asked, "What about the people who live in our apartment complex?"

Mr. Takenouchi sighed, "That's part of the problem. The Prime Minister's staff is also very concerned with your safety within the apartment complex."

Mrs. Kamiya looked up, startled, "Wait a minute! You said we could still live in our home!"

Mr. Takenouchi said, "I did, but I'm afraid my friends in office backed out on me. I just got a call saying that Kari can't stay in the apartment. Police say there's too great a risk of bomb threats and riots. Kari has to stay in a safe house. You and Susumu can still live in the apartment, but Kari can't."

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Kamiya fumed, "Wherever Kari goes, we go! I won't be separated from my daughter!"

Mr. Takenouchi nodded, "I figured you'd say that." 

Kari whispered, "I have to leave my home? I have to give up everything?"

Mr. Takenouchi kneeled down and placed his hands on Kari's shoulders. "Kari, I'm sorry. I know I broke my promise, but it's out of my hands now. This happens with government deals. Higher powers step in and change things. There's nothing I can do to stop it. Your family will still own your apartment. The government will handle the rent and make sure it stays secure. You and your parents will get to live in a fully furnished house on the city outskirts. You can still have friends over, but they'll have to go through some security first."

"Will I be allowed to even go outside?"

Mr. Takenouchi nodded, "There's a yard surrounded by a fence. You can spend all the time you want outside, but you can't leave the fence."

"So it's really a fancy prison!" Mrs. Kamiya was furious. "Haruhiko, how could you let this happen?"

Mr. Takenouchi whirled on her. "_Let _this happen? I have fought this at every turn and protested to every person I know in the government. I called in every favor I had to make this happen. It's either go to the safe house, or remain in a lab. Do you want Kari to have spend her life in a place like this?" He gestured to the blanched walls and the sterile air.

Mrs. Kamiya exhaled, "No. I just…"

Kari's knees turned to rubber and she began to sink to the floor. "No. No…" 

Izzy reached down and pulled Kari back up into a hug. "Easy, Kari, easy. It's only temp-"

"STOP STAYING THAT!" Kari shoved herself away from Izzy. "Stop saying it's only temporary! Stop saying everything will be okay! Just stop!" She could feel her skin begin to grow hot again. She could feel the rage and grief burning through her veins. Her brow began damp with sweat and the flames spread throughout her veins. "Just stop it! Stop everything! I've had enough! This is totally unfair and I just want it all to go away!!!" Izzy, Mr. Takenouchi, and Mrs. Kamiya all dove behind nearby machines as Kari's light reached out and tossed a nearby desk across the room. The desk soared through the air and struck one of the windows. Instead of smashing through, it bounced off the super-enforced material and broke in two as it struck the ground.

The last thing Kari saw was the stunned and fearful faces of her mother and friends before the world faded from view.

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

"Ughh…" Veemon leaned back in his chair, his belly swelling up and his lips dripping with chocolate. "I can't believe I ate da whole thing!" 

Davis wasn't much better off. "So, who won this time?"

"I dunno. I feel kinda sick, how about you?"

"Ohh yeah." Davis looked over at the three empty vanilla ice cream cartons, the two whip cream cans, and the five chocolate fudge containers. He felt sick just looking at them. Davis and Veemon had made a special run to the grocery store to have one final hot-fudge-Sunday-making contest. That ice cream, plus the lunch Davis' mother had made, came up to one hell of a stomachache. "I think it's a tie."

"Ahh. I'll beat'cha next time."

Davis frowned, "You mean we're gonna do this again?"

"Not for a long time." Veemon moaned and rubbed his belly. "But… it was fun!" He smiled.

Davis smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We'll do this again, soon." A loud ping sounded from Davis' pocket. He reached in and pulled out his D3. The screen was flashing in digital code, signifying a message and its sender. "It's Gennai!" Davis and Veemon stumbled out of their chairs and moved towards the family computer in his father's office.

"Next time," Veemon winced and rubbed his belly. "Let's use low-fat ice cream."

Davis patted his partner's back. "Just sending you off with something to remember me by."

Veemon's face grew a wry smile. "From now on, Davis, whenever I get a stomach cramp, I'll think of you." 

Davis held his D3 up to the computer screen. Both the D3 and the screen glowed white, and the image of Gennai flashed onto the screen. He still appeared youthful and energetic, a complete contrast to the stories Tai and the others had told Davis, but now Davis could see rings encircling his eyes and a weary expression on his face. Gennai had a great many responsibilities in preparing the Digimon to interact with humans. The toll it was taking on him was hard to miss.

"Davis," Gennai said, "Azulongmon has agreed to allow Veemon to return to the Digital World; but he wants me to make it clear to you that Veemon will not be allowed to return to Earth until it is decided that it is safe for both worlds' populations to integrate with one another. Do you understand?" 

Davis nodded, "Veemon and I understand. We're willing to do this."

Gennai said, "Good. I'll open a portal right next to where Gatomon will come out. I'm sure she'll be happy to see a friendly face." Gennai's expression relaxed a bit. "This is a very generous thing you're both doing, Davis, Veemon. Kari and Gatomon are lucky to have friends like you."  
            "Thanks." Veemon smiled. He then turned to Davis. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah." Davis could feel his eyes start to burn. He spun around quickly. "Hang on one sec!" He dashed to the kitchen and returned with a soccer ball-colored lunchbox. He handed it to Veemon. "A gift from my Mom."

"More food?" Veemon looked a little green, but seemed happy with the gift. "I'll keep it refrigerated for a while. Stick it in some snow or something like that. Tell your Mom I said thanks." 

Davis usually had something to say in any occasion, even if it wasn't very smart, but this time he was at a loss for words. Instead, he kneeled down and hugged the small blue Digimon, hard.

"Davis!" Veemon gasped, "I'm gonna throw up!"

"Tough." Davis squeezed even harder. "I'm gonna miss you, Veemon." He relaxed his grip and leaned back. "Have fun, okay?"

Tears were brimming in Veemon's eyes, but Davis could hardly see them through his own. "Yeah, sure. I'll miss you too, Davis. You have fun too, okay?"

"Sure." Never good at saying goodbyes, Davis stood up and held his D3 to the screen once again. "Digiport open!" The familiar electronic gateway flashed on the screen and glowed white as it clasped around Veemon.

"Bye, Davis." Veemon waved as his body shrunk down and was pulled into the computer screen. The monitor dimmed back to its normal appearance. The silence weighed down upon Davis instantly. The apartment his family shared now felt twice as big as it had several minutes ago. This was probably how Kari would feel after she gave up Gatomon. This would be when she needed a friend the most. This would be when Davis had to be there for her.

But, until then, there was only his loss. In the silence, in solitude, Davis words were suppressed to a whisper. "Bye, Veemon." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis has made a great sacrifice, but Kari has lost even more than he can imagine. Her life as she knows it will end. She will have to give up her home, her freedom, and maybe even her dreams. All this in the next chapter. Coming whenever.

Author's Note: These chapters are taking forever, and I love it! I'm really worked up on this story and I hope to write more soon. I'd like to give thanks to everyone who has read my story and double thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review my work. 


	5. Goodbye

The Outcast

Chapter 5: Goodbye

by Silver

*All-too-standard-disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Digimon (creatures, characters, storyline, etc). If I did, this story would have aired after 02! So there!* 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When I find myself fading, I close my eyes and realize my friends are my energy."   
-Anon

            The sky was so dark that she wondered if she had actually opened her eyes. It was only until she waved her hand, now colored in gray hues, in front of her face that she knew she was awake. The ground was cold and slimy. She could feel some sort of gel clinging to the back of her clothing. Dampness crept all over her skin and her hair was matted to her face. She brushed chocolate strands away from her eyes and peered around.

            The first surprise was that she was back in her high school uniform. She never thought she'd be wearing it again. But that surprise paled to the sight that surrounded her. Tall buildings thrust up from the ground at odd angles. One tilted so far towards the ground it looked as if it would fall over. Another tower actually grew out from a stone monument. A large stone ball teetered on the point of a cone. Everything was dark shades of black and gray, and trimmed with green slime. She shivered. There was an eerie darkness about this place. A hideous presence reached out from every stone and black puddle. 

            "Where the hell are we?" She spun around at the sound of a voice behind her. Several tall boys in school uniforms shook their heads and peered around nervously as they stood up. They looked familiar, but her mind was clouded and she couldn't place the faces.

            Then one of the boys looked at her. He was handsome with dark black hair and piercing eyes. M-Mu…Muri? Yes. His name was Muri. She remembered being terrified of him at one point, yet now he seemed just as afraid as she was. 

            A loud _plop_ echoed off the oddly structured buildings, followed by a loud _thud_. _plop…Plop… *THUD*…*THUD*… Plop…__*THUD*… PLOP…_ The sounds grew ever closer with clear determination. Sometimes the _plopping_ sounds came before the loud thud, which sounded like a footstep; other times, they came afterwards, or never at all. There didn't seem to be any pattern. It was as if something were dripping as it approached. 

            She staggered back away from the sound, or was she moving towards it? The ground rose and fell in jagged sections with no level plane. The buildings made it hard to determine which was really up. She felt even more disoriented as the sound grew closer, the echo concealing its direction. The… thing that was approaching seemed to drain the energy out of her. 

            "AAAAHHHHHHH!" A shriek from one of the boys grabbed her attention. One of Muri's associates was surrounded by a swarm of toad-like creatures. They were tall and lean with round heads and webbed feet. Their bodies seemed to be a sea of rippling darkness with pale eyes gazing out from blank faces. There were no mouths, no noses, no ears, just those soulless eyes. 

            Suddenly, they were all around her; climbing out of nooks and crannies, wobbling towards them on weak legs. Despite their terrifying appearance, there was an odd frailty about them. She was sure she'd seen them before, but it was so hard to remember.

            "Get away from me!" One of Muri's friends turned to run toward her. 

            The creatures saw him moving towards her. "Protect the Queen!" They flung themselves forward, falling upon the running man like a tidal wave. The man screamed and kicked to break away, but the creatures pulled him into the swarm of darkness gathering around the buildings. His screams cut off abruptly as he vanished from sight.

            The others could only stand paralyzed by horror as their companion vanished. The girl was even more shocked by her new title. _Queen?_ Did she know these creatures? Were they her people? _No_. Something was wrong with that line of thought. A feeling of revulsion sprung up in the pit of her belly as she even considered the idea. It was then that she noticed the light fading around her.

            There was no sun or moon to be seen, nor any stars, yet the darkness deepened by several shades. _PLOP._ A gob of frigged green gel landed on her shoulder. She jumped in shock and swept it off, then turned to look up. She screamed as she gazed up at a moving black mountain with fiery eyes leering down at her. 

            It was monstrous. Standing as tall and the buildings surrounding it, the creature seemed to ooze the green gel that covered the landscape from pours concealed in its abysmal body. Although it's body was the shade of midnight, its form suggested that it was wearing a large beaded necklace of some kind. Its head was large and oval shaped with tentacles wiggling around its upper lip. Two bat-like wings sprung out from a muscular body that stood on tree-trunk legs. Neither the legs nor the arms appeared human in design. They instead looked like even more tentacles wrapped around one another to form a limb. The creature's left arm sprouted five tentacles, forming a makeshift fist, the other was a hooked tentacle that wiggled greedily as the creature gazed at her.

            "Remove the others." This creature's voice was deep and resonating. Even though she could not see the creature's lips moving, she could feel his voice tremble throughout the city.

            "HA HA HA! Ah-ah-HA HA!" One of the Muri's friends began to laugh hysterically as he gaze up at the abomination. He spun and flung himself almost gleefully at the other creatures, which now seemed far less terrifying. He continued to laugh as he was pulled out of sight. 

            Muri's last remaining friend chose to scream in sheer terror and ran for what seemed like an opening. But there, in the darkness between two lopsided buildings, was a swarm of more toad-like monsters. They greeted him with open claws, and dragged him away before he had a chance to turn and run.

            And then there were two. She looked at Muri, wondering if he'd go mad and start laughing, or simply turn and run. He chose the latter. Muri sprinted at another weak point in the creatures' ranks, but, instead of plowing through them, he veered towards an elevated patch of land and leaped over their heads onto an inverted window frame.

            "Catch him!" The mountain's roar was deafening. The creatures slithered, crawled, climbed, and jumped after Muri. Each creature seemed to labor with every bit of movement they made.

            The girl, now alone, looked back up at the black mountain. Terror clenched around her heart and she fought hard to maintain control of her mind, which screamed out as it tried to comprehend the bizarre monstrosity before her. 

            "Child of Light," the creature purred, "you have returned. Your reputation precedes you." The… _thing _reached for her with its larger tentacle arm. The remaining smaller monsters moved in closer to block her path.

            "No…" She took a step back. "No!" The monster's darkness covered her field of vision. "NO! Keep away from me!"

            "Kari!" 

            Kari Kamiya sat bolt upright, her face drenched in sweat and her heart racing. For a moment, she glanced around the room, trying to figure out where she was. It was a dimly lit room with white tiles and a chill air. The cool breeze caressed her burning skin as she glanced at the people next to her. Her mother, Izzy, and Mr. Takenouchi were all looking at her with concerned eyes.

            "Kari? Are you alright?"

            Kari blinked, "I-I'm fine. What happened?"

            Izzy said, "You… um… had a relapse. You started to glow and then passed out." Kari sensed that he had omitted something, but that suspicion faded as she tried to gain a sense of her surroundings. They were still in the lab where she'd been tested. She was laid out on a bed near some equipment. A damp blanket covered her body. It was only then that she realized how much she'd been sweating. It was as if she'd experienced something so terrifying that her mind had blotted the memory out. She felt strangely numb as her heart slowed its beating. 

            Mrs. Kamiya said, "Kari, you were screaming in your sleep. Something about 'keeping away from you.' Do you remember what you dreamed about?"

            "A… dream?" Kari looked down at the sheets for a moment. "No. I don't remember what I was dreaming about."

            "Do you feel weak?"

            "No. I'm fine."

            Mr. Takenouchi asked, "Kari, can you get up? It's getting close to… the time."

            Mrs. Kamiya looked at him sternly, "How can you ask about that at a time like this?"

            Mr. Takenouchi sighed, "I don't have a choice. The camera crews are setting up and an audience is gathering. We can't back out now. It would look suspicious."

            Time? Cameras? Audience? Gatomon. Now she remembered. She had to send Gatomon back to the Digital World. "How long was I asleep?"

            "Three hours." Mr. Takenouchi gently took her hand. "Kari, I'm sorry, but we can't delay this any more. I pushed the time back as far as I could when I learned you'd fallen ill, but if we delay this much longer, it will look as if we're stalling for something to happen. There's enough time for me to go and get Gatomon, then meet you on the steps of the capital."

            "The capital?" Mrs. Kamiya blinked, "We have to perform this show and tell routine in front of the capital?"

            Mr. Takenouchi nodded. He looked exhausted. "They wouldn't allow it anywhere else. They want to make a powerful statement that the government is in control of this situation. They threatened to withdraw protection if we did this anywhere else."

            Kari nodded. "I… I can do it." She suddenly remembered her earlier outburst. "I'm sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to-"

            Izzy cut her off. "It's okay. We know what a hard time this is for you. Don't worry about it."

            Kari thanked Izzy with a smile and looked up at Mr. Takenouchi, "Can I go with you to get Gatomon?"

            Mr. Takenouchi sighed, a clear sign he wished he didn't have to answer. "You can't. An anti-Digimon group is rallying across the street from your apartment. They came almost immediately after hearing the news. I imagine G.O.D. set this up. The police are dispersing most of the crowd, but they're concerned about rioting. It's too dangerous for you to go there. I'll retrieve Gatomon and you'll be escorted to the capital. Police will protect you every step of the way."

            "So… I can't even go home?"

            "I'm afraid not. You'll have to go to the safe house right after the 'ceremony.'"

            Mrs. Kamiya said, "Don't worry, Kari. Your father and I will go back over there tomorrow and we'll pick up all our things and bring them to the new house. You don't have to worry about anything." Her arrusance rang hollow with doubt. 

            Kari nodded wearily. _Please, just make this all go away!_ "Okay… okay. I'll do it."

            Mr. Takenouchi's shoulders relaxed. "Thank you for understanding, Kari. I won't be long. Get some rest. Izzy will escort you out to a waiting car. He'll ride with all of you to the capital. I'll be there ahead of you." There was a strong note of shame in his voice.

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            Somehow, the path to the Kamiya residence seemed longer than usual. Or maybe it was the weight of losing a friend that slowed him down. Either way, it felt like ages since Davis has left home and headed for his friend's house. He knew that Kari would probably still be at Mr. Takenouchi's lab, but he wanted to greet her when she returned home.

Now that Veemon was gone, he didn't have anyone he could use as an emotional crutch, and that was fine by him. He had to be strong to endure all of this, for both Kari's sake and his own. Relying on another person, human or Digimon, wouldn't help matters. But he missed Veemon terribly.

            People passed by him like waves in a vast ocean, their idle conversation as rythmic as waves beating up against the shore. For a moment, Davis envied the people around him for their simplistic lives. They weren't Digidestined, they didn't have to deal with the issues arising. They were the audience. They could react to events, but didn't have to endure the full emotional weight that came with each revelation. Davis would have given just about anything for that sort of detachment.

            But then he shook his head. Wishing for good things wouldn't get him anywhere. He didn't want to be detached froom helping his friends. He was committed 100%; and that was final. 

            Turning the corner, Davis expected to see Kari's apartment in the same state he'd seen it for over ten years: quiet, peaceful, unobtrusive. He really needed to stop having such high expectations. The apartment complex in front of him was anything but quiet or peaceful, and it stuck out like a sore thumb.

            A mob of angry protestors had amassed near the ground floor. Police in riot gear threatened with batons and pressed people back with large shields. The mob held up signs that read "Digimon go home!" "Death to the freaks!" "God hates Digimon!" and other nonsense. Sometimes, the stupidity of humans made Davis want to become a Digimon himself. Surly Digimon didn't hate diversity as much as humans did. 

            Or did they? Standing there, looking at ignorant and angry mob, Davis couldn't help but wonder if Digimon divided themselves into categories like humans did. Digimon could be divided among lines like vaccine/data/virus, or flyers/swimmers/land-dwellers, or they could be segregated based on their evolution levels. Anyone could divide Digimon into opposing groups. The thought made Davis shiver. _I guess even Digimon can act stupid_. He certainly hoped that wasn't the case, though. Dividing up a society into opposing clusters didn't accomplish anything; it only made things worse. Davis was beginning to realize that more and more. 

            He watched the crowd from the corner, not daring to get any closer. People were now throwing bottles and small rocks, trying to provoke the police. Davis wondered how long it would be before the police called for backup and began to arrest the whole group. 

            The immediate problem was how to get to Kari's apartment. There was no way the protestors would let him through, and the police wouldn't believe him when he told them he was Kari's friend. Davis knew he wasn't the brightest light bulb in the box, but he knew a hopeless situation when he saw it. True, he often attacked hopeless situations anyway, but this was one instance when fistfights wouldn't solve anything.

            He was about to see if he could sneak around the back when a white car came around the corner with a familiar face at the wheel. "Mr. Takenouchi!" Davis waved his arms frantically. 

Mr. Takenouchi spotted Davis and pulled over to the corner. He reached over and opened the door. "Get in! Quick!" Davis did as order. The car skidded away from the curb almost before Davis could close the door. Mr. Takenouchi said, "Sorry about the rush, but we're short on time. I also didn't want any protestors to see my face while picking you up. I imagine I'm pretty unpopular with this crowd."

Davis nodded, "I don't think this group likes anyone that much. Where's Kari?"

"She's safe back at the research center where I work. I came to pick up Gatomon and Mr. Kamiya before the meeting."

"Meeting?"

Mr. Takenouchi sighed, "Sorry, I keep forgetting that you haven't heard the latest news. The local officials want to make a public demonstration of Kari sending Gatomon back to the Digital World. They're hoping it will show that the government is looking out for the public's interest and increase public support for certain individuals. Kari's going to have to move into a safe house. There's too great a risk here."

"WHAT?" Davis jaw fell. "How am I supposed to see Kari if she's locked up? And what gives those stuffed shirts the right to decide where Kari sends Gatomon back to the Digital World?"

Mr. Takenouchi replied, "The truth is that the officials can do almost anything they please. They have the power." 

For a moment, Mr. Takenouchi looked far older than his years. "Davis, you've spent a good portion of your life fighting against evil Digimon who sought power, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Were they wrong to seek power? Or was it their use of power that made them evil? Didn't you yourself need great power to defeat them?"

Davis replied hesitantly, "I just stuck with my friends. I don't have that much power."

"That's where you're wrong. You and all the Digidestined have power. Be it the power of friendship or the physical power of your Digimon, you all have some kind of strength that you use to your advantage."

Davis shifted uncomfortably. "What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is this: it's not enough to simply wish for good things to happen. You have to find a way to _make_ them happen. It's true that power can corrupt, and that the evil Digimon you've faced in the past were tainted by the terrible power they possessed, but power by itself is neutral, and it takes many forms. It's the user's intent on what to do with that power that establishes them as good or evil." Mr. Takenouchi patted a thick packet of papers resting between the driver and passenger's seats. "Take Digimon research, for example. The country that has the most information on Digimon has an edge over the rest, and whoever supplies that information has power over the government."

Davis blinked, "Power over the government?"

Mr. Takenouchi nodded, "Not control, mind you, but a strong influence. Governments aren't nearly as selfless as we'd like them to be. Their primary concern is their own security, and perhaps the welfare of their wealthier populace. The only way to guarantee governmental support for lesser causes is for someone to have a bargaining chip. If you have control of a resource that a government needs, then you have power. I've used my own power, the Digimon research, as a bargaining chip to gain protection for the Kamiyas. This packet is the first of several exclusive reports I promised to give to the Japanese government in exchange for protection for Kari and her family. 

"But, even with all this research to bargain with, it's still not enough. I wanted to protect Kari and her family completely. I wanted to make it so that they could stay in their home and live their lives as close to normal as possible. But I failed. They have to move to a safehouse. I had neither the strength nor the means to make things work." He looked over at Davis with total seriousness in his eyes. "Find a way to make things work, Davis. Gain power so you can help other people. And be on guard against abusing that power for your own personal needs. If you can do that, you'll be a much better man than I." 

Davis nodded absently. He wasn't sure he could do what Mr. Takenouchi described. "Um… where are we going?" 

Mr. Takenouchi smiled, obviously aware of Davis' change in subject. "We're heading to the back entrance of the apartment complex. The police secured the rear entrance from protestors. It'll be much safer for us to enter and leave through there. We'll also use the back entrance to move the Kamiya's possessions from the apartment to the safehouse. I guess all we can do is hope for the best. This is taking a terrible strain on Kari." Mr. Takenouchi told Davis about Kari's glowing fit. 

"Oh man…" Davis starred down at his feet while Mr. Takenouchi pulled up to a security check in. The police reviewed his papers and, after some hassling over Davis' presence, Mr. Takenouchi was allowed to pull in. 

"I have to go get Gatomon and Mr. Kamiya. It'd be easier if you waited here." 

Davis nodded, "Okay." It was then that he noticed a cellular phone lying beside the packet of Digimon information. "Mr. Takenouchi, does the safehouse Kari's gonna live in have a phone line?"

Mr. Takenouchi blinked, "Um, yes. It's a secure phone line, though. You have to enter a ten-digit password to get through."

"Could I have the number and password? And can I use your cell phone to make some long-distance calls?"

For a moment, it looked as if the elder man would have a heart attack. But then, a smile spread its way across his face. "Ahh. I understand. Glad to see you're taking my advice to heart." He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a sheet of paper. Handing it to Davis, he said, "Try to keep the calls short. I'm not made of money, you know."

Davis nodded, "I will. Thanks."

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

The gentle rocking of the car did nothing to sooth Kari's emotions. She was sitting in the back seat, next to her mother and Izzy. Her head was pressed against the mirrored window. It was an odd feeling to be able to see the people outside while knowing she herself could not be seen. It made her feel like a spy. 

She couldn't help but wonder if the safehouse she was going to live in would be wired. Would people be spying on her as well? _I might still be just a test subject in a fancy cage_. The thought made her stomach sink. She would have normally been sad at the notion of never seeing her friends in the outside world again, but, then again, she didn't have any friends to see. Kay was still terrified of her, and none of her other friends would want to see her after hearing Hitoshi Ikari's speech. The only people who would understand would be the Digidestined, and most of them were too far away. She doubted Davis, Ken, or Cody would be able to visit her at all. 

It was then that Kari realized that Tai must have heard the news by now. He'd be furious that she hadn't called him. She wanted to believe that she'd kept it a secret so as not to interfere with his studies. Tai had decided he wanted to be the first ambassador to the Digital World; which made sense, given that he was the leader of the elder Digidestined. But the truth was that Kari hadn't contacted him because she was scared. It wasn't that she was scared of Tai, but rather, she was afraid of admitting the situation was out of control. In her mind, calling for Tai would be the same as hitting a panic button, because she usually called on Tai or TK when she needed saving.

The guard in the front seat, who had just finished speaking on a cell phone, said, "We'll be arriving at the capital soon. We'll enter the parking garage and meet Dr. Takenouchi inside, then proceed to the ceremony." Kari recoiled at his choice of words. It made the whole terrible event sound so planned and organized. 

"Thanks." Izzy was short with his gratuity, but it didn't seem to bother the guards. 

_This is it_. Kari mentally sighed. Today had taken forever. It was a day to be gotten through. No enjoyment, no relief, nothing. Kari could see the same void in the expressions of the people assembling. There were television crews, spectators, and a few anti-Digimon protestors. 

To Kari's surprise, there were some pro-Digimon advocates standing near the stage. They held up signs saying "Equality among species," "Digimon are our dreams," "Digimon Forever," and a few other positive messages. Kari felt a slight bloom of hope well up in her body from seeing those messages. At least some people were willing to resist Hitoshi Ikari's words. 

The car pulled around to the underground parking lot. Just as with the research building, security was tight. Kari and the others exited the car, and security escorted them to the main level. Stranding just inside the Capital's main entrance was Mr. Takenouchi, Gatomon, Mr. Kamiya, and, to Kari's great surprise, Davis. 

"Davis?" The disbelief in Izzy's voice mirrored Kari's own. How did he always manage to show up just when things were looking bad for her? Having Izzy and Davis nearby provided a small sense or encouragement. The very presence of her two friends served as a reminder that Kari wasn't completely alone. 

Davis smiled, "I bumped into Mr. Takenouchi on the way to Kari's apartment. He gave me a lift over here." He fell silent as Gatomon ran up to Kari.

"Hi Kari." She sounded excited, but there was an undertone of sadness in her voice. They both knew that this would be the last meeting they'd have for a while. 

Kari leaned down and scooped her partner up in a hug. "Hi." She could feel her body trembling as she looked at Mr. Takenouchi. "How much time do we have?"

Mr. Takenouchi said, "One of the Prime Minister's delegates is going to give a short speech on Digimon and how this is merely a precaution in the interest of the public. It'll only take about half an hour at the most. I'm afraid you two will have to sit next to him as proof of the government's actions."

Kari nodded, "I see. That doesn't give us a lot of time." 

"No. I'm sorry."

Kari shook her head. "It's alright, Mr. Takenouchi. You've done so much for us already. Thank you." She was trying to be nice, but those words really did hold meaning for Kari. She had thought that Mr. Takenouchi's primary concern had been human-Digimon relations, but standing amongst friends and family, she realized that he was just as concerned about her personal safety. Like it or not, this was necessary, but that didn't make it easy. 

Kari looked back at Gatomon. "Gatomon, I _will_ see you again someday. I promise." 

Gatomon nodded, causing droplets of water to land on Kari's arms, "You're right. We'll be together again. I can't wait." 

"Me neither. But, try to have fun in the Digital World."

Gatomon nodded, "'Kay. You too." Kari nodded as well, though she doubted either of them felt so confident.

Mr. Takenouchi said, "We need to go outside now. The speech will start in just a few minutes."   
            Kari set Gatomon down and wiped her eyes. "Alright. We're ready."

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *          

"There are so many unknown variables with Digimon," the speaker droned on, "but it is easy to lose perspective and objectivity in these matters. Some would blame Digimon for a cloudy day, others say they are part of a conspiracy to take over the world. These baseless rumors and accusations can be overcome, however, through the government's research and testing of Digimon influence upon humans." The way he spoke, it made it sound as if Kari had spent the day in a government facility rather than Mr. Takenouchi's lab. One look at the audience showed that they were eating up almost every word. 

"This latest development is but a link in a chain of events leading us to the ultimate truth on whether or not humans and Digimon can coexist. We are not exiling this Digimon." He gestured to Gatomon. "No, we are merely testing a theory. The actions we take in the future will be based upon the results of this test."

_Test_. Nothing but a test in the greater interest of human-Digimon relations. A "link in a chain of events leading to an ultimate truth." He made it sound good, but it was clear that he didn't really care. This was just a cloud of hot air and boasts. 

"And now, we will embark on this new development together. Ms. Kamiya will send her Digimon back to the Digital World and will be taken to a classified location for protection and observation." _Just like a bird in a cage_. 

Kari and Gatomon stood up. An aid brought a laptop over and held it in front of them. Kari had opened the portal before the start of the ceremony. Everyone agreed that it wouldn't be a good idea for everyone to see Kari use her D3. While the Digidestined had sent Digimon back to their world many times in the past, few people could actually make a positive identification. 

"Goodbye, Gatomon." Kari ran her fingers gently across her partner's ear. "See you again."

The light from the portal reach out for Gatomon, "Bye, Kari." Gatomon's face became a blurred shadow as the light pulled her away and she vanished into the computer. The portal blinked red to show it was closed and the aid snapped the laptop shut. 

The speaker said, "This concludes this public announcement." What should have been a final comment became a signal for questions. Reporters began shouting over one another, trying to pry answers out of Kari or one of the delegates.

"Sir? Can you offer any information as to the facilities this girl will stay in?"

"How does it feel now that your Digimon is not here?"

"What are your opinions of the Guardians Opposing Digimon and the actions the government has taken?"

"Miss, a statement? Please?" 

Kari kept her eyes focused on her feet as Mr. Takenouchi placed his arm around her shoulders and guided her back inside. Izzy and Davis were waiting inside with solemn expressions. Davis reached out and gently took her hand in his while he walked beside her. 

"Don't worry, Kari. This is only for a little bit." Great, now Davis was giving off false assurances as well. 

There was a long moment of silence as they kept walking. Then, Davis spoke again, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll stop by for a visit. Promise."

"How?" Kari asked in an empty voice. "Even I don't know where I'll live now."  
            Davis gave a hollow smile, "I know where. Mr. Takenouchi gave me the address."

Mr. Kamiya, who walked beside his wife and daughter, said, "That's great! Davis can keep you company while your mother and I gather our things back home." 

Davis thumped his fist off his chest. "Yeah. Leave it to me. We'll have some fun tomorrow. Promise." Kari didn't believe him for an instant. She remained silent as their footsteps resounded down the empty hallway.

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

The light of the portal faded, but all she saw was darkness. She absolutely refused to open her eyes right away. She knew that once she saw the world around her, she'd break down. This had been the first time in over seven years she'd gone to the Digital World without her partner. The very notion petrified her. It had been hard enough to say goodbye after the defeat of the Dark Masters, and that had been with Agumon and the others nearby for support. Now she was all alone, again.

Okay… count to ten.

One.

_Everyone's back on Earth, you're on your own._

Two.

_But that's okay. _

Three.

_At least you didn't show your fear to Kari._

Four.

_Things would be much worse if she knew how scared you were._

Five.

_Terrified, really._

Six.

_So terrified you can't even open your eyes._

Seven.

_Terrified of the silence. _

Eight.

_Terrified of sleeping in the dirt, just like before._

Nine.

_Terrified of being alone._

Ten. 

She opened her eyes. 

The beauty of the Digital World surrounded Gatomon in all its splendor. Birds chirped peacefully and the cool summer breeze wafted through the treetops. Directional signs jutted out of every tree trunk in comedic chaos. Off on the horizon, a lake shimmered like a diamond. This was her home. This was where she'd spent more than half her life. This was the Digital World.

Oh, how she hated it. 

It wasn't the world itself she hated, it was the memories. She hated the solitude. Hated the idea that this world that had only shown her cruelty and loneliness sine the day she'd hatched from her digiegg. 

Gatomon's life had never been easy. While Agumon and the others had grown up happy and content on File Island, she'd struggled to survive every day of her life. She'd met plenty of Digimon, but none of them had wanted to stay with her. None of them had cared. They'd all just worried about themselves, too self-centered to think about anyone else. Her only true friend had been Wizardmon, a Digimon just as lonely as she was. His love for her had been so great that he'd died to protect her; something she wouldn't have expected from any other Digimon.

Aside from Wizardmon, the only person who'd ever given her the time of day had been Kari, and from the day they'd met Gatomon had felt the need to never leave her side. Gatomon considered herself more loyal to Kari than to the Digital World itself. Yes, this was her home, and she had a few friends here, but her reason for fighting was to fulfill Kari's dreams, not defend this world that had been so harsh to her. 

It had been hard to say goodbye to Kari after they'd just met, but Agumon and the others had helped her cope. Still, even with their help, this world felt empty and lonely without her partner. It held no happiness, no dreams. Her life, her home, was on Earth by Kari's side.

She took a deep breath and let it out steadily. No point in dwelling on this. The best thing to do was the get moving. Keep moving, just like when she'd wandered around as a Salamon. 

Maybe she'd go visit Andromon in Full Metal City.

_After wandering around for who knows how long_.

Eat at Digitamamon's dinner.

_After starving for several weeks and crawling half-dead through a desert._

Then go spit on MaloMyotismon's grave. 

_Small payback after all those beatings and scars he gave you_. 

She could feel the reservoir of tears welling up inside of her. She'd only cried four times in her life. Once, when Myotismon had first beaten her. Again when Myotismon had thrown Wizardmon into the Odaiba bay. Her tears had stung the most when Wizardmon had died. And finally when she saw Wizardmon's ghost three years later. Crying wasn't easy for her. To survive as she had, one needed to give up the luxury of tears and face the harshness with a cold heart. It was either that, or break.

But she couldn't be cold anymore. Kari had given her a purpose, a life, and love. She couldn't just go back to being the distant, cold Gatomon who'd survived the Digital World.

Gatomon sunk to her knees and pressed her paws to the ground. Tears fell from her closed eyes as she tried to block out the world around her. "I CAN'T!" I can't face it again! I don't like this world! I don't want to stay here! I want to go home!" The tears pour out of her face, uncontrolled. 

"Gatomon!" Her head jerked up at the sound of her name. A bright blue bundle of energy came bouncing up towards her.

"Veemon?"

"Hi!" He landed right in front of her with a big smile on his face. "Great to see ya again! Haven't seen you since that pizza party last week. Digital World feels kinda strange without Davis and the others round, huh? Well, don't worry about that. We'll have so much fun that the time'll fly right by and we'll be back with Davis and Kari before you can say "DNA digivolve." He offered her his hand. "C'mon. Let's go see what's new around this dump." 

Gatomon could only stare with soaked eyes. "W-what are you doing here? If you're here then-"

A note of sadness crept into Veemon's smile. "Davis and I thought it'd be best if I took some time here and kept you company. Davis is gonna try to do the same for Kari."

Gatomon quickly brushed the tears away from her eyes in embarrassment. Veemon had never seen this side of her. What was he doing here? Didn't he realize that he'd given up something important? Something Gatomon would have killed to have? Why was he making such a sacrifice for her? What had she done to deserve it? In her shocked anger, she snapped, "Don't you realize that you can't go back?!"  
            Veemon winced slightly, but quickly recovered. Gatomon knew this was the side of her he'd seen the most. "Yeah, but that's okay. We'll just take some time out, okay?" 

Gatomon stood up without taking Veemon's hand. She'd had been relatively close to the Digidestined Digimon, especially Agumon, Patamon, and Hawkmon, but she'd always kept a part of herself hidden from them. She didn't feel so close to them that she could bear her true feelings. Only Kari and Wizardmon could bring out her innermost secrets without fear or resistance. But now both of them were gone. Veemon was the only friendly face for her. Even though he wasn't her first choice for a companion in the Digital World, the fact was she needed him, or she'd lose her mind.

But what where they supposed to do? Wander around aimlessly? Eat till they grew fat? Play soccer day in and day out? No. That wasn't her style. She wasn't the type to just goof off. She needed a purpose. 

Gatomon looked past Veemon to the world that had been so cold to her. There were Digimon out there who refused to accept her surrogate home, Earth. They refused humans and saw them as evil. If Gatomon couldn't be there for Kari, then she'd do her best to fulfill Kari's dream of Digimon and human's living together peacefully. She nodded, her mind made up.

"Thanks for the offer, Veemon, but I'm not here to play."

Veemon blinked, "Um… you're not?"

Gatomon said, "No. I'm not. I'm going to speak to as many Digimon as I can about the real world and how great it is. I'm going to speed things up here so Azulongmon will decide to open the portals again and let us go home. I'm going to make Digimon _want_ to go to Earth." She stepped past Veemon and marched forward. "You coming?"

Veemon had an uncertain look on his face, but he nodded energetically. "You bet!" Gatomon was already several steps away.

With Veemon scrambling behind her, Gatomon continued to stride towards her new goal, her hopes fixed on the future. 

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

After saying goodbye to Davis and Izzy, the Kamiyas piled into a car with Dr. Takenouchi, who drove them down long and crowded streets towards the suburbs. Kari had no idea what to expect from this "safehouse." In her mind she imagined a barren white block of a house with bars on every window and security guards at the front gate. It was cold, uncaring, and foreboding. Kari shivered at the thought of living in a house like that. 

What truly scared her in all of this was that she had to give up her life as she knew it. She couldn't go where she pleased, or see any of her friends. Her world was slowly diminishing into a tiny cage. This same fear applied to the Dark Ocean. The creatures that lived there wanted Kari to stay with them for all eternity. To give up her life as she knew it and serve their needs. She didn't want to disappear, she didn't want to lose her place. She wanted to stay where she was, with her friends and family. Unfortunately, the world seemed to deny her that one simple request every time. 

The car rounded a corner, turning onto a very pleasant looking street. It surprised Kari that they weren't farther away from the city. She expected the house to be in the middle of nowhere. "Is this the place?"

Mr. Takenouchi smiled and nodded, "Yes. The safehouse is at the end of the block."

"Here?"

"That's right. What better place to hide than right under the public's nose."

Mrs. Kamiya arched an eyebrow, "Why do I get the feeling there's a condition to all of this?'

Mr. Takenouchi sighed, "I see you've noticed the pattern so far… Yes, there are conditions. Kari can't leave the house. If anything, the less time she spends outside, the better. She can go in the yard, but not beyond the front gate. There's too great a risk that people will recognize her. Susumu, you and Yuuko can go outside, although we've set up phone lines, Internet, and a fax line so that you can telecommute to work if you'd like."

Kari nodded. "But what about the neighbors? Won't they notice us?"

"That's not really a problem. The two houses on either side of your new home are staffed by security guards. There will always be at least four guards within hearing range. Most of the other people on the block are too busy to notice anything else. This area was chosen because upper-class citizens live here, and they keep very busy hours. A Monochromon could stomp down the street, and they'd barely look up from their paperwork."

The car pulled up to the sidewalk, and Mr. Takenouchi shut off the engine. Everyone piled out and looked at their new home. "Here we are." The house in front of them was anything but what Kari expected. It was a two-story house with windows letting in sunlight at every possible opportunity. The roof was covered in red shingle, and the siding was a light beige color. Bright green bushes and flowers grew along the edge of the white metal fence that politely discouraged unwelcome company. There was a large tree in the yard with branches reaching up towards one of the windows. The entire residence looked as if it had been plucked out from a dream home magazine.

"_This _is our house?" Kari's jaw fell.

Mr. Takenouchi allowed himself a self-satisfying smile. "I chose this house myself. I thought you might like it."

"Thank you, Mr. Takenouchi." Kari gave a polite bow. 

Mr. Takenouchi said, "We'd best get inside before people notice us." The Kamiyas grabbed some overnight bags that Mr. Kamiya had packed earlier, and entered the building. 

The inside of the house was less cheery. The walls were barren and white. A fold up table and a set of chairs were set up in an otherwise empty family room. A wooden table and a hanging set of cabinets divided the dinning room from the kitchen. 

Kari ran upstairs to see the rest of the house. There was a bathroom and two bedrooms. One was slightly larger than the other, which meant that was where her parents would sleep. Kari was just fine with that. The room she would sleep in overlooked the backyard, and beyond that, the city skyline. The outside tree's branches ended just short of Kari's bedroom window. 

Despite the unpleasant circumstances, Kari had to admit she liked this new house. It wasn't all that inviting right now, but it would probably be better once the Kamiyas set up their belongings.

"Kari!" Mrs. Kamiya called from downstairs. "Please come down. You have a message."

"Message?" Kari came downstairs and looked at her parents. There was a phone lying on the temporary table, and its message light was blinking.

Mr. Kamiya said, "Haruhiko says that the message is for you. He didn't say how he knew." 

Kari frowned. She walked over to the phone and hit the message button. Mr. Takenouchi told her the password number was 786-456-7672. It took Kari a moment to realize that the letters spelled out Mr. Takenouchi's wife, Sumiko, and Sora. Kari keyed in the number while Mr. Takenouchi discussed matters with her parents.

The voice recording came on. "Hi, everyone, it's Tai." Kari felt her heart sink. "I hope everything's… well, I hope you like the new house. I'm talking to all my professors up here. I'm going to come home very soon, I just have to work out some study requirements. Kari, I'll be there in no time. Just hang in there!" There was no anger or resentment in his voice. No outrage at being left out. All Kari heard was the sound of a concerned older brother who was on his way to help.

She reached to place the phone back down when the line pinged. "Next message:" Kari blinked in surprise. "Hi, Kari."

Kari's eyes widened in shock, "TK?" The phone was back up to her ear even before she'd finished the name. 

"I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do, just give me a call. I'll keep my cell phone with my 24 hours. Don't hesitate to call _anytime_. My Mom and I are working out travel plans. I'm heading back to Odaiba as soon as I can. Please hold on, Kari. I can't wait to see you again." Kari could feel her body trembling. How had TK gotten this number? Even Kari didn't know the phone number.

"Next Message:" Another? "Hey, Kari!" Yolei's cheery voice came on the line. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be seeing you in just a few weeks. Schools kinda harsh, especially with all these chauvinist teachers, but I'm working on clearing my schedule so I can see you soon. Talk to you later!" Kari smiled. Over the years, Yolei had decided that almost every man on Earth, except Ken, was a pig. 

Kari waited to see if there were any more messages. There were five unheard messages. Each one from a Digidestined.

Sora and Matt called in unison. Sora said, "Hello, Kari. I'm so, so sorry to hear about what's happening."

Matt added, "Sora and I will be down as soon as we can, and I know TK is doing the same thing."

Sora finished, "We'll be there soon, so don't despair. We'll get through this together."

Cody was next. "Hello, Kari. I have to say that everything that's happened to you and your family is totally unfair and unjust. I hope to come by and visit you. Mr. Takenouchi is going to help clear me through security, so I will see you soon. Until then, goodbye."

Ken followed, "Kari, I'm going to see about coming over in the next few weeks. The paperwork for this sort of thing is a little monotonous, but Mr. Takenouchi can help speed things up. I'll be over as soon as I can."

Joe was next, "Hi, Kari, everyone. I hope this message finds you all in good health. I'm really, really sorry about what's going on. I'm going to try and come down very soon, but med school isn't easy to get around. Still, some things are more important than school, so I'm going to make sure I see you soon. Talk to you all later!"

Although the next speaker didn't identify herself, Kari knew it was Mimi. "Oh wow! The line's busy. Guess Davis really spread the word fast." Kari's eyes widened. Davis had called _everyone_ and given out her number? Mimi continued, "Anyway, hi Kari! I'm nagging my parents to buy me some tickets. I'm on my way back to Japan so don't you worry your pretty head! We'll all be back together in no time. Well, gotta get to it. Byyye!" With that, the messages ended.

Kari set the phone down and stood there with a flurry of emotions running through her. Her friends, all her friends, were thinking of her and were on their way to help. None of them were angry about being kept in the dark, and none of them accused her or chided her. All they wanted to do was help. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Kari felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe, just maybe things would work out. 

Kari turned back to her family and Mr. Takenouchi. "That was Tai, and everyone else. I-I think Davis called them and told them how to reach me."

Mr. Takenouchi nodded. "Yes. Davis called them from my cell phone." He grumbled, "I can't wait to see my long-distance bill."

Kari knew she should have been angry with Davis for calling everyone without her permission. She hadn't wanted to disrupt everyone else's lives with her problem. But, she was happy. She could feel the love and support of her friends, even when they were so far away; and none of them would have known where to call if not for Davis. "Would you please thank Davis for me?"

Mr. Takenouchi nodded, "He asked to come over tomorrow when we bring you things. You can thank him in person, if you like." Kari nodded an affirmative.

With that, Mr. Takenouchi bade the family goodnight and left them to get ready for sleep. Beds had already been setup, although they weren't nearly as nice as the ones at home. Kari nestled into her sheets and lay her head down on the pillow. The ceiling above was unfamiliar and foreign, but this would be home for a while. She'd have to endure. 

At least she knew her friends were on their way.

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

Kari woke up late the next morning. The sun already glared down from high overhead. Her parents had let her sleep in apparently. Kari glanced outside the window. The day was sunny and cheerful, although it was clear that fall would soon set in. Kari hoped it wouldn't be too cold a winter. 

Voices could be heard as Kari descended the steps.

"That was very nice of you, Davis."

"Naw. I just called our friends. They did the rest."

"Such modesty. Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"Ha ha." The latter remark was dripping with sarcasm.

Kari entered the family room to see her parents, Davis, and Mr. Takenouchi talking around the temporary table. Several large boxes were already strewn around the room. 

Mrs. Kamiya's face brightened upon seeing her daughter. "Good morning, Kari."

"Good morning, everyone." Kari smiled.

Davis stood up, "This is a great house, Kari. I wish my family had a place like this." 

Kari shrugged, slightly embarrassed. It hadn't occurred to her that this was the first time she'd lived in an actual house rather than an apartment. Some people would be jealous. "It is nice." 

That comment seemed to have a very relaxing effect on Mr. Takenouchi. "I'm glad you like it. I was worried it wouldn't suit your tastes."

Mr. Kamiya said, "Now that Kari's up, why don't we finish bringing in all our stuff."

"Our stuff?" 

"Yes. A moving van brought all our belongings over from our apartment. Mr. Takenouchi had everything cleared away last night so no one would interfere."

"That's great!" Kari turned towards the door.

"Kari, you don't have to help. Neither does Davis." Mr. Kamiya motioned her to sit down."

Kari frowned, "But what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

Davis grinned and lifted a large folder onto the desk. Kari sat down with a bewildered expression. Davis explained, "The principle gave me this as a make-up set of work for school. They don't want me going back there, but they didn't cut me completely loose."

Kari sighed, "Lucky you." 

Davis nodded solemnly. "I know. It's not fair to you. But, I was thinking… I'm not doing too well in school and I could use some help. And since the principle never said I couldn't get some help on this work, I was wondering if you'd like to work together on it?"

Mrs. Kamiya said, "I think that's a great idea!"

Mr. Kamiya nodded, "It'd be great practice for your teaching career, Kari. After all, if you can get Davis to learn this stuff, you can teach anyone."

"HEY!" Davis grimaced.

Kari laughed, "I'd love to help Davis." She knew that he was really helping her finish her high school education. 

Mr. Takenouchi clapped his hands. "Well then, I guess we should finish unloading the truck and let you two study." The three adults went outside and Davis spread out the first set of reading assignments. There were papers for algebra, history, kanji, and English. 

"Which one do you want to start with?" Asked Kari.

"Truthfully? None." Davis grinned.

Kari rolled her eyes playfully. "This is going to be a challenge." She would enjoy every minute of it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things seem to be looking up for Kari, but there's still the matter of the Dark Ocean. Next chapter is coming soon!

            Author's Note: Well, I hope that was less depressing than some of my other chapters. I want to promise everyone that this story will have a happy ending. I don't like angst stories. So, I will use my winter break to hopefully churn out a few more chapters at a greater pace.

            In the meantime, let me wish all of you a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year!


	6. Rekindled

The Outcast

Chapter 6: Rekindled 

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Digimon's creatures, characters, or story.*

            Author's Note: Not much to report in this chapter. Thanks go once again to my proofreaders, Daisukefire, and Chappel. I highly recommend people read Daisukefire's Ruki fic "PheonixDreams." It's the best Tamers fic I've read thus far. I also want to thank all you readers and reviewers. I take great joy and pride in knowing you enjoy reading my work. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been wisely said that we cannot really love anybody at whom we never laugh.   
-- Agnes Repplier

            From a distance, the sun just looked like a bright yellow sphere, and yet even from so far away its harsh light could blind a person. Despite its small appearance from Earth, every scientist and student knew that the sun was really a massive lethal inferno. It was ironic to think that a lifeless boiling cauldron like the sun gave life to a world less that 1/100th its size. 

            Kari stopped looking at the sun and shifted her gaze to the rooftops around her. She remembered all the lectures from her parents and teachers about not looking at the sun too long lest she damage her eyes. But the sun held a special significance for Kari these days. It, like her, was a source of powerful and terrible light. She knew her powers were far more dangerous than anyone realized. Throwing Davis across the room in her old apartment had been proof enough. She also worried that her powers could be lethal. After all, didn't the residents of the Dark Ocean fear that her powers could destroy them? It scared her to think that within her dwelt a power with the potential to destroy a world, even such a dark and terrifying realm like the Dark Ocean. And what if those same powers could destroy the Earth and the Digital World? 

            She shook her head, banishing the fears. Such pessimistic thinking wouldn't help. After all, the Earth was still here, and she hadn't blown anything up, yet. Sitting atop the roof of her house, in the shade of the large tree that rose up past her bedroom window, Kari could see the whole block and a large portion of the city glistening in the sun's illumination. She sat with her knees hugged against her chest, dressing a white T-shirt and jeans with a red tank-top to add some color. Fall was unusually warm this year, so she didn't feel the least bit cold. But the signs of winter were approaching, already the color had faded from the leaves of the tree she had climbed. It wouldn't be long before those leafs fell to the ground. 

It had been over two weeks since she and her family had moved to the safehouse. No one had paid any mind to their arrival. No one had even come to welcome them to the neighborhood. In truth, the Kamiya family only had two constant visitors.

            The first was Mr. Takenouchi, who visited at least twice a week to ensure that everything was all right. He and his team had swept the house for surveillance equipment the day after the Kamiya's arrival. Just as with Mr. Takenouchi's lab, the entire house contained a vast array of surveillance equipment. Kari's parents had been outraged at the violation of their privacy, but Mr. Takenouchi had smiled and told them that this was standard procedure. The government had to feel as though it had some small degree of control over the events. He'd removed all the bugs from the house, but the guards in the two adjoining houses were no doubt monitoring all activities in the Kamiya's new home. There really wasn't anything to be done, but Mr. Takenouchi had given them some tips on how to retain a small degree of privacy. He knew for a fact that none of the guards had thermal goggles or heat sensors, only weak-power audio receivers. That meant the Kamiyas could speak in hushed voices about private matters, and they could simply draw the curtains whenever they wanted to avoid being seen. 

 He'd left a video recorder with the Kamiyas, making it clear that they had to record any instances of Kari glowing. They needed proof that she would glow even without Gatomon nearby. It disturbed Kari a little to think that everyone was actually counting on her glowing. If she had her way, she'd remain physically dim for the rest of her life. But the sooner they proved that Kari's glowing was not attributed to Digimon, the sooner Gatomon could come home.

The other visitor, Davis, appeared daily. His method of approach was always different. Sometimes he rode in on a bike, other times his father or Mr. Takenouchi dropped him off, and on a few occasions he actually walked to their house. In the latter case, Davis usually required time to recover from the journey before studying.  

Mr. Takenouchi had advised Davis to use alternate routes and methods of transportation to reach Kari's new home. There was always a chance that someone would try to follow him to find Kari. Davis never complained about the long commute, but Kari could tell it was a strain for him. Davis often ate dinner with the Kamiya's before heading home again. Mrs. Kamiya joked at how Davis could eat them out of house and home.

Kari was grateful to Davis for the time he spent with her. Unlike Kari, Davis was not held in a cage for observation. He could go almost anywhere in the city he pleased; yet he chose to join her within the cage and share his studies. His grades had actually improved under Kari's tutelage. Every high score and grade Davis received was a victory for both of them. The refrigerator in the Kamiya's new home was adorned with several of Davis' tests. 

A whistle came from below. Kari glanced down to see Davis waving from the sidewalk, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Kari waved back and walked toward the branches of the tree. She climbed down and stretched across the gap between the branch and her bedroom window. Her parents fretted over Kari falling or being seen on the roof, but this was as close to freedom as she could get. She'd never realized how much she enjoyed being outside and free until it had all been taken away. Oh well, at least Davis' company helped to pass time. Tai and the others were still tying up loose ends at their respective colleges. Cody and Ken were also going to visit next week. The hope of seeing her friends again was one of the few things that kept Kari going. 

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

_I can handle just about anything. Bring on the evil Digimon! I can take  on Kimeramon, Arukenimon, MaloMyotismon, anyone! So why am I having so much trouble with math?! _Davis starred down at his algebra book, confused by the strange X and Y letters in the equations. Wasn't math supposed to deal with numbers?

"This is a nightmare." Davis buried his face in the book, blotting out the superfluous letters in darkness.

Kari said, "It wouldn't be so hard if you weren't so nervous."

"Nervous?" Davis brought his head up again. "Who says I'm nervous?"

"It's written all over your face, along with some of the ink from the textbook." She giggled.

"I'm not nervous!"  
            Kari gave him a dubious look. "Davis, I've seen you sweat more before a math test than after a soccer game. You _do_ get nervous."

For a moment, Davis had a stunned expression on his face. But then a grin spread from one ear to the other. 

Kari blinked. There was something about the look in his eyes. "What? Did I do something silly?"

Davis wiped the grin off his face and shook his head. "No. It's just… that's one of the boldest things you've ever said to me."  
            "Really?"

"Yeah. Usually, you're not that upfront with, well, anyone. Most of the time you just tell me how important math is." 

Kari shrugged, "I guess. It seemed like I needed to stress the point." But Davis did have a point. Normally, Kari wasn't so bold as to challenge people like that. She didn't like being confrontational. Part of it was frustration. Davis had a tendency to throw in the towel before giving himself a chance to actually learn the material. Another factor was that Kari felt comfortable around Davis these days. Working together for the last two weeks, with Davis serving as a lifeline to the outside world, Kari had grown very accustomed to his presence. Yes, they had been friends for over ten years, but she hadn't depended on him as much as she did now. The only other people she felt comfortable enough to challenge or tease were Tai and TK.

Feeling the need to change the subject, Kari said, "Why are you so nervous with math anyway? It's not nearly as terrifying as an evil Digimon."

Davis replied, "Evil Digimon I can beat up. You know what would happen to me if I tried to take down our math teacher?" 

Kari laughed. "I could see you doing something like that!"

Davis smiled, "I could take him. 'Course, the principle would get really mad at me."

"As mad as he was the time you drilled peepholes into the girl's locker room?"  
            Davis' face turned beat red. "You knew about that?"

"The whole school knew. The girls wanted to beat you, the boys wanted to cheer for you. I guess neither side wanted to follow through and alienate the other."

Davis fidgeted. "And… you're not mad?"

Kari said, "I was annoyed at first. But I realized that if you hadn't done it, someone else would have. Just don't try anything that foolish again, okay?"

The grin returned to Davis' face. "That's the second time you've been so direct. This is really freaky!" 

Kari's cheeks reddened a little. She didn't like being under even more scrutiny. "Can we please get back to the math?"

Davis nodded. "So, what's with these letters? What happened to the numbers?"

Kari explained. "It's not as confusing as it looks. Letters like 'x' and 'y' are just ways of expressing things we don't know."

Davis' face took on a look of shock. "You mean I could have answered every math question for the past six years with just 'x' instead of just getting it wrong?"

Kari laughed again, "No, silly! It's part of an equation. You still have to find out what 'x' means." 

Davis frowned. "How are you supposed to get the answer if you don't know part of the equation?" 

Kari pointed in the book. "They give you the final number. See this equation? 5 + x = 12."

"Yeah, the final number's 12, so?"

"We need to find out the value of x."

"Value?"

Kari resisted the urge to sigh. "How much x counts for."

"Oh."

"Let's use an example. You and Ken both play soccer, so think of twelve as the total number of goals both you and Ken scored in a game. Ken scored five goals, but we don't know how many you scored, so we say you scored 'x' goals."

Davis looked hurt. "You weren't paying attention to how many goals I scored but you kept track of Ken?"

_Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream._ Kari fought hard to remain calm. "This is just an example, Davis, not a real-life story. We know that you and Ken scored twelve goals together, and we also know that Ken scored five of those goals. So, if we subtract Ken's goals from the total?" She looked at him, praying he'd answer correctly.

"We'll… figure out how many goals I scored?"

"YES!" 

"Did I score more than Ken?"

Kari felt like she'd explode. "You tell me. You know what to do now. What's the value of 'x'?"

Davis looked at the equation for a moment. Then, he looked up at her hesitantly. "Um… seven?" 

"Right! Absolutely right!" Kari was ready to collapse.

"So I scored more than Ken. All right!" Davis punched his fist in the air.  
            _Oh brother_. "Let's take a break, shall we?" Teaching was a lot harder than Kari thought it would be. She'd be lucky if Davis didn't give her gray hairs. 

Davis smiled. "Thanks, Kari. I think I get this now."

"Really?" 

Davis nodded, "Yeah. You make this stuff really clear. You're gonna make a great teacher." 

"You honestly think anyone is going to let their children be taught by 'glow girl?'"

Davis became serious. "Kari, people aren't even going to remember this whole fiasco in a few years. The only reason the public's all worked up now is because they're scared. They think you or Digimon might be a threat. Once they realize that there's no danger, they'll forget about everything."

"You really think so?"

Davis beamed, "Sure. I'm pretty good at understanding people. I recognized the truth about Ken, didn't I?"

"You also ignored Cody's advice, even though he was usually right."

Davis shrugged, "I said he was a kid, and I was right. That's good judgment, isn't it?" 

Kari just looked at him, perplexed by his "logic." Then, she asked, "Do you really think I'm a great teacher?"

"Yeah! Look how easy you make this stuff look! I get it now."

Kari smiled, then began to chuckle. Suddenly, she burst out laughing giddily.

Davis frowned, "What'd I say?"

Kari tried to stop laughing. "A few minutes ago, I was despairing over whether you'd understand the use of variables or not. And now you're saying I'm a great teacher." She took a deep breath to prevent from hyperventilating. "How is it you always manage to make me laugh and feel better just when I want to cry?"

Davis replied, "Come on, I'm not _that_ entertaining, am I?"  

Kari nodded, "Yes. Don't you remember how much the group laughed because of you back when we all came together?"

Davis grimaced. "I seem to remember you guys laughing _at_ me, not with me."

"I'm sorry. Did we hurt your feelings?"

"Naw. It just got on my nerves sometimes. But that was a while ago. Back when-" he caught himself, "Back when I was trying to prove I was the best." He had really meant to say, "Back when I had a crush on you." 

"Kari, Davis!" Mrs. Kamiya called up from the stairway. "How about some lunch?"

"Coming!" Kari stood up. "Shall we?"

"Yeah. I'm starving."

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

Davis waved goodbye to the Kamiyas as he walked down the sidewalk. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya waved from the doorway, but Kari was nowhere to be seen. She was probably looking out her window, but he couldn't see past the tree in the yard. Davis sighed and rubbed his belly. He'd just finished eating dinner, and Mrs. Kamiya was a great cook. He'd have to take lessons from her if he wanted to make it as a ramen shop owner. 

Glancing back at the Kamiya's new home, Davis couldn't help but feel sorry for Kari. It must be so hard for her to wait there day in and day out with no end in sight. This whole situation was wrong. There wasn't any external force influencing Kari, she wasn't under the control of Digimon, and there was absolutely no need to lock her up. All the Digidestined agreed that Kari's powers were flaring up due to a change within her body, or perhaps in reaction to the Dark Ocean. If that were the case, running tests and keeping her in relative isolation was a waste of time. _We should be going after the Dark Ocean, not waiting for politicians to decide what we can do_. If the Dark Ocean had reappeared, then it could only mean that the Earth was threatened. Daemon might be trying to break free again, or maybe it was that "undersea master" Kari had briefly mentioned once before. 

Davis' shoulders slumped. He knew full well that they couldn't confront the Dark Ocean. They didn't know of any portals, except the one that had fueled Ken's old base when he had been the Digimon Emperor. But that gateway had been destroyed, and Ken had used the last of his dark power to open a gateway to the Dark Ocean in order to seal Daemon away. In short, there was no way the Digidestined could take the offensive. Not that it really mattered. Aside from Muri, no one else had been attacked by the Dark Ocean's inhabitants. Davis wondered what the Dark Ocean must be like. He'd heard a few things from Yolei and Ken, but Kari remained very secretive. He knew she'd had the most traumatic experiences in that dark plane. 

There had to be something he could do for Kari. Maybe he could find a way to sneak her out, just for one day. That wouldn't harm anything, really. It wasn't like her going outside would result in her flaring up again. But how could he do that when she'd be recognized? Hitoshi Ikari was still speaking about Kari, and the danger Digimon represented. By now, everyone in Tokyo knew the face of Kari Kamiya. There'd be no way Davis could sneak her out without someone noticing her.

After an eternity of walking, Davis reached home. His legs burnt from the trip and felt like rubber. His parents were sitting at the table, eating dinner. The house still seemed so much bigger and quieter without Veemon. 

"Hi, honey." Mrs. Motomiya smiled. "Care for some dinner?"

Davis replied, "No thanks. I ate at the Kamiya's."

"We hardly ever see you these days." Mr.  Motomiya noted. "You spend almost every waking hour at Kari's home."

"I don't want Kari to get bored." Davis shrugged. "It's not like I have much else to do."

Mr. Motomiya held up a calming hand. "I didn't mean it like that, son. Your mother and I are very proud of you for staying with your friend. But we would like to see you a little more."  
            "Sorry," Davis said, "I'll make sure to come home early for dinner tomorrow." He then slumped into the family room and sprawled himself out on the couch, exhausted from the walk. "How much longer 'til I can drive the car?"

Mr. Motomiya replied, "When I'm senile enough to not be afraid."

The phone rang, cutting off Davis' retort. Mrs. Motomiya stood up and answered the phone. "Davis," she called, "It's for you."

Davis dragged himself to his feet and lurched for the phone. Whoever was calling better have a darn good reason. "Hello?"

"Hey, Davis!"

Davis' mood brightened. "Hey, Yolei! How's it going?"

"Great! I'm coming home in two days."

Davis blinked, "Two days? You took care of all your classes that quickly?" Most of the other Digidestined were still trying to work on extended assignments to compensate for the time they'd miss away from college.

Yolei's voice dripped with pride. "I whipped my teachers into shape fast. They were happy to comply with me."

"Uh-huh. And how many sexual harassment charges did you have to threaten them with to pull this off?"

"Davis!" Mrs. Motomiya frowned at her son. Davis only grinned back.

Yolei answered, "I might have used a little bit of my arsenal on them. But I didn't make any stories up! If I threatened anyone you can be sure those old perverts had it coming!" 

Davis laughed. Yolei claimed to be a feminist, but she never participated in equal rights activities. She just got mad at every man that crossed her path. Her parents figured that it was just a phase and would pass as soon as she learned to calm down. Davis hoped Yolei would calm down soon before she beat some guy up. Suddenly, a thought popped into Davis head. "Hang on a sec."

"Hang on? This is a long-distance ca-" Davis held the phone away from his ear and covered the mouthpiece.

"Mom, could you hang this up after I get on in my room?"  
Mrs. Motomiya blinked, "Um, sure."

"Thanks." Davis ran into his room, closed the door, and picked up his own phone. "Sorry about that."

Yolei was impatient, as usual. "Just where do you get off putting me on hold during a long-distance call? Of all the-"

"Mom," Davis called, "I can hear you breathing on the line. Hang up!"

"Oh dear!" A loud click sounded. Parents.

"Yolei," Davis cut her off from launching another protest. "Are you still rooming with that girl who wants to design movie costumes?"

Yolei answered, "Yeah. Why?" 

Davis grinned, "How good is she at making wigs?"

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

Under different circumstances, Davis would have walked with a self-satisfied smile plastered on his face. Unfortunately, his expression was preoccupied with a mixed look of annoyance, embarrassment, and disbelief. Today, he had a traveling companion on route to Kari's home. She was dressed in a red t-shirt, black mini-skirt, and knee-high boots. She also had a chip on her shoulder the size of the continent Server.        

Her skimpy outfit elicited a wolf whistle from a passing teenager. Davis felt sorry for the poor guy. 

"Can it you perv!" She whirled on him and shot a death glare so terrifying that the man stumbled backwards and walked away at a fast pace. Yolei Inuoe tossed a strand of purple hair across her shoulder as she turned and continued to walk alongside Davis, oblivious to the surprised stares from the crowd around them.

"You know," Davis grumbled, "they wouldn't whistle like that if you wore something a little less revealing."

"Hey! It's their problem if they can't maintain control. I'll dress however I please!"

Davis sighed, "You and I both know you dress like that just so you can bite a guy's head off if he looks at you the wrong way." Davis had never understood why Yolei had grown more temperamental as she grew older, whereas Kari, Sora, and Mimi had all become gentler. Davis knew that Yolei's two greatest pleasures in life where attacking men for their "perverted nature," and flirting with Ken. Davis chuckled at how embarrassed Ken would get when Yolei focused her attractions on him, yet Davis knew Ken enjoyed the attention. 

"What's so funny?" Yolei cast an accusing look in his direction. Davis had learned from painful experience just what that look entailed.

"Just thinking of a joke from yesterday!" He'd be lucky to make it to Kari's house alive.

The danger left Yolei's face. "Why does her house have to be so far away from us?" They'd both agreed not to say Kari's name aloud.

"Not easy to find a house in the city. Come on, you want to keep in shape for Ken, don't you?"

"Are you implying that I've put on weight?" The look on Yolei's face could have made MaloMyotismon wet himself. Davis would have gladly taken a math test rather than incur Yolei's wrath. 

Several threatening glances and two arguments later, Davis and Yolei reached Kari's home. Davis held his breath as they approached the house. He and Mr. Takenouchi had supposedly cleared Yolei through security. The guards in either of the neighboring houses would ID Yolei and know not to detain her. But nothing was certain when it came to bureaucracies. 

Fortunately, it seemed that the paper-pushers had taken care of everything. Yolei and Davis approached the doorway unchallenged and rang the bell. Kari's parents opened the door and welcomed them in. 

"Kari's upstairs." Mr. Kamiya said, "I'm sure she'll be surprised to see you, Yolei." 

"Thank you." Yolei and Davis ran upstairs. Kari was lying on her bed, reading a book with headphones on. She glanced up and her eyes widened at the sight of her friends. "Yolei!" She jumped up and tossed off her headphones, then ran over to Yolei and hugged her.

"Hi, Kari." Yolei smiled, "How have you been?"

"Pretty well, all things considered." Kari glanced over at Davis, who was furiously scribbling on a piece of notebook paper. 

Yolei seemed determined to keep her attention, "This is some house. I'd kill for this much room! Back at my house, I have to share space with my parents and my sister. It's the pits." 

"Yolei, what's-" Yolei cut Kari off by pressing a finger to her lips to signal silence. 

"What's going on? Honestly, Kari, can't a girl drop by and see how her best friend is doing? Davis cleared me through security, and I got home just this morning. I had to see you and know how you were doing." 

Davis, meanwhile, had finished writing. He held up the notepad to Kari's face while Yolei continued on in a conversational tone.

Kari, we're sneaking you out for the day. Yolei's got a disguise all worked out, and she'll cover for you here. You and I will have a little fun on the town, then we'll sneak back and switch with Yolei. No one will know you're gone. Talk in a quiet voice if you have to, or just pretend we're having a normal conversation. 

Kari's eye widened, but Davis reaffirmed Yolei's signal for silence. 

Yolei stepped over to the blinds and drew them shut. "I swear, this town is so full of perverts. Do you have any idea how many guys leered at me on the way over. It's disgusting!" Yolei slipped off her backpack and placed it on the bed. She pulled out a wig made of purple strands that looked just like her hair. Next came a set of clothes that matched her outfit exactly, only smaller to match Kari's figure. The final piece was a glass frame with no lenses. Yolei motioned for Kari to come closer and try them on. She then glared at Davis to turn around and face the door.

Davis quickly spun around and picked up the conversation. "Yolei, if you didn't walk around wearing all those short skirts, I'm sure guys would just leave you alone. I mean, you're asking for people to leer at you!"

"Just what I'd expect a male to say!" Yolei whispered to Kari, "Davis is going to sneak you outside. I'll stay here and lock the door. I need to finish on some of my schoolwork, so I'll just study for the afternoon."

Kari whispered back, "I can't do this! The agreement is that I don't leave the house at all. What if I get caught?"

"You and I both know that your glowing has nothing to do with the rest of the world. It's not like you'll be contaminated or that you'll make someone else glow. You deserve a break, Kari. Don't fight us on this." 

Kari wanted very much to continue protesting, to dissuade her friends from this foolish idea. But the appeal of slipping away, even for a few hours of freedom, was too great to resist. She hated being trapped in this house, hated the isolation. And their plan seemed feasible too. The guards couldn't see what the Digidestined were doing, nor would they notice if someone other than Kari was studying in her room. The hope inside of her was too great to contain. Kari nodded with a mixture of elation, anticipation, fear, and doubt in her gut. 

Kari quickly changed into the wardrobe Yolei had provided while the older woman glared at Davis' back and continued to have a small argument with him for the guards outside to listen to. Kari had to wonder if the guards hadn't simply stopped listening out of sheer annoyance. Yolei and Davis were very close friends, almost like brother and sister. And they bickered just like siblings. Kari slipped on the wig and glasses. She glanced at herself in the mirror, and her eyes bulged. Unless one had looked for a difference in height or eye color, there was no way to distinguish Kari from Yolei. 

Yolei glanced at her friend and grinned, then tapped Davis on the shoulder. Davis turned around and did a double-take while looking at Kari. The three friends nodded, and Kari and Davis stepped downstairs while Yolei went to the bed and began to unpack her books. 

"Kari's busy studying," Davis called to the Kamiya parents, "so Yolei and I are gonna come back later."

Mr. Kamiya frowned, "You're not staying to help her study?"

Davis scratched the back of his head, "I'm gonna show Yolei what's changed while she was gone. I'll be by later so Kari can explain everything to me. I think she needs a break from teaching me."

Mrs. Kamiya nodded, "I think that's a wise idea. You two enjoy yourselves. We'll see you later." 

Davis waved bye and opened the door for Kari. Kari simply waved goodbye to her parents while trying to keep a strait face. They were actually buying it!

Davis and Kari walked down the street in silence. Kari's heart rose into her throat as a teenager walked by. He let spun around and gave a whistle at Kari.

Kari spun around and shouted in her best Yolei impersonation, "Can it you perv!" 

Davis' stunned expression was all Kari needed to know she'd put on a convincing performance. "Just acting the role," she whispered, "in case he guards are still watching us." 

Davis grinned, "You're good. I didn't think you could ever shout like that." 

*            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *  
  


            Two blocks away from her house, Kari felt that she could speak in a normal voice. "Are you crazy?" 

            "Hm?"

            "You know I can't go outside! If Mr. Takenouchi finds out, we'll be in a world of trouble."

            Davis grinned, "Funny how you can say that while you're standing right here. I don't remember you resisting the idea in your room."

            Kari blushed slightly, "I… I guess I wanted to go too. Life's so dull in that house. But you might get in trouble!"

            Davis shrugged, "No worries. As long as you keep that wig on, no one will recognize you."

            "Maybe," Kari looked herself over, "But I wish Yolei had dressed a bit warmer today." 

            Davis laughed, "You look great, really. Now, where do you wanna go?"

            Kari thought for a moment. "There are a lot of favorite places I like to go. There's a photo shop, the bay, and the ferrous wheel near my old home."

            "Okay, we'll go see all of those."

            "Really? Are you sure we have that much time?"

            "If we hustle, yes."

            Kari said, "Davis, thank you. This really means a lot to me." 

            Davis smiled, "Hey, what are friends for?"

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            Kari's favorite photo shop was the first stop on their tour. She'd been coming here ever since she was little, when her mother used to bring her along to drop off film. It was here that Kari had bought her first digital camera, and she continued to browse through at least once a month. The owner of the shop, Kopi Shashinago, was an elderly man with wizened gray hair and a smile fixed to his face. He was one of the kindest and gentlest men Kari knew. That was why she enjoyed coming to this shop.

            Davis and the others had all visited this place with her at one time or another, but it only really held fascination for Kari. It saddened her a little to think that Mr. Shashinago wouldn't recognize her. She didn't want to risk being discovered, even by her friends. She was afraid that many of them would be like Kay, too terrified of her to admit their former friendships. 

            The familiar door-chime tinkled as they entered the shop, nestled in among a thousand other small stores on 5th street. Kari was pleased to see that the store had not changed much in the recent weeks. Large photos from Mr. Shashinago's own life hung on the walls, the light from the broad windows reflected off photo frames in the far corner, and display cases hummed with light that illuminated the latest models in cameras. There was a pungent smell of developing fluid and toner in the air. It was clear from the expression on Davis' face that he didn't approve of the odor, but it was strangely warming for Kari. She felt as though she were in her element.

            "Oh, hello there." Mr. Shashinago leaned over the counter to look at them. "You're Kari's friends, aren't you? Davis and Yolei?"

            "That's us." Davis put on his friendliest face and strode over to the counter. Kari just smiled and waved and then tried to look interested in a rack of postcards. Davis tried to grab Mr. Shashinago's attention. "I was wondering if you had a memory cartridge for a digital camera?"

            Mr. Shashinago nodded, "Got lots of those, but I don't remember you ever having an interest for photography." His voice lowered just slightly. "Is it for Kari?" Davis nodded. "How is that girl? I miss seeing her face around here. Not many people come in here just to browse around. It's always rush in, get what you need, rush out without so much as a hello. That girl was a very welcome sight around here." 

            Kari felt her face redden as the elder man spoke. She enjoyed coming to the shop and speaking with Mr. Shashinago. He was fun to talk to, but she'd never dreamed he would miss her this much.

            He continued, "I don't care what that fool Ikari says. Kari would never harm a fly and I wouldn't be surprised if his boy didn't deserve a good thrashing anyway. Those Ikaries are nothing but trouble! All that anti-Digimon nonsense. It broke my heart to watch Gatomon leave on the television." 

            "You and me both." Davis nodded.

            Mr. Shashinago reached down under the counter and pulled out a memory cartridge and a small snap-on lens. "Give these to Kari. They're top-of-the-line and should work perfectly with that camera she bought last month." 

            Davis blinked, "I can't afford that much."

            The older man laughed, "I did say _give_ it, didn't I? No charge, not for her." He put the two items in boxes, bagged them, and handed them to Davis.

            Davis thanked him and looked at Kari. She nodded, indicating that she was ready to go. She could hardly see Davis through her tears, however. As she passed the counter, Mr. Shashinago motioned for her to lean closer. She leaned forward hesitantly. He whispered in her ear, "Come by any time you like. And don't let those fools get to you. This place ain't the same without you." Kari's eyes widened. Maybe this wasn't such a perfect disguise after all.

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            "I'm telling you, he knew!" Kari could still feel her body recovering from the shock as they walked down the sidewalk.

            Davis seemed much more calm. "Well, he does know you pretty well."

            "But what if someone else who knows me blows the whistle and we get caught?"

            Davis waved his hand, "Anyone who really knows you as well as Shashinago won't blow the whistle."

            "And why's that?"

            "'Cause they know you'd never do anything to hurt them." 

            Kari looked down at her feet. "What about Muri? I hurt him." 

            Davis stopped walking and looked Kari straight in the eye. "You didn't hurt Muri, the Dark Ocean did. And I say he had it coming!"

            Kari shook her head, "No one deserves that. And what if I'm somehow calling the Dark Ocean? What if it's something I can't control?"

            "Any way you look at it, you're not responsible for what the Dark Ocean does. Kari, I've known you for years, and if there's one thing I've learned about you, it's that you always take on more responsibility than you have to."

            "What's that supposed to mean?" It was offending to think that Davis could lecture her on her own behavior, given his own track record.

            "You always act like everything bad that happens is your fault; and if something is happening to you, you keep it all bottled up inside so you don't burden someone else. It's like you don't trust people to be able to share your burden!"

            "I do too trust people!"

            "Then why didn't you tell the others about what was happening? They had to find out about it through the news!"

            Kari stopped. She couldn't think of a response. "I… I… I didn't want them to stop their studies. It's not easy to get away from college."

            Davis persisted, "What about Cody and TK? They didn't know about it. And you made me and Ken promise not to tell." 

            "TK is at the opposite end of Japan! It's not like he could have just skipped up here on a moment's notice. And Cody is too young to get involved in all this."

            "Too young? Weren't you the one who said that he's usually right about things, and that we shouldn't treat him as just some kid? And I know TK would have hitchhiked all the way up here if you asked him to!" 

            Kari huffed, "Let's just drop this. I don't want to talk about it." She seethed inside, not because Davis was being annoying or intrusive, but because she was beginning to wonder if he wasn't right.

            Davis sighed, "Okay… change in plans. Let's go this way." He almost took her hand, but then decided to walk on his own. Kari followed after him for two blocks in silence.

            Finally, Davis stopped in front of another small shop with a colorful sign over the door. Kari frowned, "Gags and Giggles?"

            Davis grinned, "Best joke and prank shop in Odaiba."

            Kari smirked, "Is this were you got that stink bomb that went off in the teacher's lounge?"

            Davis scratched his head, "You knew that was me, huh?"

            Kari laughed, feeling some of the tension from the earlier argument fade away. "I only suspected it until a moment ago. Thanks for confirming it."

            Davis' face shown with pride, "The teachers never caught me!"

            Kari corrected, "So the whole school had to stay afterwards and clean the hallways to get the stench out. If anyone else had found out it was you, you probably wouldn't be standing here right now."

            Davis clasped his hands together and pleaded before Kari, "Our secret, okay?"

            Kari nodded, "Okay." She stepped inside. The shop was a form of organized chaos such as Kari had never seen before. They have every goofy costume and accessory, from oversized glasses to clown costumes. They had buzzers, boppers, and balloons, not to mention water guns, squirting flowers, and hand buzzers. There seemed to be no method to the madness. Everything was bunched together on small stands or shelves. Kari looked at Davis, "Why are we here?"

            Davis replied, "This is always a great place to find something fun. I thought we'd just stop by here for quick laugh. Kari knew the truth, however. _You wanted us to come here to lighten the mood after our fight._ She had to admit it was a sweet gesture. But Davis was good at those. Whenever he used to perform grandiose acts of heroism or romance, he usually ended up making a fool of himself. But Davis had a knack for small gestures of kindness that always lightened the mood and made people happy. She liked that.

            Davis browsed through the isles of different costumes and gag devices. This place was great for a laugh, even though he rarely ever purchased items. He wasn't a huge prankster, never had been; but he found that some pranks were a good way of venting frustration if he went after the right target. He'd never pull a prank on his friends or loose acquaintances, but people he couldn't stand were another matter. That stink bomb had been meant for a teacher that pretty much everyone hated. He had been especially hard on Davis, claiming that soccer players weren't very bright, and he'd used Davis' poor grades as an example. The face on the teacher's face when he fled from the smelly teachers lounge that day had been so very satisfying.

Davis was wondering whether or not to mail a stink bomb to Hitoshi Ikari when he came upon an old pair of slinky eyeglasses. He grinned as he put them on and the oversized eyeballs dangled around down his chin. These were classic gag-material. He turned around to see if he couldn't sneak up on Kari, when he came face to face with a huge nose, mustache, and a pair of extra-thick glasses. Behind the odd assortment was Kari, grinning as Davis jumped back in surprise. She laughed at his stunned expression. Davis was stunned for a moment. To think that Kari actually got the drop on him first! But then he began to laugh too. It was rare that he ever saw a humorous side to Kari. She was usually so serious and quiet. He liked to see her hidden self. He also felt very privileged that she allowed him to see a side of her she rarely showed to the others. 

"I'm hungry." Kari said, "Shall we get some lunch?"

Davis nodded, "Sounds good."

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

_How convenient that there are so few women poets in this book_, Yolei mentally growled as she studied her poetry homework. This was simply core curriculum for her degree. She doubted that many business majors could quote Basho Matsuo on command. And, as usual, women weren't a big part of the education. 

Why did men have to be such pigs? Of all the people she knew, only Ken seemed to be genuinely sincere, and not a lecher or a bigot. That was why Yolei firmly intended to marry him. _We'll just see who the dominant in the relationship is!_

Yolei allowed herself to be momentarily distracted by Kari's music. Having found the homework to be thoroughly boring, Yolei had slipped on a set of headphones and listened to music while reading. Kari had good taste in music. Boy-bands were one of the few all-male things that Yolei could tolerate. Too bad Ken wasn't in a boy-band.

Things had been quiet in the house since Davis and Kari had left. Neither of Kari's parents had tried to intrude. Davis must have told a pretty convincing lie. Of course he was good at lying, he was a boy. 

Yolei sighed and looked up from her books, anything for a distraction. Well, anything except what she saw now. Mr. Kamiya was glaring down at her, the door to the room wide open and a key was gripped tightly in the older man's hand. Yolei let out a slight "eep" at seeing him.

Mr. Kamiya said through clenched teeth. "Sorry I startled you, _Kari_. But I wondered if you'd like some lunch?" He leaned in close and whispered, "You are in _so much_ trouble!" His voice returned to normal. "Let's go eat and listen to some music. We don't spend that much time as a family."

_Oh noooo…_Yolei silently got off the bed and followed after him. _Dead woman walking_.

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

Kari hadn't had a lunch this good in forever. It wasn't the actual taste that made it so good, the food was pretty average. It was the simple fact that she was eating outdoors in the air! She and Davis were eating a meal on a bench overlooking the bay area. This was Kari's favorite spot to sit down and watch the scenery. You could see the whole of the city, and there were no piers or stands to obscure the view. She used to come here with Gatomon quite often. Kari sighed, she missed Gatomon so much.

"You're thinking about Gatomon, right?" 

Kari looked over at Davis. "How'd you know?"

"I get that same look on my face whenever I think about Veemon."

Kari nodded, "I'm sure they're very happy in the Digital World right now. It was really sweet of you and Veemon to make such a sacrifice. Thank you, Davis."

Davis grinned and scratched his head. "Hey, I'm not a total jerk, right?"

Kari said, "You were never a jerk, Davis. You were just… overbearing." 

Davis shrugged. "I was kind of a jerk. I mean, the main reason I started going to the Digital World was just to impress you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted to show you how cool I was when I took down all those controlled Digimon. 'Course, I was also competing with Ken while he was the Digimon Emperor. That was another part of it. Now that I think about it, both reasons were pretty shallow." He fell silent after that.

"So?" Kari looked at him quizzically. 

"So what?" 

Kari felt her eye twitch. "So when did you stop going to the Digital World to impress me and started to do it for the sake of the Digimon themselves?"

Davis thought for a minute, "I guess it was really gradual. Most of it was because of Veemon. He was such a great bud that I started to care more about Digimon. It was also cool meeting all those other Digimon like the Gotsumon and Andromon and the Gekomon. I know for sure that I really started to care about Digimon when I saw Kimeramon blowing away all those innocent Digimon. I couldn't stand to see that happen and it just drove me over the edge. That's why I didn't run away from Ken's base. I was tired of him pushing Digimon around, and I was gonna stop him."

"Even if you hadn't found the golden digiegg?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah. I wasn't going to stop for anything. I was gonna find a way to win." 

He was determined, she'd give him that. While not the brightest bulb in the set, Davis always stayed with his convictions. He never shied away from trouble or a challenged. _Unlike me. Kari had a notorious history of doubting herself and backing away from danger. She remembered how she'd forbidden Gatomon to fight MaloMyotismon for fear of losing her best friend. She often wondered what the secret to Davis' and Tai's courage was. Did they not think about the danger, or did they just choose to ignore it? Were they oblivious to the consequences? Or were they too determined to be dissuaded? Davis had certainly been determined when he had had a crush on Kari._

A question raised in Kari's mind. "Davis, when did you lose your crush on me?" She'd had over seven years to ask that question, yet it had never seemed to matter. Now she was suddenly curious.

Davis shrugged again. "I guess it just died out in all the hustle. I mean, we were pretty busy back then with Arukenimon and BlackWarGreymon blowing everything up. I guess I just focused so much on stopping them that my crush got lost in the shuffle. After everything calmed down and we saved the Digital Word, I didn't feel the same crush."

"Not even once?" 

"Well…" Davis blushed. "I got jealous a few times whenever you got a new boyfriend. But I realized that was having a relapse each time, so I got my mind off it. I got better after that. Why do you wanna know?"

"I… was just curious. That's all. Were you ever sorry I didn't return your feelings?"

"A little. It bugged me for a while, but now I'm glad that we're just friends. My crush sure caused me enough grief already."

Kari elbowed him, "Come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

Davis gave her an "are you kidding?" look. "If I had a nickel for every time you guys laughed at me, I could start my noodle business right now!"

Kari couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm sorry, Davis. We didn't mean to insult you."

"I wasn't insulted, just frustrated. I'm not that goofy, am I?" Kari remained silent. "Am I???"

"Wellll…" Kari didn't have an answer for him.

Davis looked like he was going to continue the inquisition when he keened his head towards one side. "What is it?" asked Kari.

"Shh." Davis held up a hand for silence. Kari cupped her ear to listen for whatever Davis heard.

A loud and rhythmic _tink, tink, tink, could be heard coming from the shore. "It's probably just a piece of garbage." _

But Davis seemed intrigued. "It sounds like a piece of class banging. Might be something." Kari couldn't believe her eyes when Davis stood up and looked over the railing. With all the garbage dumped into the bay, there had to be all kinds of glass and metal washing up on the shore. That was why swimming in the shallow waters was forbidden. 

"Davis, why are you so interested in a piece of junk?"

"I just got a feeling, you know?"

"No, I don't."

Davis glanced back at her. "You've never felt the need to _do something; anything?"_

"Not the need to search for garbage."

Davis rolled his eyes and returned to searching. "You gotta trust your instincts more, Kari. I've gotten this far by trusting my gut. You should try that more."

Kari folded her arms. "Who says I don't?" 

Davis glanced back at her. "The only time I've seen you act on impulse is when someone else has been in trouble. Every other time, you seem to second-guess yourself."

Kari let out a small gasp. Was it that obvious? 

"There!" Davis pointed to an uninteresting patch of water and sludge. "Hold my feet, will you?" He began to lean over the railing.

"Davis! This is crazy!" Kari grabbed hold of his belt to keep him from falling.

"Just a little closer…" Kari looked down to see what he was reaching for. A small glint of gold could be seen amongst the green goo. It looked like some kind of pendant, but Kari couldn't see it that well. 

Davis leaned even farther as he reached for the hidden treasure. Kari was certain he'd fall face first into the water, and drag her along with him. Davis' arm flailed for the object, and finally he wrapped one finger around the edge and drew it closer. After some prodding to bring the item closer, Davis gave one final lunge and scooped it out of the water. "Woo-hoo! Got it!" He held it like it was an artifact of a lost civilization. 

Kari was less than enthusiastic. "Let's go wash your hands. You don't know where that thing's been." 

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

"She could be just a little more supportive." Davis grumbled while he scrubbed his hands in a public restroom. This place was probably dirtier than the bay where he'd found this thing, whatever it was.

Davis looked down at his new-found treasure. It was lying at the bottom of the sink, being cleaned by the runoff from Davis' hands. Davis reached down and scrapped the algae and dirt coating the object. It was a small pendant made of gold with a glass case inside. It looked strangely familiar somehow, though he was sure he'd never seen it before. At the top of the pendant was an empty loop, probably for a string. The band must have broken or dissolved in the water. But why would someone throw away such a nice piece of jewelry. Maybe Kari would like it. Then again, knowing where it came from she'd probably turn him down.

Davis sighed and thought of how much fun he was having with Kari. Today was one of the best days he'd had in a while. And he was really interested in the hidden side of Kari that he'd gotten to see so recently. She could goof around and enjoy the simple pleasures. She'd always struck him as too serious, and maybe even a stick-in-the-mud at times. That was another reason why he'd given up on her. He'd figured they just weren't compatible. TK seemed more of her type. But now he'd seen the fun side to her. The flippant side that could be a little more comical with him and even tease him from time to time. But not the same sort of teasing when she'd flirted with him just to edge him on in the past. 

It had surprised him when she'd asked about his crush. Even he wasn't sure why he'd stopped pursuing her, just as he was unsure why he'd been so driven to catch this item he held in his hands. She was such a fun and kind girl. She always gave her utmost attention and care to everyone without any thought for herself. And, he had to admit, she was a real looker. Yolei's outfit really brought out Kari's shape. He blushed as he realized that both girls would have slapped him for that thought. He quickly returned his attention to the pendant.

There was some kind of insignia beneath the glass. It was a small dot surrounded by nine spikes fashioned like rays of light. And that was when it hit him. He'd seen this symbol before on Kari's digiegg. _Holy cow! It's the crest of light! Davis scooped up the pendant-no, _tag_- and took a closer look. It was indeed Kari's crest of light. But how was that possible? The older kids had told him that Apocalymon had destroyed all the crests and tags, but here was a crest and tag in his hand. This was unreal! _I gotta show this to Kari_. _

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

Kari waited outside patiently for Davis to come out. On the surface, she appeared to be a calm, composed, purple-haired girl. Inside, she was annoyed at Davis' immaturity. What was so special about a piece of trash? While she admired his conviction and determination, he really needed to learn some focus. In all the time she'd known him, Davis had never overcome his childish impulses. Sure, he was kind and sweet and had been there for her every step through this ordeal-

She stopped herself. Thinking of him like that made her less angry. She sighed. _Why am I so angry? It was just a small token he wanted to fish out. It's his business what he does with it_. So why was she so flustered? There didn't seem to be a reason for it. Why would she be so mad at someone who was so free-style, happy, uncontrolled, and so, so… _free_.

_I'm jealous_. Even as the thought snapped across her mind, she knew it was the truth. Davis was the freest soul she'd ever seen. Nothing seemed to weigh him down. All of the other Digidestined had suffered from some-sort of vice in the past. Be it loneliness, selfishness, sorrow, doubt, anger, fear, or a deep sense of loss, each Digidestined had been held back by some emotional burden that hampered their progress and threatened to destroy them at times. But Davis never suffered from such burdens. He was immature at times, but that didn't stop him from achieving what he set out to do. He held no burdens, carried no weight in his heart. If he was sad or angry, he'd have a quick outburst and be all the better for it. 

There had been the battle against MetalGreymon, in which Davis had been held back by his desire not to harm his friend. But he had overcome that obstacle quickly and turned the tide of battle. Since then, he'd never shown signs of wavering or surrender. He understood that being a Digidestined required a person to do things that weren't always pleasant or comfortable. Yolei and Cody had suffered a much longer period of agonizing when their morals clashed with their duties as guardians of two worlds. Davis had learned from his first experience, but even when he did what was necessary, he didn't try to cover his feelings. 

And that was what kept him free. He wore his heart on his sleeve and enjoyed a life without heavy emotional burdens. His vision was always clear, if not sometimes distracted. And that was something Kari wasn't sure she could ever have. She was jealous of Davis for his free spirit and confidence. _I could never be like that. I keep too much bottled up inside_.

As if on cue, Davis came running out of the restroom, his face bright with the pure enthusiasm that had never graced Kari's face. He ran right up to her and held up his clenched hand. "Kari, you'll never guess what this thing is!" But his revelation was cut off by a bright pink glow lining the curves of his hand. Perplexed, Davis opened his hand for a brief moment. A pink luminance enfolded his entire hand. 

"Is that-?" Kari couldn't believe her eyes. A tag and crest! Davis quickly stuffed the item into his inside jacket pocket and zipped it shut. The glow vanished. "Where did you find that?" Kari demanded.

Davis looked around quickly. No one had noticed the glow. "That's what I found in the bay. I was gonna show it to you, but I didn't expect that to happen." 

Kari said, "Let's get back home. I don't want to risk being seen with that going off again." She turned to go.

"Hang on." Davis put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you wanna ride that ferrous wheel near your house?"

Kari's eyes widened, "How can you think about something like that after what just happened? We have to go, now!"

Davis replied, "No one saw us. Don't quit now. Let's just stop by the wheel and go for a quick ride, then we'll go home."

"But-"

"Kari, when are you gonna have a chance to do this again?"

Davis had a point that Kari couldn't deny. If no one saw them, then this was a surprise that had narrowly missed being a tragedy. And the yearning in Kari flared up again, a yearning to see her old surroundings. 

She took a deep breath. "Okay, but only for a short ride. It's getting close to evening." 

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

She couldn't believe it. Davis had actually talked her into continuing this fool's venture, and he hadn't even had to try hard. He'd said just the right thing to persuade her to keep going, even though her first reaction had been to run away, like always. _Do I want to be more bold, like Davis? That's crazy_. Still, he seemed to have that effect on her. 

They were second in line for the ferrous wheel that Kari had seen near her home every day in her life. She'd only rode on it once, however, when she was seven years old. She'd been so fascinated to stand on the seat and look at the whole city while her mother and father pointed out the different buildings. She wanted to see the whole city one more time before going back to her cage, and that desire was stronger than any fear she held.

Was this how Davis felt whenever he charged in to defy the odds? Did his desire override the fear? Was it his desire to achieve whatever he wanted that kept him going, even when all sane logic demanded otherwise? 

Well, desire or no, Kari was still nervous. She'd kept her eye on Davis' jacket pocket the whole way over. There hadn't been any more flashes of light from the crest, but Kari was still amazed that Davis had found it, and even more amazed that it still existed. Where could it have come from? She'd seen her crest and tag blown to digital dust a full decade ago. She'd have to take it with her to the research center on her next visit. Izzy could probably figure out where it came from. Still, Kari scanned through her memory with the feeling she knew where this came from.

Davis allowed Kari to enter the small cart when it came time to board. They sat on opposite sides, even though Kari could see young couples snuggling together in the other cars. Kari sighed. When was the last time she'd have the luxury to worry about young love and boyfriends? She'd dated a few boys in her High School life, but none of them had been that fun to be with. They had been nice, but Kari had never felt a connection with any of them. Casual dating seemed too trivial. If she dated, she wanted it to be with someone who held a special place in her heart, someone who could possibly become a husband. Not that she'd find her special partner anytime soon. She might never find that special someone. 

Kari glanced over at Davis, who was seating himself opposite her. He was attractive, both in personality and physically. She'd been amazed at the kindness and support he'd shown for her over the last month. When everyone else had been terrified of her, Davis had stayed fiercely loyal. His actions were even more significant for the fact that Kari's powers had tossed him across a room, yet he still didn't fear her. Other people ran away screaming just because she glowed. Davis was someone special, that was certain.

Kari shook her head slightly. _Stop it_. How shallow she was. One minute, she was moping that she'd never find a life partner, and the next minute she was sizing up Davis. How could she be so flippant? After all the times she'd shunned Davis' affections, what right did she have to even consider being attracted to him? 

A small jolt ran through the cart as they began to ascend. Kari peered out the window and braced herself for the sight that awaited. She let out a slight gasp as the full grandeur of the city unfolded before her. The sun was setting in the ocean, casting the sky in a crimson glaze and coating the ocean in orange with bits of gold floating on the surface. The entire city glowed as far as the eye could see. For a moment, it seemed as if the whole world had joined in Kari's ability to illuminate itself.

"Wow." Davis looked out. "That's something else!"

"You've never ridden on this, have you?"

"Not once. But I'm glad I did. Thanks for thinking of this."

Kari smiled, "Thank you for giving me the chance to see it. And to think I nearly ran away from this chance." She sighed. "Sometimes… I wish I were more like you."

Davis smiled, "That's funny, sometimes I wish I was more like you."

"Really?" Kari looked over at him. That was a surprise. 

Davis nodded. "You're so kind to everyone, people like you instantly. I'm not good at first impressions. People usually have to get used to me being around before they start to like me. You're one of the few people who liked me right off the bat."

Kari smiled and felt herself blush slightly. "But I'm not very brave. I always seem to want to retreat or give in."

"That's not true." Davis shook his head. "Look at how you're handling this. You've gotta be pretty brave to do the things you've done. If I had to stay all cooped up in a house like that, I'd go crazy. But you're hanging in there."

Kari pressed her forehead to the window. "But I want to give up so often."

"But you don't. You're still at it. Don't you think I've wanted to throw in the towel a few times?"

Kari looked over at him. "You? But you never run away."

"Yeah, but that's because I'm hyper. Any sane person would run from the things we've faced. Remember when TK wanted to regroup and retreat from Kimeramon? Now that I think about it, he wasn't wimping out. He was thinking of the group's safety. He was doing the smart thing. I was just too gung-ho to realize it. I still wouldn't have retreated, but I know now that TK wasn't just running away, he was hoping for another chance. And I was scared that XV-mon couldn't beat MaloMyotismon at first, but He convinced me to believe in him, but it was really close. Even I couldn't believe it when XV-mon started winning."

Kari couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I… I always thought you weren't afraid of anything. I thought you didn't have any problems holding you back."

Davis laughed. Not a harsh, insulting laugh, but a truly comical laugh. "I wish. I used to be so worried that I wasn't a good Digidestined. I thought I was a big screw up for a while."

"When?"

Davis thought back. "It was about after we beat MetalGreymon. I was king of the world for a while after Raidramon and I saved Agumon, but things started to slip. First, you got pulled into the Dark Ocean, and I wasn't any help in that. TK got to play the hero, and I felt like second-best after that. Then, I found out that Yolei sincerely thought I was a jerk. That didn't do much for my confidence. Next thing I knew, everyone, including all those Gekomon, were mad at me for wanting to give ShogunGekomon a haircut. The biggest blow was when everyone left me behind to go after Ken's base. I felt like I'd been ditched."

"I'm sorry." Kari bowed her head. "I was worried about TK and Cody, and I wanted to get to them as soon as possible. I didn't mean to ditch you."

"Hey, no problem. I got over that a long time ago. But I did start to wonder if the team wouldn't be better off without me. That was still in the back of my mind when we entered Ken's base." Maybe that was why he'd always droned on about how cool he was.

"So, how did you get past your fears and doubts?"

Davis shrugged. "I kept in mind that I had a job to do, doubts or no doubts. I kept focused on the goal, and that gave me hope that I could get over my problems when I got closer." 

Kari leaned back in her chair. "I can't even see the goal right now." 

Davis nodded. "I know how that feels. I felt that way when I was in my slump. But isn't there a saying: 'All things come to an end,' or something like that?"

"'All _good_ things come to an end.'"

Davis frowned. "That's depressing. I like my saying better." Kari laughed. It was a wonderful sound. 

The cart continued to circle around while Kari and Davis stared out at the city in silence. After several rotations, the cart came to a stop. People were being let off. Davis glanced out the window. "Look's like we'll be one of the last off." 

Kari nodded. "Do you think I could take this wig off? It really itches."

Davis nodded. "I don't think anyone'll peak in."  
            Kari pulled the wig off and scratched her head. "I needed to do that." She returned to gazing out the window. 

In the fading light of the evening, Kari's skin began to shimmer with golden light. For a moment, Davis feared she was glowing again, but he quickly realized it was the light from the setting sun. Her hair brightened to bronze color and shown like silk. Look at her, Davis remembered how beautiful she'd looked when he'd first seen her glow. How could anyone be afraid of something so beautiful. He could feel his face burn as he looked at her. _What's wrong with me?_

"Davis," Kari looked directly at him. "What do you think is going to happen to me?" 

Davis was so off guard he fumbled for an answer. "I, um, I, duh, um…"  
            A grin slowly spread across Kari's face, and she giggled. "You are so weird sometimes. But you make me laugh, I like that." Her expression saddened. "But… I wish Tai and TK were here."

"Oh." Davis felt his face cool. "TK."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just… You really love him, don't you?" He wasn't sure why that thought troubled him.

Kari answered, "Yes, but not in the way you're thinking. I love him like a twin brother."

Davis frowned, "But you already _have a _brother." 

Kari nodded, "Yes, and I love Tai very much. But an older brother is different from a twin brother. Tai has more experience than me in just about everything. He's encountered problems in life before I have, so he often guides me in how I can react. But with TK, he and I confront problems together for the very first time. We deal with them in our own ways without any experience. In many ways, he's as close to me as a brother. I think I love him so much that we're too close to be romantically involved."

Davis scratched his head. "I am so confused right now."

Kari smiled, "I know it doesn't make much sense. It's like what you felt when you and Ken created Paildramon for the first time. You two were completely synchronized for a moment. It's like that with TK and myself. I understand him so completely, and he understands me the same way. It's almost like we're two different genders of the same person. But I am not interested in a romance with a male version of myself. That's why we're too close to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I want to find someone who I love for different reasons than why I love TK."

Davis felt the need to ask, "So, what is your idea of a guy you could love? Romantically, that is." He still didn't quite understand her connection with TK. 

Kari thought for a moment. "Well, he'd have to be kind, generous, and good at listening. He'd have to be willing to compromise and to see things from my perspective as well as his own. Patience is another must, I think. Truth is, I don't think anyone acts like this right away. We all grow into the role. I guess I'd fall in love with someone with whom I felt some kind of connection. But I don't know what that connection is, so I'm not entirely sure."

"Then how do you know you'll meet Mr. Right?" 

"I don't. But I have hope that I will, someday."

Davis paused for a moment. "What about looks?"

"What do you mean 'looks?'"

"I mean, what do you look for in a guy's appearance." Davis felt utterly ridiculous staying that. It was something girlfriends talked about, but not guys. Still, he wanted to know what Kari looked for in a guy, even if he wasn't sure why.

Kari replied, "I'm not interested in physical appearance, Davis. That's so shallow."

"Really?" Davis didn't buy that. Everyone had a secret fantasy of the perfect spouse. "You've never even thought about the kind of guys you look at? What about that soccer player from another school I played against last year. I remember seeing you talking to him after the game."

"Oh, Isamu." Kari blushed. "I _did congratulate him after the game."_

"Even though he lost."

"True, but he played very well."

"And then you dated him for the next four months."

Kari blushed, "Was it that obvious?"  
            Davis nodded, "It was all you and your friends talked about. I think you watched more of his games than you did mine. Me, your own classmate!" 

Kari sighed and said, "I guess I am attracted to a certain type of guy."

Davis folded his arms, "Well? What kind of guy?"

"Why are you so interested?"

Davis felt his cheeks redden again. "Just curious. I know what I like in a girl, but I kinda wonder what girls look for in guys."

"I can only tell you what I look for. I don't speak for all women."

"That's fine by me. I get enough of an earful from Yolei."

Kari thought for a moment. "Tall, but not too tall. About the same height as me so I don't have to stand on my toes to kiss him. Well built, but not a muscle freak. And… short hair."

Davis frowned, "Why short hair?"  
            "Long hair reminds me of Tai. His hair is so long he has to watch out for knocking over lamps. I guess dating men with long hair reminds me of my brother too much."

Davis nodded and looked out the window. For some reason, he felt better for knowing what Kari looked for in a guy. Inwardly, however, he chided himself. _Don't go falling for her again. Remember what happened the last time you had a crush on her? You're better off as friends. _

"But," Kari broke into his thoughts. "I'm not really interested in dating or boyfriends anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because of… you know… my 'condition.'"

Davis frowned, "It's not like you have a disease."  
            "But who would want to date someone like me? Who would want to date 'glow girl?'"

"Half the boys at school wanted to not to long ago." Davis leaned forward. "Kari, there's nothing wrong with you. Your glowing is… different, but it's not something to be afraid of."

"That's easy for you to say."  
            "Hey, I got thrown across the room, remember? Believe me, I don't think you're a threat or a monster. That one little episode was just an accident." 

The look in Kari's face made it clear that she didn't believe him. "But still, no one could have fun dating me. They'd be persecuted for even knowing me. And what if I ever have children? What if I pass this 'trait' on to them? I wouldn't wish this on anyone. I think it's for the best if I just avoid serious relationships from now on." 

Davis wanted to protest, but he could see the sadness in Kari's eyes. If he continued to push, he'd undo all the fun they'd had during the day. "Don't give up just yet, okay? You never know what might happen." He forced his best smile.

A smile tugged at the side of Kari's lips. "O-okay."

Davis nodded, relieved that she seemed to feel just a little better. "We're gonna be off soon. Better put that wig back on." 

Kari did so, returning to her Yolei appearance. But even under that disguise, Davis still couldn't help but marvel at what a knockout Kari was.

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

The walk home was uneventful, if not tiring. Davis was already concocting a plan to sneak by Kari's parents and have Yolei and Kari switch roles again. If he could just get Kari upstairs without having to say anything. Maybe he'd distract the Kamiyas with an offer to fix dinner while Kari snuck upstairs. 

_Time for the show. If he could pull this off, he might consider ditching the noodle shop and becoming an actor. __Heck, after this, I could win an academy award! He knocked on the door._

"Come in." The voice inside was pleasant, but something disturbing settled in Davis' stomach. He opened the door and stepped in. 

"Hi, Yolei and I were just stopping by to see how K-" Davis looked around as he spoke, until he saw three figures sitting in the family room next to the music speakers. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya glared at him while Yolei had a rare look of pity on her face. Several words unfit for hearing came to Davis' mind as he realized that they'd been busted. _How'd Yolei manage to screw this up? She'd probably blame this on him. _

Mr. Kamiya stood up and in a forced pleasant tone said, "Hello Davis, _Yolei, won't you come in?" _

Davis could see Kari tremble slightly as she pulled off her wig and stepped closer. Without a word, Mrs. Kamiya escorted her daughter upstairs. Mr. Kamiya motioned Davis closer while Yolei went into Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya's bedroom. She'd apparently received the riot act already. Davis wondered if he should ask for a last meal before he sat down. 

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

"How could you do something so irresponsible?" Mrs. Kamiya hissed. Kari's radio blared loudly to conceal their conversation. Kari was changing out of her disguise and back into her usual wardrobe, keenly aware of her mother's withering glare. "I thought we raised you to be smarter than that."

Kari sighed, "I _needed this, Mother. I can't stand being trapped in this house day in and day out. You and Dad can slip out for a while, but I have to stay here all the time with the roof as my only means of getting outside to even look around. Davis and Yolei made an offer I just couldn't resist, no matter how much I wanted to. And, the truth is, I didn't want to resist."_

Mrs. Kamiya stood up and walked over to her daughter. "Do you have any idea of what could have happened to you if you'd been discovered? Do you have any idea what _will happen if anyone finds out?" _

Kari was very well aware of both possibilities. Had she been discovered, she could have been arrested, beaten, killed, or any number of unpleasant things. If Mr. Takenouchi or the government ever found out about this, Kari would be spirited away to a lab or maximum security prison for observation, never to see her friends and family again. But despite either bleak scenario, she didn't regret her choice. 

"Mom, I chose to go, and I'm not sorry. Don't be mad at Davis, he did me a favor. I know you're worried about me, but I had to go out and see the rest of the world if only for a day. I can't stay here forever. Don't you understand how much it kills me to have to lounge here day in and day out? I couldn't take it anymore!" 

Mrs. Kamiya looked stunned at her daughter's outburst. Usually, she was much more respectful towards her parents. But part of Davis' audacity had apparently rubbed off on Kari. She didn't regret her decision and she wasn't going to apologize for it. Her mother's response was simply, "Wait in your room until your father and I come back." She promptly stood up and walked out the door.

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

Downstairs, Davis was fighting a similar battle. Kari's father could barely keep his voice hushed as he lectured Davis no-end. 

"Do you have any idea of the risk you put Kari in? After all the trust you've built up in this household you stole our own daughter right underneath our noses! How can you possibly justify what you've done?"   
            "I wanted to help Kari out. I felt sorry for her."

"'Sorry for her?' You'd have felt even worse for her if you'd been caught, provided you'd still be alive. I never, in my wildest dreams, thought you do something so stupid!"  
            Davis didn't try to defend himself, nor did he make a motion to apologize. Usually, he'd bow his head and apologize deeply, just as he did with any other adult. But he remember Mr. Takenouchi's advice about making things happen. He was using whatever resources he had to help Kari, and he didn't want to back down now. 

Mr. Kamiya sighed. "Listen, Davis. I understand what you were trying to do for Kari. It kills me to see what she has to endure each day. She should be free to live her life without troubles, not locked up in a cage. But you took a terrible risk with her life today. Everything worked out, and I think Kari's better for the experience." He leaned in closer. "But never again, do you understand? You will never try something so dangerous again, or you will not be welcome in this house, _ever_. Clear?"  
            Davis nodded, "Yes, sir."

Mr. Kamiya leaned back. "I think it'd be best if you left now, before my wife gets her hands on you." 

Davis nodded and stood up. "Can I at least say goodbye to Kari?"

"Make it short." Davis agreed once more and headed for the stairs. Mrs. Kamiya came down the steps and shot a withering glare at Davis as he passed by. 

She walked over to her husband and sat down next to him. "Kari won't apologize. She's being unusually stubborn."

Mr. Kamiya sighed and turned up the music a little louder. He wanted to speak more freely. "You can't expect Kari to be an obedient little girl all her life, dear. She's growing up and looking for a bigger world. I guess some stunts are to be expected."

"But nothing like this!" His wife protested. "It's all because of Davis! I don't think he should see Kari anymore."

"Yukko," Mr. Kamiya put his hand on hers. "Davis is the only bridge to the rest of the world for Kari right now. It'd be cruel to sever that link. I told Davis that he'd be kicked out if he ever tried something like this again. He understood that I meant it. He's reckless, but he's a good kid who looks out for our daughter."

Mrs. Kamiya shuffled. "That's what troubles me."

Mr. Kamiya smiled. "Oh, come on. Davis is one of Kari's best friends. They work very well together. 

"But Kari's very vulnerable right now. She needs a lot of emotional support and a delicate touch. I'm not sure Davis is the kind of boy she should be around right now. In this situation-"

"Kari's not stupid. She'll keep her wits about her. And Davis isn't the type to take advantage of someone like that. He's been very supportive through all of this. He's a good person. I think you're being paranoid."

"Maybe…"

Mr. Kamiya stood up. "Come on. Let's go tell Yolei she can leave. We'll have a nice, quiet dinner, then send Kari to bed without any desert. That'll be her punishment. It's not like we can ground her."  
            Mrs. Kamiya nodded. "Yeah. The government beat us to it."

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

Davis knocked gently on Kari's door. He thought he heard a sniffing sound, but no answer. He quietly opened the door and peeked in. Kari was sitting with her back to the door. Her shoulders rose and fell in sharp jolts, and he could hear her weeping. "Kari?"

Kari jumped and quickly brushed the tears from her eyes. "Hi, Davis." She stood up and walked towards him.

Davis came towards her. He stopped and hesitated as he looked into her bloodshot eyes. Her Mom must have really upset her. Slowly, carefully, Davis reached forward and drew Kari into a hug. She didn't resist or pull away. If anything, she seemed to welcome it. 

"You doing okay?" asked Davis.

Kari nodded, "Yeah. My Mom was pretty mad, though. I-I don't like to upset my parents."

Davis said, "I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"No." Kari stepped back and looked at him. "This has been the best day of my life. This place was collapsing in on me until you gave me a chance to sneak away. I needed this, Davis, please don't feel sorry."

"Kari, we can't do this again. You're Dad will kick me out if we ever try."

Kari nodded, "I know. It's okay. I think I can keep going now. And it's thanks to you and Yolei."

Davis reached into his jacket and pulled out the crest and tag he'd found. "Here, a souvenir." The crest began to shine as he held it out to her. 

Kari reached out and gently pushed Davis' hand down. "Thank you, but no. I already have those gifts from Mr. Shashinago. Why don't you keep it as my thanks for such a wonderful day."

Davis nodded and tucked it back into his pocket. "Thanks, Kari. I had a lot of fun today too. You're really great to be with."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"  
            Davis scratched his head. "I don't think I should be here while your Mom has a bunch of sharp objects nearby." Kari laughed. Davis continued, "I also don't think I should come by for a couple of days. My folks were buggin' me to spend some time with them, so I think I'll take a little break."

"Think you can handle the homework without me?" 

Davis replied, "Maybe. I'll call if I need help."

Kari stepped closer and leaned in. "Thank you for a wonderful day, Davis." She gently kissed him on the cheek. 

Davis felt a spark run through his body as his face turned red. "I-um-thanks. I-I'll see you later." He stepped out, trying not to stare at Kari's smile. Yolei was waiting for him downstairs. The look on her face clearly showed how eager she was to leave. The two of them left without saying goodbye. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya didn't make any motion to bid them farewell.

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

"Did you really have to take that long?" Yolei demanded on the way home. "I had to sit there for four hours with Kari's parents glaring at me!"

Davis growled, "Who was the one who got herself caught? The plan would have gone perfectly if you hadn't botched it!"

"Your plans always go belly-up! Don't blame me!" The two of them glared at each other for a few moments, waiting to see who would blink first. It turned out to be Yolei, who let out a deep breath. "So, did Kari have fun?"

Davis nodded, "Yeah. She had a great time. So did I." He felt his cheeks redden.

Yolei noticed his change in attitude. "Ohhhh?" Her face split into a sly grin.

"What?" Davis stepped back. He really shouldn't give her an opening like that. 

"Do I detect an old crush kicking up again?"

Davis' face went pure red. "No way! I do not have a crush on Kari!"  
            "Then why is your face so red?"

"Cause I'm so ticked at you!!!"

Yolei placed her hands on her hips, "Nice try, Davis, but I can see the look in your eyes. You've got it bad for Kari, again." She sighed melodramatically, "I guess some boys never get past their crushes."

Davis wanted to throttle her. "I do _not have a crush on Kari. I learned my lesson the first time. She and I… aren't compatible."_

Yolei laughed, "You're lecturing _me on compatibility when I am going to marry Ken 'I'm not worthy of anyone' Ichijouji?" _

Davis grimaced. "I don't remember Ken ever proposing to you."

Yolei snarled, "He's going to marry me. End of discussion." Her tone lightened. "Seriously, though. Kari is as close to me as my sisters, Davis. She's having a really hard time right now. Don't you dare do anything to hurt her."

Davis protested, "I'm not gonna do anything! Besides, what kind of guy do you take me for?"

"A horny boy, just like all other males (except Ken)." Frustrated, Davis spun and walked towards his house in silence. Yolei giggled and called, "See you tomorrow 'lover-boy!'" She waved. 

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

"'See you tomorrow 'lover-boy,'" Davis' voice mocked Yolei's. "Just who does she think she is? 'A horny boy,' jeez!" He had to wonder what Ken saw in that girl. She was so, so, so… 

Right. She was right. Davis had fallen for Kari, _again_. He looked up at the barely visible stars. _Stupid! Why are you doing this? You heard Kari, she's not interested in boyfriends. And even if she was, she's already tossed you aside before. Why would she act any different now?_

The strange thing was that this didn't feel like his old crush at all. Back then, he'd had this rosy picture of Kari and of how cool the two of them would look together. But now he wanted to simply know her better. He felt a connection to her and he wanted to develop it even further. She'd shown him so many different sides to her personality today: her comical side, her reflective side, her stern side, her caring side, even her less-than-patient-and-unsupportive side. She could keep that last one hidden if she wanted to, but Davis loved to see how different Kari could be. She wasn't like any other girl he'd known in his life, and he'd dated plenty. 

Davis was so busy thinking about his new feelings and his uncertainty that he didn't notice a shadow moving in the ally next to him. Without warning, a hand reached out and clamped down over his mouth. Several other hands latched on and dragged him into the alleyway. Davis kicked and struggled, but his attackers managed to keep their hold. 

Realizing that punching and kicking wouldn't work, Davis opted to bite down on the hand that covered his mouth. A loud shout and a curse resounded from one of the other figures in the ally. Davis' retaliation was short-lived, however, as a fist slammed into his gut and nearly brought him to his knees. 

"That was very stupid, Davis." Davis looked up into the face of the man who stood before him. It was one of Davis' old classmates, Gendo. He was tall and athletic with short smooth brown hair and cool gray eyes. Actually, his eyes had a special coldness to them at the moment. The ally was dark, but Davis could see a black armband with white letters spelling out G.O.D. The Guardians Opposing Digimon. Davis had heard about the "extremist groups" that were responsible for riots, bomb threats, and attacks on Digimon and their partners. He was surprised to know Gendo was a member. He had been pretty normal at school, nothing like Muri. First Muri, now Gendo. How many people at Davis' school hated Digimon now? 

Gendo stepped forward, a knife in his hand. "We've been looking for you for a while, Davis. We were hoping you could give us some directions."

"Go to hell!" Davis spat. 

Gendo smiled. "Funny you should say that, since we're looking for a demon. Tell us, where's glow girl?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! What will Davis do with this unwelcome surprise? Things get much more complicated in the next chapter, coming soon!

            Author's Note: No guarantees on when the next chapter will be out (as usual). I'm so bad at getting these things done quickly. But I do enjoy this story. It's probably my most prized story thus far (even more-so than "Walkabout"). In any case, I'd like to ask that you all review this work and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading, and I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. 


	7. Speakers

The Outcast 

Chapter 7: Speakers

by Silver

            Author's Note: Once again, I must apologize for my tardiness. I'm so bad at getting these chapters done. Nothing new to mention in this chapter. I want to thank Daisukefire and Chappel for their proofreading abilities. I'd be at a loss without them. I also want to thank everyone for reading my stories, and (hopefully) writing a review. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing himself.   
- Leo Tolstoy

            Gendo eclipsed Davis, who remained bound by the other two men. Davis didn't recognize his other aggressors. 

            "Davis, I don't want to harm you. You've been deceived by that thing's charm."  
            Davis growled, "Don't call Kari a _thing."           _

Gendo rolled his eyes. "That thing, Glow Girl, isn't Kari anymore. She's not even human. She's a freak."

Davis thrashed for Gendo's throat. "She's not a thing! And you're more of a freak than she is!" 

            "She's a monster. Now, tell us where she is." He spoke as casually as a student reciting a textbook passage. There was no anger or malice in his voice, only a disturbing certainty. 

            "You guys are the monsters!" 

            Gendo raised his fist and brought it down on Davis' mouth. A loud thump echoed down the concrete canyon as Davis' lip split in two and blood began to stream out. "Wrong answer. Let's try again. Where is Kari?"

            "Bite me." Davis tried to keep his voice even, despite the tears in his eyes from the pain. Fear squeezed his heart with the realization that he was powerless to fight back. The other two men were very strong and Davis couldn't break their firm grasp.  

Gendo used both fists this time. He struck two blows to Davis' face, bruising his eye and forehead. Davis was more stunned by Gendo's behavior than by the punches. Gendo had never been a violent person. He never fought at school and was well liked by the other students. What had happened at the old high school? Was everyone as violent and dangerous as Muri and Gendo now? 

            "Davis," Gendo hunched down and spoke in a soothing voice. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm trying to save you. Kari is a danger to this city, and even to the rest of humanity. She's a tool of the Digimon, who don't even belong in this world. They're manipulating her to serve their ends, and she has manipulated you into protecting her. For the sake of everyone in the city- no- everyone in the world, tell us where Kari is."

            His voice was calming, and his face was filled with sympathy and kindness. This Gendo wasn't the person who'd been beating the life out of Davis two seconds ago. It was so tempting to just give in and let the pain end. His forehead throbbed, and a mixture of bile and blood choked his throat. But the image of Kari smiling wouldn't leave his mind's eye. He wasn't sure what he felt for Kari now, but he knew that he couldn't betray his friend. He huffed, "Shove it" and spat a wad of bloody saliva at Gendo. 

            The anger returned to Gendo's face. He brought his knee into Davis' chest and struck him across the nose. Davis held back his outcries of pain, not wanting to give his attackers the satisfaction.

            "I won't ask again." Gendo held up one bloody hand. "Tell me where Kari Kamiya is."

            "No." Davis felt like a giant just by saying those words. He wouldn't break, but he knew he would die. Regrets began to pour in. There was so much left undone. He'd wanted to see things through with Kari until the very end, be it as a friend or something more. He had been looking forward to seeing all his friends, and reuniting with Veemon again. Somehow, he didn't mind that his noodle shop would never open. That seemed very superfluous at the moment. But the other things mattered so much. He knew Gendo and his buddies wouldn't take those hopes into consideration while they ripped his face apart bit by bit. 

            "Howling Blow!" A high-pitched voice called from behind Gendo. The tall boy stood and looked behind him, only to be struck by a rippling cloud of air. The vortex burst against his eyes, blinding him. Gendo shrieked and stumbled back. His friends were so surprised that they relaxed their grip on Davis. Taking the opportunity, Davis lunged forward, his jacket sleeves ripping off in the process. Blind with rage and revenge, Davis lunged for Gendo and brought one fist up into the other boy's nose. There was a loud crunch as fist shattered cartilage and ruptured vessels. Gendo didn't have time to shout again before he fell back into a pile of trashcans and went limp. 

            Exhausted from his short retaliation, Davis felt himself begin to slump. But then strong hands reached under his arm and held him upright. "Come on!"

            "Jim?" Davis wasn't sure if he was hearing things or if Jim Kido was actually here. There was something resting on his shoulder, but Davis' vision was blurry from tears and exhaustion. He felt as though he'd pass out shortly. 

            He could hear footsteps behind them. Gendo's two friends had probably recovered and were pursuing them now. The shrill voice returned. "Howling Blow!" Two unfamiliar cries resounded from behind, but Davis wasn't sure what'd just happened. 

            He stumbled as fast as he could with Jim. They continued down the back of the ally until they came to a car parked by the sidewalk with the motor running. The door opened and another familiar voice called, "Get in!" Jun. Jun was here. 

            Davis fell into the back seat with Jim close behind. The door slammed and the car sped away just as the two other boys stepped into the light. Davis didn't bother to try and identify them. He didn't care. G.O.D. had a history of disassociating itself with radical groups who claimed to be acting on orders. Those boys would soon be on their own. 

            Davis wiped his eyes with the back of his arm. He looked down at his shirt and hands. They were bloody and damp, and his clothes were torn to rags. It hurt to breath and he felt dizzy.  Less than half an hour ago he'd been so happy, his main concern figuring out his relationship to Kari. Now, his good mood lay shattered around him. Once again, real life had to intrude on an otherwise dream-like day. 

            "Davis, you still awake?" Jun Motomiya glanced back at her brother from the driver's seat. She'd grown into a very beautiful woman. She was taller and her hair was cut to a short wave ending in spiky tips. Her normally attractive face was covered with concern. Davis nodded slightly, but it hurt to bob his head. Jun visibly relaxed. "Good, try to take it easy. We'll be at the hospital in no time." 

            A small flash of blue jumped from Jim's shoulder onto Davis' lap. "Hi there." Davis blinked his good eye. A small Digimon rested on his lap. It had no arms or legs, or body for that matter. Only a small puppy-like head and a blue and white-stripped tail. A metal helmet with spike ears adorned its head, yet the warrior accessory did nothing to diminish the cute expression on its face.

            Davis smiled, "You must be Kapurimon . Jun told me about you."

            Kapurimon nodded. "Yup. That's me. Nice to meet you. Jun's told me a lot about 'cha." 

            Davis chuckled, then winced. "Don't believe half of what you heard."

            "So you're really not a nice guy?" Kapurimon look confused.

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            Hitoshi Ikari massaged his eyes with his fingers after staring at a computer screen for over an hour. The local funding reports for the Guardians Opposing Digimon were boring to read, but necessary. Support had poured in thanks to the news of Ms. Kamiya's strange condition. People were beginning to finally realize just how dangerous those bizarre creatures could be. 

            Hitoshi wished he had better news for Koishii regarding Muri. The doctors at the mental institute had called over two hours ago with no new reports. Muri was still cowering in his room, terrified of both the dark and the light. If he didn't begin to respond to people soon, they'd have to begin drug treatments. Hitoshi felt a stab of anguish at such a thought. How had his son become so demented?

            _Was it because of me? Hitoshi looked over at a picture hidden in the darkest corner of his office. It was a photo of a man about the same age as Hitoshi, but the man in the picture would have been far older if he were still alive; Hitoshi's father._

            Hitoshi didn't like to look at his father's picture. It always brought back bad memories. Hitoshi's father had been a failure, pure and simple. An alcoholic rarely seen by his family, the man had died of a drug overdose, leaving Hitoshi's mother broken and miserable. He'd never understood why his parents had married one another. His mother had always said that his father had been a different person when they met. But the pressures of life, marriage, fatherhood, and work could sometimes overwhelm a man, and Hitoshi's father had sought escape through any means available. 

            He supposed he shouldn't be completely angry with his father. After all, the twelfth commandment did state, "honor thy mother and thy father." In fact, Hitoshi owed his current faith to his father. Sad and depressed over his collapsed family, Hitoshi had sought for a higher meaning to his life during his teenage years. He had been even younger than Muri at the time he'd explored the possibility of faith. Dissatisfied with the teachings of Buddhism and Shinto, Hitoshi had turned towards the less popular Christianity. Its concept of a father-like God was very appealing to a boy with no father figure to respect. Hitoshi had thrown himself to God with complete and total devotion. Through the church's teachings and rules, he'd found a new mode of behavior. He knew better than to question the church. Such things were toll-ways to hell. The church spoke for God and it was not his place to question it. He followed the teachings, observed all the rituals, and made sure to instill the same discipline in his son.

            But he'd never been all that comfortable with Muri. Hitoshi had always been terrified that he'd break under the pressures of fatherhood and would end up like his own father, drunken and lonely. Koishii was a much more affectionate parent than he. Sometimes he thought that Koishii smothered Muri with her affections. She was a wonderful wife and a devoted mother, but Hitoshi couldn't help but worry that Koishii was too fixated on Muri. 

            Still, it wasn't as if Hitoshi was in any position to argue. Because he could not bring himself to interact with Muri directly, he'd chosen to build a future for Muri to live in. And that was why Digimon had to be exiled from this world. They were foreign invaders, a heretical element in God's design. They were made from data, not flesh and blood. Hitoshi had scanned the bible from front to back, and nowhere did it mention God creating another world, only Earth. Humans were made in God's image, not Digimon. Digimon  were unnatural, blasphemous, and dangerous. They were life created by man; a power that was reserved to God alone. In the end, Digimon would be the downfall of mankind. The attack on Muri had been proof enough for Hitoshi that his convictions were right. 

            There was also the matter of Ms. Kamiya. She was a victim as well. Hitoshi was unsure what to do with her. The safe approach would be to advocate her isolation and study in order to find a cure for her illness, but that might look unpopular with the public. Sometimes, public opinion was the greatest opposition to doing the right thing. Ms. Kamiya had to be cured, but Hitoshi needed the public's support in order to save her. If he could prove that she was a victim of the Digimon, the people would surely support his petition to study and treat her. She might object at first, but in time she would see that it was all for her good. 

            The phone rang, snapping Hitoshi from his ponderings. "Yes?" He didn't like being disturbed so late in the evening. 

            "Mr. Ikari, sir, it's Gendo."

            Gendo? Oh, yes, Gendo. One of Muri's classmates. G.O.D. had gained many new volunteers for its fundraisers and campaigns from Muri's high school. So many people there understood the danger that Digimon represented because they had seen the effects of Digimon first-hand. Hitoshi had been pleased to see such support from the younger generations. After all, they would be the ones to live in the future he was building. "Yes, Gendo, what can I do for you?"

            "I need your help. I-I got caught. He got away." The boy's voice was thick and clouded. It sounded as if he had hurt his nose. 

            "Who got away? What were you caught doing?" 

            "Some of my friends and I found Davis Motomiya, the friend of that girl, Kari. We tried to make him tell us where she was, but he didn't talk. And then somebody attacked us from behind. We think they had a Digimon. They grabbed Davis and ran off." Gendo's voice became even more panicked. "He saw my face! He knows who I am. He's gonna call the cops and put me in jail. I can't go to jail! I just-"

            "Gendo, calm down." Despite his advice, sweat was accumulating on Hitoshi's head. "Just how did you try to 'make' Mr. Motomiya tell you where Ms. Kamiya is?" 

            "Well…"

            "Tell me." 

            "We… we kinda, well, hit him."

            "Hard?"

            "Yes." 

            Hitoshi was silent for a moment. How could these boys have been so foolish? God supported those who fought against evil, but to attack a boy for misguided feelings of loyalty? That was not right. It was immoral. A question arose in Hitoshi's mind. "Gendo, were you wearing anything that showed your association to the Guardians?"

            "Yes, sir. We were wearing those armbands."

            "Armbands? What armbands?"

            "Those black armbands with the white text. A man gave them to us the day we signed up."

            "What did he look like? How old was he?"

            "About fifty. He was tall with brown hair, some gray hair along the sides. He assured me those armbands were given to anyone who signed up. He told me we should always wear them whenever we act for the good of the community. He said it was good publicity."

            Those blasted armbands again! Hitoshi was very much aware of extremist members of the Guardians who often wore black armbands when they committed acts of violence. They beat up civilians with Digimon, threatened to blow up Digimon research centers and hospitals, and rioted at pro-Digimon gatherings. The founders of G.O.D. denounced all these actions, yet the violence continued. G.O.D. was not about violence. It was about teaching the community to follow the path towards righteousness. One did not achieve righteousness by blowing stuff up and hurting others. It had always been Hitoshi's goal to educate people about the threat of Digimon, not force them to obey his word. 

            "Gendo, did this man tell you to find Mr. Motomiya?"

            "No, sir. He just said, 'do whatever you have to do to protect the community.' We figured that finding out where glow gi-umm, Kari Kamiya was hiding would be a big help for everyone."

            Hitoshi sighed, "Gendo, there is no point in fleeing from your actions. You must take responsibility. Throw away those armbands and turn yourself in to the police. I will be down shortly to vouch for you."

            "The police? But if I get arrested, I might not be accepted into college." 

            Unfortunate but true. Colleges did not look kindly on violent applicants. But Hitoshi could do some damage control. "Do not worry. I will clear this matter up. But, Gendo, after this incident, the Guardians cannot readmit you."

            "What?"

            "Your act of violence was unnecessary and brutal. We are not a band of thugs who attack innocents, even misguided ones. You were not acting in accordance with our values statement and so we must disassociate from you for the good of the organization. We cannot afford poor publicity at this time." Hitoshi glanced at the plaque on the wall that housed the mission statement for the Guardians. _To educate and protect people from the hidden threat of Digimon through peaceful and loving methods. There was no room for radicals in this organization. _

            "Yes sir." Gendo's voice welled with defeat. 

            "Turn yourself in to the police and I will come to help you out. Don't worry, things will work out." Hitoshi hung up the phone and then dialed his secretary. He now had a new priority to add to the dozen other tasks. "Find out if we have or have ever had a member over fifty years of age with brown and silver hair. Start looking in the files for banned members or members who have been reprimanded in the past. Please get the results back to me as soon as possible." 

            "Yes sir." Hitoshi hung up the phone line. This man Gendo spoke of was most likely an anti-Digimon extremist who posed as a member of G.O.D. but was not truly recognized. Hitoshi would have to ask Gendo to help identify this man so that the police could arrest him and prevent further acts of violence. 

            Hitoshi leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was so hard to campaign for the future while managing the present at the same time. Still, wasn't that what every creature on Earth had to accomplish? Some people had failed to accomplish such a daunting task, like his father, but Hitoshi was determined not to fail. He would save society, both the good parts and the bad. It was the least he could do for his son.

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            Dark and cool, that was the only place he could even partially tolerate now. No light, light was pain. Light was death. Light hurt, dark healed. But dark was scary; he was scared of being healed. He felt hands on his shoulders, gently guiding him into a soft chair. Too warm! It was too hot. It burned against his skin, chaffing and rough. He thrashed against the jacket that bound his arms to his sides. It was hot and stuffy in this jacket; he hated it. Where was he? He couldn't see the room. But seeing the room meant light, and light was bad. He rolled out of the chair and nestled on the nice cool floor tiling. He heard footsteps coming towards him.

            "No, leave him there." A new voice. Not familiar, not welcome. There was only one voice he could stand, but he didn't know who that voice was. Father? Was it father's voice? No, father's voice was foreign. Father never talked much. Never talked to him, anyway. Father wanted Digimon to die and he had tried to kill the girl-Digimon. Why wasn't Father proud? Why wasn't father ever proud? Didn't father know why he'd done the things he done? Why wasn't father proud?

            But who was the voice, the voice he could stand? He'd listen to many different voices for a while, but none of them were the one he wanted to hear. Now he yearned for the voice, the voice that made him feel welcome. The voice that was kind and gentle, cool and dark. 

            "Muri, can you hear me? I'm doctor Kure." Not the voice, not the voice he wanted. Go away. 

"How are you feeling?" Not the voice, don't want to talk to someone who isn't the voice. Only the voice can give me what I want. 

"Muri, please, talk to me. Do you know where you are?" Questions. Always with questions. Why did non-voice ask so many stupid questions? Couldn't non-voice see that he wasn't the one? 

Non-voice sighed, "Totally unresponsive. I'm not even sure he hears me." Of course he heard non-voice; but non-voice didn't have anything worth talking about. Where was the voice? Where was Master? Who was Master? Why was there so strong an urge to find Master? Non-voice couldn't tell him who Master was, so non-voice didn't matter. Maybe Master was in the dark? Where else would Master be? Not in the light; light was bad.

Another new voice came. "He's been this way since he was brought in. I'm not sure which treatment to give him."

Non-voice replied, "Let's take him back to his room, we can decide on a treatment tomorrow morning." Yes, back to the room. Back to cool, dark room. No time for non-voices, had to find the Master. Had to kill the light. Had to kill glow girl. No time for non-voices. 

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            The sting of disinfectant and cleaners mixed with the air and seared against Davis' nostrils. He looked around the small treatment room with all its bottles of medicines, charts of human organs, and big long needles. He hated hospitals. Jim used to be a doctor, why couldn't he and Jun have just fixed him up at home? _It's because Jun was worried. He grinned. Jun Motomiya showing open concern for her brother, what a concept. That wasn't a kind thought. He knew that Jun cared about him, and he cared about her. Sure, they had a long-standing sibling rivalry, but that wasn't any reason to hate one another._

            _If it weren't for Jun and Jim, I'd be dead right now. The reality of that statement numbed his heart. Davis had experienced plenty of deadly encounters. Monochromon's fireball had nearly burned him alive, Kimeramon would have incinerated him, Dokugumon would have eaten him alive, and MaloMyotismon would have acted out every terror Davis could have possibly conceived. Yet Davis hadn't felt so powerless in any of those situations. He'd found a way to fight back and to overcome his enemies. But Gendo and his buddies had reduced Davis to helplessness. He'd been completely pinned and had accepted the fact that he was going to die. It wasn't like he could have killed his attackers. It was hard enough to kill a Digimon, even if they were reconfigured when they died. Killing a human was out of the question. _

            _So what would you have done, tough guy? Good question. He couldn't have killed Gendo and the others and he didn't have the strength to fight back. What would he have done if Jim, Jun, and Kapurimon hadn't bailed him out? The simple answer was that he'd probably have struggled in vain while being beaten into the ground. Davis hated the feeling of helplessness, hated the fact that he couldn't protect himself. Had become so reliant on Veemon that he could no longer stand up for himself? Even with Veemon gone, it'd taken a Digimon to get him out of danger._

            _So what are __you gonna do? Another good question. Veemon wasn't there to head-butt every danger that came Davis' way, and it was clear that there would be danger in the very near future. He'd been lucky to avoid attacks up until the present, but he had been ignorant to think he was free from danger. He was at risk from anti-Digimon supporters, much like Kari was. He'd have to find a way to cope. He could always ask Yolei for a disguise. He could wear a wig or something and then sneak his way over to Kari's home. _

            No, Davis hated sneaking. It meant admitting that guys like Gendo were stronger than he was, and that wasn't acceptable. Gendo wasn't stronger than he was! Neither was Muri or Hitoshi Ikari or anyone else! Davis would show them. He'd become stronger than any of them.

            A knock at the door ended the mental pep talk. Jun and Jim were standing in the doorway. "How are you feeling?"  
            Davis looked himself over in the mirror for a moment. The nurse had treated his wounds and put a patch over his forehead while he held an icepack up to his bruised eye. His eye, nose, and lip were swelling up. He felt like a balloon as it reached the point where it could expand no more lest it pop. "Okay, I guess." 

            Jun stepped into the room and sat down next to him on the table. Jim occupied a nearby seat. Jun said, "Well, you look pretty good." She gave him a slight nudge. Davis resisted a chuckle. It hurt to even breath. Gendo had apparently bruised a few ribs. 

            Jim said, "We just called your parents. They're going to contact the police." 

            "Sure…" Now he was relying on the police for protection. "How did you two know where to find me?"

            Jun blushed, "We… we were following you, actually."

            "What?"  
            "Mom and Dad asked me to keep an eye on you today. They were worried about you."

            "Why? Why today?" 

            "Because today is the day your friend Yolei arrived. Remember that phone conversation you had? Well, the minute you took the conversation into your room and ordered Mom to get off the phone, they knew you were up to something. You never were very good at sneaking, little brother." Jun's final comment was teasing, but Davis felt it burn. 

            "I don't need a babysitter!"

            "What you need is a chaperone. I saw how friendly you and Yolei were today. Isn't your buddy Ken going to be mad that you're trying to steal his girlfriend?" 

            So they didn't know. "That wasn't Yolei."

            Jun blinked, "Um, excuse me?"

            "That was… someone else. You know who."

            "Her? That was-" Jun caught herself. "That was your other friend? How'd you pull that off?"

            "Yolei's roommate is going to be a costume designer and makeup artist for movies. She made the wig and I had Yolei bring an extra set of clothes. I wanted to give my friend a chance to get away for a while."

            "That was…"

            "Stupid? Risky? Reckless? Don't bother saying it, I already heard it when _her parents caught us."_

            Jun smiled, "I was going to say really nice, and surprisingly clever. I take it back, Davis, you are good at sneaking!" 

            Davis smiled reluctantly, but inside he felt a new stab of shame. He hadn't fully appreciated the danger he'd placed Kari in. Gendo had beaten Davis for knowing Kari, he didn't want to think about what Gendo or someone like him would have done to Kari if they'd been caught. What he'd done had been stupid and reckless, even if he had the best intentions. But Kari had benefited from the experience, hadn't she? She was better off. Did that mean it was worth the risk or had they just been lucky this time? Maybe a person had to be a little reckless in life if they wanted to really get anywhere, but that didn't diminish the risks involved.

            Jim, who had been sitting quietly, said, "I think we should continue this conversation back at Davis' home. We're not exactly in a private meeting."

            As if on cue, a nurse appeared in the doorway. "Excuse me, but Mr. Motomiya is free to check out. There are no signs of brain damage or internal wounds, but we do recommend he take it easy for a few days." 

            Jun nodded, "Great, let's go."

            Davis agreed and slowly got to his feet. Dizziness swirled his vision slightly, but he didn't want to sway or lean on his sister. He needed to be stronger. He had to toughen up. Up until now he'd been focusing on changing Kari's situation, but now he was the one who needed to change or he'd be of no help to anyone. Since he couldn't see Kari for a while, he could spend the time building himself up. 

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            The non-voices were gone, off to do whatever non-voices do. He didn't care whether they were here or there. They didn't matter. 

            Sitting down beside the bed, he looked around to see what was near. No painful light seeped into the room, yet he could see things. He could see the bed, the sink, and the toilet. But none of that mattered. Only the voice mattered, only the Master. Where was He? And where did one go to find Him? Surly the Master was looking for him; he didn't want to be alone forever. Father made him alone, father never talked to him. Master would talk to him. Master loved him. He had to.

            Memories came. Memories of _Glow Girl held before him, her throat begging to be slashed. He could almost envision the bright crimson liquid trailing down her throat as the knife slipped through her skin and into her throat. But that hadn't happened. The dark had come for him, and the Master had changed him._

            Changed him? How? When had he been changed? Memories were fuzzy, nothing became clear. He looked at his hand in wonder. His hand began to ripple and fade. In and out, in and out, in and out of existence. And then it became one with the dark. It became black and gray, rippling like water. For a moment, all thought became clear. He knew his purpose: to serve his lord and master. He remembered what had happened and understood that he was all the better for it. 

            But then his hand became pink again. Soft and weak flesh with too hot blood running through it. Memories went away and the sense of self was gone. Too bad, so sad. But one thought stayed with him. The Master was coming.

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            Kari lay in bed, dressed in her casual clothing and still cross at her parents for being so unfair. Couldn't they understand that she had needed this day? That she had needed a chance to get outside before she collapsed in on herself? It seemed so unfair. She knew the danger, but she also understood the benefits. To be punished for doing what one needed to do seemed ludicrous. 

            Then a loud banging came from downstairs. Who could be visiting at this hour? She could hear the sound of footsteps running up the stairs toward her. Fear tugged at her consciousness. Something wasn't right.

            The door cracked open and white-hot light spilled into the room, flooding everything in illumination. Two men stepped into the room wearing contamination suits. Their clothes sealed them off from the rest of the world and concealed their faces behind black visors. She could see her own fear and confusion reflected in their soulless faces.            "Who are you?" Kari stood up and backed away from them. With no reply, they reached out as quickly as snakes striking at their prey. The first man grabbed hold of her arms while the other produced a pair of handcuffs. Together, the men bound her arms behind her back. 

            Kari opened her mouth to scream but one of the men placed a yellow piece of tape with a biohazard insignia over her mouth. In a dizzy and awkward dance of pushing and pulling, the men forced Kari downstairs and out the door into the cold night. Black water splashed against her ankles as she stepped outside. She looked up to see her parents held back by police, consoling each other. Kay Joshu and her friends watched Kari in fear as the men dragged her towards a black van. Hitoshi Ikari waiting next to the van, a broad grin on his face. "It's for your own good."

            Her skin now damp with the dark water, Kari was lifted up into the padded contour of the truck's back. She turned to look for her parents, but the last thing she saw was Hitoshi Ikari waving goodbye. 

            With a jolt, the van began to pull away. Kari looked out the window, trying to see her family one more time. But now they were all gone. In their place lay hundreds of Digimon lying limp and bleeding on the street. None of them dissolved into data as the life poured out of them. They just lay there. Kari recognized the closest figure passing by the van. It was Gatomon, who lay with wide unfocused eyes, her normally white fur matted down in blood.

            "Kari." Kari spun around and looked at the darkest corner of her portable cell. Muri Ikari stepped forward, dressed in a straightjacket. "It's time to leave this world behind. There's nothing left for you now." Behind him, a thousand pale eyes opened and blinked at her. 

            Suddenly, Kari was standing in the middle of a black sea. Her bonds were gone, but she felt more trapped then ever. Part of the sea rose up and began to form itself into a mountain of muscle and dark red eyes. With a beat of its bat-like wings, the huge creature reached for her with one tentacle-like arm.

            "NO!" Kari sat bolt upright in bed and quickly looked around her. She was back in her room, the lights off and the door closed. She wore her pajamas, even though it was only 9:30 pm. Now she remembered. She'd be so tired and frustrated that she'd gone to bed early. _A dream… It was just another dream. She'd been having nightmares a lot recently. Sometimes they were about the Dark Ocean, other times they were about Digimon being ruthlessly slaughtered by humans who had denied their partners. And now she'd dreamt of being taken from her home._

            Kari pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in the gap. She then proceeded to cry. Was that a vision? A prophecy? She had dreamt of the Dark Ocean once and then it had taken her away for the first time. Now she was dreaming of humans taking her away from all she'd ever known and loved. Was that her fate? Even if humans and Digimon learned to live in peace, what did that mean for Kari? She still glowed, and as soon as people realized that Digimon weren't the cause, they'd look for another reason to explain Kari's condition. Mr. Takenouchi was focusing on proving the innocence of Digimon, but he didn't have any idea how to help Kari become normal again. She needed to find a way to control her powers or she'd be an outcast for the rest of her life. 

            "Kari?" Her mother peaked in the door. As soon as she saw the tears streaking down her daughter's face, the memories of Kari's actions that day faded away and her maternal side kicked in. Mrs. Kamiya sat down on the bed and looped an arm around her daughter, holding her close. "Tell me what happened."

            Kari couldn't tell; she was too scared. Instead, she pressed her eyes against her mother's shoulder and spoke in tears. 

                        *            *            *            *                                  *            *            *            *

            Davis stepped into his family's apartment at an unbelievably late hour. Normally, his parents would simply freak at his tardiness, but he knew they'd have more to worry about. 

            True to his foresight, Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya stood up upon seeing their son. They rushed towards him, the perfect image of concerned parents. But Davis wasn't in the mood for that right now. He was too mad. He held up a hand to slow his parents' advance, and when that didn't work he dodged under his mother's hug and stood before them, his eyes accusing.

            Davis' father frowned, "Davis, what's wrong?"

            "Why did you send Jun and Jim to spy on me?" Jim opened his mouth to speak, but Jun hushed him. Good, she understood. 

            Mrs. Motomiya said, "We didn't ask them to spy on you. We asked them to-"

            "To baby-sit me. To watch over your scheming little boy."

            Mr. Motomiya nodded, "You were pretty suspicious when Yolei called."

            "And you didn't trust me enough to let me do whatever I was planning."

            "What _were you planning?" _

            Davis wasn't going to play that game. If he told, they'd get mad at him for taking such a risk. He understood, in a way he never would have believed possible, how powerful words could be. Say this, and the conversation goes in your favor; say that, and you're suddenly on the defensive. _Being with Kari taught me a lot more than book smarts. _

            Davis smiled, "I asked her to ditch Ken and run away with me. Too bad it didn't work." Neither of his parents looked amused. "What? You were expecting I was going to go rob a bank?"

            "How can you expect us to trust you when you won't tell us what's going on?"

            "How can I trust you when I know you don't trust me?" This wasn't good. He could see his parents getting mad. Okay, time to take a new route. "Alright, the truth is I had Yolei make a disguise for Kari. I snuck Kari out and showed her around for a while before taking her back home. Her parents caught us, but Kari felt good for having gotten out. Then, I got jumped by a bunch of guys from G.O.D. Jim and Kapurimon bailed me out, but not before I got roughed up a little. I know that what I did was reckless, but I'm not sorry I did it and if I had to do it again I wouldn't change a thing."

            He expected his parents to send him to his room or berate his foolish actions. Instead, his mother said, "So it was a good thing that we had Jun and Jim _spy on you. Otherwise, you might not have survived long enough to be mad at us."_

            "That doesn't excuse the fact that you guys didn't trust me. You have to understand that I'm not your little boy anymore! If I get in trouble, I need to get myself out of that trouble. And if I screw up, I need to take care of the mess on my own. Every time I got in trouble before, I always knew I could fall back on you guys if I needed help, even if you were mad at me. But I can't keep doing that now.

            "Why not?" 

Mrs. Motomiya was visibly upset. _She doesn't want to let go. It hurt Davis to challenge and upset his parents like this, but he had to do it. He __had to become stronger. Because- because… "Because Kari needs me. I have to be strong if I'm gonna help her."_

Mr. Motomiya nodded, "I see… What did Kari's parents say when you returned?"

"That they'd kick me out if I ever tried this stunt again."

"And you won't." It wasn't a question or a command, but an observation.

Davis shook his head. "No, I won't. I'll find another way to help her." 

Mrs. Motomiya relaxed and nodded. "I see. But you can't do that right away?"

Some of Davis' sternness ebbed. He grinned and scratched his head. "Not yet. I'm kinda taking a break from the Kamiyas for a while." 

Everyone else chuckled. Mrs. Motomiya said, "Alright then. Why don't we talk about what you want to do with your spare time? Perhaps we can offer some advice?"

Davis nodded, "Yeah. I'll take any advice you guys can give. I'm not trying to shut you all out; I love you guys. But I have to learn to do things on my own, without relying on other people to bail me out." That included Veemon as well. Davis would have to learn how to fight without the aid of his partner.

Mr. Motomiya nodded, "I think we understand. Everyone's got to break away sometime, or else they'll never achieve their full potential."

Mrs. Motomiya said, "Why don't I fix you something hot and we can talk for a while? Jun, Jim, can you stay for a while?" They both nodded. Kapurimon was especially delighted when Mrs. Motomiya offered him some treats. 

Davis just smiled, feeling like he'd won a battle against a foe even more powerful than Diaboromon. He'd found the guts to do something he'd never done before, tell his parents to let go.

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

Kari chatted with her family while eating breakfast. Despite the anger and punishment last night, things had returned to normal for the Kamiyas. At least as normal as things could be. Kari suspected that her parents really did understand why she had snuck out, but they had to enforce the rules in order to know that Kari was still keeping her wits clear. She wondered what her parents thought of Davis. He certainly wasn't the same boy Kari remembered from seven years ago. He'd changed into a much more sensitive person with a hugely reduced ego.

_Why didn't I see these changes before? __Was it because we spent so much time together? She remembered how much Tai had changed during his few visits from college. He'd become much more calm and composed, a real diplomat. With Tai, there had been breaks between visits, so Kari could compare Tai's new personality with his old one. But she'd been around Davis every day during high school, giving the illusion of same old goofy Davis every day. Perhaps that was why the changes hadn't been apparent. _

Speaking of Tai, "Have we heard from Tai recently?"

Mr. Kamiya smiled, "Yes. He called this morning just before you woke up." Kari had developed a habit of sleeping in a bit late. Maybe Davis _was having an influence on her. _

Mrs. Kamiya said, "He told us he'd hitched a ride with some friends who were coming to Odaiba for a day. He'll be here in two days."

Kari felt giddy. Her brother was coming! "That's great!" Did he say anything about Agumon coming along?"

"He… didn't mention Agumon, but I don't think he'll be joining us. It's not like he'd be allowed in the house." Of course, Digimon weren't allowed anywhere near Kari right now. But that raised the question of where Tai had left Agumon. Her brother wouldn't be so careless as to abandon Agumon up at college. Tai was bold, but he wasn't stupid. 

"I guess we'll find out when he comes home." Kari's elation split into joy and fear. Joy for seeing her brother again after so long. The world had changed since she'd last seen him. And fear for how mad he must have been for finding out about Kari's situation through the news instead of through his own family. He must have felt so betrayed. _I'm sorry, Tai. _

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

It was strange how different a world could feel without any physical changes. By all appearances, the Digital World was still the lush but dangerous paradise Veemon remembered. The trees were the same, the sky was still there, there were all sorts of Digimon, and yet this was not the world he remembered. 

The Digital World had never felt so alien to him, so hostile. Everywhere he and Gatomon had gone there had been protestors arguing against the notion of human partners. Veemon hadn't really considered that the madness could have spread from Earth to the Digimon. It seemed that Digimon could be just as foolish as humans.

In the weeks since their arrival, Veemon and Gatomon had toured from town to town, telling of their lives in the real world and encouraging Digimon to seek out their partners in the human world. 

It had become very apparent that Gatomon was a much stronger speaker than Veemon. Veemon often talked about sports, games, and food. Gatomon stressed the love she felt for her partner, and how she had been accepted. Many Digimon had critiqued her for the fact she'd been sent back by her partner, but Gatomon had explained the situation so many times that each debate seemed to have been completely scripted in her mind. She knew what the arguments would be, and how to respond to them. 

Veemon was standing at the back of a large crowd comprised of a mixed assortment of Digimon. Tree-like Woodmon, rocky Gotsumon, bird-like Kiwimon, as well as several other species all listened in judging silence as Gatomon, standing on a small stage, told them about her life on Earth.

"When I first came to the human world, I was an aggressor. I'd come to find and kill a specific human being so that an evil Digimon could actually conquer the world. To me, humans were just another life form to step on. They were noisy, crowded, and completely oblivious to the world around them. They didn't even notice a white cat wearing gloves and a tail ring. I thought a Mammothmon could walk down the street and most humans wouldn't even notice. In fact, that's just what happened!" A few chuckles wafted up from the crowd.

"But one human did notice that I wasn't a normal kitty. A young girl who was strangely kind and unafraid of me, despite the fact that I stalked her all the way back to her home. Without even considering what I had planned for her, she invited me into her home. This girl already knew about Digimon. She'd seen Digimon attacking the human world before, and she could even see them causing disruptions at that time. But she didn't fear or hate them. She just wondered why we were attacking them.

"It was then that I knew this was the target I'd been searching for. This was the girl I'd been sent to kill. But I couldn't do it. When I looked at her I couldn't even consider the idea of hurting her. Shortly thereafter, I found out that she was my partner. She was the most important person to me in two worlds. She and I have fought side-by-side against countless enemies. I've drawn the strength to keep fighting from the bond we share. The only reason I can digivolve is because of her. And she is not the only human I've come to appreciate.

"Through my human partner, Kari Kamiya, I came to know many other humans. I met her brother, her parents and grandparents, her friends-both young and old, and even her teachers. I used to be so alone, wandering the Digital World looking for someone like her. It's still strange to think that the person I needed to be with the most was in an entirely different dimension."

Gatomon looked around the crowd, her gaze as commanding as if she were hypnotizing everyone. "If I found someone who I could love as deeply as myself, or more, then so can all of you. I know that there are Digimon who are afraid to visit the human world, and that some have been sent back by ungrateful partners, but these are not the norm. There are good, kind humans on Earth who will welcome you with open arms and bring you into their families. My friend, Veemon, can tell you how nice it is to eat human food. It's much easier than having to forage for it." Veemon felt his face burn. She didn't need to make him sound like a glutton. Still, he had to admit that she had really become a great speaker. 

"That's nonsense!" An angry looking Elecmon stepped forward from the crowd. "Humans are nothing like that! I should know; I've been there." He turned his side towards the crowd. A short pale red scar traced the line of his shoulder. Though it was small, Veemon imagined that it had hurt a great deal. "A human did this to me. I was supposed to be his partner, but one night he got drunk and attacked me. I had to shock him into submission just to save my life. The next day I got sent back here with this scar as the only reminder of the time I'd spent on Earth. There's no way I'll ever go back there! Humans hate us. They call us unnatural and want us to stay as far away from them as possible. After what my partner did to me, I have no problem staying away from their world!"

Loud murmurs rumbled through the crowd, creating a fissure between Gatomon and her audience. _We're losing them. Veemon felt the panic seizing his thoughts. How in the world could they get the Digimon to listen? This was the first time they'd encountered a Digimon who'd been physically wounded by a human. Veemon tried to think of arguments, shouts, denouncements, anything to gain back the attention. _

But it was Gatomon who thought up the best method for seizing attention. Rather than shout or try to calm everyone, she laughed. Her tone was mocking and dismissive, oblivious to the resentment rising up in the crowd. Veemon looked at her like she'd gone crazy. What did she think she was doing?

"You call that a scar?" Gatomon yanked off one of her gloves. "This is a scar!" She held up her naked paw to show a set of several wicked scars criss-crossing the back of her palm. She then pulled off her other glove and showed another set of scars. Unlike the Elecmon's scar, Gatomon's wounds were bright red and looked like they ran much deeper. The crowd stood in horrified silence. Even the Elecmon was at a loss for words.

Gatomon took a deep breath. "These scars weren't given to me by any human. I had them long before I ever went to Earth. The evil Digimon, Myotismon, gave me these years ago. He tortured me and beat me for disobedience. I couldn't even look at him without risking pain!" Veemon could hear a slight waver in her voice. 

She looked down at the Elecmon. "You talk as if your human partner was the only one capable of hurting someone, yet you attacked him."

"In self-defense! He was drunk and throwing anything he could find at me!"

"But you still attacked him. A human, without any special attacks or defenses of his own! I doubt his aim could have been very good, considering he was drunk. Did you know that he had a drinking problem?"

"Well… yes."

"But you didn't try to help him, why?"

"It… it didn't occur to me that I could." 

"That was your mistake. Partnerships don't go one-way. You can't just enter someone's home and expect them to care for you while you do nothing. The bond between you and your partner failed to connect because of his weaknesses and your own, yet you talk as if it's only his fault." Gatomon motioned towards her scars. "If a Digimon could do this to me, a fellow Digimon, then how can we blame humans for acts of violence? All of us have the potential to become as corrupt as Myotismon or even the Dark Masters. We are just as fallible as humans. We can be cruel and heartless, just like some humans. 

"I won't deny that some humans are hateful and resist Digimon, but that's not a clear reflection of all humans. Unlike us, humans live closer together. We live in cities and towns that are separated by vast distances. Humans can traverse these distances easily, which means that the events in one part of their world influence all the others. That also means that the fears of some people influence the feelings of others. Some humans fear us, and they invoke fear in others. But there are other humans who are fighting against those fears and seek to live with us peacefully. There is turmoil that blocks such progress, but that turmoil can't last forever. One day, humans will decide on how to act, and we must be ready to make a similar decision. Are we going to be ruled by our fears and doubts and miss an opportunity to grow and to nurture our relationships with human partners? I certainly don't want to spend the rest of my life here when I know there is someone on Earth who cares about me and misses me. In fact, when the portal to Earth opens up again, I intend to be one of the first ones through!" 

Veemon could see some heads nodding. It was working; she was really swaying their opinions! 

Gatomon took one last look at the crowd, and the Elecmon in particular. "I don't expect that I've convinced all of you to sign up for partnerships right away, but I do hope I've given you something to consider. The human world is diverse and surprisingly beautiful in many ways. Before you reject any thoughts of finding a partner, I suggest you consider what you have to lose." With that Gatomon walked off the stage and vanished into the town without waiting for applause. 

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

Veemon waited a whole hour before going to search for her. He'd learned through painful trail and error that Gatomon required a lot of time to herself. She still wasn't used to be around so many Digimon. Most her life had been spend in solitude, and then she'd only really known the Digidestined. Speaking before a mass of unfamiliar Digimon was draining, but vanishing for an hour was too much. 

So he'd searched for her in every corner of the town. Everywhere he looked Digimon were discussing her views from the speech and challenging one-another's ideas. Veemon noted with great pleasure that almost no one remembered the angry Elecmon. But no one had seen Gatomon. 

Given her solitary attitude, Veemon guessed that she hadn't stayed in the town. Gatomon usually spent most of her time with Patamon, and since he wasn't here she wouldn't feel very comfortable with anyone. It irked Veemon that Gatomon couldn't trust him enough to spend time together. He knew she was glad he was around, but she could do something to show it, maybe a thank you or a handshake, anything!

He wandered away from the road and headed towards the densest part of a nearby forest. He'd have to find the most concealed and solitary location. That would be where he'd find Gatomon. It was another half hour before he'd explored in one direction before he considered going the opposite way. But then he heard a sniff coming from behind a row of trees. It sounded vaguely like Gatomon, except she rarely ever cried. Uncertain, Veemon crept over and peaked between the bushes. 

A small shallow pond lay obscured by the trees. It was barely large enough for several humans to sit in, but it sparkled like a jewel in the thin shafts of light. Several large stones lined the border. Gatomon sat with her back to Veemon. Her yellow gloves lay beside her as she stroked the scars on her paws. 

Taking a deep breath, Veemon stepped forward. "Um… Gatomon?"

Gatomon jumped and looked back. Her fur was wet and tears irritated her normally blue eyes. _She's really upset. She didn't even hear me coming. Gatomon almost never missed a sound. _

She instantly reached for her gloves. Veemon held up his hands, "It's okay, I'll leave! I was… just worried about you."

"Why?" Her voice stung with apathy as she looked back to the water. 

Veemon approached slowly, waiting for her to dismiss him. But she didn't even glance at him until he sat down next to her. Her gloves had returned to her paws. "I was worried because I'm your friend."

"Why?"

"Wadda ya mean, 'why?' Isn't it obvious?" 

"No." 

Veemon felt like someone had just sent him through a portal to another weird dimension. He and Gatomon had been friends for over seven years. Why would she even question their friendship? "Well, you and I have spent a lot of time together, and we've fought side-by-side, and we've talked. So… that makes us friends!" 

"Why?" 

Veemon felt like sticking his head in the lake. "I don't know! We're friends, isn't that enough?"

Gatomon looked at him. "How can you call me your friend when you don't know the first thing about me?" 

Veemon blinked, "I know lots of things about you! I know your favorite food is fish and I know that you're really good at speaking and that you really hate it when Kari takes a photo of you before you've had a chance to clean your-" 

"That's nothing!" Gatomon snapped. "That's just trivial stuff. No one knows the real me. No one except Kari."

"Real you?" He reached for her covered paws. "You mean this? Come on, you're not a bunch of scars." He rested a hand on her paw.

"Don't!" Gatomon yanked her paw away and lashed out with her other claw. Veemon was so taken aback that he almost forgot to dodge. Gatomon's claws slashed across his cheek, cutting several small red streaks. Veemon looked at Gatomon, who appeared just as stunned as he was. "Veemon… I-I'm sorry. I just…" She looked at her claws as if they had just acted without her orders. 

Veemon resisted the urge to press his hand to the wound. "What's wrong?" Gatomon looked stunned. She obviously hadn't expected him to ask such a question. 

For a moment, she just stared at him with her eyes beaming disbelief, and then she looked down at her paws. "I'm… I'm not comfortable showing people my scars. Even Kari hasn't seen them."

"Why not? It's not like they say anything about you."

She looked at him with glacial eyes. "Don't they?"

"No, they _don't."_

"You have no idea how wrong you are." That did it. 

"Then why don't you just tell me? If I'm so ignorant, why not teach me?"

"Alright, I will. When I look at these scars, I don't think about all the times Myotismon used to beat me with his Crimson Lightning attack. I don't think about how lonely I was or how many times I wished I was dead."

"Then why are you ashamed of them?"

She shouted, "I'm ashamed because they remind me of what I became! I'm ashamed of how I gave up on my hopes and dreams and began to serve Myotismon faithfully. I followed his every order without question. If he wanted soldiers, I recruited them. If he wanted me to find secrets, I found them. If he wanted a Digimon dead, I killed it. If he wanted to kill a human… I was willing to do it. If it weren't for the fact that Kari was my partner, I probably would have killed her without a second thought." Tears pooled in her eyes, but she seemed to hold them back by sheer dent of will. "I was a monster, and there hasn't been one day where I forget about the terrible things I've done. These scars are from a time when I was just as dangerous as Myotismon. They're a reminder of what I've done and how I can never be forgiven."

Veemon's annoyance died in an instant. "But look what you did with those scars today. You got everyone to listen to you by being willing to show those scars."

Gatomon nursed her gloves. "I wasn't thinking. I just knew that I had to regain their attention. But, it hurts to remember. Being with Kari helps to distract me, but I can never forget. I don't deserve to be Kari's partners. She's so kind and sweet; she wouldn't harm a Numemon. But I've hurt so many humans and Digimon. I just-"

"Stop it!" Veemon snatched Gatomon's arm and held it tight in his hands so that she couldn't pull it away. "Stop talking like that! You _do deserve to be Kari's partner because you're just as kind as she is. You're not the same as Myotismon. Maybe you've done some things you're not proud of, but that doesn't mean you're as bad as he was. You're sorry for what happened; he never changed. Stop beating yourself up over the past. That was a whole other life. You've changed since you met Kari, you not the same 'mon you used to be. Am I right?"_

Gatomon was silent for a moment. "Maybe."

"I _am right, so stop beating yourself up for things that happened in the past. You're definitely one of the good guys now, and I don't think there's a human or Digimon out there that wouldn't forgive you for any past mistakes. Look at me! I've made lots of mistakes and nobody holds a grudge." _

He gently stroked Gatomon's paw. "You don't have to be ashamed of these. You used these scars to do a lot of good today. Kari would be so proud of you for what you did. I know I am!"

"Veemon…" It was always strange to see Gatomon at a loss for words. Slowly, a thin smile broke across her face. She giggled, and then burst out laughing. 

_Well, at least she's not crying. "What's so funny?"_

"I was just thinking of when I used to think of you as an inexperienced amateur. Now, here you are, lecturing me." 

"I prefer to call it a pep talk."

"Pretty dangerous talk, given those cuts I gave you."

"What? These? Naw, they're no problem. They'll be all gone by the end of the week." 

"Still," Gatomon stood up and offered him her paw, "let's put some herbs on them. We don't want them to get infected."

"Okay." Veemon took her paw and stood up. "Hey, Gatomon?"

"Yes?"

"Wadda say we take a break from these speeches for a little bit?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you wanna keep talking about how great Earth is, but let's take breather and reenergize. You're not gonna win any Digimon over if you fall asleep on stage. ShogunGekomon's Castle isn't too far away. Let's go over and say hi. I bet he'll have a really big meal for us!" 

Gatomon arched an eyebrow, "Am I paranoid, or do I sense a hidden agenda here?"

Veemon grinned, "Come on, it'll be a good break for you and a nice vacation for my stomach." 

Gatomon laughed, "Okay. We'll take a short-I repeat-_short break. There are still a lot of Digimon I want to talk to." They nodded in agreement. _

Gatomon gaze held a strange feeling all of a sudden. Veemon shifted, "Um… what?"

"Veemon, thank you." Gatomon leaned over and licked him gently on his undamaged cheek. Veemon's face instantly shifted from blue to crimson. 

"I… um… duh…"

Gatomon gently pulled his hand. "Let's go." They walked on in comfortable silence. 

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *          

The old saying about "no pain, no gain" rang hallow when your arms felt like they were about to fall off. Davis lay on his family's couch, exhausted from his trip to the gym. His face was slowly healing. He could see out of both eyes now and his lip wasn't as tender. But patches of his face were still red or bruised. He wouldn't be getting many dates in the near future. It had been three days since his run-in with Gendo. During that time he'd spent nearly every waking moment studying or working out at the gym. 

Davis' legs had always been strong from his soccer games, but he found that he'd allowed his upper body to slack off. So he spent most of his time lifting weights. He was already stronger than he had been, but right now his arms felt like they'd rip off at any moment. Oh well, it'd pay off in the long run. 

Even more rewarding than the workout was the way Davis was now breezing through his assignments. Equations and problems that had tormented him in the past now seemed too simple and even trivial. He didn't understand how he could have picked up Kari's smarts from their time together, but he must have somehow. 

No, that wasn't true. Kari had shown him how to do it; she hadn't given him her knowledge. What Kari had really taught Davis was to sit and actually think about the problem before him rather than simply quitting and saying he couldn't get it. _I spent all my time worrying when I could have solved the problem on my own. __Thanks, Kari. _

His homework was done for the day and it'd be a little while before his parents came home. Davis decided to turn on the TV and see what was going on in the world. With everything that'd been going on, Davis had taken a new interest in public events. His future was slowly changing from the image he had expected. His dream of owning a ramen store seemed trivial now. There was more he could do, much more. Kari had shown him that he was smarter than even he had given himself credit for. _I could do more for people if I ditched the ramen shop and focused on a better cause. Wouldn't it be something if he could teach people to like Digimon?_

Davis placed the idea in the back of his mind for later consideration; the news was on. The reports were going on about another G.O.D. speech by Hitoshi Ikari. "Jerk." Davis muttered. Ikari had spoken about G.O.D. radicals and how they were not a part of the Guardians. The Guardians deplored the excessive and violent steps taken by the radicals and disassociated themselves from the rouge members. _Yeah, and I'm the real Digimon Emperor. _

The doorbell rang over Ikari's false pledges. Davis dragged himself up from the sofa and trudged his way to the door. _If it's a salesman, I'm gonna…" He chose not to finish the thought. He opened the door and saw Jun and Jim waiting outside with Kapurimon. "Hey, guys." Davis' mood brightened._

"Hi, Davis. Are Mom and Dad home?" 

"Nope, just me." 

Jun arched an eyebrow. "They left you alone? How trusting."

"Shut up." Davis went back to the couch. Jim laughed. 

The three of them sat down and watched the remainder of the G.O.D. report. It had been a slow news day.

"Ikari sure does make a lot of promises." Jim noticed.

"He likes to talk too." Kapurimon's comment drew some chuckles from everyone. 

Jun said, "I hear he's Christian. Hard to believe he's so respected when he isn't Shinto or Buddhist." 

Davis rolled his eyes. "Are all Christians as loony as he is?" 

Jim's voice was serious, "That's not fair, Davis. You can't judge a whole group on one individual." 

"An individual who's made life a whole lot harder for the rest of us. He seems to get a lot of support from everyone." 

Jun sighed, "He knows how to pull strings. But that doesn't mean he represents Christians in general." 

"You talk like you know a few."

"I do."

"Really? I didn't know you knew a bunch of Christians."

"I know one or two. Jim introduced me to him."

Davis looked at Jun's boyfriend. "Jim, I thought you were Shinto."

Jim nodded. "I am, but that doesn't mean I can't meet new people. Actually, I think you'd like the man Jun and I know." He checked his watch. "In fact, if we hurry, you can meet him this evening."

"Really?"

Jim nodded, "I think it'd be good for you to hear a perspective other than Hitoshi Ikari's. If you're up for a short drive, we can go see this guy." 

Davis nodded and slowly stood up. "I'm in, but there better not be a lot of walking. Otherwise, you two are carrying me."

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

One of the greatest trials on Earth, besides Digimon, had to be reporters. Hitoshi resisted the urge to slump against the wall after a long press conference full of questions and demands. Gendo and his cohorts were now officially expelled from the Guardian's organization. Hitoshi had pulled some strings to reduce the charges against Gendo and his friends. They'd have to perform some civil service, but the charges shouldn't damage their academic careers. 

"Hitoshi, nice work." Heki Doutokou, one of the Guardian's founders, approached him with a broad smile on his face. A tall man with brown and gray hair, he was a key economic figure with a lot of influence. Most of the donations and funding came from Heki's companies and his circle of friends. He had been the man who asked Hitoshi to speak on the Guardian's behalf. "You've done a great job with this problem and saved us a lot of embarrassment. Thank you." 

Hitoshi nodded, "I am happy to help. But we still need to find out who is giving those armbands to the extremists. We can't have these people performing acts of violence in the name of the Guardians Opposing Digimon."

Heki waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry. My people are checking into it. I'm sure it's just a passing fad, not a conspiracy." 

"I'd feel better if we knew for sure." 

"We will. Stop worrying or you're bound to lose your hair." He gave his friend a light jab to the shoulder. "I have to get to a meeting. Go home and get some rest."

Hitoshi nodded. "I will." Heki walked away.

"Mr. Ikari!" Gendo ran down the hall towards him. "Mr. Ikari!"

"Keep your voice down, Gendo. Show some respect." 

The admonishment was lost on the excited young man. "I was coming down just to thank you for helping me out, and then I saw you talking to that guy. Who was he?"

"That was Heki Doutokou, one of G.O.D.'s founders. Why do you ask?"

"Because," Gendo's eyes widened with disbelief and excitement. "That's the guy! That's the guy who gave us those armbands!" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plot thickens (or sickens perhaps?). Hitoshi is in for some unpleasant surprises in the next chapter, but nothing compared to what awaits Davis and Kari. The Dark Ocean begins to make its play for power in the next chapter of "The Outcast."

Author's note: I'd like to take a moment to say goodbye to the author Kale. Form what little I've heard, it seems that he's pulled out of FF.net to write for a company of some kind. Even though he and I have very opposing viewpoints and despite the fact we butted heads pretty often, I do wish him well in life. Good luck to you, kale! 

Next chapter will be out… sometime. No promises on when, though. I really am bad at this. 


	8. Changes

The Outcast

Chapter 8: Changes

by Silver

            Author's Note: Once again I prove that I can actually finish a chapter, given a month or two!!! This fic took a long time because I'm trying to put as much into each chapter as I can. It's my goal to finish this story in four more chapters. 

Special thanks go Daisukefire and Chappel for proofreading my story. I would also like to thank Lynxara, a religious studies major who helped me hammer out part of this story. She's extremely nice and helpful, a real pleasure to work with. I hope you enjoy my latest work. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Digimon. The opinions expressed in this story are creations of the author and do not reflect the opinions of any person or organization.*

When I tell the truth, it is not for the sake of convincing those who do not know it, but for the sake of defending those that do.

-William Blake

            The city lights glided by with a mild drone as the car skimmed down the road. A thousand people passed by with absolutely no familiarity to any of them. It was scary to think how many people existed in Odaiba, let alone the world. So many people, so many different views, and so many ways those views could bring about violence. 

            As he'd grown more aware of the outside world and its different aspects, Davis began to see that sometimes diversity and free thought weren't always good things. There was nothing wrong with individuals, but when they gathered together to become a group, people gained a dangerous power. Groups could either heal the world or rip it apart from within, depending on their viewpoints and how they acted in light of their views. And for every view in the world, there always seemed to be opposition in one form or another. Pacifism vs. aggression, integration vs. segregation, a multitude of religions claiming they were right and others were wrong, and pro-Digimon against anti-Digimon. The list seemed endless. 

            Davis still wasn't sure where Jun and Jim were taking him, but he was suddenly nervous about going. He wasn't afraid of conflict, but seeing people fight against one another was painful to watch. Why couldn't people understand that everyone on Earth, and the Digital World, was in the same struggle together? Individuals and countries often acted in self-interest, only to end up causing more harm than good. What if Jun and Jim were taking him to see a debate or some rally? He wasn't sure he'd be up to that.

            _Oh well. Whatever happens, happens. Davis had also learned that one couldn't dwell on the negative aspects of the world too long, or else they'd start filtering out the good aspects. Life was a bed of roses, with both flowers and thorns. The trick was to enjoy the scent of the flowers without paying too much attention to the scrapes from the thorns. _

            "Here we are." Jim announced as he pulled the car into a public garage. Davis looked out the windows. There were shops, restaurants, and countless people, but he didn't see anything outstanding. 

            Jun noticed him looking around. "Over there." She pointed towards a white building with a low triangular roof. A tower with a spire protruding off the top stood at one corner and served as the entrance. Davis hadn't seen many buildings like that. 

            "What is it?"

            "It's a church." 

            "Church?"

            Jun sighed, "A place where Christians-Catholics in this case- go for services. Like temples for Shinto, got it?" 

            Davis nodded, "Yeah." He'd never been inside a church. Since Christianity wasn't as big in Japan as other parts of the world, he hadn't focused much attention on its traditions. Hitoshi Ikari was the only example of Christianity he'd witnessed so far, and he hadn't like what he'd seen. Davis' family practiced Shinto, which worshiped spirits and divinities in animals and objects such as ancient stones. Shinto didn't have a large theology, and congregations weren't part of the practice. The idea of standing among a large group of people during a ceremony for a religion he didn't follow was troubling. "Are we going to go in?"

            Jim nodded, "There's a priest in there I think you'd like to meet." 

            "A _priest?" Now Davis was really nervous. What if this guy was like Ikari? Still, Jun and Jim wouldn't have taken him out to meet someone just like Hitoshi Ikari. Davis swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to keep a clear head. _

            Jun took his hand and gave a light tug. "You'll see. Just stay quiet and keep an open mind, okay?"

            "Um, okay…" Definitely weird. The three of them crossed the street and entered the church. The moment they stepped in, Davis felt as if he'd left Earth all together and had been bounced into some other dimension again. There were long rows of wooden benches leading up to an altar. A long cloth hung just behind the altar. There was a base for something to be planted in. A flag perhaps? Davis wasn't sure. 

Davis shifted his attention to the podium just off to the right of the altar. It was half the size of a man and looked like it was made of marble. There was also artwork hanging on the walls and featured on stain-glass windows. There were images of different people standing around with yellow circles on their heads. They all looked very solemn, or perhaps just dull. Not one of them was smiling. _That's depressing_.

One of the windows displayed the image of a man nailed to a cross. The man was almost naked save for a cloth tied around his waist. His arms and legs sagged, and his chest hollowed out, exposing the outline of his ribs. Why would people worship such a gruesome image? Davis winced. He knew that most religions had martyr of some kind, but he wouldn't be comfortable with an image like that. It looked like a lousy way to go. He did not want to think of how it must have felt for the poor guy, whoever he was. Davis was acutely aware that he was completely out of his element, which made him nervous all over again. Whatever appeal these images had for Christians were lost on him. He felt like he was being disrespectful just by being there. 

Jun motioned him to sit down on the bench. There were about halfway to the alter. People were still finding their seats as a group of people gathered up front. Jun identified them as the choir. The people sitting down on the benches, or pews as some called them, kneeled before sitting. Davis felt even more uncomfortable since he hadn't shown the same gestures as them. _I probably stand out like a sore thumb._

The choir began to sing. Everyone stood up and began to join them. Davis just stood along with Jun and Jim. None of them knew the words to the song, but they didn't want to be rude. So they stood silently and tried not to look conspicuous. The priest appeared from the back of the chapel, followed by a group of white-robbed assistants, one of whom carried a medium sized wooden cross bearing the likeness of the man Davis had seen in the stained glass windows. Another carried a large red book with a gold cross displayed on the cover. They proceeded slowly down the aisles of pews until they reached the altar and placed the statue in the base behind the alter. 

The next few rituals passed in a blur. The priest would speak and the crowd would echo a reply, then the priest sat down. One of the assistants stood up and began to read from a black book, a story of God declaring His plan to liberate people from Judah and Jerusalem and to punish the people who had sold others into slavery and divided people into slaves and casts. _This God guy sounds really pissed_. After that, there was more singing and replies. It was strange how rituals could squeeze an eternity into fifteen minutes. Finally, the priest himself stood up and carried the red book to the podium.

He began to read a story about a lawyer who challenged a guy named Jesus, who was probably the man on the cross. The lawyer wanted to know how to inherit eternal life. When Jesus asked the man what the law said, his answer was that a person was supposed to "love the Lord your God with all your heart", and to "love your neighbor as yourself." The lawyer then asked, "Who is my neighbor?" It struck Davis as a very strange question. _A neighbor's the guy you live next to!_

The priest continued to story. Jesus launched into a tale about a man who was beaten and robbed while traveling on a road. As he lay half-dead and naked on the path, both a Priest and a Levite-whatever that was-passed him by without helping. Then a Samaritan came by and saw the man. Instead of simply walking on like the other two guys had, the Samaritan bandaged the man's wounds and carried him to an inn. The next day, the Samaritan left the man in the innkeeper's care and offered money to pay for whatever the man used while healing. He promised to return and pay for any extra charges later. _Pretty trusting Innkeeper_, Davis noted. 

After finishing the story, this Jesus guy asked, "Which of these three do you think proved to be a neighbor to the man who fell into the robbers' hands?" The lawyer replied that it was the Samaritan, since he had shown mercy. Jesus then said, "Go and do likewise." 

Davis frowned, confused by what this story had to do with anything. He realized that he'd been focusing so much on his surroundings and the story that he hadn't looked at the priest very much. He was a tall and lean man who looked to be in his mid-fifties. He had dark blue hair, similar to Joe's, but streaks of silver were beginning to shine through. He had an aura of calm and peace around him. This put Davis on guard. Hitoshi Ikari also exuded a calm and confident demeanor, but even jerks could be confident. 

The priest, identified by Jun as Father Shinju, began to talk on his own. "Tonight, I'd like to address an issue that the church has been avoiding for a while. I've been waiting for months to hear from Rome on the Church's stance on Digimon in the world. But sometimes the Vatican is a little slow in addressing problems. Odaiba, and indeed all of Japan, has been rocked by the debate of Digimon in society and how they might affect our people. Most people cite Kari Kamiya as an example of how we could be changed." Davis winced at the sound of Kari's name. She shouldn't be used like that.

Father Shinju continued, "One of the largest anti-Digimon speakers in Japan, Hitoshi Ikari, is a very devout Christian. I have met him several times and I have found him to be a very knowledgeable and competent man. But I do not agree with his view that Digimon are unnatural. 

"We, as humans, seem driven by instinct to segregate ourselves into different groups. Be it through religion, political association, nationality, sexual orientation, or even sports teams fans, we always divide up into groups. We instantly fall into conflict with those who do not think or act like we do. And in our human arrogance, we sometimes condemn those not like us as unnatural. How many people have claimed that Digimon, as well as some humans, are unnatural beings that have nothing to do with God? Who are we to decide what God considers to be natural or unnatural? Such things are not up to our decision, thankfully."

His eyes swept over the crowd, taking in his audience's reactions. "I'm sure by now you are wondering what this has to do with tonight's reading. The parable of the Good Samaritan teaches us many things. It shows model behavior for Christians as well as attacking racial prejudice. How does it attack prejudice you might ask?" He smiled, a little bemused by his overly dramatic question. "To explain, I'll have to preach some history; the kind of thing we all used to sleep through in high school." The crowd chuckled. 

"The word 'Samaritan' has taken on a different meaning in our time from what it was in the past. To us, a Samaritan is a person who is generous and selfless, but this was not the case in Jesus' time. Samaritan was the name for a sect of half-Jews who rejected certain major teachings of the Jewish Torah. Because of these deviant viewpoints, the Jewish leaders declared them as traitors to the community and were considered unclean. And so, the Jews did what all of us still do today; they separated themselves from those they did not like. In fairness, however, I am sure the Samaritans felt a great deal of hostility towards the Jewish people as well. Hatred is rarely a one-way relationship, and must be fed by both sides to endure for very long.  

"This fact makes the parable all the more powerful. To the people of Jesus' time, the title 'Good Samaritan' would be like one of us saying 'The Good Drug Dealer.' It was ludicrous to believe that a _Samaritan_ would help someone while a Priest and a Levite- men of great power and prestige-passed him by. And yet it was the Samaritan who was willing to go beyond prejudice, beyond hatred and fear, to help a man who was near death. And in doing so, he showed that he was a fellow human being. He showed that he was a _neighbor_ to this man in need."

Father Shinju took a deep breath. "A neighbor isn't just the man or woman living next to your house. Nor is a neighbor a person who simply lives in the same apartment complex. Neighbors, members of our community, are anyone who shows mercy to those who need help, regardless of social differences. We _all_ need help at some point, and our neighbors will be there for us when that time comes. And it is because of this definition that I say that Digimon _are our neighbors. _

"Many people say that God hates Digimon, but they are really speaking about their own hatred, not God's. God is about love, not hate. We say that Digimon are unnatural because we fear them. And that fear leads to hatred. But I say that Digimon are our neighbors, because they show the kind of love and dedication that the Samaritan showed when he helped that naked, dying man." He held out his arms to take in the audience. "Most of us here have never spoken to a Digimon. We only know them from what we've seen on television and read in the paper. It is so easy to hate what you have never confronted yourself. But I have spoken with Digimon and I do not fear or hate them. I have found them to be loving, kind, supportive, and even funny. They treat their partners with the utmost respect and love; the kind of love that God asks of us. They do not replace the need for human friends, as some people think. Instead, Digimon _enhance_ our friendships. Think of it, do your older friendships die when you meet someone new? Of course not. Rather, the new friendship enhances your older relationships.

"Another misconception is that Digimon partners are somehow a substitute for marital partners. But this is an unfounded concern. I have never heard of a sexual relationship between a Digimon and a human, and I hardly think the love between a human and a Digimon would be the same as the love between a man and a woman. In fact, I know several married couples who have Digimon partners. The Digimon often serve as go-betweens for the spouses whenever they have a fight and can't come together to reconcile. The Digimon also help advise in the marriage and provide different viewpoints for consideration. They don't replace the bonds between men and women, they strengthen them."

He stepped away from the podium and stood before the others. "If you take away only one thing from my sermons, please remember this: God loves _everyone_. He made all humans. Be they Japanese, English, African, homosexual, heterosexual, communist, democrat, human, or even Digimon, everyone is God's child and all have their place. We do not understand the purpose God has for each of us, but we live our lives as best as we can; and when we stray from his path it is love, not hate, that calls us back. Do not exclude people, or Digimon, based on your own fears and think in arrogance that it is what God desires. God wishes for us to stand together, united. Digimon act in the way that God wishes us to, and so I say that they have as much right to be here as we do. Some of you may disagree, but it is my fervent desire that you will reflect upon my words and find a truth for yourselves. I cannot make you love someone. You must rely on God's love to help you find the true path to eternal life, just as with the lawyer who confronted Jesus."

With that, he sat down. Davis sat transfixed for a moment, awed by the power of the man's speech. It was clear that many people had been shaken by his declaration. Several people were heading out the door. But many more people stayed and continued to pray together. Davis was impressed by this priest's outlook on life. He admired how there could be alternate viewpoints derived from the same source. Jun and Jim were right; Hitoshi Ikari was not a reflection on all Christians. "Jun," he whispered, "can we meet that priest later?"

Jun smiled and nodded. 

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            They stayed throughout the rest of the mass, which consisted primarily of more praying and handing out bread and wine. Davis and the others did not join in the ceremony since they did not feel they had the right to do so. They didn't understand the significance of the ritual. It seemed strange to Davis, Jim, and Jun, but they knew it was important to respect other people's views. 

            After the ceremony was finished, there was another round of singing as the priest and his party carried the book-identified as "the Bible"-and the cross out of the church. Jun led Davis to the church entrance where Father Shinju stood, saying goodbye to his guests. Many people walked away without looking at him or shaking his hand, but he either didn't notice or didn't let it upset him. 

            As the line of people trailed off, Jim stepped up front, "That was a wonderful speech, Father." 

            The elder man looked at Jim and his expression lit up. "Jim! What a wonderful surprise. I wasn't sure if I'd really seen you sitting in the back. Is Jun with you?" 

            "I'm here. Hello, Father." Jun bowed slightly. She gestured to Davis, "This is my brother, Davis."

            Father Shinju bowed. Davis could see some surprise on the man's face when he looked at Davis' wounds. Still, he didn't comment on them. "A pleasure to meet you, Davis. Jun's told me a lot of good things about you."

            Davis smiled, "And some bad things, right?" 

            "Well… yes." He laughed. Davis just glared at his sister, who feigned innocence. 

            Jim said, "We brought Davis here to show him a different view of certain religions. Hitoshi Ikari was giving him a bad impression."

            Father Shinju sighed. "Ah yes, Hitoshi. He's not a bad man, really. But he's very misguided. He's confusing his own fears with his faith, a dangerous mistake." He shook his head and looked at the others. "But let's not talk about such depressing topics. Shall we go to my office?" The others nodded and he led them to the back of the chapel.

            Father Shinju's office was small and could barely fit four people. There were shelves practically tipping over from the weight of all the books they held. A small computer glowed just behind the card table desk near the sole window. Father Shinju sat behind the desk and looked at his friends, Davis in particular.

            "So, what did you think of my sermon?"

            "It was really incredible." Davis smiled. 

            Father Shinju beamed, "I'm pleased to hear that. I'm afraid most of the congregation was very unnerved by my words. Still, I can't expect such statements to meet with instant approval from most people." He paused for a moment. "Davis, pardon my intrusion, but have you been in a fight recently?"

            Davis nodded, "A bunch of guys from the Guardians Opposing Digimon beat me up because I know Kari Kamiya." 

            Father Shinju nodded, "Oh dear. I was afraid something like this would happen. Violence always accompanies wide-spread fear."

            Jim asked, "Are you worried about Anti-Digimon terrorists? They might not like what you said tonight."

            The priest smiled sadly. "We've received multiple threats already, even a bomb threat. But I will not stop telling the truth because of what bullies say. I will not be intimidated by those who feel that violence equals power!" He took a deep breath to calm himself.

            Davis decided to change the subject. "How did you and Jim meet?"

            Father Shinju smiled, happily for once. "I'm glad you asked that. Before I answer, I'd like you to meet someone." He glanced down to a gap between the wall and bookcases. "You can come out. It's safe." 

            There was a soft rustle and something moved in the shadows. Slowly, hesitantly, a small red paw reached out and pulled a large oval head into view. A crimson hued tadpole-like creature waddled into view and blinked at Davis' troupe with large round eyes.  

            Davis blinked, "Otamamon?" All the Digidestined had encountered Otamamon at one point or another. They and their evolved relatives, Gekomon, had been long friends to the group, especially to Mimi. The Digidestined had experienced less pleasurable encounters with their leader, ShogunGekomon. 

But this Otamamon was different. He was dark red instead of purple. The small Digimon introduced himself. "I'm Otamamon. Nice to meet you." He bowed.

Davis asked, "But Otamamon are purple. Why are you red?"

Otamamon smiled, "You must have met my viral cousins. Red Otamamon are data-type Digimon." 

"Oh." Davis nodded, but then another question burst into his mind. "Wait a minute, are you Father Shinju's partner?"

"Correct." Father Shinju bent down and placed Otamamon in his lap. "We've been together for about two months, and in that time Otamamon has become an important constant in my life."

Jim squeezed in between Jun and Davis and shut the door. "I met Father Shinju just after Otamamon arrived. He called in asking for some discreet help with a Digimon. Since I'm not as good at analyzing Digimon and the Digital World as Izzy and Dr. Takenouchi are, I volunteered to come down and try to help him."

Davis asked, "Is it okay for you to have a partner, being a priest and all?" 

Father Shinju shrugged, "I haven't the foggiest. The Church has yet to declare an official stance on Digimon. Because of this, I have to keep Otamamon hidden from everyone else, lest it damage the Church's reputation in the eyes of the public."

Davis asked, "So, you didn't want to get rid of him?"

The older man sighed, "I'm sad to say that I did consider it at the time. To be caught in a scandalous situation- in this case, harboring a Digimon- has always been a fear for the Church and its ministers. People lose faith when they know they cannot trust the people who are supposed to help guide them. I had to weigh the danger versus the benefit. At first, it seemed clear to me that I had to get rid of Otamamon before I was caught. That was why I originally contacted Dr. Takenouchi; I wanted to know how to send Otamamon back. But then my new partner and I began to talk. I found that he had most remarkable insights and questions into humans and into our different faiths. One of his most amazing questions was, 'how do you know God didn't digivolve himself?' I'd never considered such a thing." He laughed. "It was then I began to realize that perhaps God had sent this creature to me as a means of seeing the world through different eyes. I decided to keep him secret, but to let him stay with me here on Earth. Jim helped me set up proper living conditions that were hidden from prying eyes. Now, I cannot imagine a life without my new friend here."

Jun asked, "So, you don't think it's bad for a priest to have a Digimon partner?"

He replied, "I am sworn to celibacy, but I can have a social life. Humans are enriched by the friendships they have. Priest such as myself simply choose to focus more of our attention towards understanding God than having more Earthly relationships. But I find that Digimon partners aid us in that difficult task, and so I see no problem with having a Digimon partner. I have often wondered what kind of Digimon would best suit the Pope." 

Davis asked, "But what if your bosses say that you can't have a partner?"

Father Shinju grinned at Davis' choice of words. "If my 'bosses' say such a thing, I would most likely leave the ministry. I do not think such an order would be in the Church's best interest. In fact, I think any act of segregation between humans and Digimon will be ultimately self-destructive. I think the same is true for inter-human segregation. When we divide ourselves into classes, races, faiths, and other categories, we lose sight of the simple fact that we are all human and that we share this life together."

Davis nodded, "No argument here." 

The four of them spoke for over an hour. The conversation ranged from Otamamon's snoring to Father Shinju's opinion on Kari. "While I cannot say I understand this strange power she has, I do not think it wise to condemn or fear her without exploring the extent of her… gift. We can do nothing to help or support her unless we first understand her. It may be that our intervention is not needed, but I can understand the need for security. Sadly, Ms. Kamiya is caught up by the need for public safety. Although I am sorry for her troubles, I am glad that steps were taken to protect the populace from any accidents."

Davis felt an edge to that last part. "Do you support locking her up in a lab and studying her like some freak?"

"Davis!" Jun glared at her brother.

"It's all right." Father Shinju held up a hand. "He has a right to be angry. In answer to your question, Davis, I would have to say, no. Ms. Kamiya needs to be understood in order to lessen the fear of others, but she must be respected as a human. Although it may become necessary for her to spend some time in isolation to understand her powers, she should still be provided with lifelines to the surrounding community."

Davis leaned back and nodded, but he didn't fully agree. In his opinion, Kari didn't need to be studied at all. She wasn't a threat and she deserved to live a normal life. Sure, she had accidentally thrown him across the room somehow, but that hadn't been her own fault. 

The realization caught him off-guard. Intentional or not, she _had_ thrown him across the room. He held no grudge over it, but there might be more to Kari's powers than he realized. Up until now, he hadn't allowed himself to consider the full scope of Kari's powers. They could actually be destructive. That being the case, however, the focus shouldn't be on understanding how Kari glowed, but rather how she could control it. 

Jim checked his watch. "Davis, your parents are probably wondering where you vanished to. We should get back."

Jun nodded, "And Kapurimon has probably eaten me out of house and home by now. We can come back again."

"You'd be most welcome." Father Shinju stood up and shook their hands. "I will continue to pray for Ms. Kamiya. Please give her my best." 

"I will." Davis smiled, "Thanks for everything, Father Shinju." The priest bade them goodbye and the three of them left the church.

"So, Davis," Jun asked as they entered the car, "what did you think of Father Shinju?"

"He's a really cool guy. Nothing like Ikari." 

Jim said, "Well, I hope you now realize that not everyone under a specific faith thinks and acts the same way. Father Shinju has very different views from Ikari, yet they both follow the same basic faith."

Davis nodded, "I understand. Thanks for proving me wrong." He glanced at Jun. "Just don't make a habit out of it." His sister laughed.

On way home, Davis mulled over what Father Shinju had said about the possibility for Kari's isolation. It would kill him to see her locked away from friends and family; so much so that he almost denied the option completely. And yet there was the danger of Kari's uncontrolled powers. Even though he didn't like to admit it, Davis could understand the need to protect others. This was bigger than just Kari and Davis, this issue concerned the whole of Japan, maybe even the world. 

But still, wasn't Kari isolated already? She couldn't go anywhere, and she barely saw anyone. Sure, Davis was there to visit her, as were her parents, and the others would be arriving soon. It was taking a long time for the older Digidestined to get away from college as Yolei had. It took a lot of time to put one's affairs in order to get away from college for a prolonged period of time, especially when one didn't know when he or she would return. Cody and Ken still had trouble meeting with Kari because she constantly delayed their visits. The only reason Davis didn't have that problem is because Kari knew he wouldn't listen if she told him to stay away. It was almost as if she _wanted_ to be alone. Most likely it was because she felt her isolation protected others. So far, Kari's friends hadn't been attacked like Davis had because not many people knew about Kari's relationships. If the others were seen around Kari, they'd become targets as well, and Kari probably didn't want that. She was too selfless for her own good. 

Davis thought back to what Father Shinju had said about lifelines. Kari could use more contacts with the outside world besides him. In fact, one name stood out in his mind as a candidate to contact Kari. Slowly, he began to concoct a plan for the next day. 

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            The clock on the wall mocked the Kamiyas with its rhythmic and uncaring ticking. Time dragged on while pressing upon Kari and her parents. Every minute took a year, and Kari could feel her tension mounting with each passing _tick, tick, tick_. She wanted to pull the clock off the wall and toss it in the garbage. 

            The sound of a car pulling up seeped under the front door. The Kamiyas looked up expectantly as they heard a car door slam shut. Presumably, all the security matters had been taken care of. The security guards in the adjacent houses shouldn't try to interfere. Of course, Mr. Takenouchi had made it very clear that paperwork was a slow and unnecessarily complicated process. Anything could hold up the request for security clearance, effectively blocking their next visitor. 

            Their worries vanished as a knock resounded off the front door. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were the first ones to rush to the door with Kari less that two steps behind them. While Kari's parents had shed their relief, however, Kari's had merely been replaced. Now she was anxious about seeing the man who stood outside. 

            "Welcome home, Tai." Mrs. Kamiya said as she opened the door. 

            "Hi guys!" Tai Kamiya smiled as he gave a hug to his mother and father. He hadn't changed much physically since he'd left for college. He was medium height for his age group and very handsome. He'd cut his once long strands of dark chocolate hair down to short spikes that cut off just beyond the point of his nose. His face still beamed with confidence and energy. The years hadn't taken away any of his strength or leadership either. Tai was still one of the most popular students in school, mainly because of his star role on the school soccer team, but also for his ability to command groups in school while winning the respect of his peers. Kari had no doubt that her brother would succeed in becoming the first ambassador to the Digital World. 

            Tai passed his parents and hugged Kari. Although she was nervous to talk about her current situation with Tai, Kari returned the hug emphatically, happy to know that her brother was home to visit. 

            The four of them sat down in the living room and talked about college life for a short while. Tai surprised everyone by mentioning that he'd been dating a very attractive law student for several weeks. He hoped to bring her by some time for the family to meet. His parents were pleased that Tai was excelling in his classes, even though he usually ended up pulling all-night study sessions and last-minute homework assignments. No one mentioned where Agumon was. Kari assumed he was with Tai's friends back at college. It was certainly safer there for a Digimon. People who did not live in Odaiba were not as nervous about Kari's powers, although word had spread all over the country. Tai mentioned that anti-Digimon speakers were appearing on campus quite a bit, trying to recruit members. Many people jeered them away but a few people were willing to join. 

            That conversation led to the question Kari had been dreading all day. "Kari, why didn't you call me when all this started to happen?" 

            Kari fidgeted, "I… I didn't want to pull you away from your studies."

            "Is that the only reason?" 

            "Well, I also didn't want to make it sound like a big deal."

            "But it _is_ a big deal. The last time you started glowing, all of our Digimon received enough power to fight Machinedramon. The fact that your powers are acting up again could mean that something is about to happen." 

            Kari shook her head. "I don't feel like there's another threat coming, not like the time before the Daemon Corps attacked. I know that the Dark Ocean has reappeared, but it hasn't made a move in weeks. I'm not sure what that means, but it could be they've lost interest." 

            "Still, you should have called me and the others right away. This concerns all of us." 

            Kari sighed. "I'm sorry, Tai. I'm so, so sorry." 

            Tai took a deep breath and shrugged. "Don't worry. I'm here now and I'm not leaving until this whole thing settles down. We'll get to the bottom of this." 

            Kari smiled, "Thanks, Tai. By the way… where is Agumon?" She couldn't resist asking anymore. 

            Tai smiled, "He's safe with friends. I don't think he minds if we spend a little time apart." 

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            "Ahhh… this is the life." Veemon sighed as he sank deeper into the hot spring. "Gatomon, you sure you don't wanna come in? The water's great."

            "No thanks. Cats and water don't mix well. Besides, I'm enjoying myself just fine." She purred as a Gekomon massaged her back. She had to admit that Veemon had been right about taking a break and relaxing. The two of them had arrived at ShogunGekomon's castle and were warmly received by the Gekomon and the Otamamon. ShogunGekomon had not greeted them yet because he was still sleeping. That was fine by Gatomon; he was usually a very bizarre host. One moment, he'd be entertaining his guests, but if he got mad he started to blast everything in sight with bad song attacks. 

            They were currently resting in a large spa, one of several. The hot spring Veemon sat in was reserved for guests. ShogunGekomon's lake-sized spring was in the next room, but there was no need to go there. Apparently, neither the Gekomon nor the Otamamon were allowed to relax in the springs. Only guests had that privilege. 

            Veemon turned around to look at her, "See? A vacation ain't so bad." 

            Gatomon nodded, "Yeah, you're right. But don't start thinking we're done here. I still want to visit as many towns as we can before we can go back home." 

            An Otamamon entered and bowed to his guests. "We have new arrivals. They say they're friends of yours." 

            Veemon and Gatomon looked at one another. "Friends?" The Digidestined certainly had their fair share of allies, but they weren't aware of any old companions nearby. Gatomon asked the Otamamon to escort them in. She brandished her claws just in case it was someone looking for trouble. She hadn't survived for so long by being careless.

            A few moments later, Gatomon could hear the sounds of almost a dozen pairs of feet. It was hard to tell the exact number, but it was definitely a large group. Gatomon motioned for Veemon to get ready. Veemon looked at her in bewilderment. He apparently hadn't considered that it might be a gang of anti-human Digimon looking to shut them up.

            The first visitor arrived. Gatomon had expected an angry looking Digimon of some kind, but the sight she saw was even more surprising. A short orange dinosaur-like Digimon with large green eyes stepped in, followed by a yellow Digimon wearing light blue fur with navy strips.

            "Agumon! Gabumon!" Veemon's jaw fell.

            Agumon waved, "Hi guys. Long time no see." 

            "Don't forget us!" A voice sounded from behind the other Digimon. Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon were standing outside in the hallway. 

            It took Gatomon a moment to find her voice. "What are you guys doing here?" 

            "Looking for you, of course." Gomamon replied as he eyed the hot spring with eagerness. 

            Gabumon explained, "Davis e-mailed everyone about what was going on. Since we heard that Veemon was going back to the Digital World to keep you company, we thought we'd tag along. The more the merrier, as they say." 

            Biyomon added, "We've been searching for you two for weeks. Every time we thought we'd caught up to you it turned out you'd already left."

            Wormmon said, "And in your place were whole towns of Digimon talking about finding human partners. You've really had an impact." 

            Palmon complained, "But did you have to move so fast? We've been walking for so long. My roots are bushed!" The others laughed.

            Gomamon said, "It's been hard keeping up with you guys, especially for those of us who don't have legs." Unable to resist anymore, Gomamon dove for the hot spring. "Ahh.." He closed his eyes as he buoyed on the surface. The other Digimon followed his example and dove in. Only Veemon, Gatomon, and Gabumon remained standing.

            "You're not going to dive in?" 

            "No…" Gabumon blushed under his fur. He was still self-conscious of taking off his fur coat. 

            Gatomon asked, "Don't guys realize that you can't go home? We're stuck here for who knows how long!"

            Gabumon shrugged, "We wanted to be of the most help as possible. And since we can't be there to help Kari, we all thought it best to come and help you."

            "Besides," called Agumon, "We know we'll be home again some day. It's just a matter of time." 

            Veemon grinned at Gatomon, "Is it me, or does this conversation sound familiar?"

            Gatomon grumbled, "It's you." Veemon laughed. 

            "Tentomon!" Biyomon complained, "Stop shoving your shell in my face!" 

            "I can't help it. Hawkmon's taking up all the room." 

            "I most certainly am not."

            Armadillomon sighed, "This springs too small for all of us. Isn't there a bigger one?"

            The nearest Gekomon said, "Well, there is ShogunGekomon's hot spring next door. It's a pretty big lake; but he gets really touchy if someone else uses it."

            Patamon grinned, "But he's asleep, right?" 

            Wormmon nodded, "And what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

            Agumon made it official, "Last one there's a rotten Digitamamon!" They all clambered out of the spring and ran down the hall, followed by a group of nervous Gekomon.

            Veemon called, "Wait for me!" and ran after them, followed less than two seconds by Gabumon.

            Gatomon strolled causally, not caring if she was the last one there. It felt good to have all of her friends with her. She'd always been closest to Patamon, since they'd shared more adventures together over two generations of Digidestined, but it was wonderful to have everyone there. She felt that she'd grown much closer to Veemon as well, but spending too much time together would have resulted in both of them annoying each other at some point. With a larger group, they could all enjoy the company and share in their strength. It wouldn't hurt to have other speakers as well. 

            The sound of splashing and yelling came from the next room. If that didn't wake ShogunGekomon, nothing would. Gatomon smiled, "What a bunch of dopes." 

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            Hitoshi waiting just outside the doorway to Heki's office. It was strange how he could feel so nervous about entering an office he must have visited at least twice a week. This time there would be no friendly chitchat between the two men, or toasts to their success and popularity. G.O.D. had lobbied for many of the laws restricting Digimon contact with humans, including separate hospitals and exclusion of Digimon from school grounds. Heki had been the power behind those movements, and Hitoshi had persuaded others to join in the cause. Now he was about to destroy their union of strength.

            For a moment, he hesitated. Hitoshi had spent the previous night and most of the following morning tracking down anti-Digimon extremists who had been arrested. Most were in jail or prison, but some had been released on parole. Many had been teenagers, some too young for prison. Although the adults could not identify the man who'd given the armband, many of the younger extremists had recognized Heki when he'd shown them the other man's picture. Apparently, Heki had used intermediaries to contact the older radicals. Most young adults did not know who Heki Doutokou was. Caught up in youthful egocentrism and distraction, many children did not know of people beyond what they heard on either the news or in popular culture. Only adults with extensive knowledge of Japan's upper class would have know who Heki was, for he rarely appeared on television. He'd always commissioned Hitoshi to speak for him.

            _Was I a shield? A decoy to hide his other tactics_. He would know the truth soon. He rapped his knuckles against the door. 

            "Come in." Hitoshi entered the office. Heki smiled at him, "Welcome, Hitoshi. Have a seat." 

            Hitoshi hesitated a moment to look around the office. Everything in the room broadcasted how rich Heki was. There were photos of him with celebrities and fundraisers, awards for donations and excellent business skills, and paintings of himself and his family. The rug on the floor was a dazzling weave of gold and red fibers, and the desk that rested upon the floor was made of an expensive type of dark red wood. Even the pens on Heki's desk carried excessive patterns of gold dancing over the green surface. Heki wanted to show everyone that he was one of the richest men in Tokyo.

            Hitoshi sat down. Heki asked, "What can I do for you?" 

            There was no point in bantering. Far better to get to the point. "Why did you give armbands to the anti-Digimon radicals?"

            Heki was silent for a moment, and then he laughed. "So I am found out? How'd you discover me?"

            Hitoshi was momentarily surprised by Heki's honesty. "One of the boys you met with is a friend of my son. He identified you when he came to visit me."

            "I see. Well, serves me right for meeting the boy in public. I'll have to be more careful in the future." 

            "There is no future for this! Heki, you will not endanger anymore lives with these acts of terrorism."

            "That's a bit harsh, Hitoshi. I'm not trying to topple governments or drive people out of the nation. I am trying to get them to guide them."

            Hitoshi wasn't sure what stunned him more; the honesty or the idea that what Heki had done was for the good of the people. "How can you guide someone by threatening to blow up their homes or beat them to death?"

            Heki replied, "Sometimes you have to be forceful with people to get your point across. And some people don't listen to reason, so you have to be even more direct with them. Don't parents spank their children when they misbehave?"

            "I never spanked Muri."

            "Yes, and look what happened to him." Hitoshi clenched his fist underneath the table. Heki's matter-of-fact tone was even more enraging than his words. 

            "Why did you ask me to speak on behalf of the Guardians if you really just wanted to lead a militia?"

            Heki sighed, "You're being very melodramatic today. If you're thinking that I asked you to speak for this organization because I wanted to use you as a shield, then you're wrong. Remember, we chose you because of all those articles you wrote for the papers about opposing Digimon. You had the same views as we and you were a powerful speaker. It was in the Guardian's best interest to try and educate people with words. My private actions are simply a way of dealing with people who won't listen to you." 

            Hitoshi shook his head. "We cannot educate people by hurting them. I can't believe you don't follow your own values." He gestured to the Guardian's values statement plaque, which hung on the wall behind Heki.

            Heki said, "Hitoshi, what I am doing, and will continue to do, is in everyone's best interest, yours included. Digimon are a threat to us all. They're a pack of lies that will only cause people unhappiness."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Did I ever tell you that I once had a partner? One night I came home and I found this vile mound of green flesh waiting in my living room. It looked at me with those two eyestalks and said that it was my partner. The Nume-something was one of the most disgusting things I'd ever seen. I threw it out immediately and made sure security kept it away. Haven't seen the damn thing since. Can you image? A slimy monster as my counterpart? The idea's ridiculous! It was then that I realized that this whole Digimon partner idea was a lie. An inaccurate reflection on people themselves. Digimon just want to freeload off us. The want to live in our world and enjoy the benefits of our labor. That's why I founded the Guardians Opposing Digimon." He leaned back with a proud smile. His voice was calm and even, even optimistic. It was clear that he didn't feel the slightest bit wrong. 

            Hitoshi sat stunned. To think, Heki had started the Guaridans organization simply because he didn't like the Digimon partner assigned to him. It was childish, even sick! Hitoshi stood up. "It's over, Heki. You're under arrest." He looked to the doorway and several police officers stepped in. One of them brandished a pair of handcuffs.

            Heki laughed. "You must be joking! Every judge in the city is in my pocket. No court in the world would convict me."

            "Maybe not, but I will make sure you are expelled from the Guardians."

            "Do that, and you lose more than half your funding. If I go, many of the other founders will withdraw. You really think I'm the only one who supports a more aggressive approach? Step off your cloud, Ikari. Everyone knew about the armbands except you." With that, he stood up and motioned the handcuffs away. He followed the policemen out the door, grinning broadly. 

            Hitoshi slumped down again in the chair. _Everyone. The entire managerial board knew_. For a moment, Hitoshi felt like an utter fool. How could he have not seen it? He'd never stopped to question whether the others would be involved in such a conspiracy. The Guardians were a terrorist group disguised as a political activist organization. The thought made him sick. 

            _What do I do now?_ This had been the focus in Hitoshi's life for over five years. Now he could feel it crumbling around him. _No matter what, I will continue to speak. The truth _must _be heard_. He stood up and wandered back to his office with a new weight bearing upon his shoulders. 

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            Although he couldn't prove it, Davis was sure that school operated on a different time stream than the rest of the world did; a very _slow_ time stream. Maybe the doorways were digiports to alternate dimensions where time passed slower than normal. How else could classes take so freakin' long? He wasn't even in school at the moment, and it was still taking forever for classes to get out.

            Davis was waiting across the street from his former school. Even though he still turned in homework and took tests there, he didn't consider himself a member of the student body. If anything, most of the students weren't worth knowing anymore. If they were anything like Muri or Gendo, he'd be better off staying away from his ex-classmates. There was only one person he wanted to meet with, which was why he was wasting away outside waiting for school to end.

            He checked his watch. _Twenty more minutes?_ He'd left for school with the assumption that he would have arrived much later. After all, he'd been tardy so many times that the trek from his home to school seemed to be much longer. Now he was at the opposite end of the problem; he had too much time on his hands. 

            Davis shifted his gaze to the stores lining the road. There was a barber store on the corner, and there wasn't any wait. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His spiked ball of hair had been a fashion for pretty much all his life, even when he was a little kid. But Davis wasn't the person he'd used to be. If he could travel back in time to when he first became a Digidestined, he was sure that he'd be very different from his former self. So why should he look the same? Davis nodded to himself. Twenty minutes should be plenty of time. He entered the store.

            Thirty minutes later, Davis left the store cursing himself for wasting so much time. It turned out that his hair required a lot of work for one simple cut. Still, he thought it looked pretty good. His hair was now cut short with a few short strands spiking forward from his forehead. Now the only problem was if Kay Joshu had left for home already. 

            Fortunately, Kay was just leaving school. She always had been one to avoid the large rush of students leaving school, and she was too timid to stay for after-school clubs. Davis frowned as he looked at Kay and the others students. They were partially dragging themselves away, exhausted. Many of them walked in small groups. In fact, there was a visible gap between two groups. There was an unspoken tension among all of them. They were scared and divided. A person could feel the anxiety from the students without even being among them. Despite the negative feeling, Davis felt a sliver of hope that not everyone was against Kari. What else could cause such division between the students except different opinions about Kari? 

            Kay was hovering at the outskirts of one group, leaning towards the other. Davis wasn't sure what she thought about Kari, but they'd once been best friends, and Davis wanted to try to reunite them. Davis turned his back the school and watched Kay's reflection in a store window. He'd have to follow her and talk to her without the others students watching. He was a little troubled by the notion of stalking a girl, but this was for a good cause. 

            He followed Kay down the street to her house. Slowly the flow of students began to ebb away. Kay lived near where Kari's old apartment was, so Davis knew the way fairly well. He broke off several times to avoid being noticed but then returned to the route later on. Finally, Kay was alone; no other students nearby. 

            Davis approached from behind. He didn't want her to flee, but he didn't want to scare her either, so he had to block her line of escape. _Stay calm. Kay's not the type to handle aggression. Don't blow your top._ "Excuse me."

            Kay jumped slightly and turned around. "Y-yes?"

            Davis smiled, "Um… Hi, Kay, how ya been?" 

            Kay frowned, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

            That was a surprise. "Yeah. I'm Davis Motomiya." 

            "Davis?" Kay's eye bulged. "What did you do to your hair?" 

            "Huh?" He tried to glance at his hairline. "It's not that different, is it?"

            "I hardly recognize you!" Kay's surprise faded and she became wary. "What do you want?"

            _Geez. I can't believe she didn't recognize me!_ Davis shrugged, then turned his attention to his real goal. "I came to talk to you about Kari." 

            Kay became even more uneasy. "I have nothing to say about her." She turned to leave.

            Davis sprinted forward and blocked her path. "Then you can listen to me."

            Kay stepped back, "I'll scream. Stay away from me." 

            Davis held up his hands, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk. Kay, you were friends with Kari, weren't you?"

            "I-I don't know. I thought I knew her and then she… she…"

            "She glows. It's not that threatening, you know. I've seen her glow close up."

            "But it's not normal! It's not even natural."

            "Does that make Kari a bad person? I know it's scary at first but she's still the same girl she always was."

            Kay fidgeted. "I can't face her. You don't know what's it's been like at school. The students are arguing and fighting all the time. Some of them hate Kari, others want to know what's going on before they decide. Many have joined anti-Digimon groups like G.O.D. because they think Digimon made her glow."

            "I can tell you right now that's a lie. Our Digimon had nothing to do with it." He took a deep breath. "Kay, Kari misses you. She's been forced to stay in a hidden place for weeks. She's lost most of her friends and her life, and she thinks you hate her. I was hoping you could help her out." Kay didn't speak. "You don't have to see her. But she wants to talk to you." He handed her a piece of paper with a phone number written on it. "This is my cell phone's number. If you want to talk to her, give me a call and I'll put you in touch. Okay?"

            Kay was still silent.

            "Okay?" 

            She only nodded in response.

            It was three days before Davis went to the Kamiya's again. Kay never called. Davis didn't want to give up on her, but the odds seemed to be against her calling. Still, since when had he cared about the odds? 

            Davis glanced down at his chest. The crest he found hung from a newly added string around his neck under his black shirt. Davis had zipped his coat up. He wanted to make sure he could hide the crest while still keeping it, even when it glowed. He felt a plume of warmth on his chest as he neared Kari's home. The crest was still reacting to her. 

            Davis had just stepped on to the Kamiya's lawn when a man dressed in casual clothes stepped out from the bushes towards the back, near the fence. He looked friendly enough, but Davis knew this was one of the security guards assigned to protect Kari. Davis paused and waited for the man to come to him.

            "Hi there." The man smiled, "Mind if I ask what you want here?"

            "I'm here to see a friend." Davis didn't want to say Kari's name in public.

            The man said, "I don't recognize you. What's your name?"

            "Davis Motomiya." 

            The man frowned and scrutinized him. "Can I see your ID?" He compared Davis' face to his driver's license. He continued to frown.

            "I… got a haircut." Davis couldn't believe a security guard wouldn't recognize him just because of a stupid haircut! He'd been getting this from people ever since he changed his hair. His parents, Jun, Jim, and Kapurimon had all stared at him at first and questioned whether or not he was really Davis. It was getting old. 

            The man handed Davis' ID back. "I hope you and your friend have a good time." He whispered. "Update that picture before you come back again." Davis nodded and walked to the door. The man vanished into the back yard of the neighboring house. 

            Davis was surprised when Tai answered the door. "Tai! Hi! I didn't know you were back."  
            Tai blinked, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

            Davis felt his face darken several shades of red. "It's me! Davis!" 

            "Davis??? Whoa, when did you get a haircut?"

            "Several days ago." He walked inside. Tai called for Kari. Davis felt a surge of anticipation. The last time he'd seen Kari, she'd kissed him on the cheek. He could feel the crest glow against his thumping heart. He'd been wondering how to act in front of her. Should he try to impress her or try to stay the same? Neither option seemed to work. Trying to impress her as a kid had only resulted in his own humiliation, but things weren't the same anymore. Davis _wanted_ to get to know her better, as something more than a friend. That desire hadn't died in the last few days. 

            "Who is it?" Kari stepped into view. Davis hadn't appreciated how pretty she looked in just causal clothes. Kari frowned, "Hello. Who are you?"

            "AHHHH!" Davis felt all his emotions drain away into pure frustration. "It's just a freaking haircut! It's not like I got plastic surgery or anything!"

            Kari blinked, "Davis?"

            Tai laughed, "She recognizes you just by your scream." 

            Kari stepped closer and admired his new hairstyle. "I like it." Davis felt some of his earlier reverie return, until Kari saw the redness around his nose and eye. "What happened to you? Were you in a fight?"

            Davis tried to dodge. "Yeah. Picked a fight with somebody. You should see the other guy." 

            Kari somehow saw right through him. "Who did you fight with and why?"

            "Oh, you know, guy stuff." 

            "Tell me the truth, Davis." Davis lost the ability to lie with those words. He sighed and offered as quick an explanation as possible. Both Kari and Tai looked shocked by the time he finished. Kari excused herself briefly, which troubled Davis for some reason. Tai motioned for him to sit down. They chatted about Tai's college life for a while, and Davis' future.

            Davis said, "Since I can't get into college on a soccer scholarship anymore, I'll have to pass the entrance exam. Kari's been a big help with that."

            Tai smiled, "I knew she would make a great teacher." He paused for a moment. "So, your classmates are still a source for trouble, huh?" 

            Davis nodded. "Kay says that about half the class is against her while the other half is still confused."

            "Kay? Kay Joshu? When did you talk to her?"

            "Just after I got the haircut. I wanted to see if she wouldn't talk to Kari again. No luck, though. She's still afraid."

            "I understand. She always was pretty timid. Still, it was good of you to try. My parents told me how much you've been around."

            "Including the… um…."

            "Yes, everything." Tai grinned, "I want to thank you for that. Kari's much happier thanks to you."

            Davis relaxed. "Glad someone is. Your parents weren't very happy. By the way, where are they?"

            "At a drive-in movie. They decided to get out of the house for a while. My Dad telecommutes to work now and my Mom doesn't have to shop. Now she requisitions. Kari and I urged them to take a little time off."

            "You're not worried?"

            "A little, but I don't think it'll be a problem. People shouldn't recognize them inside a car. Most people at drive-ins aren't looking at the other cars." Tai checked his watch. "Where the heck is Kari? She's been gone pretty long." They wandered upstairs and peeked in to Kari's room. She was on the phone. 

            "Kari?" Tai stepped in. 

Kari gasped and turned around. "I'll talk to you later. Bye." She took the phone away from her ear.

Davis and Tai heard a voice coming from the earpiece. "Okay, b-" The phone crashed into the base.

Davis frowned. He recognized the voice on the phone, "Were you talking to TK?"

Kari nodded, "Just saying hello." 

Tai arched an eyebrow. "You haven't called TK at all since this whole things started. Why now?"

"I just felt like it." 

Something was wrong. Kari didn't abandon guests just to make spur-of-the-moment phone calls. She was hiding something. Davis asked, "What did you talk about?"

"Nothing important." Definitely wrong.  

Tai said, "Tell us the truth. What did you say to TK?"

Kari sighed. "I asked him to call the others and to tell them to stay away. They shouldn't visit me."

Both Tai and Davis shouted, "What?"

Kari blurted, "I don't want anyone else to be attacked like Davis was because of me! If the others stay away, then they won't become targets. I've already put enough people at risk!" 

Davis protested, "We're willing to take a risk! Don't worry."

"How can you say that? You were beat up. You could have been killed!"

Davis grinned, "Could've, but I wasn't. You shouldn't worry so much." 

Kari shook her head. "I made my decision. No one else is going to be put in danger because of me."

"Kari…" 

"Don't, Davis, please. Let's just do the homework, okay?" Davis looked at Tai, who shrugged helplessly. Davis nodded and put his schoolwork on the table. Tai went back downstairs. 

The first hour and a half was laced with tension. Davis was certain that Kari was wrong. Telling everyone to stay away only made things worse. Couldn't she understand that they were willing to take a risk for her? Apparently not. His frustration ebbed away as time passed, and he began to think back to his hesitant feelings. Things were awkward now, but he couldn't resist looking at her. She caught him staring at her a few times, and was starting to look at him quizzically. He continually debated between asking how she felt and staying quiet. 

The deciding moment came when he realized he'd been thinking about Kari so much that he'd made an obvious mistake in his work. He reached over for the eraser without looking. Instead of touching the rubbery cold block, he felt a warm hand in his. His head jolted up and he saw that he'd accidentally grabbed Kari's hand. "Sorry!" He pulled his hand away as if it'd been in the fire. 

Kari frowned, "Are you okay? You've been acting very strange today." 

Davis sighed. This wasn't working. It was either talk to Kari and get this out in the open, or keep his feelings hidden and go crazy while acting like a weirdo. _Things probably can't get any more awkward than they are now anyway. Davis took a deep breath. "Kari, do you remember when we were on the ferrous wheel last week?"_

Kari nodded, "I remember how much fun that was. Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember what you said about not having a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Did you really mean it?"

Kari looked puzzled. "I didn't mean that I don't _want a boyfriend. It's just that I don't think I ever will, given all that's happened."_

Time to ask. "I was wondering about that. Do you… do you ever think you and I could be-well- more than friends?" 

Kari blinked. "More than…" Her eyes widened slightly. That wasn't the reaction Davis had hoped for. In the back of his mind, he'd envisioned Kari crying, "Yes!" and throwing her arms around him. But he could see that wasn't going to happen. If anything, she looked scared. 

Davis blurted, "I'm sorry. That sounded stupid. N-never mind." Right, like she could just forget what he'd just said. _Nice going, Dufus, you messed up again, just like old times. He stood up. "I should go. I'm really, really sorry."_

Kari rose up with him. "No, you don't have to go. It's okay."

Davis could feel the panic rise up in him. The awkwardness of the moment pressed down on him like a Mammothmon's foot. "No, no, really. I should get going." He grabbed his papers in a clumsy pile. "I'll… I'll see you sometime." He rushed out the door before Kari could say another word. She didn't follow. 

Downstairs, Davis organized his papers into his backpack while seething at himself for being so stupid. _Why'd I have to go and ask her? "More than friends," give me a break. No wonder she looked so scared. She probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me now. Just when he'd been making such a big change in his life, he had to go and screw things up by alienating one of his favorite people in the world. _

Tai glanced up from the table where he'd been reading a sports magazine. "What's going on? I thought you two would still be studying." 

Davis tried to shrug like Matt used to. He didn't affect the same aura of coolness as his other mentor. "We decided to call it a day. I'll see you later." 

Tai sighed, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Nothing at all."

"You're a lousy liar, Davis. I don't know how you get away with half the things you do when you can't even keep a straight face." 

Davis sighed. "I made myself look like an idiot by asking Kari to be my girlfriend, okay?" 

Tai arched an eyebrow. "Really?" That was better than most times. Usually, whenever Tai heard that Kari had a new boyfriend, his face darkened and he began to demand who this new guy was. Then again, Davis hadn't said that Kari _was his girlfriend. Far from it._

"And what did Kari say?" 

"She didn't say anything. The look she gave me said it all. No way."

"Are you sure?" 

Davis looked up, "Of course I'm sure. From the way she looked at me, you'd think I grew a set of fangs and called myself Myotismon." 

Tai grinned, "Kari's not used to having people ask her so suddenly. I think she was just scared by how abrupt you were."

Davis paused, "You think?"

Tai nodded, "Kari doesn't react well to sudden events like someone asking her out on a date. She feels awkward and uncertain. Maybe you should call back later and see what she has to say."

Davis replied, "No. I think I should just get lost for a while longer. I shouldn't have shot my mouth off anyway." 

Tai said, "It's your call, but I don't think Kari's _that upset with you." _

"Are you actually encouraging me? I thought you didn't like boys going after your sister."

Tai nodded, "You're my friend, so I'm trying to give you support. I'll start disliking you if Kari ever falls for you."

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *          

            Kari paced back and forth in her room while rubbing her hands together. Why had Davis asked that question? How could he? He'd asked her out of the blue and expected an answer right there on the spot? That was ridiculous! Where did he get off confronting her like that? He'd always been bad at subtlety, but this was a worse than usual! Had he been acting so nice to her just to win her over? Kari could feel her face begin to burn. She wasn't sure if she was angry or embarrassed. 

            She forced herself to stop pacing and took several deep breaths. Why was she getting so mad at Davis? It was obvious that he hadn't been supporting her for the sake of being her boyfriend. A person couldn't fake the kind of kindness he'd shown her. He had stayed with her so long because of the friendship they shared, not for his own self-interest. But why had he suddenly expressed an interest in her again? She thought he'd given up that crush years ago. 

            Feeling suddenly dizzy, Kari sat down on her bed. Davis had been acting awkward all day, and she hadn't seen him since he'd snuck her out for that one wonderful day. Maybe something had changed in that time. They had been pretty candid and honest with one another lately. Davis had become as close to her as Tai or TK. She knew she could count on him and she finally felt she was at least beginning to understand him as a person. So why had she been so nervous when he'd asked her about being "more than friends?" 

            She'd gone through this with TK just before he'd moved away. She'd felt very close to him and wondered if they wouldn't make a good couple. But after much reflection, they both agreed that the bond they shared was different from romantic love. They were happy to be as close as they were and they didn't feel the need to pursue it in other forms. Did the same notion apply to Davis? He certainly wasn't like TK. Both men were kind, brave, supportive, and caring, but Davis expressed his emotions in different ways from TK. Davis was bold and direct. He didn't dance around the subject he lunged for it. TK was much more subtle, like Kari. Neither of them were good at confrontations. 

            Kari pressed a hand to her aching head. That was what troubled her so much about Davis' question. He'd asked it seemingly out of nowhere. Kari had been so surprised that she'd panicked and driven him away. He probably thought she was mad at him. _So, how do I feel? Kari wasn't sure how to answer her own question. She hadn't considered a deeper relationship with Davis so far, but she couldn't say it was a bad idea. _

            Her head was throbbing now. Davis must have really upset her to make her feel so sick. It was then that Kari noticed the room was darkening. The lights overhead and the sunlight streaming through the windows began to fade away into a gray murk. Kari wasn't sure what was happening, until she felt water splashing against her legs.

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            Davis was about to head out the door when a burning pain stabbed his chest. He yelped and reached into his shirt and pulled out the crest. It was pulsating furiously with hot pink light. 

            Tai walked over to him. "What's that? Is that a crest?" 

            Davis was about to explain when they heard a scream from upstairs. "Kari!" Tai and Davis nearly hit each other while lunging for a stairway. They scrambled up in a chaotic race to her door. 

            Kari lay crumpled on the floor. Her shoulders rose and fell in deep gasps. Both men rushed over to her and rolled her onto her back. Her eyes were closed but they could see her eyes darting underneath the folds of skin. Her whole body was covered in a cold sweat and she trembled. Tai cradled his sister against his lap while calling her name. Davis held her hand. "Kari! Wake up! Come on. Kari!" 

            Both their expressions froze in horror as Kari's body began to flicker and fade in and out of sight. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another cliffhanger! Kari struggles to free herself from the Dark Ocean while events conspire against Hitoshi Ikari and his son. Plenty more surprises in store in the next chapter!


	9. Getting Closer

The Outcast

Chapter 9: Getting Closer

by Silver 

*Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon's creatures or characters.*

            Author's notes: Yes, I am still alive, just really slow. It's taken a while to get this chapter out, but I promise not to quit until I've finished all my stories. I hate it when people give up in the middle of their works and I intend to finish what I start. 

            Before beginning this chapter, some clarification is needed. This chapter deals with the episode "His Master's Voice," but differs from the dub. In the dub, the Scubamon who tried to kidnap Kari wanted her to overthrow their master. This is a very different story for the original Japanese version. Because the Japanese version makes more sense, I will be working from a translated script, not from the dub episode.

            To see a translated script of the original Japanese episode, go to http://www.polarcom.com/~damienk/Lynxara/DigimonAdventure0213.txt. My good friend Lynxara was kind enough to share this with everyone. Thank you, Lynxara! 

            Aside from that, many thanks go to DaisukeFire and Chapel for proofing my stories. I couldn't write as well as I do without their help. And thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES ABOVE BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER. OTHERWISE, SECTIONS OF IT MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE! **

"The art of love ... is largely the art of persistence."

-Albert Ellis

By all appearances, the room looked as if it'd be transplanted from a hospital. The steady beeps of a heart-monitor bounced off the sterile white floor, walls, and ceiling. The acid stench of cleaning chemicals drifted stagnant in the air; and the hum of the surrounding equipment provided a backbeat to the heart machine's beeping. Any doctor in Japan would have considered it a state of the art treatment facility, except that the occupant wasn't in any hospital. The room was at the top floor of the Digimon Research Center. Several of the large, blocky machines displayed a wire frame image of a teenage girl, with a thin aura shinning around the model. 

These devices, which were a complete enigma to Davis, somehow monitored Kari's physical connection to their universe. Mr. Takenouchi said it was a byproduct of his team's research into the Digital World, but Davis didn't really care about that. All he knew was that the connection was slipping, and Kari was fading away. 

Kari lay on the bed with an IV attached to her arm and a respirator over her mouth. The harsh, grating sound of her lungs forcibly breathing carved out the inside of Davis's heart. He sat next to her, holding her hand, which, like the rest of her body, continued to flicker dark shades of gray. 

She'd been like that for almost a week. Her skin was damp with sweat, and she was paler than Myotismon. Her tone was a sickly gray color that didn't belong on any human. Izzy and Dr. Takenouchi were trying all they could to somehow detect the force that was trying to pull her away from their world, but they were having no luck. The strain of fluctuating between two worlds was too painful for Kari's body. If the Dark Ocean didn't get her, then her body would most likely give out from exhaustion. Davis had never felt so helpless in all his life. This was even worse than watching Kari being shut up in a house for her "protection." She was fading, and there wasn't a thing Davis could do about it. 

He pulled out the crest and tag than hung around his neck. This close to Kari, the thing should have been shinning like the sun; but instead its glow was a mere flicker. It faded for short periods, as if it had lost touch with the very person it sought. 

The door slid open, and Izzy and Mr. Takenouchi stepped in with solemn looks on their faces. A third man, taller than Izzy and with blue hair followed them. 

"Joe." Davis managed a small smile. Joe Kido still looked much like his teenage self, even though he was 23. His hair was cut shorter, and he was dressed in a doctor's lab coat, complete with a medical bag.

"Hey, Davis." Joe walked up and looked at Kari. She continued to flicker like a broken image. "Oh man…" Joe shook his head. 

Izzy said, "Joe just arrived this morning. We brought him over right away because he's the closest thing we have to a doctor who might know how to help Kari." Mr. Takenouchi and the others were hesitant to ask for a doctor's help, due to possibility that word of Kari's condition would spread. People could hardly handle Kari's glowing; there was little chance they could understand the notion of her fading between dimensions. 

Joe rubbed the back of his neck. "You're giving me too much credit, Izzy. I'm only a medical student, and I have no idea how I can help in this situation." He looked at Kari again. "I've only seen something like this once before; when Sora was trapped in that dark cave. But she wasn't anywhere near in as bad a shape as Kari is." 

Davis tried to sound confident. "If anyone can help, I'll bet it's you. I'd bet my goggles on it." 

Joe smiled, "Thanks." He pondered the situation. "I don't know how much longer she can stay on IV and a respirator. What would happen if her body flickered and then returned, and the IV and respirator fell away? If they were in the wrong spot when she reappeared, they could cause internal damage."

"Don't talk like that!" Davis's confidence faded. "She's _not_ going to fade away!" The other three men didn't respond. Davis allowed his shoulder's to slump. "Sorry, Joe. I-" 

"You don't have to apologize. I know how you feel. We'll find a way to keep Kari here."

Izzy asked, "Davis, have you eaten yet?" 

"No." Davis had spent as much time with Kari as her parents and brother, who now lived in a temporary room down the hall. He didn't want to leave her side for a minute, so he ended up skipping a few meals.

Izzy gently guided him off his chair and towards the door. "Let's let Dr. Takenouchi and Joe examine Kari. We'll get some lunch." 

"Right." Davis's words were as empty as his stomach. "You two call me if anything happens, alright?" The two men nodded, and Davis and Izzy went down to the cafeteria. 

After gathering their food, the two Digidestined sat down in a deserted corner of the room. 

            Izzy said, "Let me look at that crest of yours." Davis produced the item. Izzy examined it for a few moments. "Fascinating. If I didn't know better, I'd swear this was Kari's crest of light. Where did you find it again?"

            "At the bay. It was covered with slime and a bunch of stuff I don't wanna think about. So, if this isn't Kari's real crest, what the heck is it?" 

            "My guess is that it's one of Myotismon's copies."

            "Copies?"

            Izzy nodded, "I'm sure you remember Myotismon's invasion of Odaiba."

            Davis grimaced. "I remember being dragged off by a swarm of Bakemon." Davis tried not to think about the time he'd spent as a prisoner in the Odaiba convention center. 

            Izzy said, "Well, Myotismon issued copies of the crest of light to his servants, Gatomon included, in order to locate the eighth Digidestined. The crests were designed to react to Kari's presence, but I don't know if they have any other traits."

            "So how did it end up in the bay?" 

            Izzy shrugged, "I'm not sure. Myotismon brought several aquatic Digimon with him. Raremon, Gesomon, and MegaSeadramon all had crest copies. I imagine this is just one of many copies that could still exist. I'm impressed you found it. I normally don't believe in fate, but this seems too coincidental to be pure chance." 

            Davis grunted as he tucked the crest back under his shirt. "Fate. Sure. Fat lot of good it's done me so far. I can't even use it to help Kari." 

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            She was drowning in the darkness. It pressed in on her from all directions; squeezing her so she couldn't escape. This world was strange and terrifying. The darkness robbed her of her senses. As she struggled to make out her bearings, she could feel her identity slipping away. She couldn't even remember her own name. 

As she fled down an alleyway, or whatever the slimy path was, she could feel the living darkness stalking her. Living darkness… that was the only word she could use to describe those things. Their bodies seemed to be woven from the black sky that hung above her, and the darkened soil at her feet. The only colors in this world besides black and gray were a dark green slime that seemed to infest the whole city, the sickly yellow of those creatures' eyes, and the blood red glare of that moving mountain's eyes. She couldn't see where the "Master" was, but she could feel him reaching for her from the inky void behind her. 

            She screamed as a creature leaped at her from ahead, seemingly appearing out of nothingness. She ducked under its lunge and sprinted in another direction. She tripped and stumbled on the uneven ground. The layout of the alien city was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Buildings tilted at odd angles and took on shapes that seemed impossibly chaotic. It was a miracle this city didn't fall in upon itself. 

            She became dizzy, but it wasn't from the odd angles of the buildings. For a moment she felt as though she'd left the dark city behind like a terrible dream and returned to a safer place, where a warm and familiar presence waited nearby. She'd give anything to go to that place and stay there. But then she returned to the dark world, and the monsters. 

            After an unbearable series of twists, turns, and flight from more creatures, she reached the seashore. But the ocean was not anything like what she was used to. Instead of crystal waves and deep blue and green water, the sea was covered in darkness, with hits of gray outlining the current. The liquid was a deeper shade of black than any sea at night. There was no moon or stars to illuminate the waves, only an oppressive gloom. 

            "There is no escape. I rule the sea, and this island." She turned around and saw the moving mountain again. Its features were terrifying. Her mind struggled to grasp the creature's disordered appearance. One large tentacle for one arm, seven for the other. Bat-like wings and a gapping maw of a mouth outlined by even more tentacles. As it drew closer, the darkness around it resolved into a medium gray, with a red design on the creature's balloon-like forehead. It was a wearing a necklace made of large purple beads. Several white spikes jutted up from its right shoulder, and two golden rings encircled its right leg, which was also a mass of woven tentacles. 

            Hundreds of toad-like creatures surrounded the larger abomination. Their bodies remained a swirling mass of black and gray. 

            She couldn't bear to look at them anymore. Seeing them inspired a terror she'd never felt before in her life. She splashed through the waves and dove into the ocean. Better to risk drowning than stay there. 

            She hadn't even reached the deep water before a huge wave swept her up and grabbed her. Her lungs burned for air as she tumbled within the black water. It was cold and oppressive, calling up every negative feeling she could feel at once. With a painful thud, the wave tossed her back onto the sticky sand. She coughed and sputtered out the black liquid. Before she could stand up, wet, clammy hands grabbed her arms and hoisted her up. She struggled to get away, but they held her fast. 

            The titan stepped closer. "I told you, you cannot escape. The very waves obey my will. You are mine, now and forever. You belong to Dragomon." 

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *          

            Davis rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he drifted back to Kari's room. Izzy had somehow talked Davis into getting some sleep after lunch. Davis couldn't prove it, but he suspected Izzy of putting something in Davis's food to make him sleep. That, or Davis was simply too tired to keep watch on Kari, but he didn't want to admit it. Far better to use the paranoid excuse.

            Tai and his parents were waiting by Kari's side. Tai and Mr. Kamiya nodded to him, while Mrs. Kamiya just held her daughter's hand. Davis knew Mrs. Kamiya was still wary of Davis's presence. He sat next to Tai without a word. They waited in silence, as if expecting something new to happen. 

            Kari began to flicker even more. The four of them gasped as a dark cloud faded into view around Kari's body, which was now simmering into nothing. 

            "Get Takenouchi!" Mrs. Kamiya cried to her husband. Mr. Kamiya stumbled towards the door and ran down the hall. Tai grabbed Kari's hand and called her name in unison with his mother. Davis could only stand by and watch.

            The dark cloud grew above Kari's head. It began to coalesce into a massive head and long, pointed arms. Davis's jaw fell as he looked into a pair of burning eyes that seemed to gloat over its hold on Kari. 

            "Who are you?" Tai demanded.

            The apparition considered him for a moment, then lashed out with one long arm and batted Tai across the room. He rolled on the floor and went limp. 

            "Tai!" Mrs. Kamiya moved toward her son, but the cloud of darkness struck out at her next. Mrs. Kamiya slammed against the wall and slid to the floor. Then the creature swung at Davis. He tried to duck under the blow but it was far to fast for human reflexes. Stars burst behind Davis's eyes as the tendril slapped his head and forced him onto the floor, face first. 

            _Don't pass out… Don't pass out…_Davis willed his eyes to stay open. He knew if he gave out now he'd never see Kari again. He struggled up onto his hands and knees, then forced himself to stand up, albeit on very weak legs. "Leave her alone!" 

            Davis didn't know what was crazier; the fact he was talking to a cloud, or the fact that it actually replied. "She is mine now." 

            "No she's not! Get lost!" 

            The figure gave off a deep rumbling that almost sounded like a chuckle. "Humans. You always act as if you can dictate the order of the universe. I do not know which is bigger: your arrogance or your stupidity. I am a god and you are nothing. You cannot oppose me. I will take what is mine."

            "Kari's not yours!" Davis took a step forward. The creature held out one hand, which opened into what looked like seven thick fingers arrayed in a circle. An invisible fist struck Davis, and he was thrust against the wall. The dark energy pressed in on him, forcing the air out of his lungs. Davis gasped, "She's… not… yours!" 

            He felt a burning over his chest. Though he could not move his head against the force of the creature, he could see a faint pink light shinning under his shirt. Just then, the force pressing in on him eased, and he slumped away from the wall. As he neared the creature, the glowing intensified. Davis couldn't make out any facial expressions on the creature, but he could tell it was surprised. It still held its arm out, trying to force Davis back. It felt good to see the big freak panicking. 

            The crest's light intensified. Davis pulled it out with a trembling hand. The light filled the entire room and the creature's form began to dissipate as it screamed an inhuman sound and vanished. Davis stumbled towards Kari, reaching for her hand. 

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            * 

            She'd given up struggling. It was obvious they wouldn't let her go, and she couldn't possibly outrun them. Besides, where would she run? So she walked along the damp pathways and into the dark city. Throughout the whole march, the giant creature, Dragomon, remained silent. His attention seemed diverted elsewhere, yet she felt that he was somehow focusing on her at the same time. 

            He chuckled. "Your companions are very stubborn. Even now, as I break the final ties that bind you to the other world, one tries to resist me. The fool."

            "My friends? What are you talking about?"

            He glanced down at her. "Nothing you need concern yourself with. Your life is here in my city, R'leyh. Here is where you will fulfill your destiny."

            She couldn't muster the strength to glare at him. The sight was still too horrible. Nevertheless, she tried to sound angry. "And just what is my 'destiny?'"

            "The same basic fate that my servants wished for you, but I would not think of polluting you with their weak seed. Soon, you shall help me give rise to a new breed of divinity. Creatures born from both light and the dark. No weaknesses, no fears; they will be invincible. You will become the mother of perfection."

            She shuddered, knowing what he planned to do to her. Of course, given his size, it was unlikely she'd survive any advance from him. 

            As if sensing her thoughts, he turned to look at her. "You needn't fear my size. Behold." His body became the mass of darkness once again. And then it began to diminish in size. His form remained the same, but Dragomon was suddenly only slightly taller than his captive. He walked over to her while his body returned to its more detailed coloring. Somehow, his smaller size made him less frightening; though he was still one of the most hideous creatures she'd ever seen. 

            The other creatures gasped, eliciting a smile from their master. "My servants have never seen me like this. But for you I step away from my prominent size; and for the sake of our future and the birth of a new race I will give myself to you." He cupped her face with his large snake-like arm. "You are beautiful. The power you possess is awesome." 

            "I don't want anything to do with you!" She tried to sound mad, but the fear broke through into her voice. 

            Dragomon's face contorted into sickening grin. "You will soon learn to love me as I love you. The light and the darkness call to one another. One cannot exist without its antithesis. It is a union of hatred and love. You and I were destined to be together. You are the personification of light and I am the embodiment of darkness. Our union will be a symbol of the dichotomy of creation. For all living things have darkness and light within them." 

            Suddenly, a bright pink light burst in front of Dragomon. He and his followers screamed as the light burned into them. Several of the smaller creatures burst into fields of data that dispersed like dust in the wind. Somehow, this light felt familiar, as if it were a part of her. She could feel the energy within her heart as well as in front of her. 

            She lunged forward for the light, breaking free of the creatures' weakened grasps. She threw out her hand into the warm glow, and the soft flesh of a human touch her. The light blinded her, and the cold, oppressive feeling of the dark world faded away. Her vision was clouded over by another darkness, but this one was not the terrifying black night of Dragomon's city and ocean. It took her a moment to realize her eyes were closed. She opened them, and saw the face of a close friend. 

            He was looking at her with slightly unfocused eyes and a tired expression. His relieved grin showed he didn't notice the line of blood streaming down the side of his head. 

            She recalled his name, "Davis?"

            His grin widened. "Kari." Then his eyes closed and he slumped to the floor. 

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            Tense meetings were nothing new to Hitoshi. As a lawyer, he'd been in countless word battles, and as a public speaker he'd learned to deal with skeptic eyes. But never before had he felt so trapped as he did before the board members of G.O.D. Heki sat directly across from Hitoshi, smoking a cigar. Heki had made good on his promise. None of the courts had convicted him. Hitoshi wasn't sure who Heki had bought off, the judge, jury, or witnesses, but he had somehow escaped without punishment. 

            Sitting around the large conference table were the other six board members. Each of them was a powerful member of Japan's upper-class society. Part of the Guardian's success as an organization was due in part to the financial status of its leaders. Now Hitoshi suddenly saw the reverse side of that benefit. Looking at the board, Hitoshi was reminded of a passage from the bible he'd memorized. _How hard it is for a rich man to enter the kingdom of Heaven._

            "Hitoshi," Heki's voice was even and controlled, "I'm sure you're anxious about this meeting. We need to straighten some things out."

            Ms. Yoku, sitting to Heki's right, said, "The Guardians Opposing Digimon have suffered a loss of credibility due to the charges brought against Heki. This blow came about because you overstepped your bounds."

            "'Overstepped my bounds?'" Hitoshi's brow furrowed. "Heki was orchestrating violent attacks on innocent people! How is preventing his attacks 'overstepping my bounds?'"

            Mr. Jiman, on Heki's left, replied, "We asked you to become our head spokesperson because we trusted in your beliefs and your ability to persuade the masses of Japan. But we are the ones who decide the G.O.D. policy. You have no authority over such matters, yet you chose to have one of the organization's founders arrested."

            Hitoshi resisted the urge to sigh. "You say that you decide this organization's policy. I take it this means you knew about Heki's maneuvers." He wanted to declare their actions and attitudes un-Christian, except for the fact that they _weren't_ Christian. Still, why wasn't it obvious that their actions were inherently wrong by any social or ethical standard? 

            Heki didn't loose stride. "Hitoshi, the board has made a unanimous vote. We need to make sure we can trust you in the future. We all want to count on you during this crucial time, so we need to be sure that you will continue to speak for our cause without delving into matters that don't concern you."

            Hitoshi's words were laced with ice. "Or what? You will fire me?"

            Ms. Yoku raised herself up. "If you do not intend to support this organization any longer, we will ask for your resignation."

            "And keep it away from the public eye I take it? After all, people might loose faith in the movement if I suddenly drop out of sight. Far better to say I'm focusing on my son rather than continuing to campaign against Digimon." Hitoshi's heart twisted at the thought of Muri. He'd just received a call from the psychologists who'd been caring for him. They said he appeared to be suffering from schizophrenia. Treatments for such a condition were almost as bad as the problem itself. No matter what happened it seemed that Muri would suffer even more.  Koishii would be destroyed by the news. She was already withdrawn and lonely. Hitoshi feared for his wife as much as his son. 

            Mr. Jiman said, "You overrate yourself, Ikari. There are many other public speakers who will work with us. Your disappearance will not hinder things."

            Hitoshi stood up. "Very well. I will not be a part to this blatant hypocrisy. You claim to educate people through loving actions, yet secretly you bomb them and send people to beat others into submission. I want no part in these acts. I resign." He spun on his heel and marched out of the room without waiting for their reply. He stormed right to his office, pulled out a box, and began to pack his things. 

            He wouldn't sit down to weep until he arrived home. A son with a mental disorder, a reclusive wife on the verge of collapsing, and now a betrayal by the people he'd trusted most. Hitoshi tried to remind himself that it was always darkest before the light, but he did not take much comfort in the words. 

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            "Davis… Davis…" The voice stung Davis's mind every time it spoke. "Davis? Can you hear me?"

            "Talk… quietly!" Davis hissed while he slowly pressed a hand to his forehead. His whole body ached, and his brain felt like a soccer ball as it bounced down the field. He could feel a bandage wrapped around his head. He winced when he opened his eyes. Even the room's dimmed lighting hurt. Joe and his parents were waiting beside him. Tai's father was with them. "What's going on?"

            Everyone sighed and relaxed. Joe said, "We were hoping you could tell us."

            Mrs. Motomiya said, "Joe and Izzy found you, Tai, and Mrs. Kamiya unconscious in Kari's room. All of you were out cold, and you were especially hurt. Davis, what happened in there?"

            Davis thought back to the last thing he remembered, no matter how much it hurt. Kari had been flickering… and then there'd been a dark cloud… and then-

            Davis blurted, "Is Kari okay?"

            Mr. Kamiya smiled and nodded. "She'd stopped flickering when we arrived and had woken up. She's the one who called for help."

            "Can I see her?" 

            Joe said, "Wait until you're feeling better."

            "No. I wanna see her now!" Davis pushed himself off the bed and nearly wound up face-first on the floor. His father caught him at just the right moment.

            "Calm down, Davis!" Mr. Motomiya said, "You can't be much help to Kari if you kill yourself."

            "Sorry, Dad."

            His father took a deep breath. "You always rush around. I'm surprised you don't trip over yourself. Now, I'll help you to Kari's room. But don't over do it, okay?"

            "Alright." He limped his way towards Kari's room, which was just down the hall. 

            Kari's skin was only slightly better. Instead of a sickly ash gray she was now more of a pale ivory. But her face lit up upon seeing Davis. "Davis!" 

            "Yo!" Davis resisted the urge to run up to Kari and hug her. For all her pale completion and weary look, she was still one of the most welcome sights he'd ever seen. He sat down next to her bed and slowly reached for her hand. She didn't pull away. "How are you feeling?"

            "Like I just woke up from a bad dream, only to find I have a flu. Still, I could be worse. I was so scared when I saw you, Tai, and my Mom lying on the floor." 

            Davis started, "I forgot! How are Tai and Mrs. Kamiya?"

            Joe replied, "They're fine. They're with Dr. Takenouchi and Izzy, trying to describe something they saw hovering over Kari."

            Kari's expression melted. "Thing? What thing?"

            Davis said, "Um, could you guys excuse us for a minute?" The adults left with dubious looks on their faces. Davis asked, "Kari, you said you had a nightmare. Did you see anything in the dream?"

            "I…" Kari shifted her gaze to the sheets, which she held as tightly as her state would allow. "I don't remember. It's one of those dreams you can't remember after you wake." 

            _She's lying_. Davis could tell she did know what they were talking about, but didn't want to say anything. Even when she was deathly ill, Kari wouldn't drop her defenses. Davis felt a little bit of frustration next to a pang in his rib. He decided to let it go for now, but he was going to break through those defenses and find out what scared Kari so much that she wouldn't share her secrets with anyone. 

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            Kari's health improved dramatically over the next several days. Her skin returned to its normal light peach hue, and her strength and appetite grew with every hour. Soon she was walking about the complex as if nothing had happened. Mr. Takenouchi insisted that she stay for a while to ensure her safety, but Davis could tell she didn't like being penned up in a research center. In many ways, it was worse than being trapped in a house. Davis noted that Mr. Takenouchi had given Kari level 1 access, enabling her to stroll about, but she could not enter high-security areas. 

Security cameras monitored everyone's movements; and Davis understood the real reason for Kari's stay. While Mr. Takenouchi was watching for Dark Ocean activity, the truth was he couldn't do a thing about it even if he did see an attack coming. What he really wanted was for Kari to be under camera surveillance in case she started to glow again. Mr. Takenouchi was very upset that neither Davis nor Kari's parents had managed to shoot video of Kari's powers. Without tangible evidence for analysis, they couldn't do anything to prove that Kari wasn't a threat to society. 

Davis tried not to focus on that problem. It would be a delay, but there were more important matters. Kari's improved state meant she and Davis had resumed their tutoring lessons, even though Davis could now hold his own in homework and tests. Kari never mentioned the last conversation they'd had before the Dark Ocean attacked her. Davis wasn't sure if she'd forgotten or simply dismissed his advance. Try as he might, he couldn't work up the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend. 

He didn't have any more success coaxing the truth from Kari over her experience in the Dark Ocean. Every time the conversation even drifted towards the Dark Ocean, Kari would either excuse herself or change the subject. Davis grew so impatient that he decided to try a new strategy, a very bold one. If she wouldn't open up to him, there were others she'd talk to.

Davis's plan came to fruition on an afternoon in the midst of winter. Snow lined the sidewalks and froze the streets. People were getting into the shopping mood in anticipation of Christmas. Japan celebrated it for its yuletide, rather than the religious story behind the holiday. Davis hoped Kari would see his actions as a special Christmas gift, but an ice ball at the core of his stomach reminded him of his doubts. 

Davis's cell phone rang, cutting off Kari's explanation of an old Japanese myth. He talked on the phone in a hushed voice, then placed the phone on the table and said, "There's someone here to see you."

Kari blinked, "Me? Who'd come to see me?"

Davis grinned, "You won't know unless you come out. Let's go." He held the door open for her. 

A figure stood waiting for them in the hallway. His dark blond hair curved down the side of his head and ended in short spikes. His blue eyes reflected the grin on his face. He started to walk towards them, but then quickened his pace to a short run.

"TK!" Kari ran forward and flung her arms around her friend's neck. Both of them laughed and hugged one another. Davis felt a pang of jealousy while he watched from the doorway. It was like seeing the two of them when they'd been younger. Davis had always felt overshadowed by TK; and even now it seemed that Kari was still more comfortable around him than she was with Davis. Davis reminded himself of Kari's talk on the ferrous wheel. TK was like her twin; someone she felt a deep personal connection with. No matter how much Davis wanted to be closer to Kari, he knew that he would probably never be as close to her in the same way that TK was.

Davis chided himself for acting like a kid again. Kari didn't belong to him in any way. She had plenty of friends and it was clear TK was one of the most important people in her life. He was just happy to see Kari smiling and laughing. Still, it would have been nice if she would hug him like she hugged TK. 

"What are you doing here?" Kari asked.

TK said, "Davis called me in. I would have come sooner, but the paperwork took forever, even with Mr. Takenouchi's help."

"Davis?" Kari looked back at him with a small frown on her face. Davis felt his stomach clench. Some of her happiness had drained away. 

Before Davis could improvise an explanation, other voices came from around the corner. Tai, Joe, Izzy, Ken, and Yolei rounded the corner, all of them dressed in winter apparel. Ken and Yolei had made visits to the research center since Kari had recovered, so Kari was not too surprised to see them. She was, however, stunned to see four other people come into view. 

Sora Takenouchi stood beside Matt Ishida. Both of them looked similar to their teenage selves, except that Sora's hair was hanging a bit lower and Matt's expression was not as neutral as it used to be. His grin was big enough to divide his head. 

Mimi Tachikawa waved to Kari from Sora's side. She too looked much like her younger self. She was still one of the most attractive women Kari knew. Her chocolate colored hair jutted out from under her pink cowboy hat, a replacement for the one from her youth. 

Cody stood at the front of the newcomers. His face was not as stern as it had once appeared. He was more accustomed to a smile and his eyes appeared to be more curious and energetic than in the past. His hair was less of a dome and had begun to rise away from his forehead. Despite these changes in appearance, he was still the most responsible and calm teen that Kari knew. 

"Everyone…" Kari's voice was filled with shock. Slowly, a smile crept across her face, and then she laughed and flung herself into the group, caught up in a sea of hugs and greetings. 

After finally settling down, the group went down to the cafeteria and took over one corner, away from the researchers. They joked and chatted, and through it all Kari was the happiest Davis had seen her in months. For a while, he delighted in the idea that she would thank him for inviting everyone. But that delicious dream fell away when Kari asked a question.

"Where are all your Digimon?" She asked the group. 

Joe replied, "Knowing Gomamon, he's probably lounging at a lake in the Digi-OW!" His lips curled as Yolei's heel came mashing down on his foot with an audible crunching sound.

"Big mouth!" She hissed. 

Kari frowned, "Digi? You mean the Digital World?" No one replied. Davis could see her happiness melt away. "Guys, where are your Digimon?"

Tai sighed, "We sent them back to the Digital World to keep Veemon and Gatomon company."

"All of them?"

Matt nodded, "They insisted on going. They knew they couldn't be there to help you, so they all opted to help Veemon and Gatomon instead."

Sora added, "Biyomon and all the others agreed that it wouldn't be right for just Veemon to go back with Gatomon."

Cody agreed, "Like the old saying goes: All for mon and mon for all." Kari just looked at Davis. He'd never mentioned that he'd sent Veemon back.

Kari said, "But they can't come back."

Ken replied, "Sure they can. Just not right away."

Mimi replied, "We can wait a while. We all know it's for a good cause." 

Kari stood up. "Davis, can I talk to you for a moment." Davis's felt that ice ball in his stomach explode and seep through his veins, making his whole body cold. 

            Kari led him away from the sympathetic gazes of the other Digidestined. Davis kept hoping TK or one of the others would stop them and talk some sense into Kari, but they apparently didn't want to share his fate. _If Kari kills me, I swear I'll haunt you guys from the grave!!!_

            Kari led him to a private room down the hall. When the door sealed shut, she whirled on him. "How could you do that?"

            "Do what?"

            "How could you tell everyone to send their Digimon back to the Digital World?!" 

            "Whoa! Wait a sec! I never told anyone to send their partners back. They made that choice themselves."

            Kari placed her hands on her hips. "But you told them that you were sending Veemon back. Didn't it occur to you that Tai and the others would do the same thing?" 

            "Well… yeah."

            "And you never even told me that you sent Veemon back! How many secrets have you been keeping from me?"

            Davis's face started to turn red. "Well I never said he was with me! Where do you think he's been all this time; on vacation?" 

            Kari shouted, "Don't get mad at me! You're the one who went behind my back! I thought I could trust you and you went against all my wishes!" 

            "Trust? That's a joke. You don't trust any of us!" 

            "I do so!"

            "No you don't! TK and the others could have been here weeks ago, but you kept telling them to stay away."

            "I didn't want to put them in danger. Don't tell me you've already forgotten about that beating you got from those guys at G.O.D."

            Davis shouted at the top of his lungs. "Didn't you think we'd be _willing_ to face some danger for you!? Every time you have a problem you just hide it away so none of us can do anything. And when we offer to help you say no! You don't trust us to help. You think we _can't _help! Don't start blaming me just because you're too scared to open up to the rest of us!" 

            Kari's reply didn't take the form of words. Her hand came up like a whip and smashed against Davis's face. He staggered back with a stunned expression. Kari just stared icicles at him and then stormed out of the room. She walked up the stairs towards her room with tears running down her face. 

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            * 

            The house was dark and quiet, save for the light and the weeping coming from Muri's room. Hitoshi walked up the stairs to see Koishii sitting in Muri's chair, clutching a half-finished sweater. 

            Koishii was not a practicing Christian like Hitoshi. She followed the morals and the basic rituals, but it was not as large a focus in her life as Hitoshi. Her life revolved around their son. Koishii always insisted on giving a hand-made gift to Muri every year; and they all took the form of clothing. Muri's closet was filled with specially knitted shirts and sweaters. Sewing was one of Koishii's greatest talents. But now the sweater was beginning to unravel under the strain of her tears.

            "Koishii…" Hitoshi knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

She looked at him with red eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just… I was knitting this sweater for when Muri comes home… and then… and then I realized that he may never come home!" She sobbed even harder.

"Muri _will _be back. It's just a matter of time."

"But the doctors say he's schizophrenic. Do you have any idea what that does to people? Even if he returns, he won't be the Muri we remember!" 

"Then we will accept this new Muri as a member of our family, which he is."

"But he's been through so much!" What she was really saying was how much she was suffering. Hitoshi knew he could not dissuade his wife from her grief. No matter what happened to Muri, there would always be pain for Koishii. _I shouldn't have let her raise Muri on her own. While I worked in courts against criminals and corruption, she changed his diapers. When I started to speak out against Digimon, she made lunch for our son before he went to school. Her life revolves around him; my life revolves around my work. Now both our centers have been stripped away_.

Feeling lost and afraid, Hitoshi wrapped his arms around his wife while she continued to weep.

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Davis chucked a rock into the bay. The stinging cold air steamed against his burning face and accentuated the tingle from Kari's slap. 

"You're taking this well." TK, who'd been the only Digidestined to follow Davis, said from his spot on a nearby bench.

"This isn't something to joke about, TP!" 

TK laughed, "We've known each other for over seven years and you still can't get my name right." He stood up and moved next to Davis. "I know this is frustrating, but Kari will calm down and realize you had a point."

"Yeah," Davis scoffed, "that'll only take about twenty years. She made it sound like I'd betrayed her." 

"Well, you _did _go behind her back."

"But you agree that I was right, don't you? Kari shouldn't keep all these things to herself."

TK sighed and leaned on the railing. "You were right, but your actions were wrong. Kari doesn't want to cause any trouble or inflict any pain. She's probably upset that we've all been separated from our partners because of her. 

"Then there's the fact you called everyone in to see her, even though she wanted us to stay away for our own safety. She probably felt like you were pressuring her. You can't force Kari to share her secrets, and calling in a group won't help coax her either. You have to give her time and be there when she's ready to talk. Kari's not the kind of person who can handle confrontation directly. You'll never really get to know her if you're always in her face. Remember how well that tactic worked when we were kids?"

"Don't remind me." Davis tossed another rock. "Grrr… This sucks! This sucks! This sucks! She probably hates me!"

TK shook his head. "No. Kari doesn't hold on to grudges either. She'll forgive you in time; and I'm sure you'll forgive her." 

Davis huffed and looked out over the darkened water. The moon did little to illuminate the bay. "This reminds me of that Dark Ocean everyone's always talking about. I'm kinda mad that I only saw it once, through the portal we sent Daemon. I just don't get what's so scary about it. You've been there. What do you know?"

TK looked up at the stars. "Nothing much. I only know about what happened when I went in to save Kari from those weird creatures posing as Digimon. Pegasusmon and I blew up a Control Spire, then Angewomon defeated an Airdramon. The next thing I knew, those creatures grabbed Kari and tried to pull her under. They would have succeeded if not for Angewomon. I don't even know what they wanted with her. She never told me." 

Davis rolled his eyes. "Great. She didn't tell _you_ and I expect her to talk to me." He groaned and banged his head on the metal rail.

TK grinned, "You've changed, Davis."

"Wadda ya mean?" 

"I never saw you get this upset over Kari when we were kids. I dunno, you just strike me as more genuine with your feelings this time. I've also never seen Kari this upset before. You really have an influence."

"Yeah." Davis banged his head again. "A bad one."

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

Kari sat on her bed, trembling while trying to hold back her tears. She wasn't sure who she was more frustrated with: Davis or herself. Shame welled up inside her for slapping him, but he had acted so disrespectful and rude! How could he betray her trust like that? 

A quiet knock at the door cued Kari to wiper her eyes and try to compose herself. "Come in." Tai, Sora, and Yolei stepped in.

"Hey, Kari." Tai grinned. "Feeling better?"

"No."

Yolei huffed, "Trust a boy to ruin a nice get-together."

"Hey!" Tai grimaced. 

Yolei shrugged, "Present company excepted, for now." 

Sora giggled, "Tai, could I have a minute alone with Kari?"

"What?" Tai frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I want to have a woman to woman talk. It's something you wouldn't be interested in."

"But I- oof!" Tai didn't get to finish his sentence. Yolei shoved him by the shoulders and propelled him out the room, slamming the door behind them. Now it was just Sora and Kari.

Sora sat down and motioned for Kari to sit next to her. Sora said, "Kari, I need to ask you something personal. How do you feel about Davis?"

"I…" Kari shrugged, "I'm not sure anymore. A few months ago he was just a goofy friend who I enjoyed being with. But he's changed because of what's happening, or maybe I'm just starting to notice he's not the little boy I remember. He's been so kind and supportive. He always goes out of his way to help me without worrying about himself, even when he's been attacked. He reminds me a lot of TK and Tai now. But he's also different. He's bolder and more direct than TK or Tai. He achieves what he wants no matter how difficult it seems. He's always been like that. I guess I find him… exciting."

Sora asked, "So why haven't you told him this? I hear he's developed an interest in you too."

"I don't want him getting hurt because of me."

"Is that the only reason?"

"What do you mean?"

Sora leaned back. "When I look at the sad expression on your face, and see how mad you are with Davis, I'm reminded of how things were between me and Tai, and how they are with Matt and myself now. Both Tai and Matt can be so dense or insensitive at times. Tai was always spacing out and acting rude, and Matt's so silent; he still puts up walls around himself. It's so hard to get close to him. I used to get mad at Tai whenever he was being insensitive, and we weren't even dating. Now I get mad at Matt for not allowing me to be closer to him. It's a real struggle. The way you act around Davis is a lot like how I feel around Tai or Matt sometimes. But I care about them both, and that's why I'm willing to feel hurt sometimes. I can tell you care about him, because you've opened yourself up enough to be hurt like this. Being close to someone is frightening, because we have to allow ourselves some vulnerability. We have to be willing to be hurt." 

She reached out and took Kari's hand. "Kari, are you afraid of being hurt by Davis?" Kari nodded hesitantly. "And you felt betrayed when he had us come, even though it was against your wishes?" Another nod. "Do you think he was wrong?" 

"I don't know…" 

Sora said, "Kari, I have to tell you, it hurt us that you didn't want us to come and meet you. We felt so helpless while we watched the news on you, and knew that we weren't aloud to come and help you. We all jumped at the chance to visit when Davis called us. It was wrong of Davis to call us without your permission, but he did it because he cares about you. He wanted you to be among friends. Was that really so wrong?"

"No…" Kari's face was wet. 

Sora pulled Kari into a hug. "I think you need to allow yourself the chance to get closer to Davis. Forgive him and see what happens. I think you'll be surprised at how happy one person can make you feel, even if he is a bit thick-headed sometimes."

"Like Tai or Matt?"

Sora laughed, "Both."

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

Davis paced in his makeshift room within the research center. Mr. Takenouchi and the staff had fashioned sleeping quarters after he insisted on staying by Kari while she was sick. The trouble was that Kari was better now. She had to stay, but she wasn't in danger. _Should I leave or stay? Leave? Stay. I'll leave. No, wait, I'll stay. Maybe I should give her some space. But what if something happened while I was gone? I guess I should leave. On second thought, I'll stay. No…_The dual lines of thought kept bashing against one another until Davis got a headache. _Man, I hate thinking about stuff!_

There was a knock at the door, and Tai entered. "Kari would like to see you." 

"Really???" 

Tai grinned at his friend's enthusiasm. "Yeah. Me and the other older kids are heading out for a drink. TK and the others are heading home, so you won't be disturbed." His expression darkened slightly. "But if you try anything with my sister, buddy, I'll sick WarGreymon on you, and that's if I'm in a good mood. Understand?" 

Davis nodded quickly. "Yes! Absolutely! Your threat is my command!" Tai grinned and exited, leaving the door open for Davis to double-time his way to Kari's room. 

Kari was waiting inside. Her eyes were a little red. Had she been crying? Davis grew aware of the nervousness in his belly. He didn't want to get slapped again. 

"Hi." Davis said uneasily.

"Hi." Kari smiled slightly. After a brief silence, she said, "I'm sorry I hit you."

Davis scratched the back of his head to avoid rubbing his cheek. "That's okay. I probably had it coming. I'm… I'm sorry I went behind your back. If I had to do it again, I probably would, but I am sorry."

Kari nodded, "I know. I'm still upset that you contacted everyone, but I think I understand why you did it. It's hard for me to let other people deal with my problems. I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

"You're not a burden! We want to help, so don't worry."

Kari's smile grew. "Thank you."

Davis knew that was his cue to leave, but he lingered. "Kari… do you… do you wanna talk about what happened while you were 'asleep?'"

"No."

"Then can you tell me about this Dark Ocean place? I'm really clueless about it."

"I'm sorry, no. I'm not ready to talk about it." 

Davis sighed. Despite her words, Kari still wasn't giving him the chance to help her. Then he remembered TK's advice. _"You have to give her time and be there when she's ready to talk."_ Davis nodded and promptly sat down in the middle of the floor. 

Kari frowned. "What are you doing?" 

"Waiting." 

"For what?"

Davis replied, "When you feel ready to talk about this Dark Ocean place, I'll be right here to listen. I don't want to miss the chance, so I'll just hang around."

Kari's mouth fell. "You can't sit in the middle of my room! That's coercion!" 

"I'm not forcing you to talk. I just wanna be here when you're ready. You can tell me whenever you feel like. I'll be right here."

"But… I have to change!" 

Davis spun around and looked at the wall. "I just sit like this." Kari considered for a moment, then tossed a thick blanket over Davis's head. "… That hurts, Kari."

Kari replied, "Like Yolei would say, 'you're a boy.'"

"Man." Davis corrected.

"Teenager." Davis decided to leave that unchallenged. A few moments later, Kari removed the blanket for Davis's head. She was now dressed in her pink pajamas. 

"You honestly plan to wait there as long as it takes?"

"As long as it takes."

"You're insane." 

Davis shrugged. "You gotta be a little crazy to get things done."

"How am I supposed to sleep with someone sitting in the middle of my room?"

"I'll be quiet. You won't even know I'm here."

Kari sighed, "I doubt that. Remember how loud you snore?" Davis just sat there on the floor, though she was sure he was seething at that last remark. She waited a few minutes in silence for him to give up, but he just sat there like a statue, his gaze towards the wall. Kari gave an exasperated sigh and turned off the lights. 

Despite her earlier misgivings, Kari actually found herself drifting off to sleep, until Davis sneezed. "Aah-chooo!" 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah." Davis sniffed. "This place is an ice cube at night."

Kari got up and handed him one of her blankets.

"Thanks." 

Kari said, "Davis, go back to your room and get some sleep. You're going to catch a cold." 

"Naw, I'll be fine." He sniffed again.

"Then at least go to sleep. We can bring your mattress in from your room." Kari was secretly hoping he'd agree to return to his room, where she could get him to go to sleep.

"No. I don't wanna keep you up with my snoring." 

Kari rolled her eyes. "It's okay, really. I spent half my life sleeping in a bunk bed with Tai, and his snoring could shatter glass. Let's go."

"You're not getting rid of me, Kari."

Kari shrugged, "Fine. I'll just let you catch cold then." Davis only sniffed in reply. 

Kari lay back down, but now she couldn't sleep. It wasn't Davis's presence that kept her awake, but rather her own thoughts. Here was someone who was willing to listen to her, to hear about the thing that terrified her most, and she was ignoring him. She'd spent years worrying about the Dark Ocean. She'd always feared it would come to steal her away from the only life she knew. That fear had diminished over time, but it had never died. 

She looked at the clock on the wall. 2:30 am. Davis looked like he was still awake, but she could hear the faintest snore coming from him. _Sleeping while sitting up. That's gotta take talent_. She grinned. That's why she liked Davis, he was fun to be around, even when nothing was happening. Kari thought back to Sora's words. _"You need to allow yourself the chance to get closer to Davis."_

She sighed and sat up. "Davis? Davis?"

Davis jolted. "Hunng? Wazzat?" He shook his head and woke up. "Kari?"

"I'm ready to talk." 

"Really?" Davis leaned forward from his place up here.

"Sit here." She indicated a spot next to her on the bed. "I don't want to be talking down at you." Davis complied.

"First off," Kari warned, "you cannot breath a word of what I am about to tell you to _anyone_. Is that clear? This is something that I haven't even shared with Tai or TK, and I need to know I can trust you with this secret."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." 

"Even if you think it would be in my best interest to tell someone else?"

Davis held up a hand and said, "I swear, I won't tell anyone, no-matter-what." 

Kari nodded. "Okay… What I'm about to tell you is going to shock you, but it's the truth."

Davis grinned, "C'mon. I can handle whatever the news is." 

"The creatures of the Dark Ocean want to mate with me." 

Davis blinked. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" 

"Dragomon, the ruler of the Dark Ocean, and his followers all want to mate with me so I can bear their offspring." 

The look on Davis's face was priceless. His eyes became as big as Greymon's and his mouth rivaled Ogremon's in length. "WHHAAATTT?" 

Despite the uneasiness that came with her confession, Kari couldn't help but start laughing at Davis's gaping mouth. 

Davis protested, "I don't see what so funny about that!" 

"I'm not laughing at my story. I'm laughing at the look on your face!" She giggled. 

Davis looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. "Nice to know you're getting a good laugh out of this. Mind explaining why these things are so… interested in you?"

Kari took a deep breath and calmed down. She knew the full story wouldn't be so funny. "It all started shortly after we rescued Agumon from the Digimon Emperor. I started having these nightmares about a black ocean with red-eyed creatures swimming in it. For some reason, the ocean seemed to call to me. Every night I woke up in a cold sweat. Those creatures terrified me. They seemed to be made from darkness itself.

"Things got worse over time. I started having hallucinations where I was surrounded by black water, or I would see one of those creatures waiting for me in the shadows, near steps and doorways. I started to freak out. I thought that the creatures were Digimon that wanted to pull me into the Digital World and never let me return. I was afraid I'd disappear. And then I did.

"I found myself on a beach near a deserted village. The world was made up of black and gray colors. There was no light or brightness to anything. I found a group of Scubamon – who look like Divermon without any diving equipment – in a nearby cave. They all had dark spirals on their arms and said that someone like me had enslaved them.

"Needless to say, I knew it was the Digimon Emperor. At least, that's what it seemed like. Just then, an Airdramon started attacking us. It forced us out of the cave and even killed several of the Scubamon. Gatomon wasn't with me and I didn't have any way to fight back. I was afraid I was gonna die." 

"Sorry." Said Davis.

Kari asked, "Why?" 

"I wasn't there to help you out when you needed me. I thought you were in the Digital World, but the digiport wouldn't lead me to you. I spent the whole afternoon trying to figure out why I couldn't enter the Digital World to find you. I guess that was because you weren't _in_ the Digital World. I felt really bad that I hadn't been able to help."

Kari smiled. "That's okay. There was no way you could have known where I was. Fortunately, TK, Patamon, and Gatomon found there way to me and defeated the Airdramon. Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon and freed the Scubamon, and that was when I learned the truth.

"The Scubamon transformed into the creatures I'd seen in my dreams. They told me that had been waiting for me because they needed my help. Their old master, Dragomon, who they considered to be a god, had drained them of all their strength. Then a new god, the Digimon Emperor, appeared. They wanted to worship him, but they didn't have the strength to do it. They wanted me to bear their offspring so that a new, more powerful race could worship the Digimon Emperor. I think the dark spirals and the Airdramon attack were all staged to pull me in, but I'm not sure. Angewomon scared them away before they could drag me underwater, and they decided to return to their old master, since I had rejected them.

"Now it seems that their master has taken an interest in me as well. He wants to be the one to mate with me to create a hybrid of darkness and light. He says it's my destiny because darkness and light call to one another and are constantly linked." She felt her eyes burn and her hands tremble. "He wants to steal me away from everyone I know and love, to make me give up the only life I know, just so I can be his concubine and give birth to a horde of little monsters. The thought of it makes me sick." 

Davis didn't say anything. He just leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kari. Kari held him and buried her face in his shoulder until she stopped trembling. "Thank you." 

"Anytime." Davis said, "You know… I don't think you need to be scared of this Dragomon guy. I actually tangled with him, I think." 

"When?"

Davis told her about the strange creature that had emerged from the dark aura during Kari's fever dream. "He's really strong, more than I could handle alone, but I bet you could take him, no problem." 

Kari stared at him, dumbfounded. "What in the world gives you that idea?"

"Well, Dragomon wants to… um… be with you because he thinks you're so strong, right?"

"Yes. I suppose." 

"And we both know that evil Digimon, or whatever this thing is, get scared when they meet someone stronger than them. Remember how scared Arukenimon was of BlackWarGreymon and MaloMyotismon? She was shaking in all six of her knees!" That got a giggle from Kari. Davis continued, "Dragomon looks scary, but I bet if you told him and his cronies to back off, they'd be so scared of your powers that they wouldn't touch you." 

"You think pretty highly of me. I can't even control my powers." 

Davis shrugged, "You'll learn. I bet Gatomon and Veemon could give you some pointers. After all, Digimon have a lot of powers inside them. They have to know how to control it or they probably blow themselves up." 

Kari nodded, "Good point. I hadn't thought of that. When'd you get so smart?"

"You've been tutoring me, remember?" 

Kari smiled. It was surprising how comfortable she felt around Davis now. She'd shared something intimate; something she'd been too afraid to tell anyone else. But Davis had been either stubborn enough or persistent enough to give her the chance to tell him; and she felt so much better for it. 

Davis told Kari something personal as well. He told her that he was passing on his idea to open a noodle store. He said, "I'm not giving up on my dream, just changing it. I could run a noodle store, easy; but with everything that's been happening, noodles seem pretty trivial. I want to do something to help humans and Digimon become more comfortable with each other. Sort of an anti-anti-Digimon group."

Kari asked, "Any ideas for a name?"

"DREAM. It's stands for Digimon Relations Encouraged Among Mankind. I want to introduce people to Digimon, so they won't be afraid."

"That's a wonderful dream. I think I like it more than the noodle store. Of course, Yolei would have a problem with that whole 'mankind' thing." 

"Oh… yeah…" Davis scratched his head. "I'd probably get an earful from her. Oh well, I just won't tell her." He grinned deviously. 

Kari laughed. Davis was the only person who could make her laugh this much. They talked for hours about past experiences and their hopes for the future. Kari still hoped to lead a normal life someday, if she could ever get her powers under control. Davis promised he do anything he could to make that happen. 

Kari glanced out the window, and saw the first haze of light on the horizon. "Want to watch the sunrise?" 

"Sure." The two of them stood up and walked over to the window. They gazed out at the distant mountain range as the beams of light began to poke their way over the tops of the peaks. The sky took on a golden shine and bathed the city in bronze. It reminded Kari of the sunset they'd watched from the ferrous wheel on that wonderful day of freedom. 

Davis slowly brought his hand over and placed it in Kari's. She smiled and interlaced her fingers with his, then leaned closer and rested her head on his shoulder. They admired the beauty of the sunrise in blissful silence, now committed to being more than friends. 

Davis yawned a few minutes after the sun was in plain sight. "I'm tired." 

Kari said, "Me too. Let's get some sleep."

Davis asked, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Tonight? You mean a date?"

"Yeah." 

            She considered. "There's not much we can do. It's not like you can sneak me out of the facility like you did at my home." 

            "Oh, I dunno…" Davis looked like was strongly considering it.

            Kari quickly cut his line of thought off. "I'll see if Mr. Takenouchi would allow a TV and DVD player in here. We can watch some movies."

            "Sounds good." Davis grinned. "Well, get a good sleep." He turned to leave.

            "Wait." Kari leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for being here for me." 

            Davis blushed a fierce crimson. "Hey… um… any time… heh hee." He turned to leave, but forgot he'd closed the door. He head made a loud _bonk_ sound as it bounced off the door. He laughed nervously and exited. Kari just smiled. _Goofball_. 

She took a step towards her bed, and felt her whole body waver. The room began to blur as the sound of waves filled her ears. _Not again_.

Black water lunged at her from all directions. It swirled and splashed upon her, as if to strike her down and drag her away. She stumbled and shielded herself from the waves, but she could feel them pulling her in again. Her mind began to race with panic as she tried to find a place to run, but then she remembered what Davis had told her.

_I'm stronger than the Dark Ocean. Dragomon and his followers are afraid of me. I shouldn't run. They should run from _me_!_ She closed her eyes and focused her mind, trying to project her confidence into the torrent around her. "I'm not going with you. I'm not afraid of you. Back off!!!" Her body sent out a surge of light that stabbed into the water and forced it back into the shadows. The aura of energy shinned around her as the sound of the ocean diminished. Kari tried to catch her breath from the sheer exhilaration of releasing all her power. Glowing hadn't hurt like in the past. It felt natural, calm, as if she'd done something she was born to do. 

"Kari?" Davis's voice came from the door. "You okay?" 

Kari called, "I'm fine… In fact, I'm great."

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            Oh, where could Master be? Non-voices kept coming to bother him with questions and pills to take, but no Master yet. He ignored the talk and refused to swallow the pills. He would not pollute his body with things that did not come from his Master's grace. But he was getting tired of waiting for Master. He was thin and hungry, and it was hard to move. He wanted Master to be with him now. 

            Sitting alone in the cold, beautiful dark of his room, the hateful light blocked outside, he sat and waited. He did not know why, but he knew Master would come for him in his room, in the dark. But when? 

            "_Muri…" _The Voice! Master! "_Muri… Muri…"_

He stood up on wobbly feet and followed the voice, deeper into the dark. The Voice made his mind clear, made him remember things he'd forgotten. 

            As he staggered closer to the bathroom, where the Voice beaconed, he could feel his senses return. _Muri. I'm Muri Ikari. And I serve my Master, Dragomon_. 

            Reaching the sink, he closed the drain and turned on the faucet. Black water gushed out and pooled around his hands. For a moment, the Voice grew silent and Muri feared he'd been abandoned. But then two red eyes appeared in the black water. They penetrated his heart, filling him with a welcome feeling of darkness. 

            "Muri," his master cooed. "Thank you waiting for me. I need your help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is Dragomon planning? How is Muri involved? Is Kari strong enough to face whatever is coming? All this and more in the next chapter! 

            Author's Note: Getting close to the end here. With any luck, I'll be able to finish this story soon and then return to Darkness Reborn before the end of the summer. I'll try to stay focused, which is never an easy thing for me. Anyway, I'd appreciate any reviews people have and I will return soon! Til then! 


	10. Hidden Demon

The Outcast

Chapter 10: Hidden Demon

by Silver

*Not-Too-Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon's creatures, characters, or storyline. Though after watching the end of 02, I think they should've hired me to write it.*

            Author's Note: Yes, my disclaimer is pretty arrogant, but what can I say? I was bored with writing the usual disclaimer. 

            Before beginning this chapter, I believe there is something I should clarify. I'm not sure how many Digimon fans are aware of this, but Dragomon is actually based on a work of fiction by H.P. Lovecraft. "The Call of the Cthulu" is the story of people who stumble upon a legend about a monster under the sea. It's a bit of complex reading, but the story served as inspiration for Dragomon, who was based on the Cthulu and named for Dagon, another of Lovecraft's creations. Knowing this, I've tried to at least loosely base Dragomon and his servants on Lovecraft's writings. I recommend that people try to read Lovecraft's work. It might help inspire a story involving Dragomon; I know it helped me. 

            Thanks go once again to my beta read Daisukefire. And thanks also go to my readers and my reviewers. I appreciate you taking the time to read my works.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Their forms vaguely suggested the anthropoid, while their heads were the heads of fish, with prodigious bulging eyes that never closed…their croaked, baying voices…held all the dark shades of expression which their staring faces lacked."_

- A quote from "The Shadow over Innsmouth" by H.P Lovecraft

            The hot saké warmed the back of Tai's throat as he slowly sipped it. He and his friends were enjoying a quiet corner of a local bar, catching up with each other for the first time in months. Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Mimi were enjoying similar drinks. Joe, the self-proclaimed designated driver, was the only one having water. 

            Tai felt happy and carefree, a rare pleasure given all that had happened. His sister had recovered, and public opinion polls showed that people were losing interest in Kari's situation. She hadn't made the front page in a while, and that meant people had nothing to maintain their fascination. Still, that was a far cry from having people actually accept her as a normal person again. 

            Tai also felt better for having his friends nearby. Life had changed so much when they'd all gone off to college. They could no longer gather in the park near the old trolley car that had taken them home after their first adventure in the Digital World. He'd feared that the group would drift apart, but they hadn't allowed that to happen. 

            Tai's blissful ease was somewhat shaken when he saw Sora gulp down her glass of saké in one swig. "Sora! When did you learn to drink like that?" 

            Sora grinned with a slight blush on her face, "It's a gift, I guess." 

            Matt laughed, "You should have seen Sora during our first party at college. She out drank every man in the room."

            Sora rubbed her forehead. "And paid for it the next day. My head felt like it'd been a stage for a tap dancing Machinedramon." 

            Joe sighed, "That's why I don't go to college parties. People don't think you can have a good time unless you get drunk. It's a complete waste if you ask me." 

            Izzy nodded, "It's a proven fact that alcohol destroys brain cells. Given this information, I would say that getting drunk would do more harm in the long run, despite short-term pleasure."

            "I wasn't drunk!" Sora protested. "I was just… light headed." The others laughed. 

            "So," Mimi grinned at Tai, "think Davis and Kari have reconciled?" Everyone had seen the quarrel brewing between the two back at the research center. They'd also seen how riled Tai became when he saw them walk off together. Tai had developed a notorious reputation for scaring away Kari's boyfriends. 

            Tai did his best to keep a straight face and shrugged, "Who knows? Davis isn't very good at apologies." 

            Matt added, "Because he doesn't usually think he's wrong." Everyone grinned and nodded. 

            Sora leaned back, "Still, I think he and Kari will work things out. Kari was certainly upset enough to show that Davis has a big influence on her."

            Mimi said, "If someone had told me seven years ago that those two would grow so close, I probably would have told that person to get a clue." 

            Matt nodded, "Just goes to show how much they've changed. If there's one good thing to come out of this whole mess, it's that we've seen how good a friend Davis can be. We might not even be here if he hadn't called us." 

            Tai said, "Yeah, he's a good guy. I'm pretty sure he'll pull through for Kari." 

            Sora blinked, "What's this? Has Tai Kamiya finally grown to like one of Kari's boyfriends?" 

            Tai grimaced. "First off, Davis isn't Kari's boyfriend yet. Second, I've always liked Davis. Remember how he used to idolize me? How could I not like him for that?" 

            Joe rolled his eyes, "What a modest opinion." 

            Tai laughed, "But I'm afraid our friendship's over as soon as he tries to kiss my little sister. After that, he becomes public enemy number one for me." The others sighed. 

            Joe said, "I still can't believe Davis used a crest to beat that… whatever it was. That _thing_ that tried to take Kari."

            Mimi nodded, "I didn't know he could even use the crest of light."

            "He can't." Izzy took a sip of his drink. "It's fundamentally impossible for Davis to be able to control the crest of light. That power has only manifested in Kari."

            "So," Matt asked, "just how could he make the crest glow?"

            "My theory is that Davis' emotions focused through the crest, which was already reacting to Kari's presence. It served as a link between him and Kari, thus enabling him to pull her back into our world. Lucky for us."  

Tai nodded, "Who'd a thought we'd actually be grateful that Myotismon made those stupid things? If he hadn't copied the crest of light, we might have lost Kari." He paused. "But there's something else we should be talking about, besides crests and Kari's dating life." He added that last part with an irritable tone. "I think it's time we took the offensive against the G.O.D." 

            Izzy asked, "What do you mean?"

            "So far, we've been reacting to the G.O.D.'s accusations against Kari and Digimon. We've put Kari under protective custody and tried to find evidence to disprove the G.O.D.'s claims that Digimon are causing her glowing. They've used Kari's glowing to turn people against having Digimon live alongside humans, and we haven't spoken out against them once. The G.O.D.'s been in almost complete control of the situation."

            "Up until now, that is." Said Joe. "The G.O.D. lost a lot of support after the latest scandal. One of the board members was arrested for vandalism, conspiracy, and even terrorism. Rumors say that Hitoshi Ikari also quit the organization." 

            Tai blinked, "Really?" 

            Joe sighed, "Honestly, Tai. How do you expect to be an ambassador when you can't even keep track of the news?" 

            Tai fumed, "I've been busy with Kari! Besides, I know lots about being an ambassador. One of the most important lessons I learned is that how a message is presented is just as important as the message itself." 

            Mimi said, "Like what?"

            Tai explained, "Let's say that the G.O.D. or Hitoshi Ikari wants to drum up anti-Digimon sentiments again. If they told the nation how Muri Ikari was recovering from Kari's supposed attack on him, people would once again see Kari as a threat. Then it would be very easy for G.O.D. to start causing trouble for Digimon again. But if we make the first move and have Kari address the nation about her powers, then the Guardians will have to react to us. They'll also lose support when they learn that it was Muri who tried to hurt Kari."

            Matt frowned, "Are you sure it'd be a good idea to bring up Kari's powers again? People might be afraid."

            Tai replied, "We can't keep her hidden away forever. If we do this now while the public's not all worked up, we'll have a better chance of gaining support. I think it's time that Kari made a public appearance."

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *          

            Headaches were a common presence in Dr. Kure's life. If it wasn't stress from the job or pressure from the medical board or demands from his family to spend more time with them, something else would cause him grief. In this particular case, his headache could be traced back to Muri Ikari. 

Try as he might, Kure couldn't figure out what was wrong with the boy. He showed all the signs of schizophrenia: paranoia, unresponsiveness, reactions to non-existent stimuli; but there was no indication of a chemical imbalance in his brain or any other biological factors. If anything, the instruments design to test this sort of thing weren't able to even take Muri's readings. CAT scans and PET images always seemed to be distorted and produced images that looked nothing like a human being. It was as if Muri Ikari wasn't human in the traditional sense. 

As ridiculous as that sounded, it was the only semi-accurate description. He looked, sounded, and even acted human, but his body seemed unreadable to even the most advanced technology. The only explanation could be that Muri _wasn't_ really human, but that was preposterous. 

Kure's head throbbed as he scanned over Muri's records. They were scheduled to begin drug treatments today. The only question was, how to make Muri take the medication? He wouldn't look at or speak to anyone, even his parents. The only name that ever got a response out of him was Kari Kamiya, and that only sent him into violent fits. Kure still couldn't figure out what the infamous "Glow Girl" had done to him, or what had prompted such an innocent-looking girl to attack this boy. 

How could such a girl be so dangerous? The notion that a teenager had such power was ludicrous, and yet the proof of her power lay huddled inside Muri's room. To think that a person could be so horribly scarred by light. The wounds to Muri's mind were so sever, Kure doubted the boy would ever heal. Whoever this Kari Kamiya was, Kure feared she was a great threat to the rest of the world. 

Dr. Kure opened the door to Muri's room. "Hello, Muri. How are you feeling today?" He knew he wouldn't get a response, but it never hurt to try. 

"Hello, Doctor." Kure's head snapped up from his notes and he stared wide-eyed into Muri's face. Muri was sitting on his bed, cross-legged and looking very relaxed, and smiling. "I'm happy to say I'm feeling much better." The headache eased, just slightly. 

            *          *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

Davis and Kari browsed through all the various DVDs that Mr. Takenouchi had appropriated. He'd given them an over-abundance of choices for their first official date. Both of them joked that if anyone ever wrote a book on the most bizarre dates of all time, they'd be one of the first dates mentioned. Normally, the word "date" didn't conjure up images of watching a movie inside a patient room that rested within a facility designed to research creatures from another dimension. 

Davis picked up one title. "This looks good." It was a western from America.

Kari frowned, "That's Michael's father. Didn't you meet him once?"

Davis nodded, "Yep. He gave me an' Veemon a lift in his personal plane on our way to New York."

"Sounds exciting." 

"Only after my stomach settled down. Michael's dad is a great actor, but he's got a lot to learn when it comes to flying." 

Kari grinned and elbowed him lightly, "You planning on being a flight instructor?" 

Davis shrugged, "Naw, but XV-mon could fly rings around anyone!" He sighed, "I wonder how Veemon's doing. Probably paling around with Gatomon and the others." 

Kari smiled faintly. "I'm sure they're doing well. Gatomon isn't the type to wallow, and the others will keep them busy." She quickly picked up another DVD box. "I want to watch this one." 

Davis grimaced. _A romance…great_. "You sure?" 

Kari nodded, "Unless you have another selection. I really don't like westerns."

Davis huffed, "Well, I don't really go for romances either, but I'm willing to watch… mostly. Can't promise I won't fall asleep." 

Kari held out a fist. "I'll rock-paper-scissors you for it. If I win, I choose the movie; if you win, you choose." 

Davis frowned, "But you always win in rock-paper-scissors! I used to be the school champ before you came along." Kari just grinned and held up her hand. Davis sighed and held up his fist to hers. 

"1, 2, 3!" Kari's rock shattered Davis' scissors, and he braced himself for two hours of sappy couples fawning over each other. 

            "Let's watch this instead." Kari held up a cover to a Sci-Fi film. 

            Davis blinked, "You don't wanna watch the romance?"

            "Not really. I think romance movies are too overdone. I just suggested that other movie because I wanted to see how you'd react. Plus, it's always fun to beat you at rock-paper-scissors." She grinned.

            "Wait, you were _testing _me?" 

            Kari nodded, "I don't mean to deceive you, Davis, but I sometimes like to test people to see how they act in a relationship.

            "So… did I pass?" 

            "You mean, did you behave appropriately?" 

            Davis shrugged, "I guess. I don't get why you wanted to watch a movie you don't like."

            Kari smiled, "I wanted to see how you'd react to something I liked but you didn't. I'm glad you were willing to watch something you don't like for my sake, but you didn't cave into my demands either. I like that." 

            "Really?"

            "Yeah. I've dated a lot of boys who either told me what we were going to do or suffered through my every interest. Even though we were doing something I enjoyed, I knew that my date wasn't having fun, which really spoiled the event. It was even more frustrating that they didn't tell me they weren't having fun. It's very hard to find someone who's willing to compromise; most people either try to control or act completely dependent. I'm glad you're not like that." 

            Davis beamed, "Well, I am one of a kind." 

            The movie might have freaked some people out with its bizarre creatures who threatened the lives of the protagonists, but for two Digidestined the movie was pretty dull. Seeing someone else being chased by a monster was far less thrilling than being the prey oneself. 

            Less than halfway through the show, Kari leaned her head on Davis' shoulder. Less than a few minutes later, her eyes were shut and her breathing was deep and rhythmic. Davis grinned and slowly wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer. He should have realized she wouldn't be able to keep awake during the night. Between struggling for her life against the Dark Ocean, enduring the spurn of society, and riding the emotional torrent of a new boyfriend, Kari had to be exhausted. Davis reached over and used the remote the shut the movie off. It'd been boring anyway.

            They leaned against the wall in darkness for what seemed like a blissful eternity. Kari's body was warm and soft. Her now shoulder-length hair tickled against Davis' neck. Even in the dimness of the room, he could see how beautiful she was, and how well defined her lips were. He would have reached down to kiss her, but that would have wakened her. 

            Davis tried to decide what to do. He hated the idea of leaving the rapture of Kari's company, but if her parents caught them asleep while holding on to one another, heads would role. His head, to be exact. 

            "Having a good night?" A sharp voice whispered in his ear. Davis jumped, causing Kari to stir, but she resumed her slumber after a short beat. Kari's mother sat next to Davis, half hidden by the darkness. Davis had been so focused on Kari that he hadn't noticed her come in.

            Davis grinned nervously, "Uh… hi." He waited for her to order him to remove his hand from Kari and to rush him out of the room, but she just sat there, watching them. Davis kept his arm wrapped around Kari, not willing to break away until forced to do so. 

            Mrs. Kamiya sighed, "Davis, I'm going to be brutally honest with you. You're not the person I'd want Kari to be with. You're reckless, impulsive, unstable, and you attract trouble. You don't understand how frail my daughter can be. She used to get sick all the time when she was young. She was sicker than any other child I'd ever known. And she's too kind for this world to tolerate. Some days I fear that she'll be ripped apart by people and societies that use kind hearts for selfish ends." Davis sat in silence, not sure how to respond. 

            Kari's mother continued, "But, for some reason, Kari seems to have become attracted to you. As much as I wish I could guide her in all of life's choices, I know I can't. That's why I'm not going to pick you up and toss you out a window right now. I hope that you can be a positive part of Kari's life; and I hope that someday you'll prove me wrong for thinking you're a dangerous factor. So, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you have to promise me that you'll take care of my daughter, no matter what happens."

            "I will." Davis nodded. "But Kari's a lot stronger than you think. I know she gets kinda sick sometimes; but she's really brave and keeps going, now matter how hard things get. Most girls I know would have cracked under everything that's happening right now. Kari hangs in there, even though a lot of this is pretty scary." 

            "Scary?" Mrs. Kamiya arched an eyebrow. "Strange. You always try to come across as the fearless type. Are you scared by what's going on?"

            Davis replied, "Sometimes… It's not like I'm wettin' my pants over this, but I worry about what's going to happen to Kari. I know this stuff's bigger than me, but I want to do something about it." 

            Mrs. Kamiya nodded, "Good. You'll get your chance. Tai proposed that Kari address the nation – and even the world – about her powers. That means she'll have to deal with the questions, accusations, and fears of countless strangers. She'll need your support; and that's another reason I won't get mad for finding you two in this position." 

            "She just fell asleep on my shoulder! It's not like we were-"

            "_Don't_ finish that sentence."

            "Right. Sorry." 

            Mrs. Kamiya said, "I'm going downstairs. I'll give you ten minutes to wish Kari goodnight and help her to sleep before I come back and do it for you."

            Davis agreed and Mrs. Kamiya left the room. First Tai, now Kari's mom. What was it about the Kamiyas that caused them to physically threaten a guy who was attracted to Kari? _Whole family needs a restraining order_. He gently nudged Kari. "Hey, Kari, wake up." 

            "Hmm?" Kari's eyes fluttered open. "Did I fall asleep?"

            Davis grinned, "Like a rock." 

            Kari leaned up, "Sorry. Is the movie over?"

            "No, but I gotta get going. I'm… under a time limit." 

            "My mother was here, wasn't she?"

            "How'd you guess?"

            Kari sighed, "My mother has always been overprotective of me. She always gets nervous when I start seeing a boy on a regular basis. I think she passed on some kind of paranoia gene to Tai." 

            Davis laughed. "Well, I gotta get going, and you better sleep. I heard that Tai has a big announcement planned."

            "Really? What?" 

            "Can't say yet. It'd spoil the surprise." 

            They stood up and moved to the door. Kari said, "Thank you for tonight, Davis. I had a great time."

            "Even though you slept through half of it?"

            Kari giggled, "Yes. I'm happy I was comfortable enough to do that." 

            "Me too." Davis leaned down and slowly kissed her on the lips. "I'm happy I got to be with you."

            Kari smile sent a charge through his entire body. But his joy faded as Kari's skin began to shine. Her body began to glow until its light filled the entire room. "Kari, what's wrong?"

            "… Nothing." Kari's smile still shown brighter than her body. "I… I'm happy. Happier than I've been in a long time. I guess my powers are finally reacting too." 

            Davis blinked in the glare. "Glad to see you can glow when you're feeling happy too. 'Course, if this keeps happening, I'm gonna have to start wearing shades and sunscreen on our dates." 

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            By the following evening, Tai had convinced everyone to go along with his plan. Kari agreed all too readily. She was tired of being confined in small houses and rooms. Everyone could see how excited she was about finally taking steps to enlighten people about her powers. Mr. Takenouchi was also pleased to report that he'd managed to tape two events of Kari's powers manifesting themselves. Once when she forced the Dark Ocean away, and again after her date with Davis. Now all that remained was to deliver a challenge to Hitoshi Ikari.

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            For the first time in what felt like the whole of creation, Hitoshi Ikari felt elated. All his troubles had melted away the instant he had received the phone call. The Guardians didn't matter, the Digimon didn't matter; the whole worried ceased to be a concern as his son made his way home. 

            The doctors still couldn't understand what had caused the miracle recovery, but Hitoshi understood. God had returned Hitoshi's son to him. After all the suffering and loss, there was finally jubilation. 

            The Ikari's were waiting at their home. Muri had insisted they wait for him there rather than coming to the hospital. The doctors said he was responding well and had resumed eating. He still couldn't stand bright light, and so he was coming home in the dim of the evening.               

            Koishii was even more excited than Hitoshi. She couldn't say in one spot for more than a second. She moved from the family room to the kitchen and back again, straightening anything she decreed out of order and making sure the house looked exactly as Muri remembered it. 

            The doorbell rang and Koushii pratcially flung herself at it. She opened the door and clutched her son. "Muri!! Welcome home."

            "Hello, Mother." Muri smiled at her. "I missed you." Koishii shivered. Her expression weakened slightly as she stepped away from him. Hitoshi frowned. It wasn't like her to switch moods so quickly. 

            "Hello, Muri." He silently cursed himself for still not being able to embrace his son. It still felt too awkward. 

            "Father." Muri tossed him a hollow smile. Hitoshi nearly stepped back in surprise. His son had been passionate and energetic. Had his ordeal robbed him of his spirit? This person standing in the doorway felt nothing like the Muri he remembered. Hitoshi chided himself for holding such expectations. Muri _had_ been through an ordeal. It was naïve to think he'd be completely normal again. The healing would take much longer; this was just a start.

            Koishii said, "Let me make you some dinner. You must be starving for some home food." 

            Muri shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm feeling very tired. I think I'll go to bed early." He began to walk to the stairs without another word. He cringed slightly as he passed the lamp on a stand, and reached down to unplug it. Muri's parents just stared at him as he walked upstairs and all the lights went off. 

            "That… that wasn't Muri."

            "What do you mean, Koishii? That was most definitely our son."

            "No. He-he looks like Muri and sounds like Muri. But he's so cold. I felt such a chill when I hugged him. It was like he was made out of ice." She paused, "More like he was made of ice water…" 

            "Don't worry about it, Koishii. He has just been through a difficult time. I'm sure he will begin to return to normal as he spends time with his friends and family. Just give it time." And yet Hitoshi couldn't help but feel the dampness of the air, and a chill running through his very soul. 

            _Ding-dong!_ They both jumped as the tone of the doorbell cut through the eerie stillness. Hitoshi pressed his hand to his chest to steady his beating heart, then opened the door. A younger man with dark brown hair and a square shaped face offered him a customable smile. "Hello. My name is Musuku Motomiya." 

            Motomiya? That was the name of one of Muri's teammates at school. Muri had cursed the name on more than one occasion. "You're Davis' father."

            "That's right. My son asked me to deliver a message to you. Kari Kamiya is going to address the nation in one week regarding her condition and the reasons behind it. You're welcome to speak with her on stage, provided that you do not comment on this talk beforehand. If you speak out against Kari at all before the talks, you can forget about appearing on stage." There was an edge to his voice that made Koishii step back from the door. 

            Hitoshi kept his voice under control. "You sound surprisingly hostile, Mr. Motomiya. Have I done something to offend you?" 

            "Kari Kamiya is a dear friend to my family. The way you've spoken about her condition and used her to your own advantage is criminal. I've spent a lot of time wondering what kind of monster you are to do something like that to a teenager, and I hope you burn under those stage-lights next week." He spun on his heel and walked away.

            Hitoshi watched the man go, surprised by the cold rage in his voice. He… just didn't understand. Almost every just act in the past had been misjudged. It was only with time that people realized who the truly righteous were. Musuku Motomiya would take back those words eventually. Hitoshi had been working for Ms. Kamiya's good as well as everyone else. And now he had a chance to do even more good.

            God had returned Hitoshi's son, and now He had given him the chance to save more people from the threat of Digimon.

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            The news soared out over Japan like a burning phoenix. Less than an hour after word broke, people were again debating the presence of Digimon in society and the enigma that was Kari Kamiya. A topic that had been dying from inactivity suddenly flourished under the publics scrutinizing eye. The Guardians Opposing Digimon spoke out with full force, trying to decide the public's minds for them before the debate took place, but with out Hitoshi Ikari, they couldn't muster as much public attention as in the past. Only one person truly listened, and she was very shaken by their accusations. Kari Kamiya.

            The burden of waiting wore on her like an iron cape. Mr. Takenouchi, along with several invited pro-Digimon speakers, drilled her in the art of public addresses and covered the wide range of topics she'd have to confront. She'd have to explain the origin of her powers (something she herself was not certain), denounce the notion that Digimon caused this condition, support the ideal of Digimon within the human community, debate and hopefully overcome Hitoshi Ikari, and throw in a quick jab at the G.O.D. if possible, all within the span of an hour. She focused as best she could but her inner fears wouldn't allow her the confidence to fully grasp the trial before her.

            Fortunately, Davis had confidence to spare. He was with her every step of the way, holding her hand and encouraging her with his smile. Tai, TK and all the others offered the same support. None of them showed any doubt or unease as the date approached. But Kari knew the truth. If she could rise to meet this obstacle, her term of confinement within safe houses and labs could end much more quickly, and her reunion with Gatomon would be hastened. If only she could out maneuver the best anti-Digimon speaker in Japan…

            It was strange how one week could drag by at a monotonous drudge, while the next flew by in a dizzying blur. Kari found herself sitting behind stage, preparing to make her address, only a moment after Tai had proposed the idea. She kept rehearsing the lines she'd learned, the face to wear, and the postures to present. She had to be calm, clear, and confident, the exact opposite of what she truly felt. How strange it was to present the exact opposite of what you felt, all for the sake of the public. 

            Davis and TK came over to where she waited. They were both dressed in uncomfortably formal attire, waiting to escort Kari outside after she was done speaking. They'd insisted on being with her after the talks were over. 

            TK asked, "How are you feeling?"

            "I'm fine. I think I'm ready."

            Davis grinned, "That's great. The folks outside'll be happy to hear that. Now, how do you really feel?"

            "Terrified." She leaned her head against Davis' shoulder while TK held her hand. 

            Davis relaxed. "Good. That means you're taking this seriously." 

            "Thanks for the support." 

            TK chuckled, "I think he means that you understand what you're about to do and that means you'll stay alert. Some people would go into this without really appreciating the situation and make mistakes because of overconfidence." 

            She sighed, "Sorry, guys, but this pep talk isn't working." 

            Davis shrugged, "Never said I was a good motivational speaker. If you want, I'll go and tackle Ikari. Make him more scared than you are." Kari laughed. 

            "Thanks for the offer, Davis. But you can't take me back to the research center if you get arrested." 

            "Oh, yeah. TK, you mind going and tackling Ikari for me?" Everyone laughed. 

            "Ms. Kamiya?" A nervous looking stagehand came up. "We'll begin in one minute. Please take your place." 

            Kari nodded and stood up, "Well, wish me luck." She fought hard to get the words past her heart, which had jumped up into her throat. 

            TK said, "You'll do fine. Don't worry." 

            "Knock 'em dead!" Davis grinned. Kari smiled at them and stood just inside the curtain, waiting for the master of ceremonies to introduce her.

            "Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Kari Kamiya." Kari couldn't help but grin a little at such a formal introduction. _You'd think I was royalty_. She strode up to the podium, trying to keep her pace constant and her expression calm. 

            "Good evening, everyone. I'm sure everyone here is aware what this address is about, and so I will not bore you with a self-biography. I know that Japan has been frightened and upset by the 'condition' that causes me to glow. Many people believe that this is the result of my living with a Digimon partner, but this is not the case. I've spent many months separated from my friend, Gatomon, and I still continue to glow. Dr. Takenouchi and other Digimon researches have studied me since I sent Gatomon back to the Digital World, and have found no physical mutation or other abnormality in my body to explain why I glow. Tonight, I would like to explain why it is my body can produce light.

            "About ten years ago, people all over the world received their first view of the Digital World, hanging upside down in the sky. Shortly after the strange apparition appeared, people saw their first Digimon, many of whom appeared to be attacking major cities. But the real source of this problem appeared just before dawn: the giant Digimon called Apocalymon. People all over the world watched as eight children from our world, and their Digimon partners, stepped forward to fight Apocalymon and end his threat to both worlds. 

            "I was one of those eight children. I was a member of the first 'Digidestined.' My teammates and I were chosen by the guardians of the Digital World to serve as protectors of both worlds because we all possessed the innate ability to make Digimon digivolve into higher and more powerful forms. To augment our powers, we were given tools that would focus our energy and help our partners digivolve. One of these items was a crest that symbolized a special trait each of us exhibited. There was a crest for Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope, and Light. Mine was the crest of Light. 

            "We quickly discovered that my crest acted unlike any of the others. My crest seemed to make me glow. But the crests were just physical objects that focused the powers we all embodied. And so, the truth is that this power of light rests inside me. I've never met anyone with the same power. I am the only person so far who embodies the powers of light. That is why I glow. I cannot say that I fully understand why I was chosen to receive this power, and I do not know how far my powers extend, but I can promise that this is a power I was born with, it does not come from Digimon. My goal now is to learn to control this power. I don't want to hurt anyone. I want to lead a normal life, just like any other person. 

            "I know that all of this sounds unbelievable, even insane; but it is the truth. I know that my powers cause fear among people, and for that I am sorry, but please do not lash out in fear against Digimon. They are not the source of this strange power, and they would never wish me any harm. Digimon have been my dear friends for more than half my life, and they will be your friends too if you give them a chance. In fact, I believe that it is the Digimon who can teach me to control my powers, just as they control theirs. Thank you for listening to my story." The instant she stopped, cameras began flashing in a blinding wall of white. Questions flew at her from hidden sources, while the master of ceremonies tried to calm the crowd and introduced Hitoshi Ikari. 

            _Halfway there_. Now all she had to do was somehow out maneuver Hitoshi Ikari in a duel of words.  

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *          

            Davis grinned as Kari finished her speech. She'd done great, just like he knew she would! And now he could finally exhale. His face had been turning blue. 

            "No need to be so nervous. Ms. Kamiya is a very adept speaker." Davis looked over to see a familiar face.

            "Father Shinju! What are you doing here?" 

            The priest smiled, "Serving as an unofficial representative of the church. I could hardly stand to miss such an event. I must say I am very impressed by your friends speaking power. God knows my knees are shaking every time I deliver a eulogy."

            "Does her story sound believable?" 

            "Is it not the truth?" 

            "Well, yeah, but I guess it sounds pretty out there to someone who hasn't been to the Digital World." 

            Father Shinju nodded, "I confess it defies anything in my imagination, but there are greater powers in the universe than we can possibly be aware. So I must say that I believe her, no matter how 'out there' her tale seems."

            Davis grinned and glanced back at the stage. Hitoshi Ikari was just stepping up to the podium. Davis was surprised by how pale he was, and how his appearance fell short of its usual intimidation. He wore a dark gray suit, as opposed to the blue one he'd worn while speaking against Mr. Takenouchi. His slick hair was combed back, but it was much more silver than Davis remembered, and there were more lines in his face. 

            Father Shinju noticed the change as well. "I had heard that Hiotshi Ikari had resigned from the G.O.D. after one of its founders was arrested. It would seem the rumors are true. He looks as though he's been through an awful amount of stress." 

            _Jerk had it coming_. Davis thought. While Davis never wished Ikari any physical harm, he was glad to see that Mr. High-and-Mighty-Anti-Digimon-Speaker was knocked off his pedestal. He and his G.O.D. group needed a big wake up call

            Speaking of organizations… Davis remembered one of Kari's history lessons where the church had taken an active role in several political movements. Maybe… "Father Shinju, could I stop by your church tomorrow and talk to you about something?" 

            "Of course. Otamamon would welcome the company." 

            "Great, thanks." Davis grinned. DREAM could use a little help in getting off the ground. Davis was sure he could gain some support for the idea among Father Shinju's congregation. 

            But such thoughts had to wait as the debate began. Kari Kamiya vs. Hitoshi Ikari. _Go get him, Kari!_

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *          

            "I would like to begin by addressing Ms. Kamiya's story of the supposed origin behind her powers." Hitoshi said, "Putting aside the sheer disbelief such a story evokes, I'm more interested in the fact that her powers are still connected to Digimon, despite her claims to the contrary. It was Digimon who brought about the awakening of this strange ability, and it was Digimon who forced her to use this terrible power, a power that has hurt my own child. Even if she can prove that Digimon didn't cause this strange state within her, which I doubt she can, it cannot be ignored that her powers, or perhaps illness is a better term, was connected to the crisis that Digimon create!" 

            Kari rebuttled, "Whether or not you believe my story, Mr. Ikari, is not my concern. It's the truth, whether you choose to believe it or not. As for Digimon, it is true that they were involved in that crisis. Many Digimon gave their lives to _protect_ our world. My partner, Gatomon, put her life in danger to protect me. For every evil Digimon that tries to hurt people, there is always more than one Digimon who wants to protect those who cannot protect themselves. As for my power, which is anything but an illness, there is no proof that Digimon caused it, nor is there any way to prove that it would have remained dormant had I not come in contact with Digimon. The truth is we will never know because things are the way they are. To speculate on what might have been does not help the situation at all. 

            "I would also like to take this time to address Mr. Ikari's accusations that my powers are responsible for his son's state. He's gone to great lengths to make me sound like an aggressor and turn his son into the victim, but this is not even close to what actually happened. His son attacked me with a knife while his friends held me. He wanted to kill me because I wasn't considered 'normal,' just as his father wants me locked away because I'm 'sick.'"

            "That is a lie!" Hitoshi bellowed with uncharacteristic fury. "How dare you throw such slander at my child? He would never do such a thing!" 

            "You're mistaken, father." The debate halted as a figure stood up from the audience. 

            "Muri…" A small gasp rippled through the crowd. Muri Ikari stepped up onto the stage and addressed the audience. 

            "I'm pleased to inform everyone that I am feeling much better after many weeks in recovery. The truth is that I _did_ attack Kari Kamiya. It was a terrible mistake born out of ignorance and fear. I was wrong, and I can now admit that. I forced Kari's powers to flare up in self-defense; she could not control it at the time. I don't hold any grudge against her. If anything, I should thank her for opening my eyes. All I can do now is ask for her forgiveness." With that, he abruptly spun around and walked down the main aisle. 

            After Muri exited the room without answering any questions, the debate shifted completely in Kari's favor. Hitoshi could not collect himself enough to counter her as she explained her relationship with Digimon and what they meant to her as friends and partners. "Digimon have always been there to protect me when I needed them, and they're as close to me as members of my family. Mr. Ikari, it's clear that you don't like Digimon, but have you ever even spoken to one? Have you ever sat down and taken the time to try and learn more about them?" 

            Hitoshi, now sweating replied in a weary voice. "I don't need to talk to them. I already know what they are: an unnatural abomination, born from technology and not nature. They have no place in this world." 

            "You're wrong. Digimon are the embodiment of our dreams. They're born from our hopes as much as from data, and what's more natural than for a person to dream? Digimon are not the threat you think they are. Some are aggressive, but many more are defenders who want to help others. I hope you can learn to see this as well."

            The debate ended shortly thereafter. Hitoshi practically crawled off stage, weary and broken. Kari ran to her friends, her mind filled with disbelief rather than elation. She hadn't yet allowed herself to digest the news that had happened during the debate. Muri Ikari was back, and he was sorry!

            Tai and the others escorted her out the back, but the reporters were waiting. Kari could barely see the car between the endless flashing of cameras and the glare from lights atop video recorders. With every burst of light, there was another question.

            "Ms. Kamiya, your thoughts on the debate?"

            "Ms. Kamiya, are you going to press charges against Muri Ikari?"

            "Ms. Kamiya, is it true you were once abducted by aliens?" Kari nearly stopped at that one.

            "Kari." The group stopped. Muri stood waiting next to the car. He grinned, "I was hoping I could speak to you before you could escape." He held out his hand. "I wanted to apologize formally for how I treated you before this whole ordeal started. I was wrong, and I'm sorry." 

            Kari looked down from him to his hand and back again. He seemed so genuine, and he was apologizing like a perfect gentlemen. Everyone was standing there, waiting for her to accept his generous apology. So why were the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end? 

            She slowly reached out and took his hand. "Of course. Thank you, Muri." The cameras flashed and ice ran from her palm all the way through her body. Kari shivered slightly and pressed forward, almost leaving the others behind. 

            Kari, Davis, and Tai entered the car with Mr. Takenouchi. The others would follow shortly. The door slammed shut and car pulled away. Kari allowed herself to drop her shoulders, but the chill still ran through her. Davis frowned at her expression and put his hand on hers. "Hey, you okay?"

            "No…" She shuddered. 

            Tai looked back from the front seat, "What's wrong. You're as pale as a Frigimon." 

            Kari leaned against Davis, grateful for his warmth. "When I touched Muri's hand, I felt a chill so cold. It was like touching death itself. Something about him terrifies me. He's calmer than when I last saw him, but there's something hidden about him. Something I can't understand and don't want to feel again." 

            Davis said, "He got swallowed up by the Dark Ocean, right? Maybe they did something to him?"

            "Then why is he helping Kari?"

            "Okay, maybe he escaped. I dunno. I can't understand why the Dark Ocean would want to help Kari out, and I can't understand how Muri could suddenly be a nice guy all of a sudden." 

            Tai thought for a moment. "I'll talk to Izzy and the others when we get back to the Center. We'll keep an eye on Muri. See what he does." 

            Davis nodded, "Sounds good. Right, Kari?" Kari had fallen asleep on Davis' shoulder again. He smiled. "Long night for her." 

            Tai agreed. "She really trusts you, Davis. Otherwise, she wouldn't fall asleep like that. I'm still amazed at how close you two have become." 

            "This mean you're okay with me being her boyfriend?"

            "Not a chance." 

Davis sighed.

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            "Muri!" Hitoshi stormed up to his son outside the community center. "What do you think you're doing?" 

            Muri regarded his father with disinterested eyes. "Following the plan."

            "What plan?" 

            "The plan to liberate the Child of Light. You're an obstacle, and I had to remove you." 

            "Remove me? What are you babbling about?" He reached to place a hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't you understand that Ms. Kamiya is in danger, as are we all? The Digimon are changing her! And they'll do the same to us! To let her go without treatment would cond- Aagghh!" He screamed as Muri grabbed his wrist and twisted, hard. Hitoshi sunk to his knees and tried to wrestle his arm free from Muri's vice-like grip.

            "We can't get to the Child of Light if she's sealed away and monitored. People will relax if they think she isn't a threat. Even her guardians will become lax after what happened tonight. By sabotaging you, I have helped a higher cause."

            "Higher cause? You betrayed your father! 'Honor they mother and they father!" 

            "Your words are not mine anymore. I am no longer Muri. I have become." 

            "Become what?"

            Muri just shrugged his father's arm away and walked down the street, oblivious to Hitoshi's calls. Hitoshi lay on the ground, in pain and in fear. This was more than some trauma. Whatever he'd just spoken with, it wasn't his son.

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            The car stopped in front the research center. Security guards stood waiting to escort the three of them in. But before they could reach the door, a voice called, "Kari! Kari!"  
            Kari looked up wearily, afraid it was another reporter. The guards stepped forward to block the female visitor, but a glimpse of the girl's face was enough to make Kari shout, "Leave her alone. Let her through!" 

            Kay Joshu stepped up to Kari, panting heavily with her purse hanging down to her ankles. "Kari… I'm so glad I caught you. I saw you at the debate, but I couldn't get past all those reporters…" She gasped. "I ran after your car… and… and… and I really need to sit down!" She looked like she was about to collapse. 

            Kari, still stunned by seeing her former best friend, said, "Of course. Let's go inside." 

            "Excuse me, miss." One of the guards said, "That would be a security breach. She doesn't have authorization." 

            Davis said, "Then keep her in the lobby. She can't do any damage from there." The guards reluctantly agreed, so long as Davis and Kari took responsibility for anything Kay did.

            Inside, Davis and Tai left the two girls alone, although with as much hesitance as the guards outside. Kari assured them she'd be fine and sat down next to Kay. There was so much she wanted to say at once. "How have you been?" "Why are you here?" "Have you seen Muri?" "Do you still hate me?" But she couldn't say anything, and neither could Kay.

            The silence lumbered on for several minutes. They sat there, looking at each other. Two faces from their childhood now looked so alien, so distant; as if they'd lost sight of one another for years. 

            Finally, Kay spoke. "I… I-I got your letter." She pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper. It was the letter Kari had written to her that terrible day before she'd been kicked out of school. 

            "I'm glad." Kari smiled.

            "I want you to know that I don't hate you. I was… scared. I still am. I can't understand what's happening to you. I've known you almost my whole life and I never dreamed you would be able to _glow_. I was too shocked; and Muri kept telling me to stay away from you. I'm sorry I abandoned you. I know it's been hard, but I was too scared to help. I'm sorry I'm such a coward."

            Kari slowly placed her hand on her friend's. "It's alright. You're not a coward. I understand how you must have felt. I scare myself sometimes. But I want you to know that I didn't attack Muri or his friends."

            "I know. I heard your speech tonight."

            "And you believe it?"

            "Was it the truth?"

            "Yes." 

            "Then I guess I have to believe it. I mean, it's hard to accept the idea you were born with this power, but we're living in a time when a lot of unbelievable things are happening. Parallel dimensions, invasions from other worlds, and humans who are partnered with creatures to defend our world. What's one glowing woman compared to all that?" They both laughed.

            They talked for over two hours, growing more comfortable with each other over time. The students at Kari's old school were still divided on the matter, and it had caused a huge schism within the student body. Teachers were at their wits end trying to prevent fights and arguments. Word has also gotten out that Davis' grades had improved since he'd been doing all his work at home. Kay grinned as she proudly announced that she'd figured it was because of Kari's tutelage. "He's the only boy in the whole school that stood up for you. I was sure you'd help him do better in school." She also told Kari that while she knew Muri was back and healthy, she wasn't going to speak to him. "We're no longer an item. I can't forgive him for attacking you, even if he thought he was defending everyone else. I can't believe that he's changed so suddenly." 

            "Neither can I…" Kari muttered. She felt that chill again. She decided to change the subject. "What made you decide to go to my speech?"

            "Davis did." 

            "Davis?" 

            "Well, mostly Davis, and partly because I wanted to see you again. Davis caught up with me one day after school a little while ago. He tried to convince me to contact you, but I was too scared. He gave me his cell phone number in case I wanted to talk to you, but I never took him up on it. When I heard you were going to address the nation, I kept hearing him reminding me of how close we were, and I decided to come and see you. I didn't know what to say when I met you again, so I figured I'd improvise." 

            Kari giggled, "You're doing a very fine job." 

            "Thank you… I'm glad I did this. I really needed to talk to you again and see that you really haven't changed. I don't think I'm afraid anymore." 

            "I'm very happy to hear that." Kari leaned forward and hugged her friend.

            "Now," Kay said hesitantly, "I need to ask you a question. How does it feel?"

            "How does what feel?" 

            "How does it feel when you glow?"

            "Oh…" Kari thought for a moment. "It varies a lot, depending on how I feel at the time. When this whole ordeal started, my own powers hurt me. I was sad, angry, and afraid all at once. I started lashing out at the people around me, and my powers burned me from inside. It hurt every time I glowed and there were times I thought I'd die. I was afraid of my own powers, and thought I'd never lead a normal life again.

            "But then things changed. I… I found someone special. Someone who wasn't afraid of me and supported me through everything."

            "Davis?" 

            "How'd you guess?"

            "Who else? I know he's been with you through all this." Kay laughed. "I still remember how he used to push for your affection. I guess he finally wore you down."

            "No, he didn't wear me down. He's changed a lot. I guess I was around him so much that I never noticed the change. He's much more caring and sensitive than in the past, and I trust him now as much as I do my brother. He makes me happy, and when I feel complete joy, my powers flare up again, but this time they don't hurt me. I feel warm, comfortable. I want to sing and dance and let everyone know how wonderful I am doing." 

            "Sounds like you're in love." 

            "Love?" Kari blushed. "I don't know if we're _that _serious yet. But… the idea is appealing." They both laughed and continued to talk.

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *          

            Kari waved goodbye to Kay with a new feeling of hope inside her. Kay had promised to visit again the next day, and Kari would give notice for her to be cleared through security. She had her best friend back; a greater pleasure she couldn't imagine.

            Davis came down the steps and glanced around. "Kay finally left? You two've been going on for hours!"

            "And what did you and Tai do in the meantime?"

            Davis rubbed his head, "He noogied me while lecturing about how I should act around you. Does he do this with every boyfriend you've had?"

            "Just the ones I'm really serious with."

            "How many is that?!" 

            "You sure you wanna know?"

            "Yeah. I need to write up a hit list." 

            Kari laughed, then she leaned forward and kissed him. "W-what was that for?" Davis blushed furiously.

            "I'm thanking you. Kay told me about your meeting. You helped me regain my best friend, even if it was indirectly. I still can't understand how you always manage to make things work out." 

            Davis grinned, "Hey, it's gift." He held up the crest of light replica, which still glowed brightly. "Think Gennai would give me a crest of miracles? I'm pretty good at those."

            Kari wished him goodnight and saw him out the door, already eager to see him the next day as well. So much had happened over the last few months, but tonight had been the first time she'd felt that she had influenced the events surrounding her. She'd taken control, and it was truly and epiphany. 

            In her room, she sat down and prepared to take off her shoes, confident that she wouldn't be sealed away much longer. The ringing of her cell phone halted her changing. She picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

            "Kari." An even and cool voice said on the other end. Kari felt the blood leaving her face.

            "Muri?" The chill returned. "how'd you get my number?"

            "I need to speak with you right away."

            "I-I don't even know where you are." 

            "I'm in an ally several blocks south of the research center. You can sneak out the back."

            "How'd you find me?" There was no way he could have followed her like Kay had.

            "I understand so much more about you than you realize. I can feel you." His voice became eerily certain, border lining obsessed. She hadn't heard that tone since… since… Dragomon. "I know you have questions for me. You want to know where I've been and what happened to me. I can answer all those questions for you, if you'll see me."

            "You can answer them now, on the phone."

            "No. To know the truth, you must meet me. If you do not want to meet in an ally, then I shall meet you at dock 19 in the harbor in one hour. Please do not be late." He hung up. 

            Kari stood there, thinking about what was safe to do, what was prudent. But she had to know the source of that chill, and if she involved the others Muri might never reveal the truth to her. Terrifying though it was, she knew she had to face Muri Ikari. 

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            Kay grinned to herself as she walked home. Finally, she'd worked up the courage to see her friend! She knew she wasn't the bravest of people. She'd always envied Kari's brother Tai for his bold attitude, and Kari herself for her own more timid but no less impressive sense of courage. And now Kari's boyfriend, the stubborn and often overbearing courage of Davis Motomiya. _Courage attracts courage, I guess_.

            But Kay had shown courage this night by overcoming her uncertainty and going to see one of the most important people in her life. Goodness knew she'd already lost enough important people already. Muri was gone from her life, even if he'd returned to the public. He hated Digimon, and he hated Kari. He'd shown that through his actions in the past, and his silken words did little to change that image. Until she was sure he truly had changed, Kay decided it was best to avoid him. 

            Unfortunately, life rarely matched one's expectations. No sooner had Kay renewed her vow to cast Muri out of her life when Muri Ikari seemed to flow out of the shadow and casually stroll up to her, and then past.

            "M-Muri?" 

            He turned around and scanned her with disinterested eyes. He turned around and continued to walk.

            "Muri! Don't you recognize me?"

            He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I know who you are, Kay Joshu, but I don't care. You're not _her_. I'm going to meet her and prove my worth. Nothing else matters." He resumed his walk. 

            Kay stared at his back, horrified by the utter lack of emotion in his expression and his voice. But she was even more terrified to see the ripple of darkness across the back of his head. His hair vanished for a moment, revealing a set of short black spikes running down the middle of his skull. The image passed so quickly that Kay wondered if she'd imagined it, but deep down she felt a chill that told her that was no illusion. Her confidence now fading, she reached for her cell phone with pale, sweaty hands and dialed the only number she could think to call.

                        *            *            *            *                      *            *            *            *

            Davis felt as though he were walking on clouds. Things couldn't have been more perfect. He was having a fantastic time dating Kari, and he didn't want it to ever stop. On top of that, she'd scored major points against Hitoshi Ikari, and she'd reunited with her best friend. With any luck, they'd be moving Kari back into her apartment by summer! 

            He allowed himself a small chuckle and a mental pat on the back for making some of this possible. Mr. Takenouchi was right; if you had the power to make things happen, you could do a lot of good for people. Of course, Davis had to admit he hadn't orchestrated everything. He'd been just as surprised as everyone else when Kay had appeared to talk to Kari. Davis had pretty much given up on her. And he never would have dreamed Muri would have helped them! 

            A ringing from his cell phone pulled Davis out of his reverie. "Hello?"

            "Davis, it's Kay." 

            "Oh, hey. How's it-"

            "I think Muri's going after Kari." 

            "What?" So much for helping. 

            "I met him on the street. He kept talking about 'her' and going to meet 'her.' I'm sure he was talking about Kari." 

            "But Kari's under heavy guard. He couldn't meet her unless…" Davis grimaced and pulled out his crest replica. He pointed towards the research center, now several blocks away. The pink light glowed with a strong pulse, but not nearly as brightly as it should have. He waved the crest towards the city, and the light dimmed. Swinging it back the other way, the glow grew brighter until Davis had to tuck it back under his shirt before he attracted attention. The pulse had been strongest towards the docs. _Kari, please don't tell me you're actually going to meet him!_ Davis spoke quickly into the cell phone. "Go back to the Research Center and get Tai and Mr. Takenouchi. I'll find Kari." He hung up without waiting for a reply and sprinted for the docks. 

                        *            *            *            *                                  *            *            *            *          

            The chill night air, augmented by the foggy blanket covering the bay, sent shivers through Kari's body. Slipping out of the center had been easier than she'd expected. The guards had all been discussing the evening's events and taking bets on how long it'd be before Kari went home; and she had been able to duck under security cameras and slip out the back, just as Muri told her to do. It seemed everyone was at ease from her earlier success. The whole way she'd questioned her sanity and her actions. Muri had threatened her life, and hated Digimon with a passion. Why would she ever want to meet such a person unescorted? 

            But all she had to do was look out at the bay water, now blackened by a midnight sky. The Dark Ocean. Muri had been there; and out of all his friends he'd been the only one to apparently escape. She had to know how he'd done it, and what had happened to his friends. Though not nearly as publicized as Muri, none of the other boys who'd jumped Kari had returned. She still remembered their terrified faces as the Scubamon dragged them into the darkness. And the mad laughter of the one boy who'd seen Dragomon echoed in her memory. It had sounded as if he'd given up all hope of sanity and chose to fling himself to the Scubamon rather than face such a terrifying creature. Kari had felt much the same way when she'd seen his true form. 

            She reached dock 19 unmolested, though she expected Scubamon to come crawling out of the water any minute. Being surrounded by so much water made her uneasy. She hoped she wasn't becoming hydrophobic. 

            "I'm so glad you came." Kari spun around. Muri was standing behind her, blocking the exit from the doc.

            She tried to keep her voice calm, "What do you want, Muri?"

            "To talk. Merely to talk." He took a step towards her.

            She said quickly, "You can talk from over there." He stopped obligingly and stood in a relaxed position. "First things first, how did you get my cell phone number?"

            Muri held up a key. It was the house key she'd lost the day he'd attacked her. "I went into your house and found your cell phone number on a sheet of paper. I had to find a way to contact you privately." 

            "How would you know when I was alone?"

            "I told you, I can feel you." That answer practically stopped her heart. 

"Where have you been all these months?"

            "I was… lost." 

            "You can be more specific than that. What happened to you in the Dark Ocean?" 

            "Dark Ocean… such an ugly name. I'd call it paradise. Yes, I confess that I was afraid when we first entered, but I was blinded by my ignorance. Lord Dragomon tried to help me, to make me see a new way, but I fled from him. But He did not hold it against me. No, He never gave up on me. His servants brought me before Him, and He tried to enlighten me. But I fled again, and somehow escaped to this world using some of my new powers. I still don't know how I did it; I had not fully awakened. It was all a fevered dream. I was terrified of the light and the dark, and I could find no peace. No one cared for me, and I cared for no one. But deep down, I felt a yearning for Him, my Master." 

            Kari took a step back. "Master? Dragomon? What do you mean? How could you possibly see him as your master?"

            Muri sighed, "Child of Light, it's so hard for you to understand. You still judge Him by this world's standards. This world would see Him as a terrifying, grotesque creature. But He is a divine savior. He found me in this world and healed my broken mind. It was He who instructed me to aid you in the debate against my former father." 

            "Former father?"

            "Yes. I am no longer his son. Dragomon is my father, my savior, my lord, my friend. I live only for Him, and He does what is best for me."

            It looked like Muri, but it didn't sound or act like him. This thing before Kari spoke with Muri's voice, but the words were all wrong. Muri never spoke so romantically, or fanatically. "I don't know what you are, but you're not Muri!" He took a step towards her. "Stay back!" He continued to stalk towards her. 

            "I was Muri, but I've become more. You would love to live in Lord Dragomon's world. There is no hate, no prejudice, no fear, because everyone is the same. He made me one of his own, just as he did the others."

            "The others? Your friends?"

            "_All_ of Lord Dragomon's servants are my friends now. And you will be our Queen, our mother, our friend. You have no idea what wonders await you. Just come with me and greet Lord Dragomon. He will welcome you with open arms." 

            "You mean open tentacles! I'll never join that monster." 

            "You are misguided. You have been tainted by this world. But Lord Dragomon can change you, just as he changed me. All you have to do is come with me. I was sent to bring you to Him. Don't fight the blessings that have been offered you." He reached for her with greedy hands that seemed to swell and grow darker. His body rippled in darkness, and his eye paled to a sickly yellow. He was now a Scubamon monster. He was taller and his limbs were thicker than the other dark creatures, but the toad-like body and rippling darkness were all too familiar. Kari backed away towards the edge of the dock. She could see that the water around her was growing darker. It no longer reflected the moon and the starlight. If anything, it sucked the light in. 

            "Kari!" Davis came running down the dock, his crest's pink shine cutting through the thickening fog. "Get away from her!" He charged the Muri-creature and swung with his right arm. The creature moved with a fluid grace that seemed totally inhuman. He brushed away from the blow and brought his webbed foot into Davis' path, tripping him. As Davis fell forward, the monster's arm snaked out and grabbed hold of his throat, lifting him into the air. Davis gagged and choked for break while the Muri-creature squeezed harder. 

            "Stop it!" Kari screamed. 

            The creature's voice still sounded like Muri, only much more raspier, almost soar, "This one resisted my Master. He defied the will of a god! He must be punished!"

            "Please, don't!" Kari felt so afraid for Davis, and herself. Try as she might, she couldn't focus her powers to attack. She still couldn't summon the light inside her. "Don't kill him, I'm begging you!" 

            Though she could no longer make out the features on his face, Kari was sure the Muri-creature was smiling. "This one is special to you, yes? Very well, I will spare him, if you agree to come with me." 

            Davis gagged, "Kari… don't…" 

            "Silence, worm!" He flung Davis to the ground with a loud thud. Davis lay sprawled, gasping for air. "Come with me now and I will spare him. My Master will forgive his survival if I bring Him you." He held out a wet hand, or was it claw? 

            Kari bit her lip and held out her hand.

            "K-Kari!" Davis tried to rise on shaky legs.

            "I'm sorry." Kari knew there was no other way. She couldn't fight this creature that surpassed human strength, and even if she could run, Davis would lose his life. At least this way he'd live. She placed her hand in the creature's. It was cold and slimy and forced a chill down her arm into her heart. 

            Before she could speak, the creature lunged for the black water, yanking her with him. She stumbled and shrieked as they fell into the water. Her last sight of the world was Davis lunging for her helplessly, too far to do any good. In a heartbeat the black void was around her, pulling her deeper. And she wasn't sure she'd ever see the light of Earth again. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen to Kari? Will the others be able to save her? A big fight awaits in the next chapter! 

            Author's Note: Two more chapters… Just two more chapters… I can do it. Sheesh. I've been writing this fic for almost a year (thanks mainly to procrastination). I'm glad we're coming up on a fight scene. Those are always fun to throw in now and again. I shall do my best to get the next chapter out ASAP, but I'm going back to college next week. Hopefully, I'll be able to find a quiet place to write. Here's hoping! In the meantime, any reviews would be most welcome. Thanks for reading!


	11. Believe

The Outcast

Chapter 11: Believe

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, its creatures, or characters, blah, blah, blah.*

            Author's Note: Getting extremely close to the end now. The usual thanks go to my beta readers Daisukefire and Chapel. I'd be at a loss without either of them. I also want to thank all my readers and reviewers. I greatly appreciate your support.

            This chapter is my attempt to incorporate H.P. Lovecraft's works into the realm of Digimon. Whether I succeed or not is open to interpretation. Anyway, I'd be very interested to hear what people think of this chapter, so please do write a review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'leyh wgah'nagl fhtagn.

[In his house at R'leyh dead Cthulhu sleeps dreaming.]"

-A quote from "Call of the Cthulhu"

by H.P. Lovecraft

            The harsh crash of waves against the shoreline almost drowned out the sound of Kari's feet squishing on the slimy road. She, the creature that had once been Muri Ikari, and a band of other Scubamon walked into the city of R'leyh, home of Dragomon. Kari could feel the darkness pressing in on her, as well as the eyes of thousands of Scubamon watching from the shadows. She had come to this wretched city twice, and both times she'd been terrified. This third time was definitely not the charm, but she held her head high and her posture straight. She would not allow Dragomon to see how frightened she truly felt. 

            Although she had agreed to go with the Muri-creature in order to save Davis' life, she had no intention of bearing Dragomon's offspring. She'd throw herself off a cliff and drown in those dark waters before that ever happened. Although, it was obvious that she couldn't escape at the moment. She was surrounded on all sides by the denizens of the Dark Ocean .

            Her escort of Scubamon grew the deeper they journeyed into the city. The black toad-like monsters would simply step out of their hiding places and meld in wherever there was an open spot. The Muri Scubamon was easy to spot amongst all the others. Whereas most of the population was thin and gangly, his body was firm and strong. He held himself higher than the others, who practically dragged themselves forward. Kari gasped as one Scubamon fell down into a puddle of green goo and burst into a cloud of data. The others advanced without a second glance, as if they were used to the sight of an ally dying. 

            Kari kept silent throughout the walk, partly because she feared her voice would betray her inner tension. Besides, what would she talk to these creatures about? They were similar to Digimon, made from data and emotions it seemed, but they felt so totally wrong, as if these creatures should not have existed in the first place. Kari felt it strange that she would cast such a judgment. After all, who was she to decide what creatures deserved to live? And yet she couldn't help but feel a taint about all the creatures, especially Muri. There was something very wrong about all the Scubamon in R'leyh.

            They finally reached a large building, one of the few that stood completely upright. Its straight lines and tall columns stood in stark contrast to the tipped buildings and uneven patches of ground around it. A squid-like face was carved atop the mammoth sized door, and there was even more slime covering the dark gray stonework, so much so that the building almost looked pure green. 

            "Please enter, my Queen." Muri gestured inside. "Lord Dragomon awaits." 

            Kari huffed at him and marched past. There was no point in delaying the meeting. It wasn't as though she could flee from this many Scubamon. Despite their weakened state, they would overpower her before she could even get a block away from the central temple that served as Dragomon's apparent home. 

            The demonic mass of tentacles and muscle sat atop a huge thrown just inside the temple. His body had turned back to its much more visible gray form, and his largest tentacle arm curled around a massive trident. His other appendages floated listlessly in the small breeze pervading the city. He reclined in his chair while displaying the muscles that comprised his sickening form. 

            Dragomon's red eyes fixed on her, a primal look of triumph fixed upon his face. "Welcome back, child of light. It is an honor to have you visit my home once again." 

            "I wouldn't call it an honor." Kari tried to keep her gazed focused on a still maddeningly complex form of tentacles, spikes, and flesh. "I agreed to come here, but I have no intention of being your concubine." 

            "You make your role sound so forced. You will not be a slave for Me to do with as I please; you shall be My wife, My queen. You will be the savior and mother of the creatures gathered around you!" 

            "I'll pass." 

            Dragomon sighed melodramatically. "Child of light, do you not understand that I am the only one being in all of existence who can love you for who you truly are?"

            Kari arched an eyebrow. "And just what am I?" 

            "The pinnacle of light… the personification of power. You stand above all other humans; even those who claim to love you. You are unique among all mankind, and they fear you for that. To them, you are a freak, a flaw in nature and an intrusion into their illusion of perfection. To Me, you are the perfect equal; someone who lives on the same pillar of divinity as I."

            "You're the only one putting yourself on a pedestal. I am a human, and I'm not 'above' anyone else." 

            Dragomon leaned forward, "Can you really believe that? The human mind is petty and cruel. Think of what you call the Holocaust, or the persecution of dark-skinned humans, homosexuals, and religions? Humans exclude those who do not fit into their own short lives and surround themselves with others who constantly agree with them. Other people kill innocents in the name of peace and freedom and religious superiority. Wars break apart families and nations, always in the name of power. No matter how noble the ideals they espouse, humans seek to dominate. The moment two humans have a disagreement their friendships and past are forgotten in an instant of rivalry. Nations forge alliances one year and are arguing over resources the next. Two Businesses steal money from the very companies they serve. You do not think yourself above such pettiness?"

            Kari shot back, "And least humans don't kidnap people and transform them into some kind of monster." 

            Dragomon chuckled, "You refer to the being once known as Muri Ikari." He looked at the creature in question. "Step forward." The Scubamon did as ordered. "Tell me, are you unhappy as you are?"

            "No, Master. I am overjoyed to be a part of Your people. I have finally found peace in my life." 

            Kari said, "Muri, you can't mean that! Dragomon is forcing you to say those things. Don't you remember your real parents? Or what about your girlfriend, Kay? This monster attacked you and probably killed your friends!" 

            Dragomon tilted his head quizzically. "I have killed no one. Ah, you must be referring to the other humans who entered my realm when I rescued you." 

            "Rescued me?"

            Dragomon nodded, "Yes. I have been watching over you ever since I felt your powers beginning to awaken. I saw that the human Muri and his companions sought to harm you, so I sent my servants across the dimensional barrier to save you. It was I who sent Muri back to clear your name and strengthen your case against Hitoshi Ikari. I have always watched for your safety. I have tried to call you back to your rightful place so many times, because I knew ordinary humans would never accept you."

            Kari tried not to think about Dragomon's words, or the notion that he'd been watching her for so long. "Where are Muri's friends?"

            "There." He indicated a patch of Scubamon with the flick of a tentacle. Several dark creatures stepped forward. Like Muri, they were tall and firm, stronger looking than any of the other Scubamon. 

Kari felt cold. "You changed them too?"

"They are a part of my world, now, as you will be. You will soon understand that my world is much more peaceful than yours. There is no prejudice, no conflict, no hatred. Everyone accepts one another because they are all the same, and no one can carry out war against his neighbor because all creatures of the ocean fall under my command!"

"So your peace comes from the fact you suppress individuality."

"Of course. Such petty selfishness is ultimately self-destructive."

"What did you mean 'Creatures of the Ocean?' You don't rule the land?"

"I rule everything in this world, but there are currently no beings on the land to rule." Dragomon leaned back, "I see you must be taught the history of the world you will soon control." 

            *          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *

"What's taking so long?" Davis threw a chunk of debris against a melted support beam, which promptly fell over. "We should have found something by now!" 

"Calm down, Davis. We'll find a way." TK didn't sound very confident himself. 

Veemon said, "I'm still not sure this is the best place to look. Wormmon and I made really sure this place was blown to smithereens." 

After the Muri-creature had taken Kari, Davis had returned to the other Digidestined, who had already responded to Kay's call for help. They'd been horrified to learn what had happened and Tai and his parents nearly lost their minds. Izzy and Ken had both concluded that the only way to rescue Kari would be to find a portal to the Dark Ocean. Ken had tried to open one himself, but he'd used the last of his dark power opening the portal to which the Digidestined had banished Daemon. He couldn't open another. 

The only other place where the Digidestined had been able to open a portal to the Dark Ocean had been the Digital World, so Davis and the others had contacted Gennai. The guardian of the Digital World had agreed to allow them passage for this emergency situation, and had arranged for them to link up with their Digimon partners. The reunion had been soured by the fact that Kari had been kidnapped. There'd been no time to reminisce as the Digidestined began to search for a way into the Dark Ocean. 

The Digidestined began their search by sifting through the remains of the Digimon Emperor's ruined base. They hoped the gateway to the world of darkness that had powered the base had left some residual energy. Unfortunately, it appeared that Paildramon had done too good a job. All that remained was charred steel and broken stone. 

Gatomon was as impatient as Davis. "We have to find something! There's gotta be a way."

"There is," Veemon assured her, "and we'll find it." He placed his hand on Gatomon's shoulder. TK noticed Gatomon's fur ripple, but she didn't swat Veemon's hand away or order him to back off. Surprised, he looked to see if Davis had noticed as well, but his friend was too busy searching through the rubble.

"Davis, I know how you feel. I panicked when Kari was first pulled into the Dark Ocean too. But you have to keep a clear head or you won't be able to help her."

"That's easy for you to say! You didn't let her down when she needed you." 

"You didn't let her down either." 

"Oh yeah?" Davis snorted, "I couldn't even beat one lousy dark monster. She might have been better off if I hadn't show up." He kicked a stone, and winced at the pain. Davis had been training himself to be stronger ever since he'd been attacked by Gendo and his gang. He'd tried to become a better fighter so he wouldn't have to rely on Veemon or anyone else for protection. Muri's trouncing became all the more bitter for the fact that Davis hadn't even been able to put up a fight, no matter how strong he'd become. 

TK sighed, "You couldn't have beaten that monster on your own. None of us could. Muri, or whatever that thing was, tricked us into lowering our guard. We all became lax and so we're all responsible for what's happening. Don't try to take this all on yourself!" 

"Why shouldn't I? I couldn't help her. I blew it. And if we never see her again then I… I…" He could finish the sentence. Instead, he gazed around at the surrounding debris. Kari had mentioned in one of her critical thinking tutorials that if one solution didn't work, it was best to consider another strategy rather than stubbornly pursue an ineffective course of action. But Davis couldn't think of any alternative. All he could envision was tying Dragomon's tentacles in a knot and kicking him off a cliff. He knew he could find a way to win when the time came to fight. _But this isn't a fight situation. I can't even get to where the fight should be_. He had to find a way to Kari and Dragomon before he could show that freak what it meant to threaten the people he cared about.

It was clear to him now that he couldn't enter through a portal that didn't exist. Ken's base had absolutely no dark power left inside it. That meant it was time to back off from this dead end and find another way in. That led to the obvious next question: where? Davis sat down and held his chin in one hand while resting his elbow on his ankle. TK grinned at Davis' bad impersonation of "the Thinker."

Gatomon and Veemon came up. "Davis, what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

Both Digimon blinked, then Gatomon quipped, "That's new." 

"Quiet." Davis grumbled. "I'm trying to think of where we could find another portal." 

Understanding Davis' intent, Veemon and Gatomon sat down beside him and mimicked his pose. Veemon asked, "Is this supposed to help us get an idea?" 

Gatomon shrugged, "Who knows?"

TK chuckled, "You three make quite the picture. But a pose isn't going to help you think of an answer."

Davis sighed. "Okay, question: What is this Dark Ocean place?"

Gatomon answered, "It's a dark place of negative energy where a lot of evil creatures dwell."

"Next question: where have we felt that bad energy?"

Veemon replied, "Well, there was Ken's base, and then there was the time we sealed Daemon away. Yolei, Kari, and Ken got sucked into the Dark Ocean once, and they felt some bad vibes. But the rest of us didn't get pulled in, and we couldn't find any portals there after Kari and the others came back."

TK Chimed in. "Then there was the dark whirlpool."

Davis' head snapped up. "The what? What are you talking about?"

"It's the place where Ken used Devimon's data to finish Kimeramon. I told you about that, remember? I said that I felt the gateway to the world of darkness giving off the same energy as the whirlpool."

Davis and the Digimon jumped up. "Alright! Then that's our next stop!"

"Wait, you aren't actually thinking of going inside that thing, are you?"

Gatomon said, "It's the only other portal we know about. We have to go."

"But Ken lost several Digimon in that thing. He sent three Mechanorimon in and they were all sucked down and disappeared. No one knows what happened to them. If you go, you might never come back!"

Davis held up his D3, "I'm not gonna sit here while Dragomon steals Kari. I'm gonna save her. You guys with me?"  
            "You bet!" Gatomon and Veemon nodded. Davis' D3 digivice glowed with a blue light.

"Veemon digivolve to… XV-mon!" Veemon's form changed to a larger, burlier version of himself with a pair of small white dragon's wings and a horn protruding from his snout. A large gray X was displayed on his chest. 

Davis and Gatomon climbed on, "Let's go!" XV-mon took off in a small cloud of dust. 

"Hey, wait for the rest of us!" TK signaled Patamon over while pulling out his D3. The other Digidestined were all watching Davis leave with baffled expression on their faces. TK said, "Patamon, digivolve. We can't let those three jump in over their heads without us."

                        *          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *

            Dragomon's voice was pensive. "In the beginning, emotions and data merged to form the Digital World. This realm was the embodiment of people's hopes and dreams. These positive forces gave life to the Digimon and allowed them to prosper. But where there is light there must also be shadow. This Dark Realm was born alongside the Digital World; a bleak reflection that drew its energy from humanity's darkness. Hatred, fear, distrust, greed, envy, all these emotions swelled with more data and formed the realm in which I must live. How ironic to think that humans would despise this world, even though it is a product of their own creation. They gave birth to this world of darkness, and Myself, through their own hidden evils.

            "But unlike the Digital World, the Dark Realm was devoid of life, save a small band of creatures who manifested from all the blackest aspects of the human soul. These Old Ones lived in solitude; god-like in power yet trapped in a dead world. They were brethren in darkness, but they were not able to live in peace with one another. War broke out as each Old One vied for control of the land, air, and sea. I was one of these beings. I gained control of the sea and eventually solidified my power as the strongest of the Old Ones. As I slew each of my brothers and rivals and entombed them within this city. Even now, they dwell beneath your feet, deep within the sleep of a living death." 

            "Living death?" Kari shook her head as much from confusion over Dragomon's story as well as the terminology. 

            Dragomon replied, "It is a state similar to death, but not so permanent. There is no rebirth in this world as there is in the Digital World. Here, death means near-eternal slumber. Even my own subjects succumb to the living death. When each one dies, it becomes sealed underneath my city. But one day they shall awaken again, and I shall rule all of them, both the Old ones and my own hordes. _We _shall rule them. Your powers, added to My own, and those of Our children will provide us with a decisive edge." His tentacles wriggled greedily with anticipation. "I would especially appreciate your aid in defeating a recent invader, Daemon. He seeks to wrestle control away from me. He is powerful, but My army and I are able to overcome him."

            Kari frowned, "Are you a Mega?"

            "No. I am what you would call an Ultimate. I have the ability to become something even stronger, but I have not yet reached that level. Even so, I rule this world and its power is more than enough for me to handle a creature such as Daemon."

            Kari gestured to the creatures assembled behind her. "And what about the Scubamon? Are they Old Ones too?" 

            Dragomon laughed, "These small things? Of course not. They are my servants. Since they are not truly Digimon, I prefer to call them Deep Ones. They are creatures reborn from darkness." 

            "Reborn?"

            "The Digital World was blessed with an abundance of life, but it was sparing in happiness. All too quickly, Digimon began to fall into depression and hopelessness." The sounds of moans and small sobs rippled through the Scubamon. 

"Some fell so far into disillusionment that I was able to pull them into my realm and make them a part of it. Soon, I built an army of Deep Ones." Dragomon held out his arms to take in his hordes. Every one of the creatures surrounding you came from the Digital World and was reborn in darkness. The problem now is that there are no new frontiers in this realm. I had a kingdom to rule, but no possibility of expansion.

            "Then, one joyful day, I sensed sadness and loneliness from a creature I had never felt before. It was a human, the being you called Matt. He and the other human, Sora, almost became the first humans to join my domain. They escaped, but I rejoiced for I had finally found a new race to form into servants, as well as a new queen." He motioned towards the ailing Deep Ones. "I drained the energy from these creatures to increase my own power, thus enabling me to reach across dimensions to you. But there was a price to this power. My servants are dying off, becoming trapped beneath this city of R'leyh. I will be alone again if I cannot find a healthy population to transform into my own servants. Fortunately, I have found such a group. The being Muri and his friends have proven that humans will make very powerful and faithful Deep Ones. Soon, all of humanity will be either transformed or destroyed, and I will add a whole world to My trove! And you will help me, child of light!"

            "Never!" Kari shouted with fury. "I'd never help a monster like you!" 

            Dragomon leaned forward, "I am not the monster. Human emotions created me. I am a reflection of what humans try to deny. Don't you understand that I already surround you? I am the hatred and the fear that others feel towards you, _Glow Girl_."

            "Glow girl." 

            "Glow girl."

            "Glow girl." The Deep Ones began to whisper, one after another. Soon, the whole swarm rippled with the name, bouncing off the damp walls and floor and surrounding Kari.

            Dragomon continued, "You have felt the sting of exclusion and exile. You've seen how petty and fearful humans are. Do you really think they'll accept you? Even if they stop fearing Digimon, they will continue to fixate on your power because you are far more unnatural to them than any other creature. You look human, but you have a power they do not. Not even your loved ones will be able to stand with you." 

            "You're wrong." Kari whispered while she shook her head. "Davis hasn't abandoned me. He cares about me without worrying about my powers."

            "Perhaps. But do you really think he can stand to be around you as society begins to shun him as well? He will be cast out for his loyalty to you, and as the isolation sets in he too will abandon you! Show her!" 

            At Dragomon's beckoning, the Muri creature stepped forward. His shape began to ripple and alter, until he became an exact clone of Davis. He stepped up to her with an apologetic expression on his face. "Hey, Kari," he even sounded like Davis, "I'm really sorry, but I can't keep doing this. I mean, everybody just keeps dodging me. No one wants to talk to me or even look at me when I hang around you. It's driving me nuts! I really care about you, but this is too much. I… I have to end this. I'm really, really sorry." 

            "No…" Kari stepped away from him, "NO! Davis would never quit like that! He's… he's too stubborn!" 

            Dragomon laughed, "Perhaps, but you will not let it come to that, will you? You know that he'll suffer if he loves you. He'll become an outcast, just like you. It already started when he was sent away from the school you shared, correct? He is going to have to travel down the same lonely path as you. You will bring it on him? Can you really be so cruel? Can you force someone you care about to endure the same hardships? Are you really that selfish?"

            Kari sank to the floor. "People… people will understand in time. I'll help them understand."

            "How? Do you really believe that people would have accepted your message if I had not sent Muri to help you? His testimony cleared you of wrongdoing, not your words. You cannot change their minds because you are the very thing they feared." 

            "Glow Girl!" 

            "Glow Girl!" 

            "Glow Girl!" The Deep Ones were screaming the name, but Dragomon's voice boomed over them.

            "This is the only place that will accept you and love you! Give in to your isolation. Surrender to your sadness! Embrace your pain and become one with my world!" 

Black water gushed into the entrance and flooded the floor. Kari knelt in the shallow pool, her tears mixing with the black seawater. It was true. She would always be alone, and to try to stay with anyone would only cause them the same pain. As Kari's heart continued to break, the water began to recede. It flowed into her, changing the color of her skin into pure darkness and reshaping her feet into the lizard-like horror of a Deep One.

Dragomon's face contorted into a sickening grin. "Soon you will no longer be Kari Kamiya. You shall become Mother Hydra, life-spring of a new race." 

            *          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *

            The crystalline blue ocean water shimmered in the sunlight, with small islands peeping up in random arrangements. As Davis and Gatomon looked out from XV-mon's back, they could both feel the power of the memories from this place. It was here that they had first battled Kimeramon, the Digimon Emperor's last and most horrifying creation. They'd nearly lost everything they'd fought for because of that Frankenstein's monster Digimon. Had it not been for TK, Kari and Yolei would have fallen, and Davis would have been left to fight alone. This place held even more meaning for TK, who was pursuing Davis on Angemon's back. The dark whirlpool, which lay just ahead, was the place he'd seen Devimon revived. The satanic-looking Digimon still haunted his dreams at times, and Davis actually planned to go into the demon's lair!

            "Davis!" Angemon pulled up beside XV-mon and TK called over, "Are you nuts?" 

            "If you've got a better plan, I'd love to hear it!" 

            "There could be another gateway. You can't rush into this." 

            "I can't go looking for a whole new gateway! Not when there's one right in front of me."

            "At least wait for the others!" The other Digidestined had not been able to keep up with Davis and TK and where not even visible in the distance.

            "I'm not gonna wait that long! Kari needs me now and I'm going."

            "Me too!" Gatomon chimed in.

            XV-mon pointed, "There it is." 

            A swirling torrent of water roared just below the horizon. No aquatic Digimon dared to swim near it, and all flying Digimon knew to stay as far away as possible. The water seemed to vanish into a void, as if a black hole lay at the heart of the whirlpool. Even looking at it sent a shiver down Davis' spine, and the Digimon visibly tensed up. Davis decided to act before he had a chance to consider how crazy this was. "Let's go!" 

             XV-mon dove down while Gatomon and Davis clung tightly to his neck. As they neared the black spiral, phantom wisps drifted by, moaning a painful sound. Davis jumped as one passed by in front of him. TK had told everyone about these ghosts that inhabited the whirlpool, but Davis had never seen one before. 

            "Don't let them scare you. They can't hurt you." Angemon and TK drifted down next to XV-mon. 

            Davis grinned, "I thought you said going into this thing was crazy." 

            TK shrugged, "Can't let you dive in all on your own."  They both chuckled, though it was laced with uneasiness. 

            They seemed to descend for hours, or was it minutes? Davis looked up and saw that they hadn't made much progress. This whole area made him feel weird. No sooner had he contemplated going back for the others, when an invisible hand grabbed down and yanked, hard. Davis, Gatomon, TK, XV-mon, and Angemon all screamed as they plummeted into the darkness, the light of the Digital World vanishing from view.

            Davis wasn't sure what happened next. He must have blacked out because it suddenly felt as though he were underwater. In fact, he was! Kicking his legs frantically, Davis moved for what he hoped was the surface. He coughed and gasped the instant he broke the surface. TK and the others followed shortly thereafter.

            "Everyone okay?" TK sputtered.

            "I _hate_ water!" Gatomon's fur hung limp over her eyes and floated in the dark water. Her expression was bitter and extremely angry. If Dragomon saw it, he'd probably run off screaming. Davis resisted the urge to laugh.

            XV-mon said, "I'm not a big fan of water right now either, but I'm okay." 

            Angemon said, "I am all right, but I think we've dove into even more trouble than we thought." 

            "Why do you say that?" Davis asked. 

            Angemon pointed over Davis' shoulder. Davis turned and blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Half-risen out of the water as a massive island, and on it lay a chaotic city, the green slime the most luminescent feature. Davis gulped and the fear emanating from the dead city. He reached under his shirt and pulled out the crest copy. It glowed with a pink light that intensified the closer he held it to the city. "Kari's in there." But something was wrong. The crest would flicker briefly, as if Kari was fading slowly. "We gotta hurry." 

                        *          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *

            Hitoshi had always considered his home a haven from the rest of the world. It was here he could rest his body and mind from the rigors of his speeches and legal work. Koishii had always been there for him, and Muri's presence was always a welcome treat, though Hitoshi quickly realized he'd never told his son how much that meant to him. Now, Muri was gone again, only worse this time. His son had become a demon, something completely inhuman. His strength and eerie demeanor were things foreign to the human world, even more so than Digimon. Hitoshi's throat still ached from Muri's suffocating grip. Guilt and sadness latched onto Hitoshi. He felt that his poor role as a parent had been at least partially responsible for his son's fall into darkness. _If only I could have told him I loved him_.

            Koishii's loving support was gone as well. She was frantically calling neighbors, friends and the police, trying to find out some clue of where her son had gone. Hitoshi hadn't the heart to tell her what their son had become. That might not have been a kindness. Koishii was beside herself with grief, unable to even consider the notion that their child might vanish again. 

            How was it that Hitoshi's life had fallen apart? A year ago, he'd been one of Japan's most powerful public speakers, fighting for a cause he believed in. He had a loving family and a bright future ahead of him. Now he'd been forced to leave an organization that had never been as noble as he'd imagined, his son was lost, and his wife was withdrawing into herself. Was this a part of God's plan? Or had Hitoshi brought this on himself? _The sins of the father pass on to the son. Yet my sins appear to have magnified and thrust my son into the realm of the devil_.

                        *          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *

            Being a Digidestined meant that almost nothing was ever easy. Davis had learned from experience that no task could ever be accomplished quickly or easily. So he wasn't surprised when he and TK had found a mob of Scubamon, or whatever those black things were, waiting for them. But he was surprised at their sheer numbers, and how frail they looked. These creatures weren't nearly as powerful looking as Muri had been. They where bone-thin and barely able to stand upright; but that did not stop them for lunging forward with unbelievable fury.

            XV-mon knocked several Scubamon aside with one punch, while pulling two more away from his face. Angemon used his Angel Rod to swat five other Scubamon, but for everyone one he defeated, two more took their place. Despite their frailty, the Scubamon had overpowering numbers. Davis had never seen so many evil creatures gathered in one area. 

            "We don't have time for these guys!" Davis called.

            TK nodded, "Angemon, time to pull out the heavy artillery." 

            "I understand." Angemon's illuminated staff shrunk down into a sphere of power around his fist. "Hand of Fate!" The beam of energy shot out and cleared a path straight to the temple that appeared to be the Scubamon's main base. 

            "V Laser!" XV-mon's attack decimated another swarm of dark creatures. Taking advantage of the confusion and terror in the Scubamon ranks, both Digimon with their partners streaked into the temple doors, leaving the horde of small monsters behind them. 

            Davis' crest flared to its brightest yet, then began a stuttering pulse; a sign that Kari was fading somehow. Davis also felt something farther in. Something dark and fearful. Gatomon's fur was standing on edge, and Davis could see from TK's expression that he felt the presence as well.

            They flew through a short hallway designed for beings much larger than the two Champions. The room at the other end, however, was far grander than any other structure Davis had seen. The roof seemed to suspend miles above the ground, with mountain-sized pillars supporting it. A throne at the other end seemed to take up half the height and Davis knew upon sight who was supposed to sit there. The tentacled nightmare was gray with bat-like wings and burning red eyes. It glanced up at them with mild disinterest, then shrugged and motioned for several of its minions to attack. It then returned its attention to a small figure in front of it. Davis almost didn't recognize Kari. Her body was rippling black from the chest down. Her feet were webbed, just like the horde of creatures that surrounding her. _Oh no…_

            "Kari!" Davis' cry didn't attract her attention. Her gaze distant and the despair on her face more painful to look at than Dragomon himself. 

Gatomon saw Kari's altered state as well. "Get us down there, XV-mon!"

"You will not pass us!" One of the Scubamon jumped up and sunk his fist into XV-mon's belly. This creature wasn't like the Scubamon from outside. This one was firmly built and powerful, as were its three companions. Even more disturbing was the monster's voice.

"Muri?" Davis yelped as a second blow knocked XV-mon out of the air and sent them falling to the floor. XV-mon grabbed onto Davis and rolled so that he landed on his feet, absorbing most of the impact. 

The Muri creature and one of its allies advanced towards Davis while the other two kept Angemon and TK busy. "We will show you the true power of the Deep Ones!" TK barely managed to step back before one of the creatures slashed out a claw. The claws passed through TK's shirt and left three slash marks. Angemon stepped forward and knocked the monster aside, then shifted his attention to several more. 

"Deep Ones?" Davis didn't have time to ponder the name as one of his attackers lunged forward with its claws outstretched. In a blur of motion, XV-mon lunged forward and batted the creature aside.

"Get to Kari," he said. "I'll take care of these guys."

"Right!" Davis ran forward, but Muri was still blocking his path. "Get outta my way!"

"I will not let you steal our queen. Mother Hydra is ours now!" 

"Her name's Kari." Davis growled and charged. He knew he couldn't beat Muri in a fair fight, but Davis had a few illegal soccer moves that might work. As Muri stepped forward to swipe his claws, Davis slid forward and felt the claws brush through his hair, but with no serious injury. He lashed out with the bottom of his foot, driving it into Muri's shin. Muri cried out as he stumbled forward, carried by the momentum of his own punch. 

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon followed up the attack by clawing Muri's face. The altered human screamed as dark streams of gray blood seeped from its cheek. 

Davis sprung up and ran forward. Gatomon remained behind to detain Muri. "I'm counting on you to save Kari; otherwise you'll have to deal with me!" 

"I know! I know!" _Now even Kari's Digimon is threatening me! Davis lamented. __Who knew having a girlfriend would involve so many threats?_

Davis glanced over and saw that TK had managed to slip past the Scubamon–now known as Deep Ones—while Angemon held them off. That meant neither Digidestined would have their partner with whom to face Dragomon. Davis gulped as he glanced at the towering lord of the Dark Ocean, and at the half-transformed Kari. The other Deep Ones in the chamber were swarming between Davis, TK, and Kari. There was no way they could fight off that many creatures, especially without their Digimon. 

Davis didn't slow his pace even as his mind raced. The Dark Ocean feared light. They couldn't handle it. But Kari was the Digidestined of light, not him. He didn't have that trait. Still, the copy of the crest of light had helped him drive back Dragomon before. Maybe it could help now. Davis fished the pendent from his neck and held it high. Its glow was weaker than it should have been. _Come on, she's here. Glow brighter. Save her! It wouldn't glow._

The Deep Ones moved closer. Several of them fainted from exhaustion and dispersed into data, but many more remained. Davis wasn't sure why they were dying, but he had more pressing concerns. _Glow. Come on. Everyone's counting on us to save Kari. _

Kari. He couldn't lose her now. Not when she was right in front of him. Even though her body was almost completely transformed, her face was still as beautiful as ever. He wouldn't let Dragomon take her. He would let her become a part of the Dark Ocean. She belonged on Earth with the people who loved her!

"Come on, damn it, GLOW!" Davis' D3 shrieked and glowed blue under his jacket. Davis pulled it out and a beam shot into the crest, illuminating it to a miniature nova. White light shot out to every corner of the temple, causing the Deep Ones to scream and flee out the nearest exit. Dragomon roared and shielded his eyes as his servants retreated. 

Taking advantage of the confusion, XV-mon, Gatomon, and Angemon used their special attacks to blast Muri and the other strong Deep Ones out of the temple. Muri and the others landed in a large pool of slime and went limp, but they did not die. The three Digimon shifted their attention to Dragomon and charged. The light from the crest subsided.

"Whoa." Davis breathed. "What was all that about?"

TK shrugged, "No time to worry about that now." Davis nodded and they made the final sprint towards Kari.

Dragomon roared and slammed his tentacle down in their path. "Arrogant humans! How dare you interfere in My affairs?"

"Kari's our friend. We're not going to let you take her!"

"She is Mine now. See how she is already becoming a member of My Deep Ones. She will become a mother to a new race of servants." 

Gatomon leaped forward. "That's never going to happen. Lightning Paw!" She sliced at Dragomon's arm. The cut slammed against the spongy skin, but inflicted no noticeable harm. Dragomon lifted his wriggling arm and batted the small cat away. Davis and TK took advantage of Dragomon's distraction to leap over the dent in the floor and reach Kari.

XV-mon flew in next. "V-Laser!" The X shaped beam shot out of the Digimon's chest and struck Dragomon's chest, but it too failed to harm the monster. 

"So, you wish to fight?" Dragomon's arm shot out towards the throne, where his trident rested. The tentacle arm stretched out longer than seemed possible and coiled around the staff. Angemon tried to take advantage of Dragomon's apparent vulnerability with a Hand of Fate attack, but again it did not even faze Dragomon. Pulling the trident to himself, Dragomon swung it out with the blades aimed at the two flying Digimon. XV-mon and Angemon managed to dodge, but XV-mon was less fortunate with the follow-up attack. Dragomon used the momentum of his first blow to bring the end of his staff up and sent XV-mon careening into the wall. Dragomon then brought the staff up again and sent Angemon in the opposite direction. 

Meanwhile, Davis was busy shaking Kari by the shoulders. Her dazed expression and lack of response scared him just as much as her transformed body. "Kari! Wake up! It's me, Davis!" 

"Davis…?" Kari's eyes focused a little. "Davis… and TK?"

"Yeah. We're here." 

"Why?"

"Why what?" 

"Why are you here?"

Davis frowned, "To save you, of course. Come on; let's get outta here while tall, dark, and slimy's distracted." He tugged Kari's hand. It was cold and slippery. Its touch chilled his hand. He hoped that if he got Kari away from Dragomon, she'd go back to being human.

"Don't bother." Kari's voice was heavy. "Just leave me. That's what you'll do eventually."

TK asked, "Kari, what are you talking about?"

"Dragomon has made everything clear. No matter how much I want to stay at home, my powers will eventually drive everyone away."

TK protested, "That's not true!" 

Davis added, "Yeah. We'd never leave you!" 

"No. You will. You'll all grow afraid of my power, because it's too different. I'm not like other people. I'm not really human. I'm something else; something that can't live with other people. If I stay away from normal people, then I won't have to wait for them to cast me out." 

"That's crazy!" Davis growled, "Did Dragomon tell you that? He's lying."

"No. It's the truth. Even if you're not afraid of me, none of you will be happy if you stay with me. Other people will fear you because you know me. I'm being selfish. I can't force that on any of you."

"That's bull!" Davis grasped her shoulders. "Kari, you're being selfish if you get rid of us! We're willing to stick by you, no matter what other people say."

TK nodded, "That's right! We came to this world because we wanted to be with you and keep you with us."

"But…"

Davis cut her off. "No buts! Kari, you know how much I hate to quit. I'm way to stubborn to throw in the towel." He wrapped his arms around her, determined to never let go no matter how cold her body felt. "I'll never leave you. You mean more to me than anyone else. I don't care what other people say if I can stay with you! Give me a chance to help. Remember how I talked to you about trusting us to help? Well, let me help!"

"You won't leave me?"

"Not a chance. I don't bail on my friends… or my girlfriends." Kari's body began to reform and shed off the darkness. Her torso returned to its human state. She wrapped her arms around Davis and pressed her head to his shoulder.

Dragomon turned around while swatting away the three Digimon. "And what of other humans? Can this small creature's love really support you? Can you really stay cut off from the rest of the world?"

"Put a sock in it squidy!" Davis snapped.

"The others…" Kari's body stopped reverting and her hug slackened. "What about other people, Davis? I don't know if I can live cut off from everyone else."

TK said, "All the Digidestined are here for you, Kari. We won't leave either." 

Dragomon laughed, "Twelve Japanese Digidestined out of millions of humans in the world! How foolish! Forget such false hopes and agree to become Mother Hydra, my queen." 

Davis shouted, "You stay outta this!"

XV-mon launched forward. "Yeah! Pick on someone your own size!" 

"My own size?" Dragomon's laugher rang with insanity. His body turned rippling black and began to shrink down until he stood as tall as XV-mon and Angemon. As he returned to his pale gray skin, he asked, "Does this suit you more?"

"Actually… no." XV-mon braced himself for another round. 

Dragomon flew forward with a beat of his wings and condensed his multi-tentacle arm into a makeshift battering ram. He landed a blow on XV-mon's chin, knocking him to the ground.

"Angel Rod!" Angemon's staff broke in two when he struck it across Dragomon's back. Dragomon kicked Angemon in the stomach, once again sending him to the floor. 

"Fools! You cannot defeat a god! Surrender and become a part of my world. It is the only way you can stay together. Even more, it is the only way you shall live." 

Davis was reaching the point where he'd be willing to attack Dragomon himself; no matter how big he was. But just as he was about to snap for the freak to shut up, a loud ringing filed the entire chamber. It bounced off the walls and signaled a break in fighting as both Dragomon and the Digimon looked around for the source of the tone.

"What is that sound?" Dragomon demanded. 

It took Davis a moment to realize the sound was coming from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his cell phone, which was signaling a call. Davis grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, that's mine." He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it on. Whoever this was, it had to be the mother of long-distance calls! "Um… hello?"

"Davis! Where's Kari?" The voice on the other line was panicked and worried. 

"Kay?"

"Yes, me! You gave me your cell phone number, remember? Have you found Kari yet? Is she okay?" 

Davis grinned, "She's right here. In fact, why don't you talk to her?" 

Dragomon stepped forward. "I will not allow you to use some puny device to thwart me." 

His advance halted when XV-mon grabbed him around the waist. "You're not done with me yet!" Angemon and even Gatomon came forward and aided in restraining Dragomon. 

"Fools! You cannot defy Me. Whatever you try, the outcome will be the same. The child of light is Mine, now and forever!"

*          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *

            Kari felt confused, and torn. Both her mind and her body drifted between two worlds: the warm familiar light of Earth, and the now eerily siren call of the Dark Ocean. Even her persona was in conflict. _I am Kari Kamiya, a Digidestined. I am Mother Hydra, the future queen of the __Dark__Ocean__. No, I don't want anything to do with this place. I have nothing left on Earth. This is my only home. I hate Dragomon. He is my king. The inner argument made her head throb. She only half heard the voices and sounds in the temple. _

            She could only look at Davis, one of the few constant ties to her life on Earth. He had promised to stay by her side, and she believed him. How could she have ever doubted his loyalty, or his stubbornness? In all her life, she'd never met someone as true to himself as Davis. He didn't make promises he couldn't keep. But he couldn't shield her from the rest of the world, and he would suffer because of her. Could she really force him into such a position? Could they ever lead a happy life on Earth? Her questions became even more confused when she noticed that Davis was holding something cold and metallic up to her ear. "Wha…"

            "Kari?" The voice in her ear cut through all the confusion and doubt. 

            "Kay?"

            "Kari! Oh, thank goodness! I've been so worried! Where are you? Are you okay?"

            "You're… you were worried about me?"

            "Of course! How could I not be worried?"

            "Then, you're not afraid of me?"

            Kay gave an uncharacteristic growl of frustration. "We talked about this, remember? I was afraid, but that was because I forgot about how well I know you. I'm not afraid anymore, Kari. You're my dear friend and I don't want to lose you, ever."

            _She lies! Mother Hydra hissed in her mind. __No one else will accept you. Let us give up on that dead life and embrace our future alongside Dragomon. Kari whispered, "Kay, do you think other people will accept me?"_

            There was a long pause before Kay could answer. "Yes… It will take a lot of time, and it won't be easy, but I know that people will see you for the wonderful person you are. I believe that people aren't totally stupid. We learn to see past our fears eventually. People will accept you if you keep going. But no matter what happens, Kari, I will always be your friend."

            _Lies! Mother Hydra screamed._

            _No. Kari replied. __Kay's right. Dragomon doesn't understand people because he's lived in darkness all his life. People are both dark and light. We have fears and prejudices, but we also have kindness and love. And we learn from our mistakes. In time, the true value of people shines through, no matter what differences there are. Humans grow in time, and they'll grow to accept me. If I don't give up, then I can help people see me for who I truly am._

            Slowly, Mother Hydra's voice faded from Kari's mind, and her body began to fully return to its rightful form. _I'm Kari Kamiya. I'm not a freak, I'm not dangerous. I am more than just a woman who glows, and I will help people understand that. _

            The confusion and the loneliness vanished, and Kari could clearly make out the smiling and relieved faces before her. Stepping forward, Kari wrapped her arms around Davis and hugged him close.

            "Hey," Davis laughed, "you're lookin' good."

            Kari grinned, "I guess you don't like me in black?"

            TK said, "You're prettier in pink." 

            Dragomon's outraged roar cut off the group's jibs. Slapping the Digimon away, he stormed towards the three humans, rage making his eyes burn an even brighter shade of red. "How dare you defy Me?" He lashed out and the tip of the tentacle slapped the cell phone out of Kari's hand. The phone shattered into pieces.

            Dragomon then coiled his arm around Davis and lifted him up. "You try to thwart My will, twice?! You insolent worm!" He squeezed, hard. Davis screamed as TK and Kari watched in horror.

            "Leave him alone!" Kari protested. Dragomon didn't bother to reply. He was a monster, worse than anything Kari had ever seen before. He played on other creatures' emotions and used them to make others his slaves. He had tried to turn her into a monster herself, and had nearly succeeded. The evil Digimon that Kari had encountered in the past had sought to destroy and dominate others. Dragomon was worse; he corrupted and enslaved people and Digimon through their feelings.

            Kari could feel her outrage and fury welling up inside of her. _No. Don't get angry. My powers only cause pain when I use them in anger. She remembered how she'd thrown Davis across the room. But it was so hard not to get mad as Davis screamed again._

            "Davis!" XV-mon charged forward to save his partner. Seeing him coming, Dragomon picked up his trident and threw it. The weapon grew in size until the gap between spikes was large enough to encircle XV-mon. The dragon Digimon was picked up by the trident and tossed against a nearby pillar, where he hung, pinned between the slimy stone and the metal blades.

            "Watch as I destroy your partner. And then your sadness will make you a part of my world as well." Dragomon squeezed Davis again.

            _He's using us. Kari realized. __He'll hurt __Davis__ to make us vulnerable through our pain and anger. Such manipulation!_

            "Kari," said TK, "try your powers! The Digimon can't beat Dragomon, so you're our only hope."

            "I can't! If I use them, I'll only hurt Davis. I don't know how to use them!" 

            "K-Kari…" Davis called from Dragomon's grip. "Go ahead… let 'im have it."

            "What?"

            "Do it!" Davis winced. "I… I trust you."

            "Davis…" Kari focused on her boyfriend, someone who she'd become very close to over the past year. Even now, he trusted her with his life; despite the uncertainty and weakness she'd shown. Davis had supported her through one of the darkest times in her life without any thought of recompense or gratitude. He'd been so giving and so kind. And she loved him for it. Yes, she knew that she loved him. And as she admitted that love to herself, she felt the light inside her grow. And then she became light, pure and shinning.

            Kari's body glowed pure white as she focused all her power. It became a part of her, part of her soul, mind, and body. It was pure warmth, a comfort and strength that she'd never felt before. 

            Focusing the power in her arms, Kari pointed her hands directly at Dragomon. She just barely caught a glimpse of surprise on his face before a beam shot out of her hands and struck him in the chest. Dragomon screamed and thrashed under the intensity of the light. He dropped Davis, who did not seem affected by the nova burst of energy. TK ran forward and held out his arms to catch his friend. Davis crashed atop TK, sending them both to the floor; but TK's body was able to break Davis' fall. 

            Kari pressed her attack, driving Dragomon to the back of the temple. The stunned look on his face was completely foreign. He'd never felt pain like this before. Kari focused her brilliance even more, determined to ensure that he'd never forget that he was not beyond harm. The beam of light threw Dragomon against the far wall, where he vanished in a mass of rubble and smoke as the wall collapsed. Meanwhile, Angemon helped XV-mon wedge the giant trident out far enough for him to slip out. XV-mon ran over to Davis as soon as he was free.

            "Davis, are you okay?"

            "Yeah." Davis breathed. "I'm okay. Take more than that to slow me down." He then groaned and flopped down on the floor. "I'm ready to go home now." 

            "Kari!" Gatomon ran over to her partner, whose light was fading. Kari's body returned to its normal hue and she sank to her knees. She felt exhausted, as if she'd sent out every ounce of light within herself. "Kari, are you all right?"

            "Yes…" Kari took several deep breaths. "I'm all right. I just need a moment." 

            "Kari!" A smoking and bleeding Dragomon emerged from the rubble. "How dare you defy your king? I will not allow you to leave!" 

            Davis rolled his eyes. "Doesn't he ever quit?"

            Kari held Gatomon close. "Gatomon, I need you to fight for me. I need you to digivolve." Her hands shone white again and Gatomon's body began to pulse bright pink.

            "Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon." Gatomon's form grew and changed into a large female angel with eight wings. She hovered above the Digidestined, a pink light illuminating and dispelling every shadow in the temple. Dragomon winced in the light, which still caused his body to smoke.

            "Dragomon," declared Angewomon, "you have kidnapped and corrupted countless individuals from both the Digital World and Earth. You can never be forgiven for your crimes. But I will show you leniency if you allow us to leave without further resistance." 

            "Never! I rule this world and all creatures within. You shall not take My new queen. Mother Hydra will rule at My side!"

            "Kari will never be your Mother Hydra. It is time to put an end to the suffering you cause. Heaven's Charm!" A circlet of light formed around Angewomon's raised hands and floated over to Dragomon. Before the giant creature could react, the light contracted inward, binding his arms to his sides. 

            Angewomon's light splayed over the Digidestined. Both the Digimon and the humans felt a new energy coming into them, strengthening their tired bodies. In moments, Davis and Kari were able to stand upright. 

            "XV-mon, Angemon," Angewomon called, "lend me your power."  

            "You got it. V-Laser!" 

            "Hand of Fate!" The two attacks converged on Angewomon, who absorbed them into herself and focused all the power at her disposal into an arrow of pure white energy. She aimed for Dragomon.

            "You… you cannot kill a god."

            Angewomon grinned,  "Then it is a good thing I am not fighting one. Goodbye, Dragomon. Celestial Arrow!" The arrow flew forward and pierced Dragomon in the chest. With a scream, Dragomon reeled back and his body began to shine from the inside. Shafts of light ripped out of his skin and he exploded in a blinding flash. There was a moment's silence, and then the only sound was that of burnt bits of gray flesh falling on the floor.

            "Ewww…" Davis made a disgusted face at the gruesome sight.

            XV-mon looked at Angemon, "How come we couldn't have an easy win like that?"

            Angemon shrugged, "I believe the saying is, 'some got it, some don't.'"

            Angewomon smiled, "It takes an Ultimate to beat an Ultimate." 

            "Master!" Muri and the other Deep Ones began to pour back into the temple. Muri lamented, "How could you kill Lord Dragomon? You've robbed us of our lord and master!"

            Kari shook her head, "No, Muri. Dragomon was a slave lord, not your master. He's gone now. It's time for you to come home. It's time for all of you to return to where you belong." 

            "None shall leave My domain!" A voice boomed from every corner of the room. To everyone's surprise and horror, the gray chunks of flesh scattered about the building began to wiggle and crawl towards one another. They converged in the center of the room, forming a hideous undulating mass of gray flesh. The grotesque collection grew and molded itself outward, until Dragomon stood within his temple again.

            Davis protested, "Now that's just cheating!" 

            Dragomon laughed, "The Lord of the Dark Ocean cannot be killed so easily. The child of light is not yet powerful enough to defeat Me. Now, submit to your fate. You are Mine, as you have always been."

            "Fat chance! XV-mon!" Davis motioned to the roof with his hand.

            "Right! V-Laser!" XV-mon fired a blast of energy at the roof, punching open a large exit.

            The Digidestined hopped into the arms of their respective Digimon. "Been fun," smiled Davis, "but we gotta go!" The Digimon took flight and made a bee-line for the opening.

            "Muri!" called Kari, "Come with us!"

            "I will never return with you! This is my world now!" Muri and his fellow corrupted humans watched as the Digimon soared out the roof. That was the last Kari saw of them. 

            Kari sighed, "I… I couldn't save them."

            "They didn't want to be saved." comforted Angewomon. "We have to defeat Dragomon before they'll return freely." 

            The dark lord in question was not far behind. Lengthening his bat-like wings, Dragomon took to the air after his prey. 

            Kari looked at Davis and TK. "Do you guys know a way out of here?"

            Davis scratched his head, "Well… no."

            TK admitted, "I didn't think we'd actually make it this far, so I didn't plan ahead."

            "Great…" Kari closed her eyes. "I'll try to open us a way out. I've done it before." Her body began to glow again, and she sent out another beam that pierced through the darkness in the sky. Rays of sunlight drifted through the heavy clouds, and the Digidestined could see blue sky on the other side. 

            "Let's go!" Davis and XV-mon soared higher with the two angel Digimon close behind. Dragomon still pursued them. The Digimon raced with every ounce of speed they could muster, staying only a breath's length ahead of Dragomon. They cut through the overhanging clouds and saw a bright section of the sky that looked like a cutout from their own world. Kari laughed gleefully as she saw the other Digidestined and their Digimon, looking down with stunned faces.

            "They finally show up." Davis grumbled in only half complaint. The 3 flying Digimon crossed the barrier between the worlds and emerged into the bright sunlight of the Digital World. Kari had to shield her eyes from the harsh sunlight, but she'd never felt anything more wonderful in her life. This was the kind of place she belonged. She belonged with her friends in the light.

            A roar from below drew everyone's attention before they could welcome Kari back. Dragomon had broken through the clouds and was moving towards the shrinking portal.

            "Ken!" called Davis, "We need Imperialdramon!" 

            Ken, atop his partner Stingmon, nodded and he and Davis held up their D3s. 

            "XV-mon…"

            "Stingmon…"

            The Digimon spoke in unison, "DNA digivolve to… Paildramon!"

            "Kari! You will not escape!" Dragomon was at the boarder and about to cross through.

            "Paildramon mega digivolve to… Imperialdramon. Mode change to Fighter Mode!" Imperialdramon towered over the advancing dark lord with his positron cannon carefully aimed. "Let's see how tough you are now. Positron Laser!" A corkscrew beam of blue and red shot out, striking Dragomon just as he emerged and forcing him back into the Dark Ocean.

            "Keep it up!" Davis called. "He doesn't go down easy."

            Indeed Dragomon was already recovering from the first blast and flying again for the portal.

            "Positron Laser!" A second blast forced Dragomon even farther back. 

The portal was now roughly the size of a human, but Kari knew that Dragomon could shrink that small if need be. "Don't stop firing until the portal is completely closed!" 

Imperialdramon complied and maintained a continuous beam. The entire Digidestined team couldn't believe how Dragomon was able to survive a continuous blast from a Mega Digimon. Only Daemon and MaloMyotismon had been able to withstand such an assault. The portal shrank down to where even a child would have trouble squeezing through. The last Kari saw of Dragomon was his furious red eyes, glaring directly at her. He knew he'd lost, and it appalled him. Kari considered it a just punishment for thinking he could corrupt her. 

The portal sealed off completely, and Imperialdramon was finally able to cease his assault. Kari allowed herself to relax in Angewomon's arms. True, Dragomon had not been destroyed, but for the moment he was defeated. He could not get to her, nor could he ever lie to her again. It was finally over. At least, she hoped it was.

            *          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *

_What an amusing show. A figure standing on the gray beach of the Dark Ocean thought as he watched Dragomon's burnt and sagging form descend into R'leyh. It was ironic to think that three puny Digidestined had come so close to defeating the ruler of darkness; but Dragomon did not die easy. _

Still, this was a most profitable turn of events. Dragomon had lost his would-be queen and suffered personal injury in the process. Most of his followers were dying off and becoming sealed away in the bowels of the dark city. Dragomon's base of power was crumbling, and with it, his advantage.

The figure smiled underneath his red robe. He beat his wings in anticipation of the day he would topple Dragomon and lay claim to leadership of the Old Ones. The Digidestined had done him a favor by sending him to this world. Here he could raise an army of darkness the likes of which the Digital World and Earth had never seen, and he could then make three worlds to his domain. 

True, it would take time, but he had already waited years. The key to defeating Dragomon lay with the Digidestined of light. He was sure he could utilize her powers somehow. Daemon nodded to himself. The future looked most interesting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: One more chapter! Just one more and I'm done! Ah hah ha ha!

            Uh, anyway, Cthulhu, Deep Ones, R'leyh, and Mother Hydra are all terms or characters created for H.P. Lovecraft's works. I don't hold any rights to them. I just try to incorporate them into my stories. The last chapter will be coming soon. I have to confess I feel a little weird finishing this story. There's a lot more I could do, but I believe this is a good stopping point. After all, I can always write a sequel. 

            Please feel free to leave a review for me. Thanks in advance. 


	12. Different Paths

The Outcast

Chapter 12: Different Paths

by Silver

*In case you didn't read it in the last eleven chapters, I don't own any rights to Digimon's creatures, characters, or storyline. The Cthulhu and related terms are all property of H.P. Lovecraft and his affiliates. I doubt they'd sue me over this, however. After all, I've got nothing to take.*

            Author's Note: This is it, the end of the Outcast. It's been a long road, getting to this stage, but it's been very worth it. I can't thank my beta readers, Daisukefire and Chapel, for their support and input on this work. And I certainly can never fully express my gratitude to all the people who've read my story. I especially appreciated the reviews that people left. 

            Well, no point in putting this off. Let's get going with the final chapter! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If we don't change, we don't grow. If we don't grow, we aren't really living." 

-Gail Sheehy

            The glaring sun of the Digital World stung Kari's eyes after spending so much time in the void of the Dark Ocean, but it was a discomfort she welcomed with great relief. An even more welcome sensation was the hugs and the exclamations of joy from her friends as they welcomed her back. Back in the light of a familiar world and standing on solid ground, Kari felt as though she'd been given a whole new life. 

            Tai grabbed Davis and rubbed his fist against the younger man's head. "Not bad, Davis. You figured out where to find Kari and saved her! Keep this up and I might actually start liking you again."

            "AGAIN?" Davis protested, "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Didn't Kari tell you?"

            Kari grinned, "Tai couldn't stand any of my boyfriends, no matter how nice they were. I think he's the reason most of them ran off." 

            Davis grumbled, "Just how many boyfriends did you have?"

            "Not many. Tai's reputation kept most boys away."

            Tai laughed, "'Course, I never figured you'd fall for Kari again. So, keep up the good work and I won't give you a hard time."

            "Great." Davis said, "You can show your gratitude by not rubbing my head so much!" Everyone laughed. 

            "Still," Matt said, "it was really reckless for you and TK to run off without us." 

            TK said, "That's what I told him."

            Yolei arched an eyebrow. "I didn't see you waiting around for us either." 

            TK grinned, "Well, you got me there…" 

            Cody said, "At least it's all over now. We can all go home. _All of us." _

            Everyone knew what Cody meant. Since the Digidestined would be returning to Earth, they'd be able to take their Digimon partners home with them.

            Veemon grinned, "I'm gonna eat a whole bunch of chocolate sundaes!"

            "Not again." Davis' stomach felt pained. 

            Gatomon said, "I'm going for the best sushi in Japan."

            "Cookies sound good right about now." Armadillomon licked his lips.

            "Hamburgers!" Agumon jumped up and down in anticipation.

            Joe sighed, "We haven't seen each other in months, and the first thing on your minds is food?"

            The Digimon replied in unison, "Yeah. So?" 

            Izzy laughed, "Nice to know you have your priorities straight. Well, I suggest we find the nearest portal and head home." 

            "Can we wait a little while?" Kari asked.

            Sora frowned, "You want to stay here?"

            Kari nodded, "All that's waiting for me back on Earth is confinement at the Digimon Research Center. I want to spend some time outdoors before I have to go back. Besides… there are some things I need to think about." 

            Tai shrugged, "It couldn't hurt to stay a little while. Probably an hour at the most, though. Mom and Dad were flipping out when you disappeared. And Kay will want to know what happened." 

            Davis nodded, "I can't wait to see my long-distance bill after her cross-dimensional call." He chuckled at everyone else's confused looks. He hadn't told them about Kay's timely phone call. 

            "I'll meet everyone back here in an hour." Kari smiled and walked towards a nearby forest. Gatomon followed behind her.

                        *          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *

            Davis toured the Digital World while catching up with Veemon for more than half an hour. He was happy to hear that Veemon had developed a close relationship with Gatomon, and enjoyed telling Veemon about everything that had been happening on Earth. As he outlined the events of Kari's confinement to a house, her tutoring with Davis, Dragomon's attacks and Kari's powers emerging, and the love that was blossoming between him and Kari, Davis couldn't help but feel surprised at how much had happened so quickly.

            "If someone told me that all of this would happen, I don't think I would have believed them."

            "No kidding." Veemon said. "We've come a long way since we first met, right?"

            Davis grinned. "No kidding. Truth is, I kinda missed the days when we used to beat up bad guys rather than debate with them. It was a lot easier back then."

            "Speak for yourself." Veemon rubbed a bruise from the fight with Dragomon. "I wouldn't mind talking things out from now on. No more battles." 

            Davis glanced around at the green hills and crystalline waters of the Digital World. He hadn't been here in so many years he'd forgotten how beautiful it could be. Still, what made it truly wonderful was being reunited with his partner. This world felt like a second home because Davis knew that any place, in one world or another, could be called home if there were friends nearby. 

            "Did you do okay here on your own? Without me, that is?"

            Veemon nodded hesitantly. "I really missed you, Davis. This place didn't feel right without you here. I mean, I waited a long time for you to come along and pick up the digiegg of Courage. I didn't like the idea of having to wait for you again. But Gatomon was really great company—even if she was be a little harsh with those claws sometimes. I'm glad I came back with her." Davis grinned and nodded. As hard as it had been to say goodbye, both he and Veemon knew they'd made the right choice. 

Looking over at a nearby cliff, Davis saw two familiar figures reclining under a tree. One of them looked strangely pensive. "There's Kari and Gatomon now. Let's go see what's bugging them."

As they approached, Davis could overhear part of their discussion.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Kari asked.

Gatomon nodded slightly. "Can't say it's my favorite option, but I've started something good here in the Digital World and it makes sense for me to stay and do it, especially since I can't come with you."

"It's not that I don't want you with me."

"I know… I understand how important this is to you. I can wait as long as it takes." 

"Kari?" Davis announced himself. Kari looked up at them with a surprised look on her face. She visibly relaxed when she saw who it was. Davis sat next to Kari while Veemon went over to Gatomon. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kari smiled, "Just thinking."

"'bout what?" 

"… a lot of things." 

"Like?" Davis knew she was hiding something from him, and he didn't like the feel of it.

Kari sighed, "I meant what I said back there. When we go home, I'll be secluded in the Research Lab again. I won't be able to bring Gatomon back with me. We agreed to stay separated to prove she wasn't the cause of my glowing." 

Davis countered, "But you already told people that Digimon weren't the cause. Remember that speech you made? I bet you can take Gatomon home now." 

Gatomon shook her head. "No. Kari's decided… to do something about her powers, and I have separate myself from her for a while. I'll be staying in the Digital World." Tears glistened in her eyes.

Veemon sighed, "Too bad. I was really looking forward to those chocolate sundaes."

"Veemon," Gatomon looked up, "you'd stay with me?"

"Of course! I promised you that we'd go back to Earth together, right?" Davis felt a pang at Veemon's decision, but he understood what his partner wanted. Just as Davis wouldn't abandon Kari, neither would Veemon leave Gatomon.

"There are other things that I'm thinking about." Kari said. "Mainly Dragomon."

"Don't tell me you're still worried about old squid-face. You beat him up good!" 

Kari shook her head. "He's still alive, and he knows how to cross over into Earth and the Digital World. He wants to turn everyone into his slaves. He'll come for me, sooner or later; probably sooner."

Davis waved his hand. "We'll get him next time. He might act all tough when he's up against just two Champions, but next time we take him on we'll be at full strength. No way he can beat a Mega and two Ultimates by himself. He's only one Ultimate." 

Kari looked at him with a stern gaze. "Don't underestimate Dragomon. He's not a Digimon; not in the true sense. He's more powerful than you understand. He can twist people's hearts and use them to his advantage. He nearly corrupted me because I didn't believe in the goodness of people. He also made me stop believing in you, even though I should have known better." 

Davis wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You know that I'll always be there for you. I don't care about a lapse now and then, as long as you remember that you can trust me."

"I do." She leaned over and kissed him. "But that's not enough. I was too weak to resist Dragomon's influence. I was too weak to finish him for good. And I was too weak to save Muri and the others."

"Muri." Davis' mood darkened at the very mention of that name. "Don't start beating yourself up for that guy's mistakes. He chose to stay, remember?" 

"No. He didn't choose. Dragomon corrupted him and robbed him of that choice. I have to be stronger, both physically and mentally, if I'm going to go back to the Dark Ocean and save everyone that Dragomon kidnapped!" 

Davis didn't like the determination in her voice. It led to something ominous. "What are you saying?"

Kari stood up and looked at him with conflicting emotions on her face. "I can't stay on Earth anymore. I'm going back to tie up some loose ends, but then I'll return to the Digital World and learn how to fully control my powers so I can use them against Dragomon."

            *          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *

One of Kari's "loose ends" involved visiting the families of the boys who'd been taken by Dragomon. They'd been so worried and confused over the past few months; Kari couldn't bear to leave without at least telling them the truth. Dr. Takenouchi had understood her decision and granted her leave from the research center. The experiment was terminated. 

Needless to say that the announcement had caused a stir in Japan. People were again beginning to question their safety. This time, however, the populace focused more on Kari than on her powers. Digimon were barely even mentioned. Kari felt confident that the uneasiness would die down after she left for the Digital World. Kari had recorded a video announcement of her departure that was to be aired after she left. She didn't want any anti-Digimon extremists to try something when she opened the portal. 

Now Kari sat in a thick chair, taking care of her final responsibility, and feeling more trapped than ever before. Hitoshi and Koishi Ikari sat across from her, reclining back on a sofa, listening. Kari had spent the last hour and a half outline the grim details of what had befallen their son. Hitoshi Ikari was obviously trying to maintain control of his emotions, but the twitches of his face and his blinking eyes betrayed the pain he felt. Koishii Ikari just stared at the floor, unmoving.

Kari gulped. "Muri is alive… but he's different. He's a part of Dragomon's world for now, but he won't stay there. I promise." 

She felt a gentle squeeze on her hand and glanced at Davis out of the corner of her eyes. Davis had volunteered to join her on all her visits, offering his silent support as she laid out the painful details. He hadn't said anything of her intentions to return to the Digital World. He simply made sure he was there for her. Kari squeezed back in appreciation. 

"I'm going to find a way to rescue Muri. He won't-"

"Rescue him?" Mrs. Ikari began to shudder. "_Rescue him? You're the reason he's lost!" She looked Kari straight in the eyes, with tears and hatred pouring from her face. "My son is trapped in some demon's world all because of you, you bitch!" _

"Koishii!" Mr. Ikari moved to place a hand on his wife's shoulder, but she stood up and practically swatted his hand away. Hitoshi looked up at her as if a stranger had just entered his home unannounced. 

"My child, my only son is lost to me, and it's all your fault! He never would have fallen into that place if it hadn't been for you! You corrupted my son and then abandoned him when he needed you. You filthy little monster!" She clenched his teeth and her hands clenched and unclenched as if she were holding Kari's throat. 

Davis and Kari leapt to their feet as Mrs. Ikari reached for a mug on a nearby table. Hitoshi's mouth fell open and rose to stop his wife as she threw the mug at her two guests. They barely dodged the projectile and bolted for the door. They could hear Mrs. Ikari screaming over the sound of glass shattering and Hitoshi's calls for peace. "Get out! Get out and never come back! I never want to see you again. I hope you die, you little freak!" 

"Koishii! Please! Calm down!" Hitoshi implored but the screaming continued

The two Digidestined were out the door before they could hear anymore of Mrs. Ikari's profanities. They didn't stop running until they were several blocks away. Davis and Kari stood panting and afraid that Mrs. Ikari would come roaring around the corner, flinging more blunt objects. Davis growled, "And here I thought I couldn't hate the Ikari's anymore than I already do. I thought the father was bad, but Muri's Mom has got to be the all-time worst person I've ever met. She had the nerve to call you…" He paused, not wanting to use the same word. "She called you… names."

"She had a right to." Kari sighed. 

"No she didn't! Nobody has the right to talk like that."

"But she's right. If it hadn't been for me, Muri never would have fallen into Dragomon's darkness."

Davis placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't say that. Muri got taken because of who he was, not because of you. Ya can't keep making yourself responsible for everything. Muri fell because he hated Digimon and the people who liked Digimon. You had nothing to do with it. And Mrs. Ikari's got no right to blame you." 

Kari sighed, "The other parents hate me too." She'd seen similar looks in the eyes of the other couples Kari had been forced to address. Mr. and Mrs. Ikari had been the final parents of the corrupted youths, and the ones Kari had been dreading the most. Mrs. Ikari had been far more vocal than the others, but Kari had sensed their resentment and grief. And she couldn't help but think she was to blame.

"Give 'em time." Davis offered her a reassuring smile. "People wise up eventually. And when we rescue Muri and the others, their parents will be kissing your feet while saying thank you."

Kari forced an affirmative nod. No point in getting depressed; not if she was going to reach her dream of saving Muri and the others. "Davis, you haven't said anything about my going to the Digital World. Aren't you upset?"

Davis shook his head. "Nope. 'Cause I'm going with you!" 

So that was why he wasn't asking. Poor Davis. He didn't understand. "No. You can't come." 

            *          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *

Hitoshi hunched down next to his wife, holding her as she wept. She kept crying, "She stole my boy! She stole my son! The filthy monster!" Tears cascaded down her face, pooling on the floor that she pounded with her fists. 

"Koishii…" Hitoshi had never seen his wife like this. It was completely unlike her. He'd never seen such hatred, such rage. _Why don't I feel the same? Why am I not as furious as she? _

The answer was all too obvious. Fighting Digimon had been the center of Hitoshi's life. Muri had been the center of Koishii's life. She was crying for her boy, not _their boy. _

_I'm not a part of her life as I once was. In the absence left by my work, she clung to Muri and drifted away from me. Hitoshi had already lost the center to his life, and it hadn't been Koishii or Muri. In one terrible, horrifying moment of clarity, Hitoshi realized how far he'd drifted away from his own family in the pursuit of his ideals. Koishii was no longer the love of his life, but a distant stranger with a face from fond memories. As Hitoshi held her, she did not cling to him or take comfort from his touch. He was a stranger to her; a kind Samaritan consoling a lonely mother after the loss of her child; nothing more._

_I failed them. Lord help me, I failed my wife and child. Hitoshi had been so fixated on his quest to halt the introduction of Digimon into society that he'd drifted away from the people he should have loved most. __God help me, for I have committed a terrible sin. _

Hitoshi clung to his wife, now a stranger, as the tears flowed from his eyes. The tears were all the more bitter because he could only blame himself for the tragedy of his family.

            *          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *

"Why can't I come?" Davis asked for the sixtieth time as he and Kari entered the Research Center. The receptionist and guards paid them no mind as they passed by, though Kari was sure she saw a smile tugging at all of their mouths. 

Kari explained, "This is something I have to do _alone, Davis."_

"But Gatomon's gonna be with you!"

"No. She isn't."

"Huh?"  
            Kari explained, "Gatomon isn't going to stay with me in the Digital World. She'll continue to speak out against anti-human ideals while I train. We won't see each other, even if we're in the same world." She blinked back tears. "This isn't easy for me, you know. I have to say goodbye to you and my partner Digimon! But this is something I know I have to do, no matter how cut off I feel from everyone else." 

Davis continued to protest, "Then you should let me come so you won't be alone! It's gonna be really lonely for just one person in the Digital World. I can help you!" Kari knew that Davis wasn't sure his declaration was true. 

Kari didn't reply for a moment, trying to think of a way to calm Davis without having a drawn out argument. She hadn't thought of an answer by the time they reached her room and she began to pack her bag. Her parents had brought over a sleeping bag and camping utensils, and Kari had placed an order for some clothes and boots that could withstand a long stay in the Digital World. 

Davis argued the whole time. "What I am supposed to do while you're gone? Everyone else is getting set to go back to college and schools. I can't go back to school and Veemon's still in the Digital World. I won't get to see anybody, especially you!" 

"Veemon can come back after I go back. He can enter through the same portal."

Davis shook his head. "You don't know Veemon. He promised Gatomon he'd stay with her until they'd both come back here. That means he's staying, even if you're there." 

Kari asked, "Then why not work on DREAM? You wanted to create an organization to help human-Digimon relations, right? Why not get started on that now?"

Davis huffed, "Fat lotta good that'll do. Do you know how many Digimon there are in Japan these days? Not many! Most people haven't gotten any new partners since this whole mess started!" Kari knew that was true. The current hostility towards Digimon had put a halt to anyone receiving a new partner. 

"But there are still _some Digimon here in the world. I'm sure you could get a start with them."_

Davis stared at her for a long moment. "Why don't you want me with you? I thought you said you didn't want to leave home and all the people you knew."

So he was going to make this hard for her. "I don't want to leave home. I like where I am and the people I'm with. But this is more important than what I want. I have to accept that I can't always stay in the same place. I have to learn to deal with changes and make the best of them. This is for the best." 

"And what about me?" Davis was begging to raise his voice. "Is leaving me behind for the best too?" 

"Yes, it is!" Kari began to feel her protest rising in her lungs, ready to burst out and possibly ruin the relationship she and Davis had built together. "I want to become stronger! This is no different then when you started working out after Gendo and his friends attacked you! You became stronger to face a new challenge and I'm going to do the same. Gatomon has accepted my plans. Why can't you?"

"Because I'll be stuck on another world while you, Gatomon, and Veemon will all be gone!" Davis shouted, "Why are you so eager to get rid of me?"

"Because I'll rely on you!" The words leaped from her mouth before she could stop them. They hung in the space between Davis and Kari, weighing down on the fragile ties that held them together. Kari feared that Davis would see this as a declaration of rejection. That he'd think she still didn't trust him to support her and that she didn't want him around. The hurt expression on his face confirmed those fears. 

Kari was quick to explain. "I've always relied on other people to protect me and save me from danger. I've relied on Tai, TK, Gatomon, and you, not to mention all the other Digidestined at some point. I can't become stronger if I keep relying on someone else to come to my rescue every time I face a new challenge. This is something I have to do alone or I won't be able to stand up to Dragomon when I next face him."

"So I'd be in the way, huh?" Davis' shoulders sagged and he looked defeated. Kari could only nod in response. Davis exhaled, "Okay… okay. I'll back off. But I'm gonna miss you a lot. And it really makes me mad to think I can't see you again until the rest of the world learns to like Digimon. I'll… I'll let you get back to packing." He walked out the door without another word. 

She whispered, "I'm so sorry, Davis." 

            *          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *

"So she's leaving me to go to the Digital World. I can't come because she apparently doesn't want me to get in her way." Davis huffed as he leaned back in his chair. He'd felt bad about leaving Kari after their argument, but he couldn't think of anything else to do. Being around her just reminded him of how lonely he'd feel when she left. _I want to stay together. What's wrong with that?_

Jun sat across from him with Kapurimon resting on her shoulder. Both sister and Digimon looked at Davis with sympathetic eyes. 

"It's not that she doesn't want you around, Davis. It's that she knows she can't achieve her goal if there are distractions. And having a boyfriend nearby is a _big distraction."_

"But I can help!" Davis leaned forward. "I won't be a crutch! I'll back off and only help when she asks for it." 

Jun shook her head. "It sounds like Kari's afraid she'll ask you for help right away without tackling the problem on her own. That's what she's most afraid of and that's why you can't be with her."

"But I really care about her… I… I think I love her." 

"If you really love her, then you have to let her do things on her own."

Davis frowned, "How do you figure that?" 

Jun explained, "I'm really crazy about Jim. When I look at him I get a picture of him and me spending our lives together. But I know that even if he loves me more than anyone else, I can't force him to focus only on me. And I can't focus only on him. We both have our own circles of friends, and we both spend time apart from each other so we can enjoy our time together even more. I'm more than Jim's girlfriend, just like he's more than my boyfriend and Kari's more than your girlfriend. She has a life outside of you. She has her own dreams, hopes, and friends. Don't you think it'd be really selfish of you to ask her to give that all up for your sake? Wouldn't you be mad if she asked you to do something like that?"

Davis was silent for a moment, then leaned back and groaned. "I hate it when you make sense." 

Jun gave a proud smile. "You should know by now that I'm always right." 

"Uh huh, sure…" Davis stared at the ceiling. "So now what am I gonna do? Kari leaves in three days. So I can either say goodbye for a long time and do work on my own, or not see her off and still be alone. Either way sounds pretty harsh." 

Jun nodded, "What about your school work?"

"Kari helped me get really far ahead in school. I bet I could even take the exit exam right now." He chuckled, "My teachers would be really surprised if I did that." 

Jun asked, "So then what?"

Kapurimon jumped up and down excitedly, "DREAM, DREAM! I'll help you get started on DREAM!" 

Davis nodded, "Yeah. That sounds like a good place to start. Best way to get Kari home faster is for people to get to like Digimon more. Then Gennai can open up the portals for good and Kari can come home." He rubbed his head and the headache that was developing within. "But the problem is that I don't think I can help people like Digimon more unless I give them the chance to meet 'em. Most people aren't scared of In-trainings and rookies like Kapurimon and Veemon. It's the big Champions and Ultimates that really spook people. DREAM can't do much good unless I can get people to realize that bigger Digimon aren't as scary as people think."

Jun thought for a moment. "That really is a problem…" 

Davis sighed. "It doesn't take much to get an organization going. Just ask for some volunteers and I bet we'd get at least a few people to get the ball rolling. But if we don't have some Digimon on board, we won't be able to do much more than blow hot air." 

Jun nodded, "Then what you really need are Digimon volunteers." 

"Great." Davis huffed, "Where am I supposed to get those? I can't go door to door and ask, 'excuse me, sir, can I borrow your Digimon partner?'" 

"Why not ask Digimon in the Digital World?" Kapurimon asked innocently.

Davis shook his head, "How could I get to the Digital World unless Gennai and Azulongmon let me in? I mean, I was lucky to send Veemon back and then we had to go and save Kari. I'm really not sure they'd open a portal up for just me." 

Kapurimon asked, "But they're opening a portal for Kari, right?"

"That's different. She's got a really good reason for going."

"Isn't your reason good?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

Jun cut him off. "Davis, I think Kapurimon has a point. If you need Digimon volunteers, the best place to look is in their home. The more Digimon available, the better the odds, right?"

"Maybe… But where am I gonna find a portal?" 

Jun grinned, "I know one place that's sure to have a portal opening in about three days." 

            *          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *

Strange how a house could feel so comfortable after spending so much time away. Kari lounged on her bed, enjoying the soft touch of her pillow and the familiarity of her surroundings. She was free of the Digimon Research Center, and had been granted her wish to return home. The event had not been publicized, though any reasonable person would have figured out were Kari would go after leaving the research center. A police car guarded the street below, watching for suspicious characters. Still, the possibility of an attack was not Kari's foremost concern.

On the eve of her departure, Kari began to feel her courage draining. The thought of going to the Digital World by herself, cut off from all her other friends, was heartbreaking. It didn't help that she hadn't spoken to Davis since their argument. Kari feared that she'd broken their relationship in just one afternoon. 

Sitting alone in her room, Kari looked at her sleeping bag, backpack, and clothes for the journey. She'd have to travel light; so all her clothing was durable and adaptable to different climates. She had a vest and two shirts, one short-sleeve and the other long. She also had a pair of shorts and long-sleeved pants. Her parents had bought her a pair of knee-high boots that would handle any terrain, and they even got her a white tarp with a hood to wear in the rain or snow. Kari was sure that she could wash and repair her clothing in different Digimon towns, and make new ones if necessary. Her clothes, as well as her toiletries and provisions, were all specially tailored for a long stay in another world. She shouldn't have any trouble surviving on her own. 

On her own… Looking at her supplied only reminded her of how lonely she'd feel once the portal closed and she spent time without any human contact. It was true that she could visit familiar Digimon like Andromon and Ogremon, but that wasn't the same as having other humans nearby. Kari would be an outsider, as much an outcast in the Digital World as she'd been on Earth. She wasn't looking forward to the feeling. 

She knew her fears would ebb when she finally left. She was just experiencing "cold feet." But that didn't ease her tension or take her mind off the fact that she'd be leaving home again. She reminded herself that this was for the greater good and it would not be a permanent situation. She would see her home again.

There was a knock at her door and Kari's mother peeked her head in. "Kari, you have a guest. It's… well, it's Hitoshi Ikari."

"What?" Kari sat upright in disbelief. What was he doing in their home? Kari's heart clenched for a moment before she realized that Hitoshi Ikari was not a militant person. He had informed the police of Heki Doushi's misdeeds and possibly saved lives in the process. It was doubtful he had come here to hurt Kari, and he had somehow managed to talk his way past the police. 

Kari stood up and composed herself. "I'll see him." 

Hitoshi stood patiently in the family room. He gave a slight bow upon seeing Kari. "Ms. Kamiya, thank you for seeing me."

"H-hello." Kari bowed in return. 

"I was hoping to speak with you for a moment. Alone, if possible." 

Kari nodded and glanced at her mother, who hesitantly turned towards the hallway, stopped to glance back, then disappeared into her room. Kari sat down on the sofa and motioned for Hitoshi to take a seat.

He sat down with some small difficulty. The events of the last few months had aged him terribly. Kari realized that he looked very tired. He motioned for her to sit down next to him, but Kari chose to sit in the next nearest seat. This decision didn't appear to surprise or hurt Hitoshi.

"Ms. Kamiya, I wanted to apologize for my wife's behavior when you visited us. I… I never would have thought she would act in such a way." 

"She had a right to." Kari wasn't sure why Hitoshi would apologize for that specific event. She was sure he'd felt the same way.

Hitoshi apparently sensed her thoughts. "I do not believe she did have a right to blame you. From what I understand, my son has assaulted you several times. And, in truth, I am more to blame than you." He sighed heavily. "Muri and I have never been that close. I was never able to tell my own son my true feelings. Instead, I sought to show my love by building him a future in which I was sure he'd be safe. I tried to build him a future with my own hands; but instead I drove him into darkness. And I have apparently driven myself to sorrow as well. Ms. Kamiya, is your family Christian?"

"No." 

Hitoshi smiled, "It is a wonderful religion. At its core, it embodies everything hopeful and right in the world. Unfortunately, the people who practice such beliefs are not always accurate representations. I've been forced to think about my life and my beliefs in these last few weeks; and I have found that most of _my beliefs were wrong. I claimed to practice a religion of love and forgiveness, yet I attacked others and sowed seeds of schism and disunity. I thought God denounced Digimon, when it was truly I who committed such acts. I have not been following the Christian faith. I have been following my own agenda under a disguise."_

He regarded Kari steadily, "Ms. Kamiya, I want you to know that I have never wished you any personal ill will. I saw you as a victim of Digimon; creatures that I thought had no place in our world. It was my fullest intent to find a way to help you with your… 'situation' after helping people acknowledge the threat Digimon posed." 

"But Digimon aren't a threat. They're-"

Hitoshi gently held up a hand to calm her protest. "That was what I thought at the time. Now, I am not sure what to believe. It wasn't until I saw my own wife—one of the most gentle and kind people I know—so hateful and angry that I began to question the emotions within my own heart. This was not easy, since I was also forced to question the morality of my past after a betrayal from my associates at the Guardians Opposing Digimon. I'm sure you've heard the latest news?"

Kari had. After Hitoshi's resignation from G.O.D. and the information of the organization's violent actions, public support had dried up and the Guardians faced a breakup in the near future. However, several anti-Digimon groups stood ready to take G.O.D.'s place. Most of the G.O.D. leadership had escaped punishment for their secret attacks, probably by paying off the right people. However, it was doubtful that anyone would risk partnerships or public alliances with such defamed public figures. 

"They used me for their own plans, and I went along willingly because I thought our aims coincided." Hitoshi's voice was both reflective and sad. "I thought I was working for a pure and noble cause with people whom I felt shared my values. Instead I found that they were willing to hurt anyone in order to get what they wanted. But after seeing my wife in such an angry state, I have begun to wonder if I am any less tainted than those I denounce. I am worried that I have ignored the hatred and fear in my own heart, and I have disguised it with noble intentions and proclamations of protecting people. I fear I am as guilty as the people who physically attack Digimon and their partners."

Kari was silent for a long time, absorbing Hitoshi's change of heart. He did not strike her as a deceptive man, and when he spoke with that charismatic voice she was sure his words were genuine. "So… what will you do now?"

"A retreat. I am leaving Japan for a time. I am taking my wife away from this place in the hopes that I can comfort her and perhaps heal her. I must try to rekindle the love that brought us together so that I can help her share her grief. Although part of me fears that I am too late and I must instead suffer with her as punishment for my neglect. Either way, I shall not abandon her. 

"I am also going to analyze my own heart and my motives to see what the best path is for me now. I will try to rediscover God's plan for me and how I can best fit into his grand design. But before I go, I wanted to ask your forgiveness. I have probably wronged you more than any other person. I will understand if you cannot forgive me for the trouble I've caused, but I had to at least make the effort." 

Kari smiled, "Of course I forgive you. Thank you for coming to see me. You've… you've reminded me of why I'm about to make a trip of my own." Indeed Hitoshi had reminded Kari why she was going to the Digital World. If she could gain control of her powers, she could help people learn to understand Digimon and herself. She could help people overcome their fears and hate, just as Hitoshi Ikari was trying to do now. Her anxiousness faded somewhat.

Hitoshi's eyebrows rose, "Really? Well, I won't inquire into a personal matter… but I must ask another question."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Can you really save my son? I would die a happy man knowing he was free of the darkness that has claimed him."

Kari nodded. "I promise that I'll save him. I will bring him back." Kari meant every breath of her promise. 

Hitoshi smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I feel that you mean your promise. I wish you a safe and fruitful trip." He offered his hand, and she took it. 

"Thank you. I wish you the same." 

            *          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *

The departure date came all too soon for everyone. All the Digidestined had been preparing to return to their respective responsibilities once Kari left, and they all felt a loss for having to say goodbye once again. Kari, her parents, Mr. Takenouchi, and all her friends—including Kay—stood atop Kari's apartment, overlooking the city. 

The Digidestined had put some simple ceremonies into Kari's sendoff. The most amusing was that Izzy's old pineapple laptop as a gateway. All the Digimon wished her well and sent their salutations to Veemon and Gatomon, who waited on the other side of the gate. The only face missing was Davis. Kari felt a pang in her heart from his absence. _I guess he's still mad at me. No matter how much she wanted to run and find him to say goodbye, she knew she could only hope he'd forgive her and wait for her to return. __Goodbye, __Davis. _

She turned towards everyone, "Well, I guess this is goodbye for a while. I want to thank all of you for your love and support over these long months. I'm not sure I would have made it if it hadn't been for all of you." 

"Excuse me." A voice came from Izzy's computer. Azulongmon, guardian of the Digital World and gatekeeper to the portals linking two worlds, peered out of the computer screen at the assembled group. The monitor was too small to accommodate the long blue dragon's size, but Kari could see his eyes held a stern and urgent look. "I do not mean to cut this meeting short, but the portal needs to close soon or I risk having Digimon and humans slip through. Please hurry through." 

Kari nodded. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then. I'll see you all again soon." She held her D3 up to the screen. "Digiport-"

"WAIT!" The door to the roof burst open. Davis stood in the doorway, panting heavily. "S… sorry I'm late. I had to run all the way here." Kari frowned when she saw that Davis carried a similarly large backpack and sleeping bag. _Don't tell me…_

"Davis?" asked Tai, "What are you doing?"

"Taking advantage of an opportunity." Davis beamed. "I'm going to the Digital World!" 

"WHAT?" Everyone looked at him in disbelief. 

Kari said, "Davis, I told you that you can't come with me."

"Who said I was coming with you? I'm going to fulfill my new dream."

"Which is?" asked Sora.

"DREAM: Digital Relations Encouraged Among Ma-" He glanced at Yolei. "… M-many People. The-the 'P' is silent." The others sniggered behind Yolei's back. Davis composed himself. "I figured that I if I could get some Digimon volunteers, I'd have a better chance of starting a new movement. So, Father Shinju, Jim, and Jun are gonna set things up at this end while I go try to get support from some Digimon." 

Dr. Takenouchi nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. I'd be happy to help with that."

"Me too!" Kay held up her hand. All the Digidestined nodded their support as well.

_You guys aren't helping! Kari could tell she was losing her argument. "What about your school work? You weren't expelled, remember? You can't expect to be taken seriously when you haven't even graduated from high school."_

Davis waved the objection away. "No worries. I took the exit exam yesterday."

"What?"  
            Davis grinned, "I don't know what grade I got, but I know I passed. I have the best tutor in two worlds!" 

Kari huffed. "Flattery won't change my mind. I told you that you can't come with me. I have to do this on my own." 

"And I said that I'm not going because of you. I'm going to find some Digimon and this is the only time I might have a chance to cross over to the Digital World. If I can't help you out, maybe I can help Gatomon with her mission. You can't make me stay here, Kari." 

"Pardon me." Azulongmon broke into the conversation. "I believe I have a say in all of this. I am the giant blue dragon after all." He regarded Davis with an appraising glance. "I am not comfortable with the idea that more than one human will be moving about the Digital World without any means to return home. These are delicate times and Digimon may not react well to your presence. You cannot return home until I deem it safe for Digimon to begin fully integrating with humans, which may take some time. It might not even happen in your lifetime." Everyone shifted uncomfortably at Azulongmon's analysis. It was a possibility none of them wanted to consider.

Davis nodded, "I know. But I believe that people and Digimon can get together in our lifetime. And if I go, I can at least start things off by helping Digimon get to know humans."

"But you cannot make any decisions or representations to the community. You are neither an ambassador nor an example of the 'average human.'" Davis decided not to analyze the latter part of that statement. Azulongmon continued, "However, I do like the idea of an organization aimed at improving Digimon-human relations. Therefore, I will allow you entry so long as you realize the consequences of your actions and agree to maintain a low profile."

Davis held up a hand. "Cross my heart. I won't cause any trouble." 

Ken grinned, "We'll see how long that promise lasts." 

Everyone looked at Kari and Tai asked, "Are _you okay with this?"_

Kari shrugged, "I guess I don't have a say in the matter. As long as Davis knows that he can't be a part of my education in the Digital World, I have no reason to deny him the chance to come."

That was good enough for Davis. He quickly bade his friends goodbye and stood beside Kari before the computer. "Before we go, I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large pair of goggles. They were Tai's old pair, the ones that symbolized the leadership of the Digidestined. He handed them to her. "Here."

"Really?" Kari couldn't believe he was giving away one of his most cherished gifts.

Davis grinned. "You're going to learn how to be stronger and stand alone, right? Well, I want you to know that me and Tai and everyone else are rooting for you. These goggles say that pretty well." 

Kari accepted them with a thank you. The goggles didn't feel comfortable on her forehead, so instead they dangled around her neck. The others complimented her on how well they fit her, causing Kari a small blush and giggle. Strange how powerful one gift could be.

Davis sighed, "Guess this is it. Time to go now." 

Kari nodded. "Yes. Are you sure about this?"

"Totally. Don't worry about me. Let's just get going. Veemon and Gatomon are waiting for us." 

Kari took a deep breath. "Goodbye, everyone. We'll see you again soon. Digiport open!" The light from the portal wrapped around the two humans and pulled them into the computer. The last sight they witnessed of Earth was all their friends waving goodbye and wishing them well.

            *          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *

The warm light of the Digital World's sun skimmed over the leaves of tress and cast the grass in a bright shine. Kari stood still for a moment, enjoying the sweet air and openness of the landscape. She felt totally free and even giddy at the prospect of spending time under this sun, in a world where she could learn to control her powers for the benefit of everyone. As she'd hope, the hesitation in her heart eased even further.

"Kari!" 

"Davis!" Gatomon and Veemon came running towards them and leaped into their partners' arms. 

"Welcome to the Digital World!" exclaimed Gatomon. 

Kari giggled. "Good to be here." She put Gatomon down and glanced at Davis, who was still laughing with Veemon.

"Kari." Azulongmon drifted in over the treetops. A small cloud descended from his titanic body and settled over the ground. "It's time to start your instructions. There is a great deal I must teach you before you can practice on your own."

Kari nodded and stepped towards Davis. "This is where we say goodbye too."

Davis ended the reunion and looked at Kari. "I know. I know. I meant what I said back on the roof, Kari. You pick one way to go and I'll head in the opposite direction. Of course, that means we might meet up on the other side of the world." He grinned.

Kari nodded. "It… it might be nice to know we can still meet, but I have to focus on my powers for now. You can't be a part of this."

Davis replied, "I understand. I won't try to tag along. But I wouldn't mind bumping into you sometime." 

"Nor I you." Kari stepped towards him with some reluctance, but she then drew her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. A deep, loving kiss that made her face burn and her heart race.

Davis' face also turned pure red, and he stepped back with an awed expression on his face. "How am I supposed to leave after that?!!" 

Kari giggled. "You'll have to manage. But I want you to remember that kiss. I'll kiss you like that again the next time we meet." 

Davis beamed, "I'm looking forward to it… But I guess that'll be a while. Better get going."

Kari nodded, "Yes. We should. Goodbye for now, Davis." 

"Bye, Kari." 

Kari knelt down and hugged Gatomon. "I'm sorry to say goodbye again after we just recently reunited." 

Gatomon hugged back, "That's okay. I know we'll see each other again soon."

"Take care of Davis and Veemon for me, okay? I know for a fact that Davis is a real handful, and his Digimon can't be much better."

"HEY!" Davis and Veemon huffed indignantly.

Gatomon grinned, "I think they should be more worried about _me."_

Kari giggled and walked over to Veemon. She thanked him and kissed his forehead, causing him to blush and making Davis exceedingly jealous. She then stepped onto the cloud, which drifted upwards towards her new teacher, Alzuongmon. Within moments, Kari and Azulongmon vanished into the clouds.

Davis sighed and looked at the two Digimon. "Ready to go?"

Veemon asked, "Where to?"

Davis shrugged, "I dunno. Didn't plan that far ahead." Both Digimon sighed. "Let's just start walking!" 

Gatomon nodded. "I guess that's a plan."

They walked started off in silence, unsure of what lay ahead. Kari's absence stayed with them down the forest path, but even though their paths went in separate directions, they knew they would meet again in the future, just as they would see their friends and families once again. Even two opposing paths have to cross on the other side of a world. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

            Author's Note: Done! Finished! Finito! I… can't think of how to say "done" any other way.

            It's hard to believe that this story started out as a one-chapter fic. I originally intended to enter it into CyberSerpent's Daikari contest. But as I wrote, I realized that I could make a bigger and better story out of this than a simple quick romance. I'm glad I took the time to develop the story and its characters. I truly loved writing and sharing this story.

            I know this wasn't a concrete ending since there's plenty of room for a sequel, and I have been toying with such an idea, but it'll have to wait. Now I can finish "Darkness Reborn," a fic that will have much more action than "The Outcast." Here's hoping it's received as well as this story. 

            By the way, one of my faithful readers, who is a very talented artist, was kind enough to draw a cover for the Outcast. You can view Ucchan's masterpiece at http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/agal.php?id=60904. This is the second fan art I've ever received (the first being a fan art of Walkabout). It's truly awe-inspiring when people like your work so much that they devote their own creative energies to support it. Please leave a review for Ucchan at Mediaminer. I can attest myself that reviews can be very encouraging to an artist or writer. 

            In addition to seeing Ucchan's work, you can also see my less-impressive fan art on the same webpage. Yes, this is a shameless self-promotion, but what do you want? This is my fan fic! 

            And my fan fic is done! Rest assured that "Darkness Reborn" will follow soon. I'm on a roll here. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of the conclusion. Until next time!


End file.
